


At The Water's Edge

by Darkdagers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Angst, Bill's Crew - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Torture, Violence, slight steampunk elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 101,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that Captain Cipher sold his soul to a demon to escape the gallows 30 years ago, others say he never had soul to begin with.  Vowing revenge on Stanford and all the Pines family, Bill Cipher has had all the time in the world to formulate a plan.  And when one Dipper Pines practically falls into his lap, it was the perfect time to set things in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The gray clouds rolled across the sky promising rain. Stanford pulled his coat around him tighter as he frowned up at the sky; today was the day Cipher would hang for his crimes of piracy and the harassment of the town.  
   
Ford stood at the gallows waiting for the prisoner to be lead up the stage. He would have the honor of hanging the man himself as it was only fair after the betrayal Cipher had done to him. Stanley stood next to him with a matching scowl as they waited.  
   
“It’s almost over.” Stanley muttered to him.  
   
“I hope so.” He murmured back to his twin.  
   
They watched as a man was lead through the crowd of people hissing and booing, but the man in chains just grinned as he was lead up the stairs. Bill’s grin widened at seeing him and Ford sneering at him.  
   
“Hey Fordsey, long time no see.” Bill laughed as the rope was placed around his neck.  
   
“Shut the hell up, Cipher.” Ford spat, glaring at him before he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder.  
   
“I’m hurt Sixer I really am.” Bill laughed again the one eye he had open shining.  
   
“You’re going to burn in hell Bill and I’m the one who’s going to send you there.” Stanford hissed as he glared at the blond.  
   
“I wouldn’t do that if I was you...” Bill said with that wide grin, yet his voice spoke volumes, the threat clearly evident. The mayor moved and stood in front of the crowd raising his hands for silence before pulling out a piece of parchment.  
   
“Bill Cipher, you are accused of piracy, murder, theft and witchcraft. For these crimes you will be hanged until dead.” The mayor finished before turning and nodding to Stanford who moved to the lever.  
   
“I’m warning you Sixer, if you pull that you and your family will regret it.” Bill hissed at him and Stanford froze as the rain began to fall and for a brief moment he swore a flash of blue flickered under the closed lid of Bills right eye.  
   
“You don’t scare me Bill.” Ford said and grabbed the lever. Just as he pulled lightning struck the platform causing those upon it to go flying to the ground. Hot, bright flames burned where the gallows once stood.  
   
Ford groaned as he laid on the ground, his eyes refocusing on the grey clouds above him as an unwanted yet familiar figure stood over him. He gritted his teeth at the blond hair and face that grinned down at him.  
   
“You’re going to pay for that one Fordsey.” Bill placed a boot down on his chest, his grin widening as he pressed down harder on his ribs. “And so will your family, I can promise you that. I will kill every last Pines.”  
   
There was a moment when Ford feared for his life as Bill raised his boot to smash it back down. Before he could complete the movement, Stanley tackled Bill to the ground the two wrestled and fought before Bill kicked him aside, gaining ground and making a run for it. Stanford moved to his brother’s side who was trying to sit up, curses spilling from him. The sound of booted feet and shouts could be heard as armed guards rushed after the escaped pirate.  
   
“Damn it!” 

“Lee, it’s ok, we’ll get him.” Ford tried to calm his brother.  
   
“We can’t let him get away!” Stanley tried to stand, only too groan in pain causing Ford to panic.  
   
“Are you ok?”  
   
“Just my ribs, bastard got a good kick in.” He wheezed.  
   
“He will hang.” Stanford vowed as the twins leaned on each other as the rain began to fall harder. Captain Bill Cipher had escaped the gallows and was now on the run again. Stanford clenched his six fingered hands into fists angrily.  
   
 Some say Captain Bill Cipher sold his soul to a demon to escape the gallows that day, others whisper that he never had a soul to begin with. The town was full of rumors and stories that left everyone terrified. Stories that mothers told their children to make them behave, and kept even the most unsavory men weary of dark shadows. The Pines twins were slowly torn apart as Stanford wanted nothing more than to case after and find Cipher and kill him. While Stanley wanted to protect their family and keep them safe for when Cipher chose to come back; keeping his promise of killing the Pines family.  
   
Years later…  
   
Stanley sighed as he drummed his fingers on the counter of the shop as the rain continued to pour down outside. Letting out a long sigh, Stan decided he might as well close up. It looked like no more customers would be visiting the Mystery Shack: Antiques and Oddities with the weather so poor. He let out a silent curse and went to cleaning the shop for closing, the sound of the bell chime above the door had him groaning.  
   
“Were closed!” He shouted as he rounded one of the shelves but came to an abrupt stop. A young women stood there, her hair soaked from the rain, but his eyes were drawn to the two small children just behind her. They stood so close to each other it would have been difficult to see where one ended and the other began. They had their hands clasped together and both had mops of brown curls that were wet from the rain and dripped drops of water onto their clothes and the floor were they stood.  
   
“I’m sorry, but I’m looking for a Stanford Pines, is that you?” She asked.  
   
“I’m Stanley, you have me confused with my brother.” He said folding his arms as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
   
“My apologies Mr. Pines, they said I would find one of you here.”  
   
“Well you found me, now what do you want?” He asked with a huff.  
   
“My name is Miss. Wyler, and I need to discuss some business with you and your brother.” She stated narrowing her own eyes.  
   
“Well my brother, Stanford, is out at sea. You can always try back in a few months.”  
   
“I don’t think you understand Mr. Pines. I need to discuss Thomas and Mary Pines your nephew and his wife. They are deceased.” She snapped and had Stanley frozen on the spot.  
   
“What?” He asked.  
   
“Do you have some where we can discuss these matters.” She said pinching the bridge of her nose.  
   
“Yeah, sorry, right this way.” Stan led them back to a sitting room and gestured to the table. Sitting down, the woman pulled out a stack of papers from a bag at her side, placing them on the table.  
   
“Have a seat will you?” She said before glancing back at the two children  “Why don’t you two go explore the shop while I discuss some matters with your great Uncle.” She said to the children, smiling warmly at them. The twins just nodded in sync before wandering back into the shop.  
   
“Shit.” Stan rubbed a hand down his face.  
   
“I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Pines.” She started.  
   
“What happened!” He snapped angrily.  
   
“They were gunned down, by a Pirate called Tad Strange. They weren’t the only casualties, I’m afraid.”  
   
“Who?”  
   
“He’s a pirate First Mate of one…” She scanned her papers “Bill Cipher. I don’t know how true any of this is, but that’s what the report says.” Stan’s blood froze.  
   
“Was he caught?” Stan asked, his voice low and threatening.  
   
“Unfortunately no, but that’s not what I came here to discuss.”  
   
“The twins.”  
   
“Yes, they are in need of a care taker or they will be sent to an orphanage. Considering how that might look on the Pines name I located their nearest relative which is you and your brother.”  
   
“I see…”  
   
“I have the forms for you to sign, if you’re agreeable to this arrangement.” She said flipping through the stack of papers.  
   
“Yeah… I don’t know if I’m the best person for this. Have you tried their grandfather?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
   
“I have, he’s the one who pointed me to you and your brother. He felt that at his age he wouldn’t be able to protect or take care of them. He also informed me that you and your brother served in the Naval Guard so he sent me here.  
   
“Can I have a minute alone with them, before I make my decision?” Stan asked to which she nodded.  
   
Stan stood from the table and walked back in the shop and saw the twins, their hands still twined together. It made his heart hurt to look at them, they looked so lost. The girl, what was her name again? Reached for a jar of eye balls, causing her brother to scowl and for a moment a tiny smile curled the girl’s mouth upwards and he nearly melted.  
   
“Five gold per eye kid.” He said, causing both the twins to jump and face him their faces blank once more. Stan sighed and stared down at them, it had been a long time since he had seen them last, just when they were newly born babes.  
   
“Hi, I’m Mabel,” The girl said softly making Stan smile and knelt down in front of them. “And this is my brother, Dipper.” Dipper kept his gaze down at his shoes, refusing to meet his eyes.  
   
“I’m your Great Uncle Stanley.” He said awkwardly; geez he didn’t know how to deal with kids.  
   
“Are we going to be staying with you?” Dipper asked and Stan’s heart almost broke at how dead the kid’s voice was he watched as he pulled his sister closer to him.  
   
“Well, that’s up to you. I don’t know anything about kids, but your family and always welcome here.” Stan didn’t know what he was doing, but when two pairs of shocked brown eyes met his Stan knew it was his job to protect these two from Cipher, he wouldn’t let that man near his family ever again.  
   
“You really mean it?” Mabel whispered.  
   
“Yeah kiddo, just call me Grunkle Stan.” He said, ruffling her damp hair, she beamed up at him before hugging her brother.  
   
“I told you we would be fine.” She whispered, Stan smiled and ruffled Dipper’s hair.  
   
“Yeah kid, listen to your sister. Now come help me fill out this damn paperwork.” The twins nodded and followed after him.  
   
“Welcome back, did you come to a decision?” She asked, a knowing look in her eyes.  
   
“Yeah, yeah where do I sign?” He asked as pulled out chairs for the kids and then flopped into the chair next to the woman. She sent him a smile before handing him a pen.  
   
“Here,” She pointed. “And here, and here. And your initials here, and here.” Stan nodded reading over the papers quickly as he signed. He grimaced as he saw the twins ages, they were only ten and had lost both their parents in one go. It made something darkly fierce and protective rise up in him. No one was going to hurt these kids again.  
   
“There, anything else you need?”  
   
“No, that should be all. I will come by in a few days with their belongings.” She gathered up her papers and stashed them back in to her bag before smiling down at the twins and biding them goodnight before leaving the shop.  
   
“Well… let me finish up here and we can head home, sound good?” Stan asked awkwardly. The twins nodded, both subdued and quiet. Stan couldn’t blame them, they had lost so much in their short lives. Making quick work of the remaining choirs, Stand grabbed his coat and keys and gestured to the door, the twins following as they exited the shop.  
   
The Pines manor wasn’t too far from the Mystery Shack and they made good time despite the weather. Stan unlocked the door and rushed the kids out of the rain, that’s all he need, for them to get sick on top of everything else.  
   
“Welcome to your new home.  Tomorrow I will work on getting bedrooms set up, since this was all short notice, but for tonight you can have Ford’s room.” He turned to face them as he flipped on the switch for the lights and the house filled with the hissing of steam as the lights flickered to life.  
   
Stan took off his soaked coat and hung it up before holding out a hand to the kids, Mable released her brothers hand reluctantly and pulled off her coat reveling a purple sweater underneath before handing it to him, Dipper moved quickly pulling his off as fast as he could before grasping at his sisters hand once more.  
   
“Are you guy’s hungry?” They shook their heads no and Stan sighed. They could eat in the morning, right now they looked dead on their feet.  
   
“Ok, come on then.” He led them down the hall before heading up the stairs and turning left he stopped at his bedroom. “This is my room, if you need anything don’t hesitate to come and get me ok?”  
   
“Yes sir.” They mumbled in unison and Stan sighed and led them to the room next to his and pushed the door open. Mabel and Dipper examined the room with wide eyes as Stan pulled out two of the smallest shirts he could find for them to sleep in. He placed them on the bed before facing them.  
   
“I want you two out of those wet clothes. You can use these for tonight until we get the rest of your clothing. Remember, I’ll be right next door and you can come to me for anything. My door will be open.” They nodded and Stan smiled and ruffled both the kids damp hair “I’m going to go grab you two some towels.” he muttered to himself as he left the room.  
   
After pulling out two fluffy towels he walked back into the room. Both the twins had changed and were now sitting on the edge of the bed. With a smile he stood in front of Dipper and dropped the towel on his head and began to dry the boy’s hair. Mabel giggled softly at her brother before Stan switched and grabbed the other towel and doing the same to hers.  
   
“There, is that better?” He asked. The twins nodded sleepily before moving to crawl under the blankets  
   
“Goodnight, Grunkle Stan.” Mabel murmured with a yawn.  
   
“Night kiddos.” He whispered as he flicked off the bed room light and closed the door.  
   
Stan didn’t know how long he stood outside the door listening to the twin’s soft breathing that slowly turned into sobs. Stan sunk down to the floor and buried his head in his hands as he listened to them. He didn’t know what he could do to comfort them. Only when the sobs from the room had finally stopped did Stan leave his post and enter his own room. He lay in bed for a long time before sleep took him. Bill Cipher would never touch these kids again. He laid in bed and glared at the ceiling thinking of the things he wanted to do to Bill Cipher, none of them kid appropriate. One thing was for sure, he would never let that rotten pirate touch those kids again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years later…   
    
Dipper blinked his eyes open, the soft light of dawn filled his bed room. Giving a soft sigh he closed his eyes not wanting to get up just yet, and snuggled deeper into his blankets. The quiet creaking of the door was the only warning he had until something, more like someone, bounced on his bed.   
    
“Rise and shine bro-bro!” Mabel greeted him, her voice bright and merry. Dipper groaned and opened one eye to glare at her halfheartedly.   
    
“I was.”   
    
“Don’t lie to me.” She said as she poked his nose with a large grin on her face.   
    
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dipper said and couldn’t stop his own grin and smacked her hand away from his face causing her to pout.   
    
“Come on bro-bro, it’s my day off and you said you would spend it with me.”   
    
“All right, all right; but I still have to open the shop today.” He said as he sat up with a yawn.   
    
“Come on, I want pancakes!” She shouted in enthusiasm as he practically tugged him out of his blankets.   
    
“Fine, geez, get out so I can get dressed.” He said as he pulled himself from his bed.   
    
“Hurry up Dipin’ sauce.” She said with one more poke at his nose then dashed out of the room. Dipper shook his head but grinned at her enthusiasm.   
    
Dipper dressed fast knowing that if he didn’t hurry, Mabel would come back and force him into fancier cloths. He preferred his plain pair of brown slacks and white shirt, along with his favorite blue vest, and to finish his ensemble he picked up his hat from the side table.   
    
Walking down the stairs he could hear Mabel’s laugh drift towards him from the dining room. It made him smile, and made something ease within him at the sound. Entering the room he saw that Stan was already sitting at the table, a cup of hot coffee in front of him as he read the morning paper.   
    
“Morning Grunkle Stan.” Dipper greeted and got Stan’s usual morning grunt in return.   
    
“Don’t forget you’re running the shop today kid.” He grumbled.   
    
“I won’t, I promise it will be open this afternoon.” Dipper said as the man looked over his paper at him.   
    
“Good.” Stan said and smiled at him before getting back to reading.   
    
“Come on Dipper lets go. I want pancakes and then we can do some shopping.” She said bouncing in excitement. Sometimes he wondered where all that energy came from.   
    
“Fine, let’s go.”   
    
“You two be careful, you hear me?” Stan said as he eyed them both with a look of worry.   
    
“We’ll be fine Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said with a slight eye roll. “Besides, you know I can take anyone in a fight.” She said as she pointed to herself in triumph.   
    
“That’s my girl. Watch out for your brother, he likes to attract trouble.” He grunted.   
    
“Grunkle Stan…” Dipper started to protest but Mabel grabbed his arm and began dragging him out the door.   
    
The twins walked down the sidewalk, Mabel greeting every one they passed with a large grin and hello, in return they bowed their head and replied with respect. The town’s folk did it for good reason. Top of her class with the trainees in the Navel Guard, Honors with all her tests, and deadly accurate with her weapon. There wasn’t a soul in town that didn’t know her name.   
    
As they neared Greases Diner, Mabel excitedly grabbed his armed and rushed them forward and inside. There they were greeted by Lazy Susan who smiled brightly at them.   
    
“Sit anywhere you like dears and I will be with you in a minute.” The plump women said before turning to fill a customer’s mug. Mabel moved towards a table by the window; she knew that Dipper liked to watch the people that passed the dinner.   
    
“Mable dear, what can I get you today?”   
    
“Pancakes, if you please.” Mabel said jubilantly and Lazy Susan laughed a bit.   
    
“Coming right up, and for you Dipper?”   
    
“Just some eggs and toast with coffee please.”   
    
“It will be out in a moment, wink.” She stated the wink by lifting her namesake eye lid and letting it fall back down.   
    
“So, how’s training with Stanford?” Dipper asked.   
    
“So great! Last week was incredible and Grunkle Ford’s ship is amazing. You should come along next time.”   
    
“No thanks. I prefer my feet to be on dry land.” Dipper said with a chuckle which made Mabel pout before Lazy Susan stopped at their table and placed a mug of coffee down and a glass of ice tea for Mabel.   
    
“Food will be out in a moment.” She said before she walked away once more.   
    
“Dipper you have no sense of adventure.” Mabel stated plainly.   
    
“What can I say? I prefer to read about adventure rather than live it. Besides, someone has to run the shop.”   
    
“But that’s no way to live bro-bro.” She pleaded, Dipper scowled softly and Mabel let the topic drop as their food arrived. He hoped that would be the end of the subject as they ate in relative silence before Mabel broke it.   
    
“So, Wendy finally joined the Navel Guard.” Dipper paused, his mug half way to his lips.   
    
“She did?”   
    
“Yup, joined last week. I saw her when we made port, she was there with the other newbies.”   
    
“Oh, I haven’t talked to her in a while.” Dipper admitted. His heart still stung at the thought of her rejection.   
    
“You should join up.” Mabel said and Dipper chocked on his coffee and started coughing.   
    
“W-What?!”   
    
“You heard me, I think it would do you some good and the Stan’s agree.”   
    
“I don’t want to be part of the guard.” Dipper sighed, this wasn’t the first time she had tried to get him to join. At least he had convinced his Great Uncles that he wasn’t interested. Seems as if they now went around him to Mabel for recruiting.   
    
“But think about it. We could be as great as Ford and Lee! Another set of twins to strike fear into pirates and other evil doers.” Mabel said posing triumphantly, Dipper laughed but shook his head.   
    
“I don’t think so.”   
    
“Will you at least think about it?” She pleaded, using those puppy eyes that he could never refuse.   
    
“Yeah ok.” Dipper said softly, but he already knew his answer. It was a decision he had made a long time ago and nothing was going to change his mind.   
    
“I mean it Dipper. Just think about it, please.” All of her playfulness was gone as Dipper stared at her. He nodded slowly before replying.   
    
“Alright, I will. Promise.” He said solemnly and she gave him a soft smile to which he grinned back.   
    
After the twins had finished their breakfast, they set off to wander the town. Stopping at random shops that caught their attention. Most folks nodded their heads at Mabel when she passed and Mabel smiled or winked back at them, wishing them a good morning.   
    
“Hey dudes.” A familiar voice called out. Dipper stiffened visibly for a second before he could relax.   
    
“Wendy!” Mabel shouted as she ran toward the tall red-head, practically knocking her over in a bear hug.   
    
“Hey.” Dipper added awkwardly as he walked up to them.   
    
“So what’s going on?” She asked, brushing her long red hair behind one of her ears.   
    
“Not much, me and Dipper are doing some shopping before he has to go open the shop.”   
    
“Cool, I’m just dropping off an order for my dad.” She gestured to her pack which was full of wood.   
    
 “How is training going?” Dipper asked, causing the red head to freeze briefly.   
    
“It’s great, we’re going out to sea for the first time on Monday.” She said grinning.   
    
“That’s great Wendy.” Mabel grinned “You’re going to love it.” Dipper watched as they talked about the Guard. Dipper looked up at the sky and how high the sun was. When had it got so late?   
    
“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to go open the shop.” Dipper said. Mabel made her disappointed face, but there was nothing she could do about it.   
    
“Alright, see you for dinner?”   
    
“You know it.” Dipper grinned at her, he turned to Wendy and gave a small nod. “Wendy.” She gave him a small strained smile.   
    
“Ok, see you Bro.” Mabel waved him off.   
    
Dipper let out a sigh as he wound through the familiar streets before he came to his goal: The Mystery Shack: Antiques and Oddities. He could still remember the first night they had arrived at this new and strange place. Now it was almost like a second home. Dipper pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As the door shut behind him he flipped the sign to say open and began the routine of preparing the shop for the day. Making sure products were on display, counters dusted off, mirrors and windows clean of dirt and grime. It was therapeutic.   
    
Sitting down behind the counter, Dipper pulled out one of the many books he had stashed for when things were quiet. Dipper engrossed himself in his book letting his mind take him far away. Mabel could have her adventures with the Navel Guard all she wanted but Dipper was just happy to curl up with a good book.   
    
The bell over the door chimed and Dipper glanced over his book and froze as Wendy walked. She looked nervous as she walked to the counter.   
    
“Hey.” She said awkwardly.   
    
“Hey.”   
    
“Sorry about not telling you, you know, about joining the Navel Guard.”   
    
“It’s fine.”   
    
“Look, can we stop this? I miss being able to talk with you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I did before, or phrased it differently.” She groaned pulling at her hair in frustration.   
    
“I miss it to.” Dipper said softly after a moment.   
    
“Can we just start over?” She asked and Dipper grinned and held out his hand.   
    
“I’m Dipper Pines.” Wendy grinned and took his hand.   
    
“I’m Wendy Corduroy.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Wendy.” 

“As is mine, Dipper.”   
    
They talked for a while, on neutral topics; ones they were familiar with. Wendy talked about the Guard and how she was loving it, and Dipper talked about his books. It was like old times, without all the awkwardness between them. Their conversation was natural and they transferred from one subject to another like old times. By the time she left they both were smiling and at ease with the other. Alone once again in the shop, Dipper shook his head and smiled before picking his book back up.   
    
Things were starting to look up, Dipper thought. He and Wendy had made up after his awful confession of love to her and Mabel was back on dry land which set his mind at ease. What could go wrong?   
    
*************************************************   
    
Letting out a long sigh, Dipper walked up the front steps and pulled open the door shutting it behind him. The house was filled with warmth and laughter and for a moment, Dipper just listened and let it wash over him. It was always so quiet when Ford and Mabel were out to sea.   
    
“I’m home!”   
    
“Were in here Dipper!” Mabel shouted from the dining room. As he made his way in he could see the table was set and both Stan’s were already seated. Mabel was just placing down the last dish.   
    
“You cooked?” Dipper asked as he sat down.   
    
“Of course I did. It’s our first dinner with all of us back home so it had to be special.” She chimed.   
    
“How was the shop?” Stan asked.   
    
“Good, pretty quiet today.” Stan grunted at that and gave him a nod.   
    
The family fell into conversation, Mable going off about her adventures out at sea her hands moving wildly with her stories. More than once Ford had to correct her with a more accurate version of her exaggerations. But that was Mabel for you.   
    
“When do you go back?” Stan asked.   
    
“Not for a few weeks, besides the Northwest’s are throwing a party and Pacifica invited me to go.” Mabel answered.   
    
“They’re throwing another party? Didn’t they just have one?” Dipper asked shaking his head.   
    
“When aren’t they throwing a party? They’re trying to find a suitor for their daughter.” Stan said.   
    
“They’re still trying to get her engaged?” Ford asked.   
    
“Pacifica is stubborn.” Mabel said with a nod and laughed.   
    
“Bet she’s doing it out of spite.” Dipper said with a smirk directed at Mabel who only grinned back at him.   
    
“I don’t know what you’re taking about.” She replied with a wink. Dipper knew full well that Mabel did everything in her power to help Pacifica defy her parent’s wishes. She had been helping since the whole Bell incident.   
    
Dipper snorted and shook his head as the conversation moved on to more favorable topics. Mostly he loved these first nights they spent together, as he listened to Ford’s and Mabel’s adventures. The sun had long set when Mabel bid them goodnight. Dipper couldn’t blame her, she was probably still exhausted from her travels.   
    
Not yet ready for bed himself, Dipper retreated to the study to read a bit more. The sound of hushed, angry voices caught his attention and he made his way quietly to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood to make out what was being said.   
    
“What do you mean you’re leaving tomorrow?” A voice hissed. It was Grunkle Stan.   
    
“There have been sightings, it’s him I know it is.” Ford voice. It was insistence and determined, causing Dippers brow to furrow.   
    
“Sightings Ford! Rumors! You have to stop chasing ghosts. It’s been over eight years and you haven’t come across him yet!”   
    
“He’s not a ghost. That Pirate demon is still out there, waiting for his chance to strike.”   
    
“He’s gone Ford, just accept that.”   
    
“You know why I can’t Lee…”   
    
Pulling his ear away from the door Dipper frowned before opening the door but the Stan’s were gone. Something about that conversation made him feel uneasy. Frowning Dipper turned and headed upstairs stopping at Mabel’s door and knocking softly before entering the room.   
    
“Mabel.” He whispered. The lump on the bed grumbled something unintelligible. 

“Mabel.” He whispered louder as he came closer.   
    
“What?” She slurred.   
    
“The Stan’s were arguing.”   
    
“About what?” She asked sitting up with a yawn.   
    
“Pirates.”   
    
“Pirates?”   
    
“Yeah.”   
    
“Why would they be arguing about pirates?”   
    
“I don’t know, Ford said they had been spotted and he was going after them.”   
    
“Your being paranoid Dipper, if pirates had been spotted the whole town would know about it.”   
    
“Yeah but…”   
    
“No buts, go to bed.” She said and flopped back down rolling over.   
    
“Ugh Mabel.”   
    
“Goodnight Dipper.” She mumbled.   
    
“Fine, night Mabes.” he said and left her room.   
    
Entering his own room Dipper couldn’t stop the ominous feeling that something was wrong. But there just wasn’t enough to go on expect for a conversation that he had eavesdropped on. He let out a long sigh and looked out his window and over the ocean. As much as he tried to shake the feeling of dread, it refused to let go.   
    
***************************************   
    
Bill Cipher grinned as the long boat scrapped the beach. He ordered the two he had brought with him to drag the boat onto the sand so it wouldn’t float away. The small beach they had landed on was far enough from the town, so there was slim chance they would be spotted, and The Mindscape was floating miles away out at sea being guarded by his first mate.   
    
“Let’s go.” Bill ordered after a moment, and they began their trek in the darkness.   
    
“Hey boss?” 8-Ball asked.   
    
“What?”   
    
“What are we even doing here?”   
    
“I told you idiots I have a deal to collect on. Old Sixer will be too busy chasing after The Mindscape to think we would be on land.” Bill said as he rolled his eye.   
    
“Right.”   
    
The three made their way down the dirt path before reaching the overlook of the town. The main streets were lit by the steam powered lamps, but the rest of the town was dark in peaceful slumber. Bill couldn’t stop the large grin that crossed his face.   
    
“Ah Gravity Falls, it’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and this story is completed it just has to be edited and polished. Once again I would like to thank my beta Morgana, because she puts up with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper awoke to a quiet house; that in itself was strange. With a yawn, he moved down to the kitchen where he found a note from his sister and Uncles. An emergency in the Naval Guard, they had been called away. Setting the note back down, Dipper just shrugged it off; it wasn’t the first time they had to go running off for an emergency, and he doubted it would be the last. He was just getting some coffee started when someone began knocking at the door.   
    
Pulling open the door reviled none other than Pacifica Northwest, dressed exquisitely in a pale green dress with her blonde hair piled on top of her head, tendril’s and curls artfully curling down around her face; it was way too early for him to be dealing with this. She gave him a look of irritation and sized him up and down, her nose scrunching up slightly. She was categorizing everything wrong with his appearance at the moment, from his hair that was messy from sleep to his lounge around clothes he wore on his day off.   
    
“I need your help.”   
    
“Nope.” Dipper shut the door, and turned back towards the kitchen.   
    
“Dipper Pines!! You open this door right this minute or so help me!” She shouted. Dipper let out a sigh and turned back to the door opening it wide so she could enter, closing the door he made his way back to the kitchen. Not bothering to see if she followed or not.   
    
“Would you like some coffee?”   
    
“Tea, please.” She said sharply and sat down at the small table. Of course, he thought. Dipper filled the kettle and placed it on to boil while he finished preparing his own cup of coffee.   
    
“Sugar? Cream?”   
    
“Two sugars.” Dipper nodded and poured the tea into the cup mixing the sugar in before placing it in front of the blonde.   
    
“Thank you.” She said curtly “I see you have finally learned a few manners.” She tisked softly, but there was a small smile ghosting her lips.   
    
“Hardly, I knew if I didn’t let you in you would just stand there shouting all morning, disturbing all the neighbors. And then Mabel would find out and I would never hear the end of it.” Dipper said with a snort, which she rolled her eyes at.   
    
The two sat in a comfortable silence as they drank their drinks and Dipper smiled softly in to his coffee. Their strange friendship/relationship had started off quite rocky when they had first met. They were just kids then, but over the years the three of them had become close. And as much as Pacifica irritated him, he enjoyed her company; plus it was better than being alone in the house.   
    
“I need your help.” Pacifica said after a while.   
    
“With what?”   
    
“Your sister won’t be making it to the party tonight.” Dipper’s brow rose.   
    
“They’ve been called to duty, I know. What does this have to do with me?”   
    
“I need her help, she needs to be there tonight.”   
    
“Well, I don’t see how that’s going to be possible. You know as well as I do that they could be gone for a few days or even weeks.” Dipper pointed out   
    
“I know, that’s the whole problem. I need her tonight. And I was complaining that it was too bad she couldn’t be in two places at once. Which of course gave her a brilliant idea.” Pacifica gave him a look, her eyes gleaming, and her small smile seemed almost feral. Dipper didn’t like it, not one bit. Whatever they had come up with, he wasn’t going to like.   
    
“I don’t like where this is going.” He muttered.   
    
“Oh pish-posh, it’s simple really, and it will only be for one night. All you have to do is pretend to be Mabel and attend the party.”   
    
It took several moments for that to full sink in. “W-What!?” Dipper shouted.   
    
“You two look very similar, being twins and all. Just put on a wig, a dress, and no one will tell any different.” Pacifica took a sip of her tea as if they were discussing the weather and not about him wearing drag.   
    
“Absolutely not!” Dipper could feel the heat of a blush creeping up on his cheeks and down his neck.   
    
“Come on Dipper it’s just for one night. No one is going to know or find out.”   
    
“No.”   
    
“What if I bought you a new book?”   
    
“No deal.”   
    
“Three books.” 

“No.” 

“Six books, and a full day in my parent library.” 

The no Dipper wanted to say froze on his lips. The opportunity to peruse the Northwest library, for the whole day mind you, was tempting. It was one of the largest and prestigious library’s this side of the world.  

Pacifica smirked, she knew she had him. “Six books, a full day uninterrupted in the library, plus, I will allow you to borrow one book a month for the rest of the year.” 

“Damn it,” Dipper muttered. “Fine, deal.” Pacifica grinned triumphantly. 

“But I’m not going to go dancing with any other guys.” 

“Of course not.” She smirked 

“And you won’t tell anyone about any of this.” 

“My lips are sealed.” 

Dipper slumped down in his chair. “What do I need to do?”   
    
“First, we need to go get you a dress to wear, and get you a wig.”   
    
“Uggg.” Dipper groaned, he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. 

“Now, go change into something more….presentable. We have some shopping to do and not a lot of time to do it in.” Standing he marched up the stairs, changed, throwing his clothes angrily across the room. By the time he got back down, Pacifica was waiting by the door, foot tapping impatiently.   
    
“Finally, let’s go. Lot’s to do, and no time to do it.” She took Dippers arm in a stronger grip then he expected, and dragged him out the door. He barely had time to lock the door before he was pulled away and off on a whirlwind of fate by the heir of the Northwest fortune.   
    
********************************************************   
    
“This is ridiculous.’” Dipper complained as he shoved the cover screen away. The dress he wore was a deep royal purple ball down and he folded his arms in front of him.   
    
“Just think of the books you’re getting out of this.” Pacifica placated as she circled him. Pausing, then pursed her lips together with a thoughtful look on her face before shaking her head.   
    
“Marian.” She called and a plump, dark haired women peaked her head into the room.   
    
“Yes madam.”   
    
“This dress doesn’t suit him either I’m afraid, let’s try something blue. I’m thinking that lovely little number that came in just last week. You know which one I’m talking about?”   
    
“Of course madam.” She bowed before retreating.   
    
“Ugh.” Dipper made a voice and ripped the dress over his head and tossed it to the floor before plopping down in a chair in nothing but his boxers with a pout. Pacifica rolled her eyes at the display.   
    
“What is it now?”   
    
“Nothing.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m … just worried. About Mabel. You said you talked to her this morning. Do you know what has them in arms?”   
    
 “She told me not to tell you.” Dipper narrowed his eyes at her.   
    
“Tell me Paz, or I will walk out of here.” He threatened. Pacifica looked at him, brown eyes flashed with anger but there was a touch of worry in them. It was a total bluff, he wouldn’t walk out as he already said he would help her, but she didn’t need to know that.   
    
“She went out to sea with your uncles.” She sighed. “Something about Pirates spotted not far from the coast.”   
    
“What!?” Dipper shouted as he jumped to his feet and instantly grabbed her shoulders.   
    
There was a knock at the door before Marian walked back in, holding a dark blue dress. She paused her eyes wide at the scene before her. Both heads turned to look at her and Dippers face flushed a dark red as he jumped away from Pacifica, grabbing a shirt from the floor to cover himself up with.   
    
“Thank you Marian that will be all.” Pacifica said unbothered and simply gathered the dress from the women. With a nod the women quickly left.   
    
“Just great, more rumors of us being together are going to spread.” Dipper ran a hand down his face, and Pacifica snickered.   
    
“Come on, put this one on. And I will tell you what I know about Mabel’s mission.” She bargained.   
    
“Fine.” Dipper snatched the dress out of her arms and pulled the cover screen back.   
    
“Mabel showed up early this morning to apologize that she wouldn’t be able to come to my party tonight, she said something important had come up with Stanford and he was returning to sea for a few days. There were rumors of Pirates being sighted off the coast and they were being dispatched as a precautionary measure.”   
    
Dipper paused with pulling on the dress as memories flicked over the argument that the Stan’s were having the night before.   
    
“Mabel said she would be gone three days at most but that she had to go, said she didn’t want you to worry.”   
    
“And waking up to an empty house with no word wouldn’t be worrying?” Dipper snapped and yank the blue dress over his head. “She left a small note, but didn’t even indicate how long she thought they would be.”   
    
“Don’t be mad at her, you know most of the time she doesn’t even know how long they are going to be. I’m sure she’s written a more extensive letter that will be delivered later today.” She explained while examining her nails.   
    
“Yeah, I know. It just gets frustrating sometimes. They just got home, we only had one night together. I just can’t believe all three of them left without a least saying a goodbye.” Dipper frowned trying to ignore the slight hurt in his chest.   
    
“Are you dressed yet?” Pacifica asked softly.   
    
Dipper yanked away the cover screen and Pacifica began circling him again a frown on her face as she poked and smoothed parts of the dress, she traced the silver threads that swirled around the chest and nodded in satisfaction. It was a dropped waist, that ruffled and bunched down to the floor. At least the bust line was high enough they wouldn’t have to do too much work there, with him having no bosom. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Pacifica had planned for that area. And it at least covered his shoulders and tops of his arms; there were some things a guy just wasn’t willing to do.   
    
“Perfect.” She hummed causing Dipper to roll his eyes.   
    
“Can I take it off now?”   
    
“Yes, but be careful, don’t want to rip it or anything or you’ll be trying on more dresses.” She stated causing him to groan as he slipped off the dress, carefully, and back into his real clothes. Pacifica took the dress and they headed to the shopkeeper.   
    
“We will be taking this, wrap it up and have it sent to my place this afternoon.” 

“Yes, Miss Northwest.” The women took the gown and began to wrap it up for delivery later. Pacifica placed a large bundle of bills and coins on the counter. An extra small bag was placed by the payment.   
    
“This is for you secrecy. Tell no one what we are doing.” 

“You have my word, Miss Northwest.” The woman said with a nod of her head and smile on her lips. Dipper followed Pacifica out of the shop. 

“How do you know she won’t say anything?” He whined. 

“Because, my dear Dipper, If she does say something then I will take my business elsewhere. That would be a huge revenue lose as I like to keep up with all the new styles and fashions.” 

“If you say so.” He muttered. Dipper really didn’t get it, but he would leave it up to Pacifica.   
    
************************************************************   
    
Dipper shifted anxiously in the blue gown as he reached for the long brown wig they had picked up. He pulled it on and straightening it out the best he could before turning to face the full length mirror. Dipper grimaced; he looked nothing like Mabel there was no way they could pull this off. A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.   
    
“Who is it?”   
    
“Who do you think it is?” Came the unamused tone.   
    
“Come in.” He said standing awkwardly.   
    
The door opened and reviled Pacifica her blonde hair trailing down one side of her neck her dress a sparkling deep green. The thick straps were studded with diamonds, along with the high waist line enhancing her breasts. The gown fell into straight elegant lines that pooled on the floor. Her lips a bright red, and the matching gems in her ears and necklace accented her beauty. She looked amazing. She closed the door behind her quickly and turned to face him her face froze as she looked him up and down; Dipper blushed, he knew this wasn’t going to work.   
    
“You look just like her.” She breathed out in awe.   
    
“W-what!” he stuttered.   
    
“I mean, I knew the plan would work, but it’s like I’m looking right at Mabel.” She said with a laugh her eyes sparkling as she walked around him.   
    
“If you say so, I can’t see it.” He muttered as he turned and looked back at the mirror a frown on his face.   
    
“Smile, Mabel doesn’t frown.” She murmured as she slide up behind him and forcibly moved his lips in to a smile.   
    
Dipper battered her hands away. “When does the party start?”   
    
“Soon, but we won’t need to make an appearance for a few hours. We need to fix your hair and put make up on and a few finishing touches.” Dipper nodded absently at her, not really paying attention.   
    
Pacifica gestured to the vanity chair for Dipper to sit and frowned as he was forced to look at his reflection. Picking up a sliver backed brush, Pacifica began to run it through the brown tresses.   
    
“I think we will pull your hair up into some curls and let if fall down the back, and accent it with some baby’s breath.” She murmured and began to pull it up, attaching clips to hold curls and pieces in place. Dipper absently watched her, wondering how women put up with all the hair and styles they put into them. Seemed like a lot of work and hassle to him.   
    
“There, perfect.” She murmured then hummed. 

“What?” 

“One more item should tie this all together.” Turning to the vanity she pulled open a few drawers, before pulling out what she was looking for. “Ah, here it is. It’s something I ordered special for Mabel. For her birthday mind you, so don’t spoil it.” The chain and charm was cool on his skin and Dipper looked down, clasping it in his hand. It was a star, made completely of diamonds. The chain was attached to two of the points and several glittering strands hung from the lower part of it. It resembled a shooting star. 

 “Wow, she’ll love it.” He whispered. 

“Let’s finish your makeup.” Dipper rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh, stop it. It’s not going to be that bad. Just enough to soften your edges and make you appear more feminine. Besides, Mabel never wears a lot of makeup anyways.” She was done faster than he expected when she stood back to appreciate her work. “Amazing.” She said quietly. “Ah, one more thing and you should be ready to go. 

Pacifica moved towards her armoire and pulled out a long wooden box and set it on the bed. Dipper approached and watched as she carefully unwrapped what was inside. His eyes widened at elegant saber nestled within, an official Navel Guard one at that. 

Taking it out, she turned and handed it to him. “Here, put it on.” 

“What? Why?” He asked.   
    
“Because she would wear hers, now put it on.” She ordered. Dipper did as he was told, tightening the velvety black belt around his waist, the handle rested at his side ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice. It had been a long time since he had worn anything similar, and nothing of this quality.   
    
“Now you really look the part… Mabel.” Pacifica grinned Dipper turned to look at himself in the mirror. For a split second he thought he was looking at Mabel and was glad he wouldn’t have to go through with this farce. Then he realized that it was him, he was looking at himself and he looked exactly like Mabel.   
    
“Wow.” He muttered and ran his hand across the hilt of the blade, the bodice of his dress and even touched the hair Pacifica had styled.   
    
“I know, I do great work. Now, let’s get you into your shoes and practice some walking.”   
    
********************************************************************   
    
The elegant music filled the ballroom where the party was in full swing. Dipper rested his hand on the handle of the saber as he made small talk with a few of the guests, his eyes searching for Pacifica. They had become separated when Gideon Gleeful had approached them. He was the only wild card here as he was the only one that would most likely spot him as a fraud. Pacific sent him for some punch, but to keep an eye out for her. So they had split up.   
    
He excused himself and slipped between two people as he spotted the blonde who was cornered by some stranger, most likely one of the suitors her parents had invited. Dipper glared at the man and moved towards, almost tripping on the heels he was wearing. That had been the most difficult, learning to walk in these infernal things. How did women do it, let alone dance in them? He placed a huge grin on his face as he approached.   
    
“Paz! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you!” He said in his best Mabel excited voice he could imitate. He took her hand and began pulling her away from the man. Unfortunately the man was more adamant then he thought and stepped into his pathway. 

“Good evening Miss.” The man said.   
    
“Oh, um Sorry Mabel. This is Sir Arnold. Sir Arnold this is my best friend Mabel Pines. Sir Arnold was telling me the most interesting story. I’m afraid I got a bit distracted.” Meaning she had been board out of her mind and couldn’t find a way out.   
    
“Sir Arnold.” Dipper said, keeping his smile in place and bowing slightly. His face was going to hurt after tonight. How did Mabel smile so much? It was painful. 

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Pines.” Sir Arnold took his hand and bent over it, laying a kiss on the back of his hand. Dipper had to hide his grimace. The man’s eyes looked back up at him, his eyes gleaming with lust as he eyed him up and down.   
    
“Just Mabel is fine.” Dipper said with a smile as he pulled his hand back and rested it on the hilt of his saber. It gave him a small bit of pleasure to see the man’s eyes travel over and widen slightly at his weapon.   
    
“That’s a dangerous weapon for such a nice looking girl.” Oh, he did not just say that, Dipper seethed.   
    
“Mabel is head of the Navel Guard trainees, top in her class. No one has been able to best her with her saber.” Pacifica said with a wave of her hand, as if it were of no consequence. Unfortunately, it seemed their little plan to scare the man away backfired.   
    
“I see, perhaps you would care to dance?” The man asked, extending his hand towards him. Dipper could just see the greed in his eyes and started to understand why Pacifica was doing this.   
    
“Sorry, but Pacifica promised me a dance and I’m here to collect.” Dipper said with a smug grin, taking hold of her hand and stepping around Sir Arnold; not caring in the slightest how rude it looked.   
    
“Do you even know how to dance?” Pacifica giggled softly.   
    
“Of course I do.” He answered insulted.   
    
They began to waltz to the music, twirling and saying to the tune as they moved smoothly across the dance floor.   
    
“Thank you.” She whispered.   
    
“It was my pleasure really.” He muttered. “What nerve; no wonder you need Mabel here. Do your parents even care about your idea for a suitor? 

“It’s not about who I want.” She said sadly. “It’s all about money, power and position. I really don’t have much say in the matter.”   
    
“That’s just not right. It should be your choice of who you want to marry. Be it for love or money. Have you tried talking to them about it?” He asked softly as he spun her.   
    
“Oh sure, I bet they would be all for that.” He could hear just a note of hurt and disappointment but it disappeared just as suddenly. “Besides, this way is more fun.” She smirked, and Dipper chuckled. 

“And Mabel probably loves it just as much.” 

“Double trouble, that’s us.” 

“Incorrigible, both of you.” 

“Shut up Pines.” She said, but there was no malice in her tone. The two shared a laugh as the music came to an end and they made their way to the edge of the dance floor. 

The doors to the ball room slammed open causing everything to fall silent as everyone attention turned to face the new arrivals. Three men stood there, armed to the teeth and covered in dirt and blood.   
    
“Aw, don’t stop the party; we just got here.” The blond haired man said with laughter. Something dark and foreboding wormed its way down his spine as he glanced at Pacifica. He had to get her out of here.   
    
“We need to leave.” He whispered at her as Preston Northwest marched up to the three men.   
    
“Ah, Sir Northwest, just the man I wanted to see.”   
    
Dipper grabbed Pacifica and slowly began to move towards a side door, away from the men while trying to not draw attention. If they could get through that door, they could make a run for it.   
    
“Get out!” Preston spat.   
    
“So rude. Fine, I shall make it blunt. I’ve come to collect the debt you owe me.”   
    
“I don’t owe you anything. Leave now or I will call the Guards.”   
    
“Tsk, what a pity.” The blond said with a shrug before looking over his shoulder at his comrades “Grab him and kill anyone that interferes.” The two other men with him lunged forward and grabbed hold of Preston, forcing him down to his knees.   
    
“You won’t get away with this!” Northwest sneered at the stranger, which caused the blond to grin insanely back down at him.   
    
“I already have. Call your Guards, go ahead. I doubt any of them can hear you, since I’ve killed them all. Now where is the rest of your pretty little family?” The blond pulled his sword and placed the tip of it against Preston’s neck. Dipper felt Pacifica grip his hand tighter.   
    
“Hectorgon, find them. Everyone else is free game if they get in the way.” He ordered and one of the large men moved through the crowed, pushing people out of the way as he continued to search for Pacifica and her mother.  

“Dipper.” Pacifica whispered in terror.   
    
“I won’t let them hurt you.” He promised, resting his hand on the saber as he moved to hide her from view.   
    
A sharp scream filled the room as the man found and dragged Priscilla across the room, dragging her behind him by her brown hair before he tossed her to the floor in front of the blond. He moved back out, searching for Pacifica.   
    
“Please stop.” The woman begged.   
    
“Stop? But were just getting started.” The man laughed. Lifting his hands up he snapped his finger and a blue fire encircled the woman before him. She screamed in terror along with some of the others in the room.   
    
“Mother.” Pacifica whispered, her voice trembling and Dipper gripped her hand harder before she was suddenly ripped from his grasp. Spinning, Dipper found him face to face with the pirate who only smiled smugly at him. Dipper froze in fear as Pacifica was dragged away from him.   
    
“Oh look, the family is all here. Now, give me what you owe me, Preston, or things could get…messy.” The pirate held Pacifica before the blond as he looked her up and down. “Perhaps I will just take your daughter and make her a part of my crew. The men would enjoy a new play thing, seeing as they broke the last one.” The other two laughed at his crude joke, true or otherwise.   
    
“Don’t touch her.” Preston shouted.   
    
“She is very pretty.” He said as he grabbed her chin and forcing her to look at him.   
    
Pacifica wasn’t cowed, or she hid it well. “Who are you?” She spat glaring.   
    
“Oh, and feisty I like you. Name’s Bill Cipher, feel free to call me Captain Cipher.” He grinned amused at her.   
    
“You’re going to hang for this.” Pacifica hissed as she pulled a hand free and slapped him across the face. The room was deathly silent.   
    
“I would watch your mouth, unless you really want me to take you.” Bill said smoothly, but the tone of his voice the threat was hard and real.   
    
“Last chance, Preston. Pay me what you owe, or I leave with your sweet little daughter.” Bill gave his ultimatum as he dragged his blade across the man’s cheek causing the blood to flow from the cut. 

Something snapped and Dipper moved, his hand gripping the saber he pulled it free and faced the pirate. “Let her go.” He said, voice soft but deadly.   
    
The pirate, Bill Cipher glanced at him with amusement. “Well, this is an interesting development. And who might you be?” 

“I said to let her go.” Bill tipped his head to the side as he looked Dipper up and down, a smirk on his face. He stepped back from Preston and took a step towards Dipper. His heart sped up, along with his breathing. 

“Hmm, a little girl playing at being Navel Guard.” Bill laughed. 

“I said let her go scum.” Dipper said swishing the blade slightly, trying to look threatening. He was trying to keep the sword steady, but his arm was beginning to shake. It had been too long since he worked with one and he wasn’t used to the weight, his arm was already straining.   
    
“Now, why would I do that?” He asked Dipper. 

Dipper licked his lips as he glanced at Pacifica.   
    
“That’s an interesting necklace, very sparkly. Well then, Shooting Star, let’s make a deal.” Bill said his eye trailing at the charm the hung at his throat and Dipper swallowed as the pirate Captain brought his blade towards Dipper.   
    
“What kind of a deal?”   
    
“We have a dual, first one to land a blow gets to keep the girl and her family.”   
    
“Deal.” Dipper said without hesitation. Snapping his fingers the blue fire vanished around Mrs. Northwest who ran towards her husband, being joined by Pacifica. The Pirate then moved and brought his blade to rest against his.   
    
“I didn’t catch your name.” Bill said with a too wide grin.   
    
“Mabel Pines.” Dipper said and watched an odd look cross the man’s face before he grinned.   
    
“Pleasure to meet you.” And with that Bill swung his blade. Dipper jumped back in shock but the man left no time for recovery and Dipper had to move quickly to block blow after blow as best he could. The pirate was swiftly moving him backwards and Dipper would be trapped if he didn’t do something.   
    
Sweat was running into his eyes and blocked another blow. There was one moment, opened for a quick second and Dipper took it. He lunged in to strike, just as his heel stepped on the edge of his dress, causing him to fall to the floor. Rolling to his back, Dipper froze. The blade of a sword was pointed at his face, the blond pirate grinning in triumph.   
    
“Looks like I win Shooting Star.” Dipper glared and kicked out, his foot hooking behind the pirates who lost his balance in shock, knocking him over. Scrambling upwards, Dipper placed his foot on the pirate’s chest, sword slashing down causing the shirt to rip.   
    
“There, first contact.” Dipper said a bit breathlessly. “I win.” A golden eye glared up at him in anger and surprise.   
    
“Fair enough, deals a deal. Let them go boys.” Bill said as he stood; Dipper backed away as he did so.   
    
“But boss…”   
    
“I said let her go.” Bill snarled and his men backed away. Dipper moved between them and the Northwest’s.   
    
“I underestimated you Shooting Star, you’re far cleverer than I thought. But I don’t plan on leaving here empty handed.” With another snap of his fingers blue fire erupted around all the guest, separating Dipper and the pirates from them.   
    
“Stay back.” His voice trembled as Dipper took a step back and his blade wavered.   
    
“8-Ball, grab her.” Bill ordered and the man nodded.   
    
Dipper focused on the approaching pirate, his grin making his blood run cold. That was his first mistake as he took his eyes off of Bill Cipher. The Pirate Captain was suddenly behind him, hand on his wrist causing Dipper to drop the blade. Then his arms were yanked unceremoniously behind him.   
    
“Hectorgon, knock her out and let’s go.” Bill ordered and Dipper struggled as the other man stopped in front of him and raised a cloth to his face.   
    
Dipper took a breath in, knowing it was a mistake but couldn’t stop himself. The oddly sweet smell made his head go foggy and he felt himself being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. Someone laughed and it was the last thing he heard before falling into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story sparked because I wanted to see Dipper in a dress. I love this chapter so much! it was so fun to write and I really wanted to post it. I want to thank my beta Morgana. And thank you to every one leaving kudos and comments it really makes my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel stood on the deck of the Stan O’ War, a frown on her face. They had been on the trail of a pirate ship, had gotten so close they could see her colors…and then it had just vanished. All that time chasing her, wasted. Her uncles were furious; they stomped across the bridge, cursing at whoever got in their way, most of the time it was at each other. More often than not, she could hear them curing and shouting at each other, blaming the other for losing their prey. It was giving her a headache and she needed some time alone. 

At one point she had gotten Stanford to tell her why they were so determined to catch this particular Pirate ship. Evidently, those pirates had a particular vendetta against the Pines family and Ford had sworn to bring him in to hang. She was pretty sure she heard the word demon thrown in under his breath here and there as well.

A bit of guilt ran through her as she thought of Pacifica; the blonde had shrugged the whole thing off, but Mabel could see the disappointment in her eyes. But duty called and there was nothing she could do about it. She almost wished she could have seen the look of anger on Dipper’s face when he found out what she had suggested.

“You ok sweet pea?” Stan asked, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned to face her uncle with a small smile.

“Could be better.” She admitted with a shrug.

“Ya, I hear you.” He said as he leaned against the railing and stared out at the sea.

“So, I get that Grunkle Ford wants to catch this guy, but what did he do to incur the wrath of this particular Pirate?” Stan laughed softly.

“That is a very long story pumpkin.” 

Mabel pouted at that. “Come on Grunkle Stan tell me.” She pleaded.

“I don’t know if I should.” He said quietly and then Mabel gave him the big guns, her puppy dog eyes, which caused him to laugh.

“Please.” She begged. “I just want to understand. I’m a Pines as well you know, I could help.”

Stan looked at her a moment, assessing then heaved a sigh. “It’s only fair I suppose. You are taking risks like the rest of us out at sea. I will tell you my part of it only. If you want to know Fords side, you’re gonna have to ask him.” 

“Deal.” she grinned.

“Thirty years or so ago, my idiot twin somehow met up with the Captain of The Mindscape, Bill Cipher. I’m not sure what all happened, but one day Ford came back raving about betrayal and swearing revenge against the man; calling him a demon and worse. Grabbing some more supplies I joined him as he headed back out to sea where we caught the man. It was then, when he was being hung for his crimes, that he escaped. Witchcraft, demon fire the people called it. Before he left he swore revenge on the Pines family.” Stan heaved a heavy sighed, caught up in his thoughts. “Years later you and your brother showed up on my door step after your parents were killed. By Captain Cipher’s first mate.” 

“He killed our parents?” Mabel asked a bit surprised.

“His first mate Tad? Tod? Something like that. Your parents were probably at the wrong place at the wrong time, but to Captain Cipher it was more likely a perfect opportunity to start his revenge.”

“A pirate killed our parents? Why did you keep this from me and Dipper?” Mabel asked angrily. 

“Because I didn’t want you two to become obsessed with revenge like my brother did.” Mabel glared at him and Stan turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, it might not have been the best decision I ever made, but I wanted you to have a carefree life. One free of Pirates and revenge to fill it. I knew it would find you soon enough as it was. Especially with you going the Naval Guard.”

Mabel stared him down a moment, her body tense under his hand before she relaxed a bit and turned back towards sea, staring at the horizon. “Believe it or not, I can understand.” She said softly. “Not saying that I totally agree, but I do understand.”

“And now, here we are, with Cipher in our sights and we lost him again. This will make my brother’s obsession boil over with catching him again.”

“Captain Bill Cipher. Why haven’t I heard of him before now?”

Stan shrugged. “Who knows, he’s been pretty quiet in these parts the last ten years.”

“It’s a shame we lost him.” Mabel grumbled, and Stand chuckled.

“Let’s just be glad on that part.” She turned her glare on him. “Not that I’m saying I want him to get away. I’m just concerned over you’re wellbeing kiddo. He’s one nasty piece of work.”

Mabel frowned and looked back over the ocean a sense of dread filling her.

“What’s the matter?”

“Just a bad feeling… I hope Dipper is ok.” Stan place a hand on her shoulder. 

“He’s fine, safe back on land with his books.” Stan said reassuring her.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t be worried so much about him. Besides, he’s with Pacifica no doubt, enjoying a party.” She snickered. Oh how she wished to see that! Still, that feeling wouldn’t subside. What could go wrong? 

*************************************************************

Dipper let out a groan; his head hurt and his body felt way too heavy. He curled up into a tight ball and let out a small whine. Slowly he tried to remember what had happened. There was the party, dancing with Pacifica and the pirates… Bolting up with a gasp Dipper looked around and found himself on a wooden floor which was enclosed in by bars. He had been tossed in the brig of some unknown ship. The motion wasn’t helping his symptoms. 

“Well, Well, Well. Look who’s finally awake.” Dipper turned and found himself face to face with Bill Cipher who was grinning like a mad man. Dipper glared at him which only caused the man to grin wider.

“Go away.” Dipper turned his back on the man.

“Hmm, well, l I came to see if you wanted a breath of fresh air, but if you’re going to act like that you can stay down here.” Frowning slightly, Dipper wondered if he could make a run for a long boat, or if they weren’t that far from land, make a swim for it. 

“Wait.” Dipper called. “I…would like that.” His feet a little unsteady under him, Dipper briefly wondered where the heels he had been wearing were. The wig and dress all seemed to be intact, which he would try and use to his benefit. The Captain opened the cell door and held out his arm for Dipper to take. Grinding his teeth, Dipper took the offered arm as he was escorted out.

“Now be good Shooting Star or I will be forced to keep you locked up down here.” He cooed and Dipper glared making the man laugh as he pushed open the door blinding them both.

A fresh breeze of the salty sea air hit Dipper which had him relaxing slightly. It smelt like freedom. The crew members around them paused in what they were doing to stare before received a look from their Captain, then they quickly went back to work.

“What do you want with me?” Dipper asked as they walked across the deck. Bill had released him and he wanted to put some distance between him and the pirate as he looked at his surroundings.

The Captain said nothing and only looked at him with a slight tilt of his head. “Is Stanford Pines a relation of yours?” Dippers eyes darted to the side, away from Bill. The Captain only smirked at that.

“N-never heard of him.” Dipper stutter looking around trying to find an escape route. If this was some old feud between this pirate and his Grunkle things could turn messy. The glance around showed that they were at sea and no land in sight, but there was a long boat, and if he were lucky enough….he knew he had to at least try.

“You’re a terrible liar lass.” The Captain practically purred, and with that Dipper bolted across the deck, holding his dress up so he could run easier. He learned his lesson in that area. Dodging crew and hands that reached for him, Dipper thought for a split second that he just might make it. Until there was a sharp tug on his wig causing him to stumble. Still not having his sea legs and still not at full capacity, Dipper fell forward, sprawled out on the deck. He turned on his back and looked up meeting that golden orb which starred down at him in shock.

Dipper gaze moved to the wig that was now in the Captain’s hand. The other crew members came closer and mutter to each other. Getting to his feet, Dipper glared and made a move to run, or something, before Cipher snagged the front of the dress dragging him closer.

“Now what do we have here?” He asked sounding far too amused for his taste.

“Fuck off.” Dipper seethed trying to pull the hands off him and not at all succeeding.

“And such language aren’t you an interesting one.” Bill said amused as he began to drag him back towards his study. 

“Let me go.” Dipper struggled before he was tossed inside a room with Bill locking it behind them.

“And here I thought I had caught a pretty girl. Instead it looks like I have caught a pretty boy playing dress up.” Bill snickered as Dipper flushed and folded his arms in defense.

“Shut up.” He muttered looking down embarrassed. 

“Let’s make a deal.”

“I don’t deal with pirates.”

“Just a simple deal, one that won’t hurt you. Just hear me out.” Dipper eyed him wearily by nodded his head.

“Tell me why you’re in a dress and maybe I will give you a change of clothes.” Bill offered and Dipper looked at him. His brain went through how answering this seemingly simply question could go wrong for him, because he would really love to get out of this dress. Biting his lip, Dipper decided to reply.

“My sister couldn’t make it to the party, and as a favor I was pretending to be her.” He could feel his cheeks turning bright red.

“Your sister, Mabel Pines.” It wasn’t a question, and Dipper felt his stomach drop at his sister’s name.

“I answered your question, now give me some pants.” Dipper gritted out. Bill moved to a chest a fished out a shirt and a pair of pants before tossing them at the boy.

Bill was watching with amusement as the kid turned away from him and pulled off the dress and quickly pulled on the pants. He smirked when he caught sight of a small pine tree stitched on the kid’s undergarments before the pants covered it. The kid’s cheeks were still a lovely shade of pink and looking him up and down Bill noticed the clothes were a bit big on him but they would make do for now.

“Thank you.” The boy said begrudgingly. 

“Don’t thank me yet Pine Tree, I still haven’t decided what I’m going to do with you yet.” Bill grinned darkly at the boy who had paled at his comment. 

Bill moved and circled the boy, appraising him before stopping in from of him. He grabbed the boys chin making him meet his eye. Brown orbs held fear and embarrassment but there was also anger and a strength to him; Bill hummed amused at the situation.

“What is your relation to Stanford?” Bill ordered and pulled out a knife and ran it a crossed the boy’s neck careful not to cut the skin at least for now and the kid trembled before he swallowed.

“And w-why should I tell you?” Such defiance.

“I have a knife to your throat. This is usually the part where people tell me what I want to know.” Something flashed in those brown orbs and the kid swallowed before lifting his head up a bit more.

Bill leaned down a bit, enough that he could smell him, sweat, and a hint of perfume as he lowered his lips next to his ear. “I could just kill you now and search for your sister. Perhaps she will talk once my crew gets down playing with her.” The kid stiffened and Bill sensed he had found a weakness there.

“If I tell you, will you leave her alone?” He asked quietly. Bill had absolutely no problem with lying to the kid, but people just wanted to hear what they wanted to hear. 

“Of course. I just want to know about Stanford.”

“H-he’s my great uncle.” Dipper stuttered out.

“And you’re closely acquainted with him?” Bill asked wondering if he could use the boy as bait. Oh, the look on Stanford’s face would be priceless.

“Yes, me and my sister have been under our uncle’s care since we were young.” Closing his eyes Dipper waited for the blade to be ripped a crossed his neck.

“Interesting.” Bill hummed softly enjoying the look on the kids face.

“Are you going to kill me?” Dipper asked in a whisper as he thought of Mabel and her smiling face.

“No, at least not yet.” Bill answered honestly, not that he was going to kill him before he used him anyways. There was just something fascinating about the kid though.

“What?” Dipper asked eyes flying open in shock. “But –“

“Yeash, calm down Pine Tree, you’re lucky I find you intriguing or you would be dead all ready.” Bill removed the knife from the kid’s neck and looked him up and down.

“That’s … reassuring?”

“You got a name Pine Tree?” Bill asked as he flopped down on the chair near the desk that was covered in maps and trinkets and other office essentials.

“Uh, Dipper, Dipper Pines.” He ran his sweaty palms over the top of his trousers.

“Ok Dipper, here are your choices.” Bill stated pulling a bottle out of one of the desks drawers. He popped the cork out and took a swig; Dipper shuddered at the use of his name. “First option is I can toss you back into that cell until I find a good use for you… or, you can work on my ship.”

“What makes you think I won’t try and escape if I work on the ship?” Dipper asked folding his arms in a challenge.

Before Dipper could blink a knife rushed passed his head and stuck to the wall behind him. He spun to stare at the knife embedded in the wall, which was still vibrating, then back to Bill who just smirked.

“You would be dead before you could get a boat, or toe, into the water.” 

Dipper swallowed.

“So, do you want to rot below deck or work? Decide now, I’m not a very patient person.”

“I’ll work.” Dipper said, the thought of spending days, let alone weeks or months down below deck made him sick to his stomach, but agreeing to work made his stomach roll anyways. The look the pirate was giving him made Dipper grit his teeth and glare back with his own determination. He would wait and watch, and when an opportunity arose he would take it to freedom.

“Good choice, Pine Tree.” Bill stood and marched towards him grabbing the boys chin again.

“But remember,” He said softly, deadly. “You’re only alive until I find you boring, then I will kill you like I told your dear Uncle I would do to all of the Pines family. So be glad I haven’t carried out my threat…yet.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt Mabel.” Dipper gasped out.

“You’re right, I did. Good thing I have this large crew to do things for me.”

“Fucking liar.” Dipper ground out. “Why do you hate the Pines so much? Why can’t you just leave her alone?”

The Captain looked into his eyes, making Dipper feel like he could see into his soul. “I owe him one. Told him I would take my revenge out on him and all of his family. You just got born into the wrong one kido.” Dipper felt the color drain from his face. “For now I will be appeased with you in my crew. So, until then, enjoy your stay.” Bill said with a smile as the door slammed open.

“Bill!” A voice shouted revealing a man with dark purple hair who wore an annoyed expression.

“Ah, Tad there you are.” Bill moved away from the kid and grinned at his first mate who just glared at him.

“Don’t Tad me! What the hell are you doing with the prisoner?”

“Tad, meet Dipper Pines. He is our new cabin boy till I decided to kill him.” Tad raised a brow.

“And who do you expect to train him?”

“Have fun Tad. Oh and find him some boots.” Bill grinned slapping his shoulder as he left the room, he had a ship to captain after all.

“Damn it Cipher.” Tad growled before looking at the Pines kid. “You’re either really lucky or completely fucked.” Tad said pointing a finger at the kid before letting out a growl. “Come on there’s work to do.” And with that Tad turned and marched out of the office with Dipper close behind.

Dipper’s gaze roamed around the ship, watching the crew member’s work, many glared back at him. They stopped when they reached a group of men.

“Meet Dipper. He’s the new cabin boy. He’ll be swabbing the deck with ya lot today.” Tad said as if he were bored.

“Ain’t he the prisoner?” One of the men asked.

“Captain’s orders not mine, but if he tries to make a run for it use any force necessary to restrain him. I believe that Captain Cipher would want to deal out his punishment personally.” The men chuckled darkly.

“Aye Tad, we’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Don’t cause any problems or the Captain will be the least of your worries.” Tad threatened lowly before marching away grumbling about boots.

“Well lad or should we call you lass?” The group snickered and Dipper flushed before a mop was forced in to his hands. 

“The names Dipper.” He said with a glare as he began to mop the wood, some of them snorting.

“Let’s just see how well you can keep up.” Another said as they began to work.

Dipper ground his teeth together as he threw himself into the work. Better than the cell, he kept telling himself. How did one keep ones self-interesting so a crazy Captain didn’t kill you? And how would he get word to Mabel or his Grunkles that he was fine… for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood, have an extra chapter. Thank you to my beta Morgana as usual! And thank you for all of the comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

Bill looked down at the deck where his crew, the One Eye’s, were looking down at Pine Tree who was spread eagle on the deck in pain as the crew finished swabbing the deck. They were gathering up their supplies to head below to scrub. Bill chuckled as Tad moved to stand next to him and Bill glanced at him before looking back down at the kid. 

“He’s never done any hard work in his life.” Tad stated and Bill hummed. 

“He’s determined though.” 

“What are your planning Bill, why keep him alive? He’s a Pines for fucks sake.” 

“I find him… interesting.” Bill said as the crew pulled Dipper to his feet and patted him on the back while laughing. 

“I see…” 

“I think I will keep him around for a while, it should be… amusing.” Bill smirked and Tad huffed as they watched the One Eye’s disappear below deck dragging the kid with them. 

“His family will come looking for him.” Tad stated. 

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Bill said with a quirk to his mouth. 

“This can only end badly, why am I here again?” Tad questioned as he ran a hand down his face. 

“Because you love me.” Bill stated and poked Tad’s cheek with a grin. 

“Hardly, more like I’m the only who’ll put up with you.” Tad said with a scoff. 

“Whatever you say Tad, now get back to work.” Bill ordered. 

“Aye Captain.” Tad said with a sigh before moving to go attend to the crew. 

Bill watched the man go before frowning, he had no real reason to keep the Pines kid alive but something about the whole situation had intrigued him. It was like a puzzle, and if there was anything Bill loved, it was to solve puzzles. 

****************************************** 

The Stan O’ War had finally docked after more than three days at sea trying to find the pirate ship that had alluded their grasp. Stanford swore it was out there somewhere and Stan had to talk him into returning to shore. Mabel bounced down the ship’s ramp in excitement as her feet hit dry land before glancing back up at the ship. 

“I’m running home to see Dipper!” She shouted and sent a large grin to her Grunkle Stan before running down the cobbled street. Her smile falling from her face as she ran, she couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. 

“Just get home, Dipper is safe, he’s going to be angry but he will be safe and sound probably reading his books.” She whispered under her breath as she ran faster. 

The large building came in to view she ran down the path only slowing when she reached the front door, taking a deep breath she put on a large grin and unlocked the door. 

“Dipper I’m home!” She shouted loudly listening as her voice echoed throughout the house. The feeling of dread grew stronger as no sound greeted her. Mabel began to explore the house, checking Dipper’s room first, then the library and any of the other rooms he frequented the most but with no luck. The house seemed, and felt, very empty. 

“He must be at the shop.” She reasoned as she turned and left in a panicked sprint. Quickly reaching the shop, she went to push the door open but it didn’t budge. It was locked. 

Taking a deep breath Mabel turned and wandered the shopping distract look for her lost twin trying to ignore the hollow feeling of loss, he was around her somewhere… he had to be. 

It was an hour later and with a heavy heart she made her way back home with no heads or tails of her twin. Opening the door she called out that she was back and heard her uncles talking in the sitting room. 

“I can’t find Dipper.” Mabel said as she entered the room running a hand through her hair but froze as her eyes landed on Pacifica. The blonde’s eyes were red as she had been crying. It was an unusual sight for her friend. 

“Mabel, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do.” She babbled. 

“What?” She asked confused as she moved to hug her friend. 

“Dipper was kidnapped.” She hiccupped out, clutching at her shirt as she began to cry again. 

It felt like timed stopped one hand frozen in the air as it went to rub Pacifica’s back, nothing moved, no one breathed. She had been right, something had been wrong; there was a beat and she shoved Pacifica away grabbing her shoulders. 

“What do you mean kidnapped!? Where is my brother?” Mabel shouted her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the blonde giving her a small shake. 

“Mabel, let her go. You need to calm down.” A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked back at Stan who held a solemn expression. 

“Paz, I’m sorry.” Mabel released her grip and stumbled back a bit. 

“Miss Northwest, please have a seat and tell us what happened.” Ford said gesturing to a chair. Pacifica nodded and sat, her hands twisting into her skirts as she tried to calm down. She had to be really upset to ruin one of her dresses, Mabel thought. 

“It was at the party. Dipper agreed to dress up as we had planned and it went off without a hitch. And then…then they showed up.” Her green eyes hardened in memory, but there was still fear etched into them. 

“Who?” Ford pressed. 

“Pirates. Pirates that my father,” She spat out. “Owed.” The Captain came to collect and my father refused to pay. He made threats and took my mother, using some blue fire. Dipper was trying to get me out of there, but it was no use.” 

“Blue fire?” Stanley questioned, not noticing the way his twin stiffened. 

“He was going to take me!” She sobbed, burying her head in her hands, Mabel rested a hand on her friends shoulder waiting for her to continue. She sniffed and lifted her head to continue. “Dipper stood up against him and they dueled to see who would keep me. Dipper won… but then there was more fire separating us from him and then they were gone, that man took Dipper instead of me.” Pacifica turned to Mabel. “I am so, so sorry Mabel.” 

Mabel took her into her arms. “It wasn’t your fault Paz, shhh, hush now. It will be alright.” But her eyes went to her Uncles, hard and calculating. 

“Do you know what the pirates name was?” Ford asked tightly, the blonde looked up and nodded. 

“He called himself Bill Cipher.” All of the Pines froze as the truth of the situation became more ominous. 

“No.” Mabel breathed in terror, her eyes closing briefly before looked at her Uncles. “We have to go after him.” 

“Mabel, Cipher wouldn’t have kept him alive.” Ford said softly, pain laced his words. 

“You don’t know that! Dipper’s smart, he would have found a way!” 

“Mabel, sweet heart --” 

“No! He’s not dead, I can feel it.” She tapped a hand to her heart, but her Uncles just looked at each other, the look that told her she just didn’t understand which made her angrier. “If it was your brother, you would go after him.” Mabel spat as she blinked back tears glaring at Ford before he slowly nodded. 

“I’ll go prepare the ship and get what supplies we’ll need. Find a crew that is willing to go.” Ford stood and walked out of the room. 

“Pumpkin…” Stan whispered. 

“No, he’s alive, I can feel it. We have to at least try and save him. Even if…even if it is all for naught, I have to try.” 

Stan heaved a heavy sigh. “You’re right we will leave as soon as we can, we’ll get him back.” he said before hugging her close. 

“Mabel, I’m sorry.” Mabel pulled away from her Grunkle and shook her head. 

“It’s not your fault. Come on, let me walk you home before I start preparing.” 

The walked down the sun lit path and Mabel entwined her fingers with Pacifica’s as they walked in silence. The Northwest mansion came into view as they walked up the path to the large house. 

“The dumb idiot sacrificed himself for me.” Pacifica whispered her hand clenching in to a fist. 

Mabel chuckled softly. “Yeah, Dipper is an idiot but he’s my brother and I’m going to get him back.” She turned to Pacifica. “Look, I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I will find him and bring him home.” 

“I understand, can’t keep protecting me from my suiters forever I guess.” Pacifica’s shoulders shook as she let out a mix of a laugh and a cry. 

“Goodbye Paz.” Mabel said giving her a watery smile before turning to leave, she had a lot of work to do. 

“Mabel wait.” 

“Yes?” Mabel stopped and turned back to face her and Pacifica pulled her into a fierce hug, kissing her cheek before pulling back. 

“Good luck.” Mabel smiled at that before wander down the path off. 

Pacifica stood in the door way watching the brunet go before balling her hands in to fists, her teeth clenching. She looked out over the town and towards the ocean her green eyes hardening in to determination. 

**************************************** 

Stanford wasn’t sure how they had managed to get the ship ready over night, but they managed. It made their purses a little lighter, but was worth the cost. The sun was rising and they were on their way to go track down Bill Cipher. The man that had avoided him for more than thirty years and who had kidnapped his nephew. 

“Ready to set sail Caption Pines.” A crew member shouted. Stanford nodded at him before turning to his brother. 

“You realize this is a foolish mission, the chance of us find Dipper alive is slim to none.” 

“If anything, this has made you more determined.” Lee said and Ford smiled. 

“Hoist the sails.” Ford yelled and watched as Mabel marched up the stairs to stand near them. 

“Let’s bring this bastard to hang.” Mabel said, her brown eyes hard. The Stans’ nodded as the three stared out over the sea. 

The ship caught the wind, filling their sails and they were off. It wasn’t long before Mabel disappeared below deck. Stanford frowned as he let his mind wander. They would be lucky if they even managed to track Cipher down, let alone be a miracle if Dipper was even still alive on board; or sane. Too many images of what Cipher could be doing to him had crossed his thoughts and he had to stop them or they would only drive him crazy. 

“Capitan Pines! We have a stowaway; found them puking below deck.” A deck hand shouted. Stanford groaned, great some dumb kid wanting adventure. He walked down the stairs to the deck and his eyes widened. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun that was starting to unravel in places, and her clothes showed a finery that wouldn’t be found on this ship. Green eyes burned with fierce determination even though her face was deathly pale. 

“Miss Northwest?” He asked in confusion. 

“Tell your man to remove his hands from me.” She demanded. 

“Let her go Jackson.” Ford ordered, as the girl ran her hands over her dress, trying to press the wrinkles out of her pale purple dress. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to help find Dipper.” She stated in a tone that said ‘obviously you idiot’. 

“Absolutely not, were taking you back. Your parents must be worried sick.” 

“You don’t have the time or the resources. The longer we wait, the further those…Pirates get away.” Ford grit his teeth she was right. 

“Pacifica?” They both turned at the sound of Mabel’s voice. The brunet was stunned to see her standing there. 

“Mabel I can explain.” 

“What are you doing here? It’s dangerous.” Mabel said as she marched up to the blonde worry in her tone. 

“I sneaked on board before you took off. It’s my fault Dipper was taken, so I am coming along to help get him back.” She stated as she folded her arms and glared in defiance. Mabel stared with her mouth open a moment before she surged forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde burring her face against her shoulder. 

“Paz, this is the most insane thing you have very done.” Mabel laughed. 

“You’re not mad with me?” Pacifica asked quietly as she returned the hug. 

“Furiously so.” Mabel giggled. 

Stanford heaved a heavy sigh. “Mabel, this mission is going to be extremely dangerous. You know what we are up against…” 

“I’ll watch after her.” Mabel told him as she looked at him. “And teach her what she needs to know.” 

He closed he eyes, “The Northwest’s are going to ruin us.” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Pacifica told him. “If they want to marry me off so badly, they won’t do a darn thing.” 

“Paz?” 

“If it will save Dipper, I will promise to marry whom they see fit. When I return.” The blonde muttered looked down at her feet a moment, but raise her eyes full of determination to Mabel’s. “Until then, I’m staying.” 

“Fine,” Ford groaned. “She’s your responsibility then.” Ford said as he pointed at Mabel before marching away back to the wheel. “See that she stays out of the way.” 

“Let’s get you changed into something more….useful.” Grinning, Mabel took her hand and led her down a flight of stairs and into her own quarters. 

“What’s wrong with my dress?” 

“Nothing, but it will be easier to traverse a ship in pants, here, you can borrow some of mine.” Mabel said as she rifled through her trunk pulling out a set of clothes laying them on the bed. 

Pacifica felt her face heat up with just the thought of wearing boy clothing. But there was also some part, something deep within her that was thrilled with the idea, and another just as horrified. 

“When we find him, I’m going to slap him for being an idiot.” Pacifica said and Mabel let out a small laugh. 

“I’ll hold you to that, now get changed and meet me up on the deck.” Mabel said smiling at her. “And Pacifica?” 

“Yes.” 

“Welcome to the crew.” And then Mabel was gone, the door closing behind her. 

Pacifica watched Mabel go and she turned and look at the clothes Mabel had laid out for her. Her hand reached out to touch the worn pants and shirt. Scrunching her nose Pacifica let out a groan and then sighed. She undid the dress and let it fall to the floor of the cabin. The ship rocked hard to one side and she had to catch her balance and clamped her mouth shut as a wave of nausea washed over her again. Swallowing Pacifica opened her eyes and trying not to think about it, pulled the shirt and pants on. 

Running her hands down the outfit she made a grimace and looked at her reflection on the small vanity mirror that was attached to the wall. It felt…free and liberating. She raised a hand to the bun and pulled out the pins, letting the blonde hair fall down her back. Movement in the mirror caught her attention and she glanced over and almost didn’t recognize who she saw. She blinked and let a small smile grace her lips. 

A thrill ran through her and she knew that no matter what happened, she would come out on top; she was a Northwest after all. Lifting her chin she tied her hair back into a ponytail. The ship seemed to lurch again and she stumbled before catching herself. It seemed to knock the resolve out of her. 

“What have I got myself in to?” She asked aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!! I want to thank my amazing beta Morganna!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter has slight suicidal thoughts, it's only for a brief moment. This is your warning!

A week later found Dipper laying in a hammock his body sore and stiff and exhaustion clawing at him, begging for sleep. He rubbed a hand down his face as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, his fingers running over the small star pendent as he clenched it in his hand; the last piece of home he had. It had become a worry stone to him as his hand would fish it from his pocket when he was alone. A fragment of hope that he held onto tightly, promising that he would return home and would see Mabel again. 

Dipper clenched his eyes closed and listened to the snores of the pirate crew. Sleep eluded him again, and when he did fall asleep it was only for a few minutes before he bolted back awake in terror. At least the work kept him busy, and sore, as he ran around with the One Eyes doing whatever was need. There were times he would catch sight of the Capitan, the man would always grin at him causing termers to run down his spine and for Dipper to scurry off out of sight. 

Letting out a sigh Dipper sat up and pulled himself out of his hammock. He slipped on the boots, that were slightly too big for him, and headed out the door. The hallway was barely lit, a few lanterns here and there. There were steam powered ones, in the more important rooms. In fact, it had surprised Dipper how modern the ship was. 

Sighing as he climb the steps to the upper deck, Dipper pushed the door open as quiet as he could before closing it behind him. The cool sea air felt soothing on his head as Dipper walked across the deck and leaned against the railing. He tossed a longing glance at the long boat tied to the side before looking away. 

It was hopeless he knew, even if he could escape he wasn’t sure where they were or which way land was. He would most likely die at sea with no food and water. Dipper was trapped, he knew that much and he hated it, hated feeling weak and useless… with a sigh he turned and sunk to the ground, leaned back against the railing and pulled his knees to his chest as he looked up at the star filled sky. 

“Figures.” Dipper snorted as he spotted Ursa Major, one of his hands subconsciously pulling his hair down over his forehead. 

“Thinking about escaping?” Dipper jumped at the voice before looking up into a single gold orb, which seemed to glitter dangerously in the moon light. It was such a strange eye color. 

“No…” Dipper muttered glaring up at the man. 

“See, I knew you were smart kid.” Bill said. Dipper glared and stood up, yet he was still several inches shorter than the blond pirate. So much for intimidation. 

“And where would I go? I’m trapped here and you know it.” Dipper sneered. 

“Are you sure you’re a Pines?” Bill questioned a thoughtful look on his face and Dipper hated it.

“Of course I’m a Pines, I…I just didn’t have any interest in joining the Navel Guard.” He growled. Why didn’t anyone understand that it was his choice! He didn’t want to sail the ocean! He just wanted to read his books back on land where he was safe. “Not that it’s any of your concern.” He muttered, and then clamped his mouth shut. God, why did he say that. 

“You intrigue me, for a Pines.” 

“Leave me alone.” Dipper huffed and marched away from the Captain to the other side of the ship. Wasn’t far, but there weren’t very many places he could actually go and hide from him available. 

Looking down at the inky black water Dipper’s thought strayed to more mundane ones. He was never getting off this ship, never going to see Mabel again, or his Uncles. Why not just take the easy way out? Just lean a bit too far, or jump and he could end all this torment, sink into that oblivion. Not have to deal with pirates and threats of death, just get some peace and quiet. A few minutes of cold, which would quickly pass. He was just so tired… 

Dipper started to lean over the edge, wondering how long it would take to drown. A hand grasped his shoulder yanking him away from the railing, causing him to tumbling down on to his butt. Dipper blinks away the strange haze that had engulfed him and glanced up at the Captain with a frown. 

“Pine Tree.” The man growled as if reading his thoughts. Anger exploded inside him and Dipper stood up. 

“What! Why do you care? I’m just a fucking prisoner in case you forgot! A bird trapped in a cage with no means of escape! I’m sick of not knowing when you’ll decided you’re bored of me or what’s going to happen to me. Just kill me already!” Dipper shouted frustrated tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“Go to bed Pine Tree.” Bill growled through gritted teeth. 

“No.” Dipper challenged taking a step back from Cipher and towards the railing again. If anything it made the man frown fiercer. 

“You will do as you are ordered.” Fast as lightening, Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm and yanked him away from the side of the ship. 

“Let me go.” Dipper hissed, struggling to no avail. 

“No, I am your Captain and you will listen to me.” Bill ground out as he shoved Dipper against the wall, he watched as Dipper blinked slowly at him before barking out a bitter laugh.

“You are not my Captain, you’re my captor.” He responded hotly, his face flushed with rage as they stared at each other. Time seemed to stop for several heartbeats. 

“Captain?” A voice questioned and Bill’s eye flicked to the side. 

“Kryptos,” Bill shoved Dipper towards the man. “Escort Pine Tree back to his bunk and make sure he sleeps. Tie him to the bed if necessary.” Then stomped off. 

 

********************************************* 

 

Bill paced angrily around his room as he fumed, hands balling into fists every now and then as he thought of the most recent interaction between his prisoner. The door to his room opened and shut and but Bill already knew who it was. Muttering under his breath a moment before he spun around pointing a finger at Tad. 

“What?” Bill snarled in anger. 

“Nothing. Heard some shouting, decided to come see what’s got you so wound up.” Tad shrugged as he sat down in one of the two chairs that faced a window. The view was breath taking during the day as it looked out over the sea. 

“I am not wound up.” Bill spat as he moved in front of Tad and watched as the violet haired man rolled his eye. 

“Oh, I can see that… I mean, why else would Kryptos be watching over the prisoner and making sure he sleeps.” Tad smirked when Bill tensed. 

“He thought about jumping over bored.” Bill snapped out after a long moment before pacing again. 

“And that’s a problem?” He questioned tilting his head. 

“Yes! I haven’t figured him out yet and he’s trying to escape.” Bill’s hands flailed before him as he talked, showing just how agitated he was. 

“Why don’t you just go into his head and poke around?” 

“I’ve tired.” Bill gritted out. “Any time I manage to enter his dreams he bolts awake. It’s like he knows I’m there or something and won’t stay asleep long enough.” Bill reached up and yanked off his eye patch and tossed it onto the small table between the two chairs. With the eye patch gone Bill opened his eye revealing a gold orb with a silted pupil. 

“I see. Not surprising, really.” Tad said and reached up and undid his own patch that covered his left eye reveling his own purple orb with a horizontal pupil. Tad waved his hand locking the door to the room with his magic. 

“He doesn’t respect me as the Captain. Refuses to take my orders.” Bill snapped folding his arms. Tad had to hold his snickers in at the pout Bill was making. 

“You are acting like a child, over a prisoner.” Tad said running a hand through his purple hair an amused smile on his face. 

“If he’s working on my ship, then he’s a part of my crew.” Bill ranted before pausing his body stiffening as he slowly came to the realization of something. 

“Bill…please don’t tell me I heard that right.” Tad groaned running a hand down his face, Bill turned and folded his arms scowling. 

“You really gave him no choice. It was either work with the crew or stay in the brig. What choice would you have taken?” 

“Well…he interests me. So different than that stiff bloody Uncle of his, even you can’t deny that.” 

“Yes, he is odd, for a Pines.” Tad agreed reluctantly. 

“Exactly, he is a cabin boy on my ship and therefor, part of my crew.” Bill said in finality as if his word were law, which on the ship it was. He marched to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum before returning next to Tad and flopped down in the empty chair. He took a deep swig before passing the battle over to Tad who gladly took a deep pull from the amber liquid. 

“And how do you plan on keeping him part of your crew? Can’t just make the boy turn pirate because you said so.” 

“I don’t know yet.” Bill growled taking the bottle back. “The longer he stays, the more attached he will get. 

“And when we make port somewhere? You know he will try and run.” 

Tad almost took pity on his cousin as Bill slumped into his chair, pouting. “Then he will spend the day in the brig until we are back out at sea again.” Tad couldn’t stop his bark of laughter. 

“You really think that will work?” 

“No.” Bill gritted out. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t try.” He grinned as Tad took the bottle. After several swallows Tad sighed and leaned his head back against the chair. 

“Great, so we’re keeping him around for much longer than I thought.” 

“Oh, most definitely.” Bill chimed taking the bottle back. 

They sat in silence drinking from the bottle. Bill seemed lost in his own thoughts as Tad’s own drifted to the past week. He could see the signs of Bill becoming obsessed with the kid. A Pines for fucks sake. Knowing Bill, that kid wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon. Not until his curiosity had been satisfied. 

Tad let out a yawn, suddenly exhausted and stood grabbing his eye patch tying it back over his eye and nodded to Bill. “Goodnight Bill, try not to think too hard.” Tad said and waved his hand removing his magic from the door. 

“Night Tad,” Bill answered. Tad shook his head as he closed the door to Bill’s quarters, leaving the Captain to his thoughts. 

 

************************************************** 

 

Standing at the helm Tad frowned as he stared off into the distance. He stood still, head tilted to the side just feeling. His skin prickled as goosebumps ran up and down his arms and legs. Energy was moving and swirling quickly a sure sign a storm was coming. Tad glanced over at Xanthar who was steering. 

“There’s a storm coming.” Tad said shoving his hands in his coat pockets. 

“Aye sir, will be no problem for me.” Xanthar replied with a nod. 

“I’ll go inform the Captain.” Tad said as he moved to the lower deck. His eye caught sight of Dipper with some of the other crew, scrubbing the deck. The boy had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn’t been sleeping. Shaking his head Tad, pushed open the doors to the office and stepped inside. 

“Oy, Captain.” Bill was studying over his maps and glanced at Tad before looking back down at them. 

“What?” 

“Storm is brewing.” 

Bill groaned and stood, running a hand down his face. “When?” 

“Few hours, if we’re lucky.” 

“How bad?” 

“Nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” 

“Alright, let’s batten down the hatches and hunker in for a ride.” 

“Aye, aye Captain.” Tad said before leaving and began giving orders. 

 

****************************************** 

 

Dipper frowned as he watched as some of the crew members began to run around, tying down sails, boxes, rigging. He could hear Tad’s voice drift across the ship. He sat up straighter, his back protesting and his fingers ached. His body should be getting used to this by now. Dipper turned to a kid named Matt. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Don’t know.” Matt responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Tad was suddenly next to them. 

“One Eyes’, get below deck and tie her down. Storm’s coming.” Then he was off, shouting more orders. The others quickly began picking up the supplies and heading down below. Dipper looked up at the clear sky with a frown. 

“A storm? Are you sure?” 

“First mate is never wrong.” Matt said with a serious look. 

“Oy! One Eyes’ get yer asses below deck.” Tad shouted at them. 

“Come on Cabin Boy, we got work to do.” Matt grabbed his wrist and dragged him below deck. 

They worked fast, and Dipper's hands stung with rope burns. They had returned back on deck where the wind had picked up and dark clouds had begun to move in. The waves were getting bigger and bigger causing the ship to move steeper from side to side. 

Dipper gulped as the crew ran around making sure everything was tied down. He felt almost useless not quite sure knowing what he should be doing, and getting in other people’s way. Glancing up Dipper spotted Bill and Tad both wore matching frowns as they eyed the oncoming storm. For a brief moment, Dipper’s breath caught in his throat as he viewed them. Bill was dressed in a deep gold colored coat; it swung around his legs in the wind. There was some sort of pattern that was intertwined in black with the gold, making it stand out that much more. The blond hair begin kept from his good eye with his black tricorn hat. Dipper shook himself, physically and mentally as if he had been under a spell. 

“Alright men, show no fear. We’ve been through worse storms then this.” Bill shouted down to the crew, who cheered in response as the rain began to fall. Dipper frowned as his grip on a piece of rope tightened as he tried to keep his feet. He should have known it wouldn’t have been enough. 

It was quick, when the first waves began cresting the railing. The wind picked up and lightening flashed across the sky. He needed to get down below and wondered why in god’s name he was still up on deck. Everything was tired down, all they had to do was ride it out. Dipper began to make his way across the deck so he could head down to the berth. More waves rocked the ship making him stumble one way and then another. He was suddenly soaked and finding leverage wasn’t easy. 

Another large wave hit, and what little purchase Dipper had found was ripped from his hands as he was thrown to the deck. The ship then careened the other way, and Dipper slid, hands clawing to gain some sort of foothold. 

His back slammed back into the railing causing the air to quickly leave his lungs. Dipper was finally able to get a hold of the side and pull himself up to his feet, his legs shaking. It took him a moment to get his breathing back under control when a shout got his attention and he looked up just as another wave slammed into him. Choking, and then coughing sea water back up was not pleasant, but Dipper still stood, holding on with dear life to the railing. 

Lightening flashed and Dipper eyes were drawn back up to helm, where Bill stood, hat gone, wet hair plastered to his head, coat billowing around him and that golden orb locked with his brown. There was some undefinable emotion there, something that made Dipper’s heart speed up. And then he was torn from the railing and tossed into the raging sea below. 

The cold had Dipper’s limbs freezing up, but he forced them to move, to head back up for some precious air. There was no sound, no light, nothing to indicate he was even going in the right direction and his lungs burned. 

“Mabel…” He thought as the last of his breath escaped him. The irony wasn’t lost on him. His last thought that not even less than a day ago he had contemplated this very thing, and now he didn’t want it. Dipper’s movements became less as the cold water pressed in. His body needed air, air it wasn’t going to receive. 

Then he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add a few tags for later in the story so there's that. I want to thank Morgana my beta because she is amazing and this story would suck with out her! I want to thank you guys for all of the kudos and comments!!


	7. Chapter 7

The ship rocked as the wave hit and Bill’s eye widened; Pine Tree was there one minute leaning against and holding onto the side and the next he was gone. He had moved before he had even realized it and Tad stopped him by gripping his shoulder. 

“Bill!” He shouted confused. 

“Pines, he went over bored!” Bill shouted and yanked off his coat shoving it in Tad’s arms, not knowing what he was doing as he neared the spot where the boy had been. The water was a dark frothy mess and showed no sign of anyone swimming above the surface. 

Scowling Bill glared knowing if it had been any other Pines he would be glad… but this was Pine Tree and Pine Tree was his, and HE decided when the kid could die, and he didn’t have permission. Bill glanced at Tad for a brief moment before he leapt over the railing. 

“Captain!” Tad’s shout followed him into the dark void. “Man overboard!” He yelled to the crew behind him, who scurried into action. 

Hitting the cold water forced the air out of Bill’s lungs, and he kicked back up to the surface to get his bearings. Taking several large gulps of air, Bill yanked off his eye patch and dove under the water, both eyes scanned the dark ocean looking for any sign of the kid. Bill swam until he was forced back up to the surface for more air. 

Gasping Bill nearly growled in frustration be for diving back under the water. The boy was here somewhere, he had to be. Bill also knew he had to hurry or the boy would perish, humans were so frail. A flash of sliver light caught his eye, and Bill glanced towards the direction it came from. It sparkled again, like small stars twinkling in the night. Bill swam towards it and reached out. His fingers closed around Dipper’s wrist, the sliver chain of his necklace wrapped around it. Pulling the boy closer he kicked hard up towards the surface. 

Once he broke the surface, he took in enough air to yell. “Tad, get me out of here!” 

Tad had been scanning the surface of the rocky sea, his eye patch up and his magic full at work. It was almost a strain to keep the boat steady and search for Bill. As soon as the Captain yelled, one of the crew members threw a rope to him. Tad extended his magic to it so as soon as Bill touched it, he wrapped it around Bill and the boy and the crew hauled them to the bridge. A slight headache was forming, but he just gritted his teeth and continued. He was too afraid to let the ship free with the waves still thrashing in the storm. 

Bill tumbled onto the deck, the Pines boy in his arms and listless. Tad placed a hand on Bill just to assure himself that he was alright. The Captain looked up at him with a nod, and Tad was able to relax a bit. Then he looked down at the boy. 

“He’s not breathing.” It was Matt, one of the One Eyes’ that worked closely with Pine’s. 

Tad shoved him out of the way as Bill was already on the other side of him. Dipper’s face was pale, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent, and his lips were blue. Cipher shook the kid as if that was all it would take to wake the lad. 

“Knock it off, that’s not helping.” Tad growled at him, knocking his hands away. 

“Damn you Pine Tree, I order you to breath.” Bill said and actually slapped the kid. Tad refrained from rolling his eyes. 

“Move and let me work. Take control of the ship.” Tad released the ship which immediately began to rock violently briefly before it stilled. He would have been surprised at Bill’s control if he wasn’t so concerned over the kid. Waves still crashed over the ship, and they were all soaked and cold, but Tad was able to move that all to the side. 

Running his hands down Dipper’s chest, Tad exhaled and let his power sink into the lad’s chest, his eyes closed as he felt for that flicker of life, something that he could grab onto. “Live or I will never hear the end of it.” He muttered under his breath. 

There, brief, but solid for him to grab onto. Tad’s power lashed out and pulled on the kid’s lifeline, causing Dipper’s body to jolt. Yet it still wasn’t enough…not yet. That spark had grown which meant the kid was fighting, trying to get back. It was easier to grab hold of this time and Tad infused more magic into the boy’s body. 

Dipper bolted upright as he coughed and vomited the water he had swallowed. The kid groaned before going limp. Tad grabbed hold of his shoulders, helping him to stay upright, rubbing his back to help expel the sea water. 

“W-what?” Dipper rasped confused. 

“You fell overboard. Are you able to move?” Tad asked. Dipper nodded slowly wincing as his head throbbed with the movement. 

“I-I think so.” Tad glanced at Bill, who seemed indifferent. Unfortunately he knew Bill all too well. He was worried sick about the kid. Bill stood and returned to the helm as Tad helped Dipper to his feet. 

“Let’s get you out of this storm.” Tad said as he stood, pulling Dipper up with him. The kid stumbled a bit, but Tad put his arm around him to help guide him. 

They moved across the deck slower than he would have liked, but soon they were out of the rain. He couldn’t take him to berth, the seas were still a bit rough. Tad made a quick decision and moved them towards a door opposite of where Dipper was used to going, using his magic to open it, he led the boy inside. 

“W-where…” Dipper rasped before coughing. 

“Cipher’s room.” Tad answered simply before pushing him in to a chair. Dipper simply had no energy or strength to say anything as he sank into the chair with a soft oomph. Tad grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the kid, then turned to head back out. “Stay here.” He ordered. 

“Wait…” Dipper’s voice was harsh and soft. “Why am I in here?” 

Tad turned around and leaned over him. “Because my Captain just risked his life to save yours, Pines. So you are now going to be his responsibility, and you will start to listen to him and give him the respect he deserves.” And then Tad left. 

Dipper struggled to pull himself up from the chair but his arms shook too bad, he let out a breathy laugh before leaning his head back against the chair. He pulled the blanket around him like a cocoon, as if it would protect him from all that was evil. Bill Cipher, the Captain that threated to kill him at any moment, saved him? It was too much for his muddle mind to process and his head was beginning to pound. That would explain why it seemed Tad had two eyes instead of just one. 

Eyes falling closed due to exhaustion, Dipper snuggled into the blanket, its smell was comforting, and soft. And for the first time in a long time, Dipper fell into a peaceful sleep. 

********************************************************** 

The storm had been a harsh one, but nothing they hadn’t dealt with before. They had been through worse. There was no permanent damage to the ship, but some repairs and supplies were in order. As soon as the storm finished out they would find the nearest island for a brief stop. Tad returned to the helm, eye patch back in place. The sea still rolled, but not as heavily as before as the storm began to fade. It was several hours later when Tad spoke. 

“Captain, should we go check on the Pines boy.” 

“We?” Bill scoffed. 

“Yes, we. I used my power to help bring him back, so I am just as invested in his welfare as you. Besides, I placed him in your quarters.” Bill raised an eyebrow at that. Tad rolled his eye. “Don’t give me that shit, shall we?” Bill cursed under his breath as Tad began to head down. 

They moved below deck nodded and patting some of the crew members as they passed. “Good job, One Eye’s. You’ve earned some leave time and a bit of rum.” Bill told them. There were a few cheers as they began to stagger to the berth and other parts of the ship to dry off and get some rest or something to eat. 

When they entered the cabin, Bill rushed over the sleeping boy without trying to seem like he was. Tad refrained from rolling his eye. The lad was snuggled deep inside the blanket, and his breathing seemed to be a little strained. 

“He’s asleep.” Bill whispered his hand moving to brush the kid’s bangs off his forehead, and Tad grabbed his hand. 

“He needs rest. I don’t think it’s wise to be messing with his head just yet. You could cause more harm than good right now.” Tad warned him. 

“Fine,” Bill said folding his arms in a pout, but his golden eye traveled over what he could see of Dipper. Tad frowned as he looked closer at him. Dipper’s cheeks seemed flush and his breathing was harsher than it should be. He reached over and placed his hand on his forehead and didn’t like the heat he felt there. 

“He’s got a fever.” Bill scowled at that information and marched to his closet pulling out a plain white shirt. 

“Let’s get him changed, and into bed. He’ll be staying here until he’s fit to work.” With a sigh Tad nodded not really expecting anything less. They quickly moved and changed Dipper into the bigger shirt and placed him into Bill’s bed. It showed how ill the lad was as he didn’t wake once during the whole thing. 

“Are you sure about this Bill? You seemed to becoming more attached to the kid than is healthy.” 

“I’m just concerned over his well-being, so don’t question your Captain.” Bill said his brows furrowed as his eye never left Dipper’s face. 

“Uh-huh,” Tad said and moved to leave the room before pausing at the door looking back. 

“And bill.” 

“What?” Tad waited until Bill looked him in the eye. 

“Don’t break him.” Tad said simple before leaving, heading for the mess hall he could use some food and a drink. He had drained a lot of his magic, and his head still hurt. 

*************************************************************** 

Bill sat at his desk writing in one of his journals, taking note of what had been damaged by the storm, which supplies where necessary to get from a town, and which wasn’t. Pine Tree still had not woken up and was restless at times, making soft moaning noises of pain, and small whimpers. It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to reach into his mind and see what was going on. But Tad was right, as much as he hated to admit it, the lad’s mind needed some rest to get well. 

“Mabel…” Dipper groaned. 

Frowning, Bill stood and made his way over to the bed, his hand ghosted over the kid’s brow that was knitted together as he dreamed. Mabel that was his sister’s name, the one he had pretended to be when they first met. The thought made Bill smirk, amused by just the thought of his Pine Tree in that dress. 

To Bill’s surprise brown eye’s fluttered open. “Pine Tree?” 

“B-Bill?” he rasped before he began coughing, Dipper curled on his side in to a ball. 

“The one and only, how are you feeling kid?” Bill tried acting nonchalantly. 

“Like hell.” Dipper whispered and opened one eye and glazed up at the Captain of The Mindscape. 

“Not surprising, you did drown.” Bill moved and pressed his hand to Dippers forehead, frowning at the warm skin but blinked when Dipper relaxed against it. 

“Your hand feels nice.” Dipper slurred as he closed his eye and began to nod off again. If Bill left his hand there longer than necessary well… no one needed to know. 

With a sigh he pulled back, removing his hand which was now warmer due to the warmth from the kid. Bill walked back over to his desk and sat down. He opened a drawer and pulled out a special bottle rum he kept in there. Pulling the cork he took a large gulp of the burning liquid. 

“You’re getting in to deep Cipher.” Bill muttered to himself as he took another swallow, his eyes still on the bed before him. Good thing Tad wasn’t here. He knew what his first mate would be saying, and he didn’t want to hear it. 

******************************************************************** 

Stanford sat at his desk as he poured over a compass. His brows were furrowed as he worked on merging a spell with the device. Latin flowed from his lips as he held the long strand of brown hair. It was Mabel’s, he had pulled it off her uniform earlier that day. 

Wrapping the hair in to a small loop, Ford placed it inside the compass before pricking his own finger letting a few drops of blood land on the strand and the inner workings. He imagined Dipper as he did so, still speaking the required words. 

The copper compass began to glow brightly for a few moments and Ford smirked. He began to place the compass back together and rested it on the table and sighed. If he had completed it correctly he should see immediate results. He pulled out a similar silver compass and placed it next to the one he had been working on. 

“Now, to see if it works.” Ford muttered and opened the tops before a grin spread across his face. They both pointed in two different directions. One pointing north, the other east. Taking both compasses in his hands, Ford moved around the room, his smile getting bigger and bigger. No matter where he moved or positioned them, one always pointed north, the other east. 

If everything had gone to plan, Dipper was east, being held against his will by Bill Cipher. He now had a way to track that son of a bitch. “I’m coming for you demon.” Ford growled low, clutching the compass tightly in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta Morgana as usual! Thank you for all of the kudos and comments!!


	8. Chapter 8

Light streamed through the small window as Mabel slowly blinked her eyes open. She rolled over where Pacifica laid next to her, curled into a small ball, her blond hair splayed out over the pillow. Even sleeping Paz looked every bit like a Northwest; prim and proper. Whenever Mabel woke, her hair was every which way and droll dried to cheek. She smiled fondly at her friend who had given up the privileged life to come help find Dipper. 

 

It had been a hard week for the blonde, getting her sea legs under her, dealing with the sickness and all the self-defense training Mabel was throwing at her. It was hard at first, but there had been times when Mabel caught just a glimmer of hard core strength in those green eyes. Plus, she was just happy to have her here with her. It was good to have her best friend to lean on when things started to feel a bit hopeless. 

 

With a yawn Mabel pulled herself out of bed and began to get dressed. She moved quietly through the cabin, letting the blonde have a bit more time to sleep. There was no way Paz would have fit in with the other crew in the berth, so she had opted to share the quarters with Mabel. Even that had been quite a change for her. The room was probably tinier than her shoe closest back at the manor. And after several minutes of complaining and idle threats that she can go back out with the others, Paz settled in. Tying her brown hair in a ponytail Mabel slipped out of the room and in to the dimly lit hall way. 

 

Climbing the stairs to the main deck Mabel breathed in the salty cool air and the morning sun caressed her skin as she walked across the deck, heading to the helm. Ford stood there and she gave him a smile. 

 

“Hey Grunkle Ford.” She greeted as she rested against the wood railing. 

 

“Morning Mabel.” He said with a small smile back. 

 

“What are you up to?” Mabel asked and watched as her uncle looked down at his compass before turning the wheel a bit more. 

 

“Adjusting our direction.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Just a gut feeling.” He said with another shrug and smiled warmly at her before looking back at the compass. 

 

“I guess I’ll take your word for it, as long as we find them.” Mabel said. 

 

“Were going to, they made a mistake when they took Dipper.” He said and shoved the compass into his coat pocket. 

 

Mabel nodded and looked out over the ship her brown eyes hardening. If they so much as laid a hand on her brother she would make them suffer and let them find relief at the bottom of the ocean. That thought surprised and scared her a little, but the thought of what could be happening to her brother made that go away. 

 

“My brother is alive and he is out there.” Mabel said. She just knew it, could feel it deep in her bones. She just had to get the others to believe just as strongly. Her stomach growled and Ford chuckled next to her. 

 

Perhaps she would hit the galley and grab some grub before she woke Pacifica up. Time to get this day started. 

************************************************************** 

“Come on Mabel this is ridicules.” Pacifica whined as she waved around the saber Mabel had given her. 

 

“No its not. You just need to keep practicing.” Mabel grinned and pointed her own blade at the blonde. 

 

“Mabel, I’m an heiress not a member of the Navel Guard.” Pacifica said as she moved reluctantly getting into the stance Mabel had taught her. 

 

“Back home you are an heiress, here you are in training. We will find those pirates and when we do, what do you think will happen? We will have to fight to get Dipper back. So you need to be ready to defend yourself. Now, begin.” Mabel said as she began to put Pacifica through the paces. Step, lunge, bock, parry.” Again and again until Paz was panting and the end of her blade was waning. 

 

“Gah.” Pacifica shouted as she lunged. There was the sound of ripping fabric causing both parties to freeze, Mabel looked down the side of her shirt was ripped. She had a more padded training shirt on beneath it, so there were no worries with any real injury. 

 

“Paz, that was amazing.” Mabel said before launching herself at the girl wrapping her arms around her squishing her close. 

 

“It was?” 

 

“You managed to land a blow.” Mabel said as she pulled away. 

 

“I-I guess I did.” Pacifica said with a bit of triumph, even though the arms were sore and the saber was feeling heavier and heavier, it gave her enough boost to continue. 

 

“I knew you could do it, now let’s go again.” Mabel said moving back in to position. Pacifica gritted her teeth and nodded. She put her feet into position and began the sequence again. 

 

An hour later found both girls lounging on the deck. Mabel sitting against the side, head leaning back, and Paz flat out laying on the deck, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. It was tiring and she was sore, but Paz felt…good. She was going to have bruises by morning and both she and Mabel had several minor cut wounds on their arms and hands. Instead of freaking out over it, Pacifica felt like they were badges of honor. She wasn’t sure what her parents would think, and right at this very moment she didn’t care. 

 

“What happened to you two? You look like you got in a fight with a cat.” Grunkle Stan said as he looked down at them with a brow raised. 

 

“Just practice.” Mabel said with a grin. 

 

“Still alive?” Stan asked Paz giving her a nudge with his foot. 

 

“Owww.” She moan. 

 

“She’s fine.” Mabel giggled. “Fast learner too.” 

 

Stan grunted and huffed a small laugh. “Go get cleaned up. Still more work that needs to be done.” 

 

“Come on Paz,” Mabel said as she stood up, extending a hand towards the blonde. 

 

“Just leave me here to die already.” 

 

“No can do, now get up lazy bones. I’ll rub your muscles for you later.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.” Mabel told her. Pacifica reached for her hand and groaned as she was pulled to her feet. 

************************************************************ 

Exhausted, Bill yawned as he sat at his desk. It had been a very long day of making minor repairs to his ship and restocking fresh supplies. They were near one of the uninhabited islands so most of the crew members had been allowed a bit of shore leave before having to re board. A knock at the door had him glaring at it, willing them to go away but they only knocked again. Someone better be dying he thought as he walked over to the door. 

 

Tad stood there and met his irritated look with annoyed one of his own. Bill glanced down and in Tad’s hands he held a silver try with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea resting on it. Bill frowned slightly confused before moving to let his first mate in. 

 

“I’m going to assume you haven’t fed the kid yet? Considering you forget to eat most of the time.” Tad said as he placed the tray on the desk. He glanced over at the bed where Dipper was still asleep. 

 

“I’m not an idiot Tad, I would have remembered.” Bill said with a huff crossing his arms. Eventually, he thought. 

 

Tad just snorted and gave him a smirk as if he knew exactly what Bill had thought. 

 

“If you’re going to keep him around, you have to remember that he is human. Which means he needs food and water to function. Especially when he’s sick.” Tad reminded him as he turned and looked back down at Dipper. His hand rested briefly on the boy’s forehead a moment and Tad sighed. “At least the worst has passed.” 

 

“I can remember that on my own.” Bill said with a pout causing Tad to grin once more. 

 

“Sure you can. Just make sure he eats that and gets plenty of fluids into him.” 

 

“Yes, yes. I’ll see to it personally.” Bill said with a grin, a thought had just came to his mind. Tad just narrowed his eyes at him. “Goodnight Tad.” 

 

“Goodnight Bill.” Tad said with a sigh before he left the room. 

 

“Pine Tree.” Bill murmured gently and shook the boy’s shoulder gently until brown eyes opened. The kid groaned softly. 

 

“Bill?” He rasped and just hearing his name from the kid’s lips did something to him. Bill smirked, pushing back that strange emotion and picked up the bowl of soup. 

 

“Dinner, need you to eat up while it’s still warm.” Bill sated as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t like how Dipper still struggled a bit to pull himself into a sitting position, but his coloring did look a lot better. 

 

“How long have I been asleep?” Dipper asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“A few days.” Bill replied as he stirred the soup with the spoon. 

 

“Oh.” Dipper said looking down at his hands. 

 

“Now, open up.” Bill said as he brought a spoon full of warm broth to Dipper’s lips. 

 

“I can feed myself!” Dipper snapped angrily his cheeks flushing. 

 

“Of course you can, but I promised to see you fed, so I am keeping my promise. Now, open up.” They had a brief staring contest until Dipper’s stomach growled loudly. Then he opened his mouth and Bill fed him the soup. 

 

It was fascinating, was what Bill kept telling himself, as Dipper ate. The boy’s cheeks were pink and he wouldn’t quite look him in the eye. The silence was almost deafening if it wasn’t for the scrape of the spoon on the bowl. Bill’s own breathing was unsteady and the room was beginning to feel unbearably hot. All too soon, the bowl was empty. Bill placed it on the tray and picked up the cup of tea and handed it to the kid. 

 

“Thanks.” Dipper said quietly as he took it and drank down the liquid. 

 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Bill said, pasting a smile on his face as he took back the empty cup. “Do you want any more?” Dipper just shook his head no and Bill went to put the tray back over on his desk. 

 

“Why did you save me?” Came Dipper’s voice, soft and unsure. Bill’s smile fell and he frowned as he looked down at the tray. At least Dipper was behind him and wasn’t able to see his expression. 

 

“What makes you think I saved you?” Bill questioned. 

 

“Tad told me.” Bill turned to see Dipper looking down at his hands. 

 

“You’re a part of my crew, I look out for my own.” 

 

“But I’m not! I’m your prisoner…I’m a-a Pines. You keep saying that you are getting revenge and that you could kill me at any time but then you go and, and do something like that.” Dipper looked up at Bill, eyes full of confusion. “Does this mean you’re not going to kill me anymore?” 

 

Bill thought over his words and emotions briefly before he replied, he tilted his head to the side as he looked a Dipper. “I’ve told you before kid. I find you fascinating. You are like an enigma and if there is one thing I love, its puzzles.” Dipper’s brow furrowed and Bill couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and grasping his chin gently, looking him eye to eye. “Your life is mine now and I intend to take care of it.” He said in a dead panned voice. Bill knew the kid was a Pines, knew that he was going to bring a shit load of trouble, but still he couldn’t have let him go. It was still no clear answer, for either of them. Bill straighten and pulled the blankets up around Dipper. 

 

“I don’t get you Bill.” Dipper said shaking his head before a small coughing fit interrupted him. Bill reached over and placed his hand on Dippers forehead. Tad was right, the worst had passed even though he was still slightly warm. 

 

“You’re not the only one,” Bill muttered. “Now get some rest sapling.” He said and moved back to his desk and sat down to finish his paperwork. 

 

“Bill?” 

 

“What Pine Tree?” Bill asked not looking up. 

 

“Thanks for saving me and not killing me, I guess.” Dipper mumbled. Bill sat still pen poised over his journal as he stared, slightly shocked at the kid. His soft even breathing told him he had fallen back to sleep. Shaking his head, Bill turned back to his work, ignoring the way his heart hammered in his chest. 

 

A few hours later, Bill shoved the papers he had been working on into the desk drawer before standing and stretching out his back. Bill turned and undress leaving only his under garments on as he climbed over the kid to the other side of the bed pulling and getting into the blankets. He stared at Dipper’s face, reaching a finger over to trace his face. 

 

Very gently, Bill moved his hand to rest it against Dipper’s forehead. He closed his eyes and softly pushed his magic into the kids mind. This was a place that was his, away from color and the living. A place where dreams and nightmares were made. Stretching out his arms Bill smiled as he looked around the large area 

 

“So Pine Tree, let’s see what you dream about.” Bill said and waved his hand 

 

The gray area was suddenly filled with color as Dipper’s dream settled around him. Bill took in his new surroundings; it was a shop of some kind. He wandered down one of the rows, shelves that were filled with strange oddities. Glass jars with eyes and creatures that had no names. On one shelf there was a doll whose head seemed to bob back and forth. Bill flicked it with his finger and watched it nod quickly back and forth. 

 

It was the sound of running feet that caught his attention. Peaking his head around the shelves, Bill’s eyes landed on two children; he recognized the boy almost immediately. It was strange to see Dipper so young. 

 

“Mabel, Give it back!” Dipper shouted with a huff folding his arms glaring. 

 

“Nope!” Mabel said with a grin still holding the book high above her head. 

 

“Why not?” He asked, exasperation clear in his voice. 

 

“Because we have training today and Grunkle Stan told you not to bring any more books.” 

 

“Ugh! Fine, just give it back to me so I can put it away.” 

 

Bill watched as the girl, Mabel, returned the book to Dipper before running off. But his golden eyes never left the boy who scurried around the counter placing the book on one of the shelves below the counter. Bill moved to watch him better as he slipped out from behind the counter and walked to the door. 

 

Lighting flashed through the room and thunder followed quickly. A frown ghosted over his lips as he watched Dipper hesitate, his hand on the door paused as rain began to fall heavily in the room. The dream was changing, Bill wondered briefly on what it would change before the glass of the shop shattered and began filling with water. 

 

Bill whipped his head around looking for Dipper as the shop was quickly engulfed, items from the shelves began floating around him. He found Dipper, no longer in child form, was struggling to swim. Mabel, dream Dipper called out, hands reaching forward to his sister who was also reaching for him. Something was pulling her back, getting further and further away from him. Bill could feel the panic building, the fear and grief. Water bubbles escaped Dipper’s mouth and nose as he struggled to breath. All memory fragments, with it being a dream he really could breathe. 

 

Bill growled and snapped his fingers. 

 

The grey of the Mindscape greeted him and Bill took a deep breath before he reached out and gabbed a hold of the nightmare and compressed it in to a small, tight ball. Bill held it in his hand glaring down at it a moment before he brought the orb to his lips where he swallowed it down. 

 

Bill shuddered in the pleasure as he devoured the dream, the rush of magic flow through him. Oh, but he hadn’t had anything that divine in a long, long time. Dipper Pine’s flavor was going to be hard to resist. 

 

Waving his hand Bill watched the new dream through a small window he created. It was lighter and involved his sister, glimpse of his childhood. There seemed to be darkness along the edges though, and Bill wondered if another nightmare would form. 

 

Bill had lost count of how many dreams and nightmares he had eaten over his lifetime, each one gave him a small burst of magic and were always tasty. But all of them paled in comparison to Dipper’s. He would have to tread careful as to not become too addicted. He was getting too attached as it was. 

 

Yes, the Pines kid was an enigma. And if there was one thing Bill was certain of, Dipper belonged to him, and he wasn’t letting him go without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I want to thank my beta Morganna for helping me with this chapter because this chapter was hard to write.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper woke slowly his head wasn’t throbbing as much, but his throat was still very dry and sore. He let out a small moan and curled in closer to the warmth next to him. It took him longer then he cared to admit when he realized where the warmth was coming from. He opened his eyes, his vision filled with tan colored skin. 

 

“What?” He whispered as he pulled back just to come face to face with a sleeping Bill Cipher. He was sleeping next to the pirate, curled up and, and cuddling next to Bill Cipher. 

 

“Don’t panic.” He whispered to himself, as he tried to work some moister back into his mouth. He felt his checks begin to heat when he glanced at the exposed chest, and his heart was beginning to beat a bit faster. “Ok, now you can panic.” Dipper hissed as he tried to slide away from the man as quietly as he could. 

 

A hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back flush against the man’s bare chest, Dipper let out a squeak and froze at the contact before looking up and glaring at the man. Bill’s eyes were closed but he was wearing a grin. 

 

“It’s too early and cold.” Bill murmured and buried his face against Dipper’s brown curls and grinned when the boy squirmed trying to get away from him. 

 

“I don’t care let me go.” Dipper rasped, trying to ignore how he warm and inviting it seemed just to curl back up and go to sleep. Could this get any worse? 

 

“No, I don’t think I will.” 

 

“Bill.” Dipper whined as he struggled weakly. He finally gave up and laid against the pirate’s side. 

 

“You started it first Pine Tree.” 

 

“I was asleep, I can’t be held responsible for what I do in my sleep.” Dipper gripped. Bill just chuckled softly before releasing him and sitting up and stretching. 

 

“Whatever you say kid.” Bill said smirking as he crawled over the kid and began to get dressed. 

 

“I hate you.” Dipper said as he averted his eyes while Bill got dressed. “Is there any water?” 

 

“Do you always cuddled with those you hate?” Bill asked with a smirk before handing him a cup of water. Dipper blushed but took the cup and drained the contents. Bill pulled out some clothes and tossed them at Dipper. 

 

“Get dressed kid, if you’re feeling up for it, I thought a day in the warm sun would do you some good.” 

 

“That actually sounds nice.” Dipper said as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He still wasn’t feel one-hundred percent but the thought of going up on deck bolstered his mood up a bit. He pulled off the well-used sleeping shirt and replaced it with the cleaner shirt, then slid the plants on. His boots were over near the door which he slipped into before looking at Bill. The pirate had a strange look on his face, his eye intensely watching him. Dipper tried to scowl but looked back down at the floor as he felt his face flush hotly. 

 

“I’m ready.” Dipper said and glanced up just as Bill pulled on his golden coat and grabbed his hat from his desk. 

 

“All right then.” 

 

Bill led them above deck and Dipper let the sun wash over him. Everything looked clean and new. He could see where repairs had been made, but other than that the ship looked hale and hearty. 

 

“Mornin’ Captain.” Dipper looked and caught sight of a group of One Eyes. 

 

“Morning.” Bill said and nodded at the kid. 

 

“Good to see you up and about Dipper, not many men who go over bored during a storm like that live to tell the tale.” A One Eye, Dipper thinks his name is Alex, said. 

 

“Ya, thanks. I, guess I am pretty lucky.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and Bill snorted. 

 

“Come now, back to work kid.” Bill ordered. 

 

“Aye, aye Captain.” Alex said as he ran back to what he was working on. 

 

“I thought the ship would’ve had more damage.” Dipper said as he moved and rested against the railing looking down at the water. It was nothing like the last time he had seen it. Now it was all smooth, calm and so blue. A shudder went down his spine at the memory of being tossed beneath those turbulent dark waves. 

 

“You have little faith in my ship.” Bill said and rested against rail watching Dipper’s face. 

 

“This is the first time I’ve spent so much time on a ship.” Dipper admitted as he turned to look at the captain. 

 

“I find that surprising, for a Pines.” Bill answered. “Why didn’t you follow in your Uncles shoes?” 

 

Dipper looked away and shrugged. “I just didn’t care for it. Liked reading about adventures. Mabel always teased me about my love of books over the real thing. But now…”Dipper felt his face heat up a bit. “I can sorta see that appeal. Not that this makes me a part of your crew, because I’m not.” 

 

“Course you are Pine Tree. Never doubt my persuasion as the Captain.” Bill said smugly. 

 

“And here I thought it was because I didn’t want the job.” A voice sounded behind them, causing them to turn. 

 

“Tad.” Bill said and narrowed his eye at his first mate who grinned back at them. 

 

“Good morning Tad.” Dipper said awkwardly as he watched the two men stare each other down, Tad turned and graced him with a smile. 

 

“Good to see you up and about Dipper.” Tad said. 

 

“Yes, it’s great that he’s up, now what do you want?” Bill asked and Tad nearly laughed at the jealous tone in Bill’s voice. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Still tired, but better.” Dipper told him. 

 

“Tad,” Bill’s voice was low and ominous. 

 

“Krypto’s has some questions, he wants to ask you about the course we’re on. He’s in the office.” Tad shrugged with a half grin. 

 

“Ugh fine. Pine Tree, head back to my room.” Bill ordered. 

 

“I’ll escort him. I’m sure he’s hungry we can stop off at the galley. What do you say Dipper?” Dipper watched the two men, both seemed to be staring the other down; Bill standing stiff and teeth gritted, where Tad was more nonchalant, defiant look on his face. 

 

“Fine.” Bill spat after several seconds before marching off towards the office, the door slamming shut behind him. Dipper jumped slightly at the sound and then Tad was chucking next to him. 

 

“He makes it too easy.” Tad turned towards him. “Ignore him, come on lets go get some food.” 

 

“He seemed really angry.” 

 

“Nah, that wasn’t angry that was more like a mix of jealousy and annoyance.” Tad said as he led them down the hall. 

 

“Jealousy?” Dipper questioned with a frown. 

 

“With you.” 

 

“What?” Dipper’s mind reeled. “What’s there to be jealous over?” 

 

Tad outright laughed at that and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, if you haven’t figured it out by now, I’m sure it won’t be long before you do.” 

 

They reached a door and Tad opening it reveling a large room where most of the crew had gathered to eat. Glances and some greetings were thrown in their direction as they walked in. Tad grabbed a plate and handed it to Dipper. 

 

“Dish up kid.” 

 

Dipper took the plate, a bit unsure as he had avoided getting to know the rest of the crew and felt like a total outsider now. Of course, there were several crew members he recognized from working with, but there were several others he still didn’t know. Tad raised an eyebrow when Dipper just stood there awkwardly. He had been trying to tell himself that he was a prisoner and wanted to be kept a prisoner. But, actually being here now, it all seemed a bit foolish. 

 

“Dipper?” Tad questioned and Dipper shook his head and dished up a small amount food. They both took their plates and found a few free spots to sit and Dipper dug in. Not realizing how hungry he really was. 

 

Tad listened to the conversations that filled the room. “How’s everything today Tad?” He felt Dipper jumped next to him slightly and rolled his eye, the kid seemed a bit on edge. 

 

“No complaints yet Teeth.” Tad said grinning at the man who grinned. 

 

“Teeth?” Dipper asked as he looked over. 

 

“Ah, the new cabin boy. Now do you prefer lad or lass?” The man laughed and Dipper’s face went bright red before he scowled. 

 

“Lad.” Dipper said sullenly. 

 

“Just messing with ye lad. The boys have been talking nonstop about ya so it’s about time I got to meet ya.” The man grinned. Dipper’s eyes widened at the size, as it nearly took up his entire face. 

 

“I’m never going to live that down.” Dipper muttered. 

 

“Not on this ship lad, enjoy your meal boys.” The man boomed before he moved to chat with another group. 

 

“Teeth’s the cook here. Nice enough bloke.” Tad said and Dipper nodded. 

 

“I see why you call him Teeth.” Dipper mumbled and Tad laughed. 

 

“Come on finish your breakfast, and I’ll show you around the ship.” 

 

When they finished Tad, kept to his word and began a tour of the ship. If was so fascinating to Dipper, as Tad explained some of the inner workings. Just the amount of work that went into keep a ship in tip-top-shape took a lot of effort and know how. 

 

“Sir! Mister Strange! A fight has broken out in the crew quarters.” He explained panting. 

 

“Shit.” Tad scowled and nodded. 

 

“Tad?” Dipper questioned. 

 

“Just head down the hall and enter the third door on the left I will meet you there when I’m done.” Tad turned and rushed down the opposite direction, the One Eye following close behind leaving Dipper standing there confused. 

 

Sighing, Dipper turned and went down the hall, he paused as he reached a door with loud cursing coming from the other side. Curious Dipper pushed open the door and his eyes widened as he looked at the machines that filled the room. 

 

“Hey come help me with this!” A voice shouted at him. Dipper went to were a crew member was laying on the ground, upper body in a large compartment. 

 

“What do you need?” He asked. 

 

“Grab me that scrub brush, too much rust on this damn thing.” Dipper nodded and reached over for the brush and handed it to the outstretched hand which took it with a thanks. There was some grunting and scrubbing sound. Dipper watched and waited until they were done and pulled themselves from out of the machine. 

 

“Thanks kid.” They said as she turned to face him. Dipper’s eyes widened, the crew member was a women. 

 

“What? Siren got your tongue?” She asked with a sharp grin as she pulled her pink hair into a bun and, and adjusted her eye patch. 

 

“You’re a girl.” Dipper stated still shock. 

 

“Whoa, give this kid a medal. Such powers of observation.” 

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t think there was any women on board.” Dipper blushed and looked away. He shouldn’t have assumed that all the pirates were male. Even his own sister was part of the Naval Guard. 

 

“There’s a few of us on board. Names Pyronica, master gunner.” She looked Dipper up and down. “You must be the new cabin boy.” She held out a hand and Dipper shook it. 

 

“My names Dipper.” 

 

“Dipper huh? That a nick name or something.” 

 

“It’s a nickname, but I don’t go by my real name” Dipper admitted honestly. 

 

“So Dipper, what are you doing so far below deck?” She plopped herself down on a crate and gestured to the one next to her. 

 

“I was with Tad, he was showing me around. But I guess a fight broke out and he had go take care of it.” Dipper left out the part that he was supposes to be in a room waiting for him as he sat down on the crate. 

 

“Hmmm, must be Nate and Creed again. And where are you supposes to be?” She asked with a knowing look, Dipper looked away embarrassed. 

 

“Some room further down the hall. I got a bit distracted. What exactly do these machines do?” Dipper asked eyeing the large machines that hissed every so often. 

 

“Were in the engine room or one of them. It powers some of the lights in this part of the ship, sends some power to other parts.” 

 

“If you’re a gunner what are you doing working on them?” Dipper asked tilting his head. 

 

“Because some people don’t know how to do their jobs and the lights in the cannon room were flickering on and off. It was driving me nuts, besides, doesn’t hurt to do a bit of repairs here and there. Keep things moving.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Well, since you’re here wanna learn about gunning?” She asked grinning wide her one eye sparkling. 

 

“Yes.” Dipper said excitedly. 

 

“Well then, Dipper, let’s get started.” Pyronica said as she stood and walked out of the room, Dipper on her heals. 

 

****************************************************** 

 

Tad was a dead man. No, scratch that, death would be to nice when Bill found out he had lost Dipper. He had looked through ever fucking room looking for the kid with no luck, and it seemed like no one else had seen him either. It was like the kid had just disappeared. Hence why Tad was a dead man. 

 

“Tad.” The exact voice he didn’t want to hear behind him. He turned around to face Bill. 

 

“Yes captain?” Tad asked as he swallowed. 

 

“Where is Pine Tree?” Bill asked as he tilted his head to the side, Tad could feel the magic cracking in the air. He was sure Bill wasn’t even aware of it. 

 

“I not sure.” Tad said honestly, prepared for a lash of magic and how to buffer it. But a familiar laugh caught their attention and they turned to see Pyronica coming from the depths of the ship, Dipper in tow. 

 

“Oy Captain, I think you lost something.” Pyronica said as they reached them. Dipper pushed passed her as he caught sight of the two men. Bill looked pissed and Tad a bit panicked. 

 

“Oh shit, Bill, it’s my fault. I wandered off and met Pyroinca and she was showing me around I…I just lost track of time.” Dipper said quickly, Tad’s eye widened surprised that the kid would defined him. 

 

“Pine Tree.” Bill said and narrowed his eye. 

 

“Captain, your lad helped me finish a few repairs on some of my canons.” She said and folded her arms. “Kid knows his stuff, I’ll give him that.” 

 

“I see. I thought you weren’t part of my crew Pine Tree.” Bill gritted out. Dipper could still hear the anger in Bill’s tone, but he didn’t want anyone to get into trouble because of his actions. 

 

“Well…I’m not.” Dipper said folding his arms. “But I can still help out.” 

 

“Come on Pyronica, I think the Captain has some things to discuss with his cabin boy.” Tad said and moved grabbing the woman’s arm dragging her away, Bill watched them go before turning his gold eye back to Dipper. Silence filled the hallway. 

 

“Because of her?” Bill asked low and dangerously. 

 

“What? No, of course not. It was just so fascinating. How it all worked, the way the steam is pumped into the rooms to make the instruments work. How the gears lower, and close, and load the cannons. It was so much better than when I read about the theories...” Dipper trailed off as Bill stared at him, a grin on his face. 

 

“Sounds like something one of my crew members wound say.” Bill pointed out and watched as Dipper blushed. 

 

“I’m not a pirate. I just found it all very … fascinating.” Dipper stated before turning to march away. 

 

Bill let him go, watching with an amused look on his face. He waited a second before following him up. Now that he knew where the kid was he didn’t feel so rushed. What Pine Tree didn’t know yet was that he was a part of the Mindscape crew now. And more importantly, he was Bill’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos they make my day! And thank you to my amazing beta Morgana who's name I have spelled wrong a few times and has called me out on it, I'm sorry!! lol


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper paced up and down the deck as the sun was setting, his thoughts in turmoil. He wasn’t a pirate he was just being held hostage by pirates, so what if the workings of the ship interested him and he helped out here and there. And it wasn’t his fault he had to do work and get to know some of the crew members in a more, friendlier manner. Letting out a groan Dipper rested his head against one of the masts before banging his head against it a few times. 

 

“Pull it together Pines.” Dipper mutter to himself. “Don’t let him get into your head.” 

 

He thought of his family and frowned; would he ever see Mabel again or his Grunkles or hell even Pacifica again? Dipper let out a sigh, he didn’t regret what he did to protect his friend and he would do it again without hesitation. 

 

“Mabel…” He said with a soft sigh, he had been so angry and hurt by her leaving without telling him and now he would do anything just to see her smiling face again. Dipper moved away from the pole and walked over to the rail and looked over the sea. 

 

Were they even looking for him? Would they even find him? Did they think he was dead? Did they even care that he had been kidnapped? Dipper rested his arms on the rail and leaned forward with a frown as questions ran through his mind. There was one tiny, small, minuscule, kernel of thought that he was trying to ignore and not let surface. Would it be so bad to be a pirate? There was something exciting at just the thought of him being a pirate, the adventure and romanticism of it all… and it scared him. It went against everything he believed in. Didn’t it? And yet….the crew members he had become close to seemed like nice people. They looked after him, after each other. They were a family in some ways. 

 

Closing his eyes Dipper banished that train of thought as he listened to the waves slap against the hull as the ship moved through the water and breathed in the salty sea air. Exhaustion pulled at him, he had pushed himself to far today and was getting tired. His body was still sore and tired and what he really wanted to do was go home and curl up with a good book, instead he was in the middle of the ocean on a pirate ship. 

 

Bitter laughter spilled form his lips at the irony of it all, he had loved his stories, loved reading about pirates and their lust for adventure. Now he was a part of the story and Dipper wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

 

“You all right lad?” Dipper turned and saw no one. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Up here.” The voice said. Dippers eyes trailed up to the ropes and rigging where a man sat and was looking down at him. 

 

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you up there.” 

 

The man smiled at him. “Names Amorphous Shape, I’m the master rigger.” 

 

“Oh nice to meet you, I’m Dipper.”

 

“I know who you are, watched you go over bored.” Amorphous said with a smile, Dipper blushed and looked away. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Don’t feel so down, I’m surprised you’re up and about, it’s impressive.” The man said grinning. 

 

“I don’t feel all that great.” Dipper admitted and watched as the man stood and jumped from rope to rope before landing on the ground a few feet from him and stretched his long limbs “That was amazing.” Dipper breathed. 

 

“If you want, I can teach you the ropes some time.” The man offered with a wink before pulling out a large flask and handing it to Dipper. 

 

“What’s this for?” 

 

“It’s rum, it should dull the pain your feeling, or if anything it will make you forget about it for a while.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“Oh, ah thank you…” Dipper said and awkwardly looked down at the flask in his hands. 

 

“Taken a good many falls from up there.” Amorphous gestured above them before grinning. 

 

“That must have been painful.” Dipper said frowning, imaging what it would be like to fall and slam in to the hard wood of the deck. 

 

“Wasn’t pleasant I can tell you that, I’m off to the mess hall. Drink the rum or don’t your choice.” The man laughed and patted Dipper on the shoulder, before walking toward the door. 

 

“Thank you.” Dipper called after him as the man waved back and disappeared below deck. 

 

Sighing Dipper rolled the flask around in his hands as he stared at the tarnished silver of it. It wasn’t like he didn’t drink, it was mostly wines that they would have with dinner, and he only tried a bit of the whisky and a few hard liquors that Stanley liked to keep around the house. Those had burned like a son of a bitch going down and he pretty much left them alone. 

 

Twisting the top off, Dipper raised the flask to his nose and sniffed before gaging, it smelled awful. Taking a breath, Dipper raised it to his lips and took a swig and nearly spit it out before forcing himself to swallow and began to cough, regretting his choice immediately. He could literally feel the liquid burn all the way down to his gut. Another swallow and he could soon begin to feel the heat from the alcohol begin to warm him up inside, easing his muscle. He gave a sigh and turned back to look out at the sea. 

 

*********************************************************** 

 

Tad knocked on the door to Bill’s room and waited before a muffled ‘come in’ responded. Not that he cared, he would enter either way, but he would follow protocol most times. Entering the room Tad took a seat near the desk where Bill was sitting glaring at the mess of paperwork and maps. Tad hummed as he watched as Bill finished writing down something in code on the side of one of the maps. 

 

“What do you want?” Bill asked as he glanced at him, golden eye bored. 

 

“Nothing, just came to chat.” Tad said simply. 

 

“You never come to just chat.” Bill huffed. 

 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” 

 

“Speak what’s on your mind.” Bill snapped before going through his papers and Tad shook his head a soft smile on his lips. 

 

“If you must know I wanted to discuss Dipper.” Bill didn’t even stop what he was doing, but Tad could see him tense a bit. He knew Bill had to suspect him wanting to discuss the boy. 

 

“What about him?” 

 

“You want him part of this crew.” Tad stated as fact. 

 

“You know that already. And he IS part of this crew, he just won’t admit it yet.” 

 

“Yes, he is starting to extend his mind, making friends with Pyronica is a start, and getting to know some of the others, even if the kid doesn’t quite realize it yet.” 

 

“And?” Bill said jealousy and anger clear in his voice. 

 

Tad chuckled a softly. “No need to get jealous Bill.” He smirked at the death glare that was sent his way. 

 

“I am not jealous.” Tad just hummed at that statement. 

 

“Believe it or not, he is making a change, albeit a slow one, in his mind from prisoner to crew member. I think he’s starting to realize it and it scares him.” 

 

“Almost drowning didn’t help.” Bill muttered. 

 

“He’s alive, thanks to you.” 

 

“Exactly, so he should be thanking me and accept being part of my crew.” Bill said with a pout folding his arms. 

 

“You know it’s not that easy. Not when you held death threats against him, and the feud you have with his Uncles.” Tad reminded him with a soft smile. 

 

“Well…It should be.” Bill said with a huff. 

 

“Permission to speak freely Captain.” Tad asked seriously and Bill raised an eye brow at him. 

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

“At what point did you decide you wanted to keep the kid? He’s a Pines after all.” Tad asked tilting his head to the side, Bill was quite for a long time, a contemplating look on his face. 

 

“I honestly don’t know. He’s different… From the moment I saw him in that dress and found out he was something else it threw me through a loop though.” Bill shrugged with a frown. “I began to wonder what else he could surprise me with, what made him go that far for his sister, what makes him tick. He sure as hell isn’t like his Uncle.” 

 

Tad was a bit surprised at how much Bill had admitted to him. How much he had thought about it, as if Bill was still as confused as Tad was over it. It was interesting, to say the least. Not that Tad wanted anything to befall the kid, he had invested his magic to save him as well. But he wasn’t going to say anything to Bill about that part. 

 

“Don’t think too hard about it Bill, I’m off to finish my choirs then I’m going to head to bed.” Tad said as he stood and stretched, Bill nodded at him standing himself. 

 

“I’m going to go find Pine Tree, it’s gotten dark out.” Bill said and Tad nodded before they left the room going separate ways. 

 

Humming as he walked down the hall, Tad tried to piece together the new puzzle he was working on. Bill’s mind was a complicated place but Tad knew how to put together Bill’s train of thoughts easily enough, but the moment Dipper had entered the picture something had changed and the pieces had moved and Tad wanted to know why that was. 

 

******************************************************************* 

 

Bill walked across the deck glancing up at the star filled sky before looking around spotting his target, leaning against the rail and looking up at the sky. 

 

“There you are Pine Tree.” Bill watched with a smirk as the kid jumped and turned to face him. Dipper stared at him a moment before turning back around. 

 

“Where else would I be?” Dipper asked before looking back up at the sky. 

 

“You should be in bed resting. You’re still not feeling well.” 

 

“The stars are really pretty out here.” Dipper said ignoring Bill. 

 

“They can be.” Bill offered. 

 

“Wanna know something funny?” Dipper asked still not looking at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m not afraid of you anymore.” Dipper said with a huff of laughter turning to face Bill “I was terrified when I first saw you, but now I don’t know what to think.” 

 

“You need sleep, it’s obvious your mind has turned to mush.” Bill said folding his arms. 

 

“Probably, I’m really tired, but feel good at the same time.” Dipper grinned sheepishly before reviling a large flask, shaking the thing before him before taking a swig and looking away. 

 

“Where did you get that?” 

 

“Amorphous Shape, he was working with the rigging and stopped to see how I was doing. I told him my body hurt so he gave me his flask. Medicinal purposes.” Dipper giggled and went to raise it to his lips again, but Bill moved forward and snatched the silver flask out of his hands. “Hey.” Dipper protested. 

 

“You’ve had enough, I don’t want you falling overbroad again.” 

 

“See, and then there’s that. Why did you even bother saving me? I just don’t get it.” Dipper ran a hand back through his hair and Bill’s eye widened before stepping closer pushing the rest of Dippers hair away as he gazed at the mark. 

 

“Ursa Major, the big dipper as it’s known in some parts.” Bill murmured as he ran a finger over the mark ignoring the way Dipper squeaked out a sound of protest. 

 

“It’s a birth mark, and I hate it.” Dipper mumbled as he pulled away from Bill and brushed his hair back down to cover the mark, Bill looked back up in to the sky and spotted the stars that consisted of the big dipper, he smiled before looking back at the kid. 

 

“I see, so that’s where your name comes from.” Bill said and watched as Dipper frowned and look way. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Bill said and Dipper sighed but gave no indication of protest. Besides, Bill could examine the mark all he wanted when Dipper had fallen asleep. 

 

Taking hold of Dipper’s shoulder he began to lead him back to his quarters. Dipper grumbled a bit but didn’t put up any fight. The kid quickly undressed, leaving his shirt on and practically collapsed into the bed. Bill rolled his eye and snorted. 

 

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” Bill asked himself out loud, hands on his hips. A mumbled, unintelligible response from Dipper had him rolling his eye. He could imagine all sorts of things the kid meant with that, but it still made him smile. 

 

***************************************************************** 

 

Mabel Pines stood in the crow’s nest her eyes trained up to the star filled sky. She traced the big dipper over and over with her eyes as it filled her with hope and maybe, just maybe Dipper was looking up at the same sky. The sound of someone climbing the ladder had Mabel’s eyes glancing over as Stanley appeared. 

 

“Hey pumpkin, mind If I join you?” Mabel nodded and moved slightly; the two stood in the crow’s nest that was barley big enough to fit them both as they looked up at the stars. 

 

“I’m scared.” Mabel final admitted and wrapped her arms around herself, Stan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. 

 

“Were going to find him.” Stan assured. 

 

“What if we don’t?” She whispered. 

 

“Mabel, your brother is tough. He might not look like it with those noodle arms of his, but he will do anything to get back to you.” Stan said and Mabel laid her head on his shoulder. 

 

“I just hope he’s safe.” Mabel whispered. 

 

“He’s a Pines and Pines are strong and quick witted.” Stan said. “I’m sure he’s figured out what he needs to do to survive.” 

 

“I guess…” 

 

“You guess? Come on sweet heart you have to believe! Dipper is smart and brave and he would never abandon us. He would fight till he found a way to return home.” Stan said and looked up at the sky the constellation shining bright. 

 

“Your right Grunkle Stan.” Mabel said eyes traveling up to the black sky. 

 

“Of course I’m right.” Stan said as he kissed the top of Mabel’s head. They were both quiet a moment. “Did you and Pacifica really get him to wear a dress and pretend to be you?” 

 

This caused Mabel to laugh. “Yup. And according to Paz, he looked spectacular.” 

 

Stan grunted with his own laugh. “Guess it would be too much to ask for a picture. Would like to have seen that with my own eyes.” 

 

“Ya, me too.” She giggled. 

 

“That’s my girl. Don’t stay up to late, okay kido?” 

 

“I won’t, just a few more minutes promise.” The man nodded and moved to climb back down the ladder. 

 

Turning her gaze back up to the night sky Mabel smiled softly as she raised a hand and pressed it to her heart. 

 

“Bro-bro you better be fine, or so help me.” She whispered to the stars that only shined back in response. 

 

Smiling, Mabel turned and climbed down the ladder her boots clicking on the wood as she landed. She turned to head inside but paused as she spotted Stanford at the helm, his eyes glaring hard at the compass in his hand. 

 

“Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked, the man jumped and shoved the compass in his pocket. 

 

“What are you doing out this late?” 

 

“Looking at the stars, thinking about Dipper.” 

 

“Were getting close to the pirates, I can feel it.” Ford said resting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“How close.” 

 

“Few days at most, but Mabel I have to warn you.” 

 

“Warn me?” 

 

Stanford sighed. “The men who took Dipper are the worst kind of pirates, and their Captain is the worse sort of man, if you can even call him that anymore. I just want you to be prepared if we have to fight. And if Dipper has been harmed in some way.” Stanford said his brows furrowed. 

 

“How dangerous can he be?” 

 

“Very dangerous, and we don’t know how large his crew is.” Mabel nodded with a frown. 

 

“I understand…” She said with a bit of trepidation, worry and fear starting to worm through her. 

 

“I just want you to be prepared for the worst.” 

 

“I know. Thanks Grunkle Ford.” She gave him a small smile. 

 

“Good, now off to bed. You’ll need your rest.” He said patting her shoulder before walking up to the wheel. 

 

“Night.” She said and walked to the door a frown on her face. Stanford was acting strange but she quickly brushed it off. He had faced this Pirate Capitan once before, it must be nerves. And now with Dipper captured, it was more personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired so i have a chapter. Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! and thank you to my amazing beta Morgana!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSwaVvF7rdU

It had been several weeks since he had been kidnaped, could be more or less as Dipper honestly had lost track of time being on the ship. He was busy, even if he wasn’t doing as much as before; Bill hadn’t wanted him to relapse. So instead of working with the One Eyes, Dipper had been learning a few things from the different masters aboard the ship. It was more than he had ever dreamed of learning from his books, and everything had a hands on application to it that he just loved. 

 

Then there was the simple fact that Dipper was still sleeping in Bill’s bed, with the Captain himself. He was perfectly fine to go back to his old bed, but anytime he thought about it, the less appealing it became. The times he tried to, or avoided Bill never ended so well, and would be back in the pirate’s bed anyways. Sometimes he would work himself to the point of exhaustion, falling asleep doing something and awake curled up next his bed mate. It was embarrassing to say the least. 

 

And yet it was nice. This was a part that made him grumble to himself. Not that his original sleeping location wasn’t bad, per say. But Bill’s bed was so much softer, and bigger, and warmer, especially when he was in it. Dipper felt his face heat up with that thought and tried to banish it. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Dipper dropped his head to the table as he sat in the galley. The room was currently empty which gave him a moment of peace and quiet to himself. Bill Cipher was a conundrum and Dipper had to figure him out. Dipper would watch him when the pirate wasn’t looking, interacting with his crew and Tad. The crew showed nothing but respect towards him, they laughed and joked with him. His was their leader, and yet friend at the same time. He sure didn’t seem like some blood thirsty pirate that some of his stories would betray him to be. It was all so… confusing. 

 

Even his own interactions with the pirate was easier, friendlier and Dipper couldn’t seem to stop him from entering his thoughts at odd times. It was slowly driving him mad, and the way that golden eye would look at him, see inside him as if he understood Dipper’s plight, made his heart quicken every time. And lately, Dipper was glad when the day was ending, just to have that time where he could be himself with the pirate. Sometimes Bill would be up late at his desk writing in his journals and Dipper would fall asleep before he came to bed. Other times Bill would climb in with him, which Dipper would grumble and complain about loudly but didn’t resist when he was pulled in next to that warm body. Those nights took Dipper the longest to fall asleep as his heart would be racing and… other parts of him seem to have a mind of their own. Even the thought of it now had his body reacting and he groaned and bit his lip to get it under control. 

 

This was not good, not good at all. 

 

The door to the mess hall slammed open causing him to lift his head quickly, Pyronica stood there, her pink hair loose causing part of it to fall over her eye patch. 

 

“Oy, so this is where you have been hiding.” She said before walking over and slamming a hand on his back with a grin. 

 

“I’m not.” Dipper said with a smile. 

 

“Whatever you say lad, Captain’s been looking for ya.” 

 

“Ugh, what does he want now?” Dipper muttered, but his heart sped up a bit. 

 

“Hmmm, I’m sure I don’t know.” She said, voice sweet and teasing as if she knew exactly what the Captain wanted and Dipper knew it. Dipper felt he face heat up which made her laugh. 

 

“Come on kid, let’s get you top side. You look like you need some fresh air.” She said grabbing Dipper’s arm dragging him up with her. Dipper sputtered, but had no choice but to follow the gunner. His lips curled into a half-smile as she reminded him of Wendy. Brave, strong and a good friend. 

 

Walking onto the deck, Dipper breathed in the sea air and relaxed. He was starting to enjoy being on the ship with the fresh air, the spray of the water on his skin, the feel of the warm sun, and the freedom. It was a scary thought, and even though a part of him wanted everything to return to normal, he knew it wasn’t possible. Those books about adventures on the seas would no longer hold the same appeal they once had….not after having had a real taste of it. He wasn’t sure if he could quit. 

 

“Aww, come on Captain we need to boost some spirts, ‘ave a bit of fun.” Kryptos complained. 

 

“Oy Captain!” Pyronica shouted and walked over to Bill who was glaring at the navigator, Dipper followed after her.

 

Turning to face them Bill glanced at her before his eye locked on to Dipper and he grinned widely at the boy. Dipper shivered at the look and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“Pine Tree, I was wondering where you had disappeared to.” 

 

“I was taking a break was all.” 

 

“Captain Cipher?” Kryptos whined and Bill scowled before turning to glare at the man. 

 

“What?” He said with a growl. 

 

“Come on, I think it would do us all some good to have a good drink and music.” He said meekly with a pout. 

 

“A party?” Pyronica interrupted before Bill could say anything. 

 

“Party?” Dipper asked, his curiosity was peaked. 

 

“Oh yes, we throw excellent parties. Not much food, but a lot of good booze, music and dancing.” Pyronica told him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “We laugh and sing and the whole hall is lit up with light.” 

 

“Sounds like fun.” He told her, genuinely interested. 

 

“Oh.” Bill said glancing at them before sighing. “Fine, but you have to tell the others.” Bill told her, his eye narrowed until her arm released Dipper. 

 

“Aye, aye captain.” The Pyronica and Kryptos replied before running off leaving the two alone.

 

“Should I go do something?” Dipper asked, feeling a little awkward. Bill reached over and pulled him towards the wheel. 

 

“Ya, since it seems I just lost my helms man, looks like you can take his place.” 

 

“Wh-what do I do?” Dipper asked his hands going to the large spoked wheel. Bill stood close behind him, his breath soft and warm on Dipper’s neck. 

 

“Just keep us on course. You can see the ship’s compass here.” Bill pointed. “Make sure we don’t leave or move drastically off our heading.” Dipper could feel Bill’s lips next to his ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to show you how.” Dipper shuddered slightly at the low suggestive tone, and swallowed. Chuckling softly Bill stepped back giving Dipper a little more breathing room. 

 

*********************************************************** 

 

Dipper rubbed his eyes with a yawn and stretched as he walked down the galley. He was starving, not looking where he was going Dipper ran in to a warm body and nearly fell to the ground before a hand grabbed him and steadied him. 

 

“Oh, sorry Tad wasn’t paying attention.” Dipper said as he met the man’s signal violet eye. 

 

“That’s ok, heading to the galley?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m starving, and a bit tired.” Dipper said with a yawn. 

 

“Afraid you won’t be going to bed anytime soon. Tad said as the reached the door a bit noise filtering out. 

 

Wide brown eyes stared at the scene in front of him; nearly the whole crew was in there, talking and laughing. There was a small area where some food was set up and many, many bottles of rum were being passed around. There were several crew members that had instruments out and soft tunes, and chords were being plucked. 

 

“Oh.” Was all Dipper could say. That’s right, he almost totally forgot about the party. 

 

Tad snagging a bottle from the table taking a swig of it with a grin before offering the bottle to Dipper. He took the bottle and swallowed a large gulp, which caused him to cough and sputter. Cheers and laughter was heard throughout the room, along with Tad. 

 

“Shut up.” Dipper muttered with a smile and watched as Tad grabbed another bottle for himself. 

 

Each swallow was easier to take, a pleasant warmth spreading through Dipper. Tad guided him over to eat some food with it. “Can’t have you passing out too early.” Tad said with a wink. A jaunty tune began and some of the crew members began to sing and dance. Dipper ate and drank, his foot tapping to the song. The laughter was infectious and he joined in with some of the antics of the others. He tipped back his bottle and realized that it was empty. Before he could frown Tad showed up next to him, as another tune began. 

 

“Dance with me.” Tad said as music filled the air once again. He stood tall with a grin and offered a hand to him, taking the hand Dipper laughed as Tad pulled him out into the large open area in front of the band as the crew began to sing. 

 

‘Were all just dancers on the devils dance floor!’ 

 

Tad twirled with Dipper, grinning as his violet eye landed on Bill and smirked as he spun Dipper and himself around causing the brunet to laugh. That golden eye narrowed and Bill began to make his way through the crowed towards them. Tad was struck with an idea. 

 

‘Well swing a little more, little more o’er the merry-o’ 

 

Twirling Dipper away from him and in to the arms of Pyronica, Tad gave her a wink and gestured to Bill who was slowly making his way towards them. She grinned and grabbed Dipper’s hand and danced away with him. 

 

Grinning Dipper spun around with Pyronica, laughing as the world blurred, his head was light and he was completely carefree as he moved to the music. For a moment Dipper thought he spotted Bill and if it wasn’t for Pyronic twirling him around the crowded floor, Dipper would most likely have headed towards him. Pyronica gave him an extra spin and Dipper found himself in the arms of Xanthar’s who took him off on anther jaunt around the floor. 

 

‘Swing a little more, a little more next to me’ 

 

Tad watched as Dipper was twirled around the room by different crew members with one signal goal. Keep the boy as far away from their Captain for as long as they could. Tad hooted with laughter as Bill reached a hand out to snatch Dipper but missed as he was passed onto Kryptos who took the lad around again. The look of rage on Bill’s face was hilarious. 

 

Laughing hard as he was passed to Amorphous, Dipper grinned up at the man who was laughing as well; the music thrumming through them as the band played and the crew sang loudly, Dipper couldn’t remember the last time he had ever had this much fun dancing. 

 

‘Swing a little more, little more o’er the merry-o’ 

 

Twirling around the room Dipper found himself in Tad’s arms once again, and grinned up at the man. The first mate grinned down at him and watched as Bill made his way towards them his golden eye promising danger. 

 

The Captain was nearing them and with a quick hand Tad winked down at Dipper who laughed before Tad spun him around and in to the arms of Bill, which caught the captain by surprise but held the boy close to him before looking down at Dipper who laughed and pulled Bill into dancing with him. 

 

‘Swing a little more on the devils dance floor’ 

 

Bill grinned and laughed as he spun Dipper around the circle that had now formed around them, the crew singing and clapping along to the beat as the two danced, Dipper’s hair had been pushed to the side at some point revealing his birthmark. He looked alive and exuberantly happy and so mesmerizing Bill thought as he twisted the kid around before dragging him back against his chest. Brown eyes sparkled up at him, grin on his face. 

 

‘Swing a little more on the devils dance floor’ 

 

As the song came to an end the room filled with laughter and clapping Dipper looked up and met Bill’s golden eye the man grinned down at him time seemed to stop. Bill looked so, ordinary in this moment. His Captain’s coat was gone, just leaving him in a white button up shirt, rolled up to his elbows, his hair messed with sweat making it stick up here and there, and spots where it had run down the side of his face. The smile on his face was soft and warm, his gold eye crinkling at the sides with true happiness, his face flushed. Dipper felt his heart beating hard in his chest, and for once stopped thinking. His arms snaked up around Bill’s neck, hands catching in the sweaty blond hair and pressed his lips to Bill’s. 

 

The room filled with cheers and hoots as Dipper kissed their captain. Bill froze when he felt the lips against his own, before pulling Dipper in and returning the kiss. Dipper pulled back, his hand going to his mouth, eyes going wide in panic. He took a step back, and then another, before turning and fleeing the room. 

 

**************************************************************** 

 

Dipper panicked as he ran, trying to get as far away as he could from Bill. Shoving the door open Dipper ran across the deck before stumbling against one of the main masts pole Dipper let out a strangled sound as he rested his head against the pole. It was half sob, half laughter. 

 

“Stupid, stupid!” Dipper muttered to himself, why had he done that? What was wrong with him? He had kissed Bill Cipher, a pirate. And yet that wasn’t what had him shaking. The worst part of it all was Dipper…had enjoyed kissing the man. That was what had scared him more than anything. 

 

“Pine Tree?” Dipper tensed at the voice but refused to turn around. He didn’t want to see disgust or hatred, or something worse; didn’t think he would survive it, so instead Dipper stood and trembled in place. 

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Dipper flinched before he was forced to turn around. He kept his eyes trained down, not able to look Bill in the eye. Even that was taken away from him as Bill took hold of his chin and lifted his face upwards. Dipper shut his eyes, his breathing was getting ragged and he could feel hot pricks of tears behind his closed eyelids. 

 

“Dipper.” His name was said so softly and gentle and it was the only warning he got before his lips were engulfed by Bill’s. His brown eyes flew open at the contact before closing again. His hands clutched at Bill, a soft moan escaped him as he surrendered to the kiss. Bill’s hand was in his hair, moving his head to the side to deepen the kill and Dipper soon parted his lips which Bill took advantage of. His tongue sweeping inside to swipe against his own. It sent a shock of pleasure down his spine straight to his groin. 

 

When Bill finally pulled back Dipper had had to gasp for air. He looked up at Bill who had a crocked smile on his face. He could see no deceit there, no malice or rejection in Bill’s eye. What he did see made him tremble and Dipper couldn’t help but laugh a bit nervously before resting his face against Bill’s chest. Dipper wondered if he had drank too much and had passed out because the warmth coming off of Bill was very pleasant; even the feel of the pirates arms around him felt too good and he knew it would only feel better once their clothes were removed. 

 

“Pine Tree?” Bill questioned running his hands down Dipper’s back in a soothing motion. 

 

“Hmmm.” Dipper hummed tiredly. 

 

“Do you want to head to bed?” Bill asked and Dipper nodded and squeaked as Bill swept him up in his arms and started to carry him bride style across the deck. 

 

“I can walk.” Dipper said indignant, trying to sound annoyed but secretly pleased. 

 

Bill looked down at him, his eye dark and mysterious before causing Dipper to quiver. “Mmhmm.” Was all he said. Dipper huffed a laugh and laid his head onto Bill’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

“I think I drank too much.” 

 

“You don’t say?” 

 

“Ya, because I must have passed out and now I’m dreaming.” Dipper said opening one eye looking up at Bill. 

 

“You’re still awake Pine Tree, I would know if you were dreaming.” Bill stated and used his magic to open his bedroom door and closing it before moving to place Dipper down on the bed. Dipper flopped down on the bed and stretched out with a yawn and watched as Bill took off his boots. 

 

“How can you be sure?” Dipper asked as he sat up and struggled to pull off his own boots before Bill moved to help him. 

 

“Call it a gift.” Bill said with a shrug as he pulled off Dipper’s boots and helped him out of his other clothing. His hands ran over Dippers body here and there making Dipper’s breath catch in his throat. Oh god, but he wanted more, it felt so good, so nice. 

 

“How did you lose your eye?” Dipper asked sleepily and Bill felt the kid’s consciousness slowly being drawn in to the realm of dreams, even though he fought it. He smiled, it was a losing battle. 

 

“Who says I lost my eye?” Bill responded and wondered if Dipper heard him as the kid’s slow breathing filled the room and Bill knew Dipper was gone. He ran a hand through the brown locks and pushed the hair back from his forehead so he could trace the mark there. Bill smiled before he undressed himself and crawled into bed. 

 

He sighed and pulled Dipper close and loved how the kid immediately curled up next to him. Bill buried his face against Dipper’s hair knowing that he was never letting the boy go even if he had to fight to keep him. Brushing back Pine Tree’s hair, Bill leaned over and placed a kiss on his birthmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters!! and they finally kiss about time!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Thank you to my beta Morgana!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter.

Dipper woke slowly, his eyes blinking open. The light felt too bright and he quickly closed them again which made his head throb. His mouth felt like it had dried out and he tried putting moister into it as images from last night flittered through his brain. Singing and dance for the most part and it made him smile at how fun it was. 

 

And kissing Bill. 

 

He couldn’t believe he did that, and almost groaned at how stupid he had been. But then he remembered how the Captain had come after him and then kissed him again, it had his body warming up. It didn’t help that he was plastered against said pirate, the skin to skin contact making his breathing hitch faster than should be normal. He was so confused. 

 

Mabel was going to kill him, his Grunkles were going to kill him. Hell, Dipper should probably get his own head examined because there is one thing he knew, he had fallen for a pirate Captain. Was this normal? Bill had kidnapped him, threatened to kill him and now everything had changed. Dipper wasn’t sure where he stood any more. Scowling Dipper sat up and regretted the movement as his head pounded in agony. Taking a slow deep breath he opened one eye and glanced down at Bill who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful resting there, so much younger and softer then when awake. Reaching out a hand Dipper let his fingers trace down Bill’s check down to his lips. 

 

It was a onetime thing, they had both been drunk, that’s what Dipper tried to tell himself. He bit his lip, as his heart beat harder. What if it wasn’t a onetime thing, what if…just what if Bill felt the same way? Could a pirate love? He wanted to know, had to know. How much was Dipper willing to give to Bill if there was nothing to receive? There was only one way to find out. 

 

Licking his lips, Dipper moved and straddled Bill’s waist, staring down at the Captain underneath him. He stifled a moan as he could feel Bill’s morning erection against his. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Bill’s, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

 

In a quick moment their positions were switched and Bill was now grinning down at Dipper. He let out a soft gasp as he glanced up and met that golden orb that spoke of mischief and Dipper felt his cheeks heat up. 

 

“Good morning to you to Pine Tree.” Bill said softly and cupped the brunet’s cheek before leaning down and catching those lips with his own. Dipper moaned when Bill nipped at his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth and their tongues slid against each other. It was just as good as last night, if not better. 

 

“You’re such a jerk.” Dipper breathed when they parted causing Bill to laugh. Dipper ran his hands against the man’s back, feeling the muscle ripple under his palms, and slide on up into Bill’s hair. His fingers caught on the eyepatch which caused Bill to yank back with a frown. 

 

“Sorry.” Dipper said pulling his hand away. 

 

“Not you.” Bill said and was suddenly off of Dipper and pulling on his clothes. Dipper was cold and confused as he watched the pirate. He could clearly see the tension and anger in Bill’s movements. Did he do something wrong? Dipper felt his eyes prick hotly. 

 

“Bill?” 

 

“I have work to do.” Bill said sharply and left the room, the door slammed shut behind him. 

 

Dipper stared at the door and tried to ignore the hurt in his chest. Was this because he was a Pines? Or was it something to do with Bill’s missing eye? He made a mental note to not touch the eyepatch again. Dipper curled up on his side his eyes staring blanking at the wall. He could a headache coming on but it was nothing compared to what his heart was feeling. 

 

*********************************************************************** 

 

Bill huffed as he paced around his office clenching his hand into fists. He reached up with a curse and yanked off his eyepatch, tossing it to the floor. The door clicked open and Bill whirled around his right eye glowing red in rage as it landed on Tad. 

 

“Morning Bill.” Tad said simply raising an eyebrow before moving up to undo his own eye patching. The first mate used his magic to shut and lock the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

 

“What do you want?” Bill spat but his eye slowly faded back to its golden color. 

 

“You’re in a mood. Didn’t get laid I see.” Tad said with a raised eyebrow. Bills eye flashed back to red. 

 

“I made a mistake.” Bill snarled as he turned away from Tad. 

 

“With Dipper?”

 

“Yes!” Bill shouted. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Tad finally said his brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“I have let the human to close. I should have just killed him the moment I knew he was a Pines. Or kept him in the brig, sending parts of him back to his Uncles.” Bill hissed in disgust. Tad tilted his head to the side. Anyone else might have believed the disgust and anger was aimed at Dipper but Tad spotted the truth. 

 

“You love him.” Tad stated, his voice neutral. Bill snarled and something shattered against the wall, the room practically vibrated with uncontrolled power. 

 

“He is human, and it’s against the rules. There is no…reason for this atrocity.” Bill sneered and Tad blinked in shock, not letting it show on his face though. It had been a very long time since Bill had brought up the rules. “I should just fuck him whenever I choose. Break him and make him fear me. He can beg for my scraps and lick my boots.” 

 

“Bill…” 

 

“Cut pieces off of him to send back to Ford, show him what kind of blood thirsty pirate I am. Make them all pay.” 

 

“Bill! Enough!” Tad shouted, the aura around Bill was getting to dark and if he continued he would be difficult to reason with. 

 

“Are you challenging me Tad?” Bill asked, voice low and dangerous, his right eye glowing blue with magic. 

 

“If you’re going to follow their rules then yes!” Tad spat glaring his own left eye glowing blue. 

 

“Stand down.” Bill glared. 

 

“You’re a fool!” Tad spat. 

 

“How dare you speak to me that way.” 

 

Tad took a few steps closer to him, his own voice getting low and dangerous. “When you speak about following their rules, and going down that path, then I will speak to you anyway I wish. We left so we wouldn’t have to live under their feet, afraid of what would happen. We wanted our own life, to live how we saw fit, remember?” Bill breathing was harsh and fast as he stared back at Tad. The glow began to fade slowly and Bill blinked. 

 

“We did?” 

 

“Yes, we challenged and fought them. Live our own life and choose our own way.” The air grew calmer around both of them. 

 

“Yes, make our own life.” Bill whispered. 

 

“We are free from their rules, we have been for a long time.” Tad said softly. 

 

“I know, just…”Bill huffed, suddenly drained and pulled Tad close into a tight hug. Tad held his cousin back tightly before they pulled apart. “I didn’t think it would be this, unpredictable.” 

 

“That’s a consequence of being able to make our own choices.” Tad told him with a sly grin. 

 

“How do I know if it’s the right choice?” 

 

“You don’t.” 

 

Bill stared at Tad a moment than shook his head. He ran a hand over his face. “What a mess.” 

 

“So I take it things went well last night?” Tad asked and laughed when Bill looked away embarrassed. 

 

“No, Pine Tree passed out before we could have any fun.” Bill said with a pout. Tad hummed in response. 

 

“Then what caused this lovely reaction?” Tad asked. 

 

“This morning, his fingers caught the strap of my eye patch. It scared me.” Bill paced the small room. “What if it scares him off? I just started to get him to trust and open up to me.” Bill mutter before flopping down on to one of the chairs. 

 

“Ahhh, you’re afraid.” Tad said his own hand raising up to rub at his own demonic eye. 

 

“I am not afraid, just…cautious.” Bill said with a pout and folding his arms. Tad opened his mouth to say something but a loud knock on the door had them booth snapping to attention. 

 

“Captain Cipher.” Pacifier’s voice shouted. 

 

“What is it?” Bill waved his hand removing the magic from the door, letting it open. 

 

“I’m not a hundred percent certain, but I think I spotted a ship.” The man said unsure. 

 

“When.” Bill asked brows furrowed. 

 

“Early this morning, just a brief glimpse of a sail on the far horizon. But far enough away I couldn’t make out any colors.” 

 

“Have you seen anything else?” Tad asked with a frown. 

 

“Negative, but we are keeping out a close lookout. Thought I would let you know.” 

 

“Thank you, return to your post and let us know if you spot anything else.” Bill ordered and the man nodded before leaving. 

 

Bill glanced back at Tad and the two moved and left the office, heading to the aft of the ship, looking across the water. 

 

“You think it’s him?” Tad asked. 

 

“There’s one way to find out.” Bill said and Tad nodded his eye flashing blue and let his magic skim out over the water’s surface. There was a sense of another force, of a strange power that attracted him in that direction. It was like hitting a brick wall and then a force lashed out that knocked the breath out of him and flung him backwards. 

 

“Something’s out there, and its warded.” Tad said with a cough as he sat up. 

 

“Looks like Sixer has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Bill held out his hand to Tad who took it. “Could you tell how close they are?” 

 

“Depends on how strong his ward is. With the sails spotted this morning, perhaps a day, if we’re lucky.” 

 

Damn it, this was another can of worms. If it was Stanford, it only meant trouble for them. There was no way Bill was going to let Dipper go without a fight. How to fight against a boy’s family without making things worse than they already were? 

 

“Bill?” A soft voice said behind them. Both of the men spun to see Dipper standing there. His brown eyes widened when he saw them, his mouth falling open. Fuck. Tad opened his mouth but Bill beat him to it. 

 

“What is it Pine Tree?” Bill said stiffly, staring down at the kid. 

 

“Your eyes.” Dipper breathed as he took a step closer. Both of them had left their patches back in the office. It showed just how unnerved they had been to leave their eyes uncovered.

 

Bill posture went rigid, and his jaw clenched tight, but he wasn’t going to back down. Tad just hoped he kept his composer. It wouldn’t be the first time they had been insulted or cursed at for it. But coming from Dipper… 

 

“It wasn’t a dream.” Dipper muttered as those brown eyes flashed back to look at Tad. 

 

“Dipper?” Bill asked confused and those brown eyes looked back at Bill. 

 

“Your eye.” Dipper muttered and raised his hand to cup Bill’s cheek turning Bill’s head so he could get a better look at the slitted pupil. 

 

“I had a strange dream, when I went over bored. I swore Tad had two eyes.” Dipper said and glanced back at Tad before turning his gaze back to Bill. “And you have two eyes too.” 

 

“Why do you hid it?” Dipper asked tilting his head. 

 

“Why do you hid your birthmark?” Bill countered and Dipper smiled up at Bill. 

 

“Fair enough.” Dipper said with tentative smile. “Is this why…” Dipper glanced at Tad briefly, swallowing. “This morning…why….?” The boy’s face went bright red. 

 

Tad rolled his eyes but smiled. “Captain, I shall leave you to your…business.” He made his way to the helm, pleased with the lad for some strange reason. 

 

“This doesn’t bother you?” Bill asked. 

 

“Should it?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“I find it rather fascinating.” Dipper admitted as he got nearer, his eyes hadn’t left Bill’s. 

 

Bill reached over and lifted the hair from Dipper’s forehead to see the mark there. He noticed the quick intake of breath and how the kid shivered from his touch. Bill’s own skin was warming quickly and he wanted to leave his own mark on Dipper’s skin. Time was running out, and Bill didn’t want to think about the future. He had this moment, and this moment only. The pirate was going to take full advantage of it. 

 

“I believe we have some unfinished business back in my cabin.” Bill told him, voice low and deep as his fingers brushed down Dipper’s cheek. Before Dipper could say anything, Bill leaned down and captured his lips. When he pulled back, their breath mingled pleasantly. “Shall we finish what you started?” Dipper could only nod. 

 

********************************************************* 

Dipper gasped as he was suddenly pinned against the door of the Captain’s cabin, Bill’s lips back on his. That wicked tongue was back, doing things that made his blood heat and pool low in his gut and other parts of him. His hands clutched in Bill’s coat, holding on as if his life depended on it.

 

“Bill.” Dipper panted and look up meeting those golden eyes, the right eye seemed to glow brighter and it was hypnotizing. He wanted to ask more questions but the intensity of Bill’s gaze had his throat drying up and his thoughts drift to other…areas. 

 

“Tell me,” Bill said huskily as his lips worked their way down Dipper’s neck. The teeth nipping at his flesh caused him to shiver with delight. “What you want.” Bill stopped to suck on a particular spot which made Dipper squirm and gasp; it was both painful and pleasurable. 

 

“I, I want you.” Dipper moaned as his head leaned back exposing more of his neck. 

 

Bill growled in pleasure before pulling away. He took Dipper to the bed, clothes thrown to the floor on their way. Hands caressed, and groped, followed by lips, teeth and tongue by both parties. The back of Dipper’s legs hit the bed and he sat down and pulled himself back, his eyes never leaving Bill’s body. 

 

Not that he hadn’t seen Cipher’s body exposed before, but never truly bare as he was now. Dipper’s eyes traveled down the muscles, the firm chest down towards his manhood that stood full and ready. Dipper swallowed and he licked his lips. He was aroused himself, but also scared. Dipper had never done this with anyone else before. And it was a bit terrifying. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Bill asked tilting his head, enjoying the way Pine Tree looked, disheveled, flushed, eyes clouded with lust. The way the boy looked at his own body made him feel, powerful. 

 

Dipper nodded, his eyes going back up to his. “Y-Yes.” Dipper murmured. Something in the voice had Bill pausing, an uncertainty that was laced with the want. 

 

“You’ve never done this before.” It wasn’t a question, and it wasn’t going to stop Bill, but he wanted to hear it from the kid himself. 

 

“No.” Then fear filled his eyes as he looked up at Bill. “But I want to. With you.” 

 

Something deep and fierce spread through Bill at those words. It pleased him to know that Dipper was still such an innocent, willing to give himself to Bill. A low growl escaped him and he captured those flushed lips. Gentle and claiming all at once. 

 

Bill kissed and nipped down Dipper’s chest, paying attention to one nipple before moving to the next. He sucked and nipped, causing them to peak and sensitizing them to the point where Dipper would clutch at him with a gasp as he sucked and bit down on them gently. The kid whimpered and begged. 

 

“S-stop teasing me.” Dipper gasped. 

 

“I’m enjoying myself.” Bill said with a smile before pulled back. He reached down and grasped Dipper’s hard cock, stroking it. 

 

“Ohh,” Dipper groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he thrust up into Bill’s grasp. He stopped his ministration and allowed Dipper to get thought into his head. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Bill asked, suddenly still. Brown eyes blinked opened and looked at him. They studied him a moment before slowly nodding. 

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

Bill grinned down at him, his right eye glowed blue before he snapped his fingers and a small jar of gel appeared in his hand. Dipper sat up with a gasp. 

 

“How can you do that?” 

 

“Later,” Bill murmured as he kissed him back down to the bed. 

 

Situating himself between Dipper’s legs, Bill set the jar down next to him and dipped his fingers into the gel. He brought one finger over and circled the small puckered hole, rubbing gently waiting for Dipper to relax. The boy had become tense which was only naturally with his first time. The gel warmed as he continued to rub and probe and he could see Dipper begin to loosen up. Bill slipped his finger in, pressing past the clenched muscles and Dipper gasped and stiffened. 

 

“Shh, relax or it will hurt more.” Bill murmured softly and Dipper nodded as he tried to relax his body. Bill began to move his finger slowly in and out, letting him get used to the sensation. He watched as the Pine Tree’s body moved and squirmed as Bill stretched him. Dipper’s checks were flushed, his lips swollen with kisses, small and large dark love bites littered his neck and chest. Bill added another finger and begin to scissoring the opening. He tried going slowly so he wouldn’t hurt the kid. 

 

Dipper’s eyes flew open and a small shout escaped him. “Bill!” He shouted. Bill smirked and nudge the spot he had found causing Dipper to moan loudly, his body relaxing. He wondered if the kid was aware that he had spread his legs further apart, it caused a flash of lust so strong Bill had to close his eyes momentarily. He took a deep breath through his nose before slowly letting it out. His own hard cock was leaking and all he wanted to do was sink into the boy’s core. Bill added a third finger. Dipper groaned with the slight pain, but he was soon thrusting back on Bill’s fingers, questing for that spot to be hit again. He pulled back his fingers enough that he wasn’t quite touching it and was amused to watch Dipper fuck himself on his digits. 

 

“God Bill please.” Dipper whined. 

 

“Please what?” Bill teased. 

 

“Please just, just something.” Dipper practically sobbed as he withered beneath Bill. 

 

Smirking at that Bill removed his fingers causing Dipper to whimper at the loss. Bill scooped up more of the gel and lubed up his cock before lining up with Dipper’s entrance. He took Dipper’s legs and put them over his shoulders, giving him a bit of room to work with and slowly pushed in. Oh fuck but the kid was tight and it took every bit of restraint he had not to thrust in all at once and fuck Dipper senseless. 

 

His arms shook with the restraint and he froze as Dipper trembled beneath. He looked down and the kid had his eyes tightly closed but a few tears still escaped. Bill leaned down and let his lips kiss them away. 

 

“Just give me a second.” Dipper hissed through clenched teeth and Bill nodded and leaned down to kiss Dipper. They kissed for a moment, gently at first and then more heated as Dipper began to adjust to his girth. The boy panted against Bill’s lips as he slowly pushed in all the way. 

 

Rolling his hips slightly caused Dipper to gasp which caused Bill to grin before he pulled out and began to give small thrusts back in. Dipper moaned and clutched at Bill, his hands in the blond hair pulled him to his lips, kissing and nipping what he could. The noises he made, by the gods, Bill would never get tired of it. Dipper moaned deep in pleasure and Bill decided he wanted to hear more. He set a pace looking for that spot that would make Dipper come undone. 

 

“Ahh, Bill!” Dipper cried out, gripping Bill’s shoulders. “Oh fuck,” The kid was muttering. Bill grinned in triumph as he kept pleasing the boy. 

 

“You are mine Dipper Pines.” Bill growled lowly as he thrusted hard in to the kid, he was so close but he wanted to make Dipper come undone first. His eye began to glow blue on its own accord as Dipper cried out with the pleasure. 

 

“I’m so….I’m going to...” Dipper mumbled as he clutched at Bill. 

 

“You belong to me.” Bill growled before biting Dippers shoulder. “Only me.” 

 

“Yes, you, I belong to you.” Dipper replied with a gasp a mixture of pleasure and pain, his head tipping back to allow Bill to mark him. 

 

“Come for me Pine Tree.” Bill order, his eye still glowing, Dipper looked up in to those eyes and a shudder ran through his body as Bill slammed in to him over and over. 

 

“Bill!” Dipper gasped out his back arched, as his vison went white as he came between them, his body shuddering with the force of it. Bill growled as Dipper tightened around him, it only took a few more thrusts and then he was spilling his seep deep within Dipper and he pushed as far as he could, wanting to mark the boy deep within as well. Once emptied, Bill collapsed on top of Dipper who let out a small oomph. 

 

It took a few moments to catch his breath before Bill pulled back enough to slip free from Dipper and flopped to his side. He pulled the kid close against him as Dipper draped his arm over him. Bill smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“That was, intense.” Dipper murmured pulling back just enough to look up at bill. 

 

“It’s because I’m amazing.” Bill said with a smirk and Dipper huffed a laugh. 

 

“Does your eye always do that?” Dipper asked before yawning. 

 

“Do what?” Bill asked confused 

 

“Glow when you’re having sex?” Bill frowned slightly. He hadn’t realized it had been glowing. 

 

“First time it’s done that.” Bill said with a frown. He would have to ask Tad about it later. 

 

“Oh, I thought it was kinda cool.” Dipper admitted before burying his face against Bill’s chest with a yawn. 

 

“You are a strange one.” Bill said with a soft smile and Dipper hummed in response. Bill felt the kids mind fall away into sleep. 

 

Bill laid in bed, holding Dipper close feeling content. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. He should get up and attend to his ship, but for the moment he felt no desire to leave his Pine Tree so soon. Bill pressed his magic against Dipper’s mark to sooth his mind and ease the headache the kid was sure to still have from drinking the night before. And some of the pains he was sure to feel once he woke from their recent activities. 

 

Dipper sighed and nuzzled closer against him which caused Bill to smile. Bill gave a small yawn of his own. A small nap couldn’t hurt and if there was a problem Tad would deal with it. 

 

******************************************************** 

Stanford Pines grinned. He had felt the magic and repealed it. They must have been briefly spotted, but Ford had made sure they wouldn’t be seen again, at least not until he wanted to be seen. 

 

Running the chalk across the wooden wall of his cabin he drew a complex circle while muttering a chant in Latin. The circle flashed brightly before fading and Stanford ran a hand through his hair and pulled out the copper compass which pointed towards Dipper. 

 

Now, he had a meeting to get to so they could all plan their next move. Standing around a large table, surround by crew members who were chatting, Ford glanced at Mabel who was standing with the Northwest girl. Both of them had a frown on their face, Lee stood next to Mabel, arms folded, with his signature scowl. 

 

“Listen up.” Ford said slamming his hands down on the table silencing the room. 

 

“We are nearing the Mindscape. She is captained by the one and only Bill Cipher. I have dealt with him before and want you to be aware of what to expect. He has an arsenal of tricks he uses, plus he has Dipper to use as leverage. I have no doubt that he will kill him at the first sign of trouble.” 

 

“So what’s our plan?” A large man asked, his arms folded. “Sounds like we have a small success rate to retrieve him alive.” 

 

“I am going to lead a very small team to sneak abroad the Mindscape, catch them unaware.” 

 

“And how do you propose to do that. They will spot us coming.” Someone shouted. 

 

“First off, it will be voluntary. I will not ask anyone to go who do not feel comfortable going. Second, I have devised a way so they will not see a small long boat approach. As long as we keep the Stan O War out of their sights. The second we have Dipper or are in danger we will launch a signal into the air for you to attack.” Ford said. 

 

“I volunteer.” Stanley said and Ford shook his head. 

 

“I need you on the ship, I don’t trust anyone else to run her.” 

 

“Then I’ll go.” Mabel volunteered. 

 

“It’s too dangerous, I would prefer you said with Lee.” 

 

“No, it’s my brother he kidnapped I’m going with you.” She said and folded her arms, her brown eyes challenging. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“If Mabel’s going I’m going.” Pacifica said. 

 

“No, I draw the line at you, you just learned to fight it would do us no good if you were there. You would be a liability.” Ford said and watched as the blonde glared back at him. 

 

“I’ll go sir.” A crewmember said. 

 

“Good, it will be us three. We will leave at nightfall, prepare the ship for battle.” Ford ordered dismissing the crew. The room emptied fast leaving just his twin who walked over to him with a frown on his face. 

 

“Are you sure about this Ford?” 

 

“Yes, I need to get abroad that ship. He won’t escape me this time.” 

 

“I know, but what if this is a trap?” Stanley asked with a frown. 

 

“I’ve planned for that as well. He will not get away this time.” 

 

“Just don’t forget about Dipper.” Stanley said with a frown before turning to leave the room. 

 

Stanford huffed and pulled out the copper compass and watched as the needle pointed to where his nephew was and more importantly where that demon Bill Cipher was. Soon this would all be over, that fucking pirate will be dead, and Dipper would be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because i got a new job and i don't know if i will have time to post this week. Thank you for all the comments and kudos they make my day!! Thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana!!


	13. Chapter 13

A hand was gently running through his hair and Dipper blinked his eyes open. He shifted slightly and hissed as dull pain twitched in his lower back. He looked towards Bill who was smiling down at him. 

 

“Why is it I’m always so sore on your ship?” Dipper questioned and Bill chuckled softly as he leaned down capturing Dipper’s lips with his own. Dipper just rolled his eyes while kissing him back. 

 

“I hope this soreness was more fun than scrubbing the deck, or getting thrown overboard at least.” Bill murmured as he pull back. 

 

“That’s debatable.” Dipper said with a grin and laughed softly when Bill’s face switched to a pout. 

 

“You’re so mean Pine Tree.” Bill whined before a devious smirk crossed his lips. 

 

“Bill.” Dipper warned, knowing that look would be trouble. But Bill lunged at Dipper, his fingers tickling his sides, causing him to let out a shrill squeak and began to laugh as he struggled to get away. 

 

“Take it back.” Bill said with a grin as he tickled the kid. 

 

“N-never.” Dipper managed between fits of laughter and breaths of air. 

 

“Then I will make you take it back.” and with that Bill crashed his lips to Dipper’s and they battled with a mix of teeth and tongue. Soon though, their sharp kiss slowly softened to something sweeter and slower. Dipper moaned as his fingers twisted into Bill’s hair, his body sliding against the other. 

 

A loud knock at the door had both of them pulling apart. “Captain Cipher, Tad says you’re needed on deck.” 

 

“Tell him I will be right up.” Bill shouted back and sighed as he turned back towards Dipper, giving him another gentle kiss. “Duty calls.” 

 

It was Dipper’s turn to pout. “Don’t give me that look, someone has to run this ship.” Bill said with a laugh before rolling off of Dipper and getting out of bed. He began to pick his clothes up off the floor and put them on. 

 

“I thought that was Tad’s job.” Dipper snickered and Bill threw him a glare over his shoulder causing Dipper to laugh. He didn’t miss the smile on the pirates face as he turned back. 

 

“Get some rest,” Bill said as he turned around. “Because when I get you back here tonight, you’re not going to be able to walk straight for at least a week.” Bill teased as he found an eye patch and placed it back on his head. 

 

Desire shot through him as he eyed his pirate. “Is that a promise?” He asked. Bill growled lowly and took the few steps that separated them, pinning Dipper to the bed. It was thrilling, and Dipper wanted to see how far he could push the man. His breathing had already increased along with his heart. 

 

“You better believe it.” That low husky tone of his did things to Dipper’s insides and he shivered. Bill leaned down and brushed his lips against his, so soft and gently, yet promising all the same. Then he straightened, grabbed his hat and left the room. 

 

Dipper stared at the closed door, his blood warmed, and breathing hitched. He could feel the deep blush that had spread across his face as he slowly lifted his finger tips to his lips. Curling up on his side he pulled the pillow into his chest, burying his face into the scent that was entirely Bill and inhaled deeply. It smelled of fresh air, and sea and something that he couldn’t put a name to but was entirely Bill. A smile spread across his face and he realized that he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. 

 

***************************************************************** 

The ocean was calm and the sky was filled with stars as the long boat moved through the water. It was a slow process and the oars were the only sound as they slashed through the sea, moving them towards their destination. Her Uncle and Jackson took turns rowing. Mabel, kept a lookout, her eyes on the ship ahead. 

 

Mabel ran a hand over the sheath of her blade as she glared. It was like a beacon of doom, a small candle flame sitting on the sea that would soon be extinguished. Dipper was aboard that ship, being held prisoner. All sorts of horrors and scenarios ran through her head, but no matter what had befallen him, Mabel would be there to help him. She gritted her teeth as anger coursed through her at the pirate scum. 

 

“What if they see us?” Jackson whispered quietly breaking the eerie silence. 

 

“They won’t.” Ford said, eyes hard. 

 

It wasn’t much longer until they arrived at their destination. The night still held and dawn was a ways away, so they had plenty of time to sneak aboard and find her brother. They pulled alongside of it, near one of the open panels where a cannon would protrude. They listened, but all was quiet. 

 

Mabel stood and signaled for them to lift her up. She grabbed hold of the side and pulled herself inside. She waited a moment, listening. But no one came running, so she pulled out some rope and tied it around one of the cannons, lowering it out to the others. Soon, both Jackson and Stanford were crouched in the ship with her. 

 

“Mabel, you look for Dipper, Jackson, keep an eye out for the first mate. Remember, he is just as dangerous as Cipher.” Jackson nodded. “If you can, take him out quietly. Once you have finished your tasks, meet back here and we’ll get the hell out of here.” Ford said. They all nodded and moved through the near darkness. 

 

Mabel slipped out the door first, her brown eyes glancing up and down the dimly lit hallway before she picked a direction. Dipper would be in the brig, which should be in the deeper part of the ship. She slipped further into the dark, pausing at a door where some crew members were still awake. She wasn’t able to make out their words, but they laughed softly and she moved on. 

 

A door further down opened and a tall man stepped out, she drew her sword and placed it against his throat. He froze and lifted his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Turn around slowly.” she ordered, quietly. 

 

Tad slowly turned, hands still raised as he turned to face the intruder. His brows rose as for one brief moment he thought it was Dipper playing a joke on him. Then he frowned as he realized that this must really be his sister. By the gods, but they did look alike. 

 

“Where is my brother?” She hissed 

 

“I don’t know who your brother is.” Tad said simply and watched as those brown eyes filled with rage. 

 

“Bastard, don’t lie to me. I know you have him. Where are you keeping him? Where is Dipper Pines?” 

 

Tad opened his mouth to answer the girl before a loud bang and shouting sounded behind them it had her head spinning in that direction. It was enough for Tad to draw his own blade out and pointed it back at her. 

 

She snarled in frustration and lunged at him. She kept pushing him back, blade on blade, the sound echoing in the hallway. It was thrust, parry and lunge; and yet each time he thought he had her, she would pull out a different move causing Tad to readjust. It was exhilarating and he couldn’t stop his grin as they exchanged blows. It only fueled her anger and she got more rash in her judgment and swings. 

 

Tad noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to take his attention off the spitfire in front of him. Hectorgon had slowly crept up behind her and in a quick move, grabbed her from behind. She let out a scream of such rage and frustration, it only made Tad chuckle. Still she struggled, her feet lashing out, one boot caught him in the knee and Tad grunted with the contact. Hectorgon was straining with the effort of holding her still as well. Taking hold of her wrist, Tad was able to disarm her. He pulled a dagger from his boot and placed it against her neck. She stilled and glared up at him. If she had any powers, Tad was positive that look alone would have melted him to the floor. 

 

“Sorry love, but I can’t help you. Now be a good girl and you may get to see him.” He grinned as she glared, a few choice curse words passed her lips which caused him to chuckle. “My, my, didn’t know the Naval Guard taught its sailors such language. Now, are you going to behave, or do I need to tie you up?” 

 

“Where is Dipper?” She practically growled. Tad just raised his eyebrow at her, waiting. She nodded once and Tad signaled Hectorgon to release her, but Tad kept his dagger at the ready. 

 

Mabel staggered slightly as she was shoved forward, the man close behind her. He pointed her in the direction to go and soon they were up on deck which was now lit up with light and full of crew members surrounding Grunkle Ford and Jackson. They were both on their knees, arms tired behind their backs. 

 

“Grunkle Ford!” Mabel shouted, the man looked up at her and she noticed blood running from his nose. The pirate behind her stopped her from running towards him, his hand like steel around her arm. She tried to pull free, but it was no use. 

 

“Well, well, well.” A voice said and Mabel turned and watched as the captain strolled towards them. His golden coat simmering in the light as he neared them. He walked towards Ford with a sharp grin. 

 

“Cipher.” Ford spat and struggled to pull free of the men holding him down. 

 

“Aww, it’s nice to see you too Sixer. Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me.” Bill let out a loud laugh causing the crew members to laugh with him. 

 

“Never.” Stanford spat. 

 

“I’m impressed you managed to finally find me. It’s only been what? Thirty-six years, give or take a few?” 

 

“Only this time you will hang.” Stanford said and ripped free of the men holding him. Mabel watched with wide eyes as he pulled out a strange looking pistol from his boot and fired it into the air. She wasn’t even sure how he had gotten free of his bindings. The night sky above them ignited into a brilliant blue light. The pirate near Ford punched him in the gut making him double over and he was quickly forced back on his knees by the other crew members. 

 

“Still as stupid and rash as ever. I think it’s time for an execution.” Bill grinned and drew his sword aiming it at Stanford who was now struggling, trying to pull away with no luck. No, Mabel thought. No, this couldn’t be happening as Bill raised his blade. 

 

“Bill!” A shout rang out and a figure slammed against Bill’s back arms wrapping around the blond pirates waist, causing the man’s blade to pause mid strike. 

 

“Please, don’t kill him! I’ll do anything Bill, but please, just let him go.” A familiar voice pleaded. A hush fell over the deck as Bill lower his blade and pulled the quaking figure into his arms. 

 

“Dipper.” Mabel breathed softly, her eyes widening as the demon ran his hands through familiar brown hair. Dipper turned to look up at him and the pirate stared at his face a moment, brushing off tears that were running down his face. He cupped her brother’s cheek, his thumb caressing across it. 

 

“You’re turning me in to a softy Pine Tree.” Bill murmured. 

 

“I’m sorry… Captain.” Dipper whispered and Bill inhaled sharply, a slow grin spreading across his face. It sent a dread of cold strait to Mabel’s heart. 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted, shaking her head clear of the madness she was seeing. 

 

“Mabel?” Dipper looked at her in shock, then grinned. She yanked free of the grip on her arm and ran towards her brother, and pulled him into a tight hug. “Mabel!” Dipper practically shouted as his arms went around her, holding her back just as tightly. 

 

Bill blinked in surprise at the sudden loss of Pine Tree in his arms, but could begrudge seeing the reunion of the two siblings. Snorting Bill turned back to Stanford with a dark grin. 

 

“Well, what a happy ending. They are adorable together, don’t you think Sixer?” Bill asked as he glanced back at the twins a moment before looking back at Ford. 

 

“You monster, let them go.” Ford spat eyes glaring daggers. 

 

Opening his mouth Bill went to retort, but his eye caught sight of Ford’s ship nearing them at top speed cannon fired rocked the Mindscape and Bill cursed. “Battle stations!” Bill ordered as his crew quickly moved into position. Stanford chuckled darkly. 

 

“Bill Cipher as ordered from the Navel Guard you are under arrest.” Stanley shouted. 

 

“It will be a cold day in hell before I surrender to the likes of you.” Bill shouted with a grin. 

 

“Just what I like to hear.” Stan shouted and a loud boom filled the air as the Mindscape trembled. 

 

“Then let’s play.” Bill growled his eye darkening before a noise caught his attention. He glanced towards Dipper, whose eyes were wide with fear as he looked at his Uncles and back at Bill. 

 

No, no, no. The kid had to understand that they were going to take him away from Bill, and he couldn’t let that happen. But he couldn’t hurt the kid’s family, and what if Dipper got hurt during the battle? God damn it all to hell and back. Bill had no other choice as a plan quickly formed in his mind. He looked at Tad. 

 

“Get Pine Tree out of here.” He ordered. Tad moved towards him but Mabel stepped between them. 

 

“Stay away from him.” She gritted out. 

 

“Mabel, no, it’s alright.” Dipper said, grabbing her arm. 

 

“He’s a pirate Dipper, they kidnapped you.” She shrilled as she turned to him. Another cannon ball struck the ship causing Dipper to stumble and nearly fall to the deck. Snarling, Bill grabbed Stanford and dragged him to the railing. His magic began to build, drawing on every ounce he could. They needed to get away from this battle, as far as they could because it would not end well for either party. 

 

“It would be a shame to separate twins, so I won’t.” Bill shouted and shoved Stanford overboard causing Stanley to panic as his brother hit the dark water below. 

 

Blue flames began to lick around Bill’s feet as a dark grin spread across his face. He reached up and yanked off his eyepatch, revealing his right eye which glowed a bright blue. The blue fire began to swirl around the Mindscape. 

 

“No,” Tad murmured and moved to get to his Captain. “Bill, don’t do it!” He shouted and started to run but the ship shuddered sending everyone but Bill to the deck. The blue fire encompassed everything for the briefest of moments and then it was gone. The Stan O War was no longer in site and dawn was on the horizon. Tad pushed himself to his feet, eye wide as he watched Bill, who stumbled forward a few steps before collapsing. 

 

“Bill!” Dipper shouted and ran to the Captain’s side. 

 

“Keyhole, 8-Ball, take those two below deck until further notice.” Tad didn’t have to watch them, knowing that his orders would be followed. He knelt down next to Bill, whose coloring did not look good, and his breathing was a bit ragged. 

 

“Dipper, go help with repairs.” Tad ordered ad Dipper glared up at him. 

 

“I’m not leaving him.” Dipper said defiantly. 

 

“Are you or are you not a part of this crew? Because I just gave you an order.” Tad said his purple eye hard and watched as Dipper grit his teeth and nodded. 

 

“Aye, Aye sir.” Dipper said before pressing his lips against Bill’s cheek before standing and running off to the lower deck help with the damage. 

 

Scooping Bill’s unconscious form up in his arms, Tad carried his cousin back to his cabin, gently laying him down on the bed. Removing his eyepatch he held his hands over Bill’s body. 

 

“Damn it Bill, you trying to get yourself killed?” Tad asked, not expecting an answer as he removed his hands with a frustrated sigh. At least there was no damage that he could detect. 

 

“Had to…Pine Tree.” Bill murmured and Tad let out a laugh that was a mix of relief and frustration. 

 

“Yeah I know.” Tad responded quietly. He ran a hand down his face, trying to calm his own racing heart. That had been too close for comfort. 

 

********************************************************************* 

 

Far away from the Mindscape and even farther from the ocean a set of dark red eyes opened as the pulse of magic washed over him, causing the body he had been tearing apart with his teeth to drop to the ground. He tiled his head in the direction the magic had come from. 

 

“Well, well Cipher. It’s been a very long time.” He grinned, sharp serrated teeth covered in blood and bits of flesh and bone. “This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every action there is a consequence. Wow I don't know how i found time to finish this chapter but here you go. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos they really make my day!! Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with me!


	14. Chapter 14

Golden eyes opened slowly as they stared up at the wooden ceiling with a frown. Strange images flashed through Bill’s mind as he tried to recall what had happened. His body ached and his head throbbed painfully; moving caused even more pain to shoot through him and Bill couldn’t stop the soft whine that escaped. Taking a deep breath through his mouth he let it out slowly and let the pain subside. Bill tilted his head slowly to the side and a soft smile ghosted across his lips. Dipper was curled up on his side, his hand wrapped around Bill’s. 

 

Untangling his arm from Dipper’s, Bill slowly lifted his hand and brushed it against the kid’s forehead, revealing his birthmark. He traced his fingers over the mark a few times before letting his fingers trail down Dipper’s check. Dipper made a noise and nuzzled his face closer against Bill’s hand. 

 

“Pine Tree.” Bill whispered his voice horse, Dipper hummed softly before his brown eyes flashed open and he bolted upright. 

 

“Bill!” Dipper shouted, well at least it felt like a shout to Bill’s ears as he winced. 

 

“Yeesh kid tone it down.” Bill muttered, closing his eyes momentarily. 

 

“Sorry, are you ok? How do you feel?” Dipper questioned more quietly, his hands running softly over Bill’s hair and along his face. 

 

“Like I got hit with a hundred cannon balls.” Bill said with a smile as he opened his eyes back up and was met with a glare. 

 

“Not funny. What even was all that? That blue fire, and, and how did you make that container appear that, that night?” Dipper asked with his face heating up. Bill smiled at Pine Tree’s modesty but let out a sigh. 

 

“There are many strange things in this world, it depends if you will believe what I tell you or not.” 

 

Dipper grunted. “I saw you conjure a jar out of thin air, and completely move the Mindscape to a different location. I think I can handle what you have to tell me.” 

 

“Magic.” Bill said simply. Silence filled the room and Bill looked at Dipper. The kid had his brows furrowed as if he was contemplating that very word. “You don’t believe me.” 

 

“I don’t know what to believe any more.” Dipper replied unsure and Bill smirked. 

 

“Mermaids, sirens, trolls, demons, fairy’s, hell even gnomes they all exist.” Bill said and opened his demonic eye to look at Dipper whose brown eyes had widened in wonder. 

 

“And what are you?” Dipper whispered. 

 

“Depends on who you ask. There are some who say I’m a rarity, a mix that shouldn’t be able to exist, others say I am an atrocity that should have been killed at birth.” 

 

“A mix, like a half human, half something else?” 

 

“Something like that.” Bill let out a small chuckle. 

 

“Half human and half…what?” There was genuine interest in Dipper’s voice and Bill was still hesitant to say. An old coil of fear deep inside him reared its head. Afraid of what Pine Tree would think when he finally knew the truth. Human’s never reacted well to the word demon. 

 

“My father was human, my mother was a … demon.” Bill finally said with a sigh and closed his eyes. 

 

“A demon.” Dipper whispered. There was a bit more silence until Bill felt the softest touch on his face, tracing his demon eye, then down to cup his cheek. Lips pressed against his tenderly and he opened his eyes to blink in surprise at Dipper. Brown eyes looked down at him, a look so tender and accepting, Bill felt his own eyes prickling; not that he would ever, ever tell anyone that. 

 

“Idiot.” Dipper said softly. “This doesn’t change anything between us. If anything, I find you more…appealing.” 

 

“What?” Bill responded dumbly. 

 

It was like the tables had turned in some weird alternate reality. “Bill, you kidnaped me, threated my life and then saved it. Do you really think this would scare me off? I have been trying to figure you out since you brought me here.” 

 

“Well…yes? Many people shoot first and ask questions later.” Dipper grinned at that and leaned back down to capture his lips again. 

 

“What exactly did you do last night?” Dipper questioned when they broke apart. “I mean, I know what you did but…?” 

 

“I teleported us to somewhere safe.” It pained him a bit but Bill moved his arm so he could run his fingers through Pine Tree’s hair. “They wanted to take you away from me, and I couldn’t destroy them either. It was the only thing I could think of.” 

 

“It hurt you though, badly.” Dipper said, worry lacing his voice. “Tad was frantic, which only terrified me more.” Bill huffed. 

 

“Moving something this big just takes a lot out of me.” Dipper frowned down at him. Bill pouted and Pine Tree sighed and leaned back down, pressing his forehead against his. 

 

“Well, try not to do something like that again okay? I was really worried.” 

 

Warmth flood Bill’s chest and spread through his body. “Have to protect what’s mine.” He growled softly as he kissed Dipper a litter more fiercely. 

 

“Remember that I protect what’s mine as well.” Dipper moaned as things started to heat up. 

 

“Like when you wore that dress, and you protected the Northwest girl?” Bill asked and Dipper sputtered at the reminder. 

 

“As I recall, I won that duel.” Dipper said with a huff. 

 

“Hmmm, in the end, I think I was the real winner.” Bill grinned and Dipper slowly grinned back. “You were so adorable.” 

 

“Was not!” Dipper yelped and smacked Bill on the arm who groaned with the small spike of pain. “Oh, shit sorry.” 

 

That literally had Bill laughing and he pulled Dipper down and rolled over on top of him and began to kiss him senseless; enough until the boy was relaxed and compliant underneath him. 

 

“Even then, I knew you were strong and determined, and something I just couldn’t put my finger on. You were a puzzle that I had to figure out.” Bill murmured. 

 

“And have you?” Dipper asked. 

 

“Have I what?” Bill asked, a bit distracted by a patch of skin on Dipper’s neck. 

 

“Figured me out?” 

 

Bill pulled back and looked down at him, eyes roaming over the messed hair, the birthmark that was peeking out from behind those locks, brown eyes bright and face flushed, and those lips that were so damn kissable. 

 

“Not even close.” He whispered which made Dipper’s smile widen. Exhaustion was wearing on him and Bill rolled over onto his side, Pine Tree curling up next to him. Both just touching and soothing each other, as if making sure the other was okay and still there. 

 

“So, is Tad a half as well?” Dipper asked. 

 

“Yes, Tad’s mother was human and his father was a demon. In fact, his father and my mother were like siblings, in the demon world.” 

 

“So you’re cousins?” Bill nodded with a hum. “No wonder you let him get away with so much.” Dipper said as he rested his head against Bill’s chest. 

 

“I don’t let him get away with anything.” Bill said grouchily. 

 

“You should get some sleep.” Dipper said. 

 

“Sleep is boring, I would rather just poke around your head.” Bill said and then frowned when Dipper pulled away from him. 

 

“You’ve been in my head?” Dipper asked with a frown. 

 

“…Yes?” 

 

“What? How?” Dipper suddenly felt exposed. 

 

“Oh, well, one of my powers is the dream world. I’m what some would call a dream demon. I can enter people’s dreams, even devour them.” 

 

“And you’ve seen my dreams?” 

 

“A few. Dreams are tricky. They really don’t show reality, only what the dreamer believes to be reality.” 

 

“What did you see?” Dipper asked genuinely interested. 

 

“Glimpse of your childhood, when you were younger. Lots of memories of your sister and uncles. Some strange elements that probably make sense to you, but are enigma’s to me. It’s an odd mix.” Bill shrugged. 

 

“You didn’t mess with any of my… memories? Did you?” 

 

“No, never with you Pine Tree.” Bill said softly, his hand running over Dipper’s head. 

 

The boy sighed. “Yeah okay, I trust you, you know that.” 

 

Bill was almost humbled by that. “You don’t mind me watching your dreams? 

 

“Can you mess with them?” 

 

“I could but I have chosen not too, only the nightmares.” 

 

“My nightmares?” Dipper frowned, his mind trying to place the last time he had had one. 

 

“Yes, you seem to have a lot of them.” 

 

“I don’t recall having any.” 

 

Bill smirked. “That’s because when you have them I eat them.” 

 

“You eat nightmares?” 

 

“Mmmhmm, and your nightmares are so delicious.” Dipper barked out a laugh. 

 

“I’m really not sure how I should feel about that. What do you even gain by eating them?” 

 

“It builds my magic.” Bill answered honestly. 

 

“Sooo, if I went to sleep right now and you …devour, some of my dreams, would this help you recover quicker.” Bill stilled. 

 

“Most likely.” He said tentatively. 

 

“Alright, then you have my permission to enter my dreams and eat what you need.” Bill chuckled and kissed Dipper on the forehead. 

 

“Perhaps later.” 

 

“This is the strangest conversation I have ever had.” Dipper murmured shaking his head. 

 

“What did I miss while I was out?” Bill asked before yawning. 

 

“After you moved us, you passed out. Tad brought you back to your room while the rest of us patched up the Mindscape. And the prisoners are locked up in the brig.” Dipper said softly. 

 

“That human and your sister.” 

 

“Aye, my Captain.” Dipper responded Bill could hear the pain there in his voice at the mention of his sister. But a thrill of excitement shot through Bill at Dipper’s response. Dipper had chosen his place, and it was at Bill’s side, part of his crew. 

 

“Your sister will not be held prisoner while on board this ship. No harm shall befall her, but I cannot trust her Pine Tree.” 

 

“I’ll make sure she stays out of trouble.” Dipper told him. 

 

“I suppose we will have to give you a promotion.” Bill mused 

 

“To a One Eye?” 

 

“Hmmm no, I’m actually in need of a second mate. Think you’re up for the job?” Bill said heaving a sigh as he pulled himself into a sitting position. 

 

“What! I-I don’t know anything about being a second mate!” 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be working under Tad who’ll show you the ropes. It may not have seen like it, but I have been watching the way you interact with the crew. They’ve been teaching you, and you’re a fast learner.” Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss and pulled back. “And I trust you. I can’t say that to many people.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed with a small groan. 

 

“What are you doing? You need rest Bill.” 

 

“I need to see to my ship. Duties of the Captain.” Dipper gritted his teeth, but helped him to his feet to dress. Bill’s movements were slow at first but it grew easier. 

 

“You really should be resting.” Dipper grumbled. 

 

“You’re starting to sound like Tad already.” Bill said with a smirk before grabbing his hat off the desk. Dipper just grunted unpleasantly. 

 

***************************************************************** 

 

Mabel paced the length of the cell which was more than her comrade could do. He had been chained to the wall the moment they were placed in the cell. The pirates that had brought them down here kept whispering to each other and staring at her, gesturing in her direction before leaving her uncuffed. She kept screaming and shouting at them for Dipper but no one responded. So she did the next best thing, she paced back and forth, muttering to herself. 

 

“Miss Pines?” Jackson asked. 

 

“Yes?” Mabel asked as she was drawn from her thoughts and turned to face the chained man. 

 

“We need to get out of here. They practice black magic and I’m sorry to say, but your brother is lost under the Captain’s spell.” Mabel flinched and glared at him before pacing again. 

 

“Dipper’s not under a spell.” 

 

“He is. You saw it, how he called that monster Captain. His soul is now damned to the fires of hell.” 

 

“Shut up!” Mabel growled at him. 

 

“It won’t be long before they sacrifice us and devour our flesh. Tis the way with demons and their ilk.” 

 

The sound of footsteps coming towards them had both prisoners looking up. The first mate of the ship stopped in front of the cell, along with a women with pink hair. She had one eye and looked right at Mabel. Mabel glared at her. 

 

“Holy shit! Keyhole wasn’t lying, she looks exactly like Dipper.” Pyronica laughed and Tad rolled his eye. 

 

“I would assume so because they are twins.” Tad said simply. 

 

“Nah, I’ve seen twins that look nothing alike. This is just uncanny.” 

 

“Where is my brother?” Mabel hissed glaring at Tad, which made the man smirk in amusement. 

 

“You’ll see him soon enough.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“Take your pick Pyronica, Captain wants them both top side.” 

 

“This is going to be fun.” Pyronica smirked as she eyed them. “I’ll take crazy over there, you can deal with girl Dipper.” 

 

“My name is Mabel.” She growled out. It only made Pyronica laugh. 

 

Nodding, Tad unlocked the cell and Mabel lunged at him. Tad quickly caught her arm and twisted it behind her. Bringing her out of the brig so Pyronica could slip inside and grab the man. 

 

“Be good, were going to see your brother.” He whispered and the girl stilled. 

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” 

 

“I’m a man of my word.” Tad whispered softly. 

 

“A pirate’s word is worth nothing.” Mabel hissed, but calmly went along. 

 

Mabel winced as the light blinded her momentarily as her eyes adjusted. Most of the crew was gathered topside. Whispers began, and some of the crew pointed at her as she moved forward. 

 

“Oy, now listen up you land lubbers!” Bill shouted and the crew fell silent around them. 

 

Mabel watched as the pink haired women held a knife at Jackson’s neck as they moved to stand next to her and Tad. Jackson muttered under his breath about black magic and began a strange prayer every now and then. 

 

“We have two prisoners from the naval vessel that need some…guidance, shall we say?” The crew cheered. “Tad, if you would be so kind.” Bill asked. 

 

“Don’t be afraid, you won’t be harmed.” Tad murmured in her ear. Mabel sniffed and stood straighter as he pushed her forward. She glared up at the pirate Captain, but then her eyes were drawn to the familiar figure next to him. 

 

“Dipper.” She whispered. His brown eyes were trained on her, a small smile on his face. He was nervous, she could tell by the way his hands twitched and his eyes darted from Bill, back to her and then Jackson. And the way he bit his lip. 

 

“I know you all have heard about the Pines, and how that sixer betrayed us.” There was some grumbling in the crowed and Mabel frowned and would have spoken if that asshole behind her hadn’t tightened his grip just then. It was like he knew she was going to say something. The Captain held up his hand. “But that is all in the past. My disagreement is with sixer personally, not with the two we have on board.” Many of the crew members cheered, some booed. 

 

“Quite.” Bill shouted and the crew fell silent. “That being said, we have two new guests on board the Mindscape. One you all know and is now an official member.” More cheers. “Dipper Pines, who has been promoted to second mate.” The cheers around were loud and startled Mabel. She glanced around a bit wide eyed as they seemed genuinely glad. “And the lovely version of Pine Tree, Mabel Pines.” Bill gestured in her directions. This caused a lot of laughter and cat calls which made Mabel blush and scowl at them. “She is not a member of our crew but will be given the respect of a respected guest. Anyone failing to do so will be punished, and swiftly.” 

 

“Tad, bring Shooting Star up here.” Bill shouted down and Tad nodded and moved to the stairs, gently pushing Mabel before him. Dipper shot her a quick smile before he turned back to face the crowd. 

 

“Now, that leaves us with just one last Naval Guard to deal with. Any suggestions?” 

 

“Keelhaul ‘im.” 

 

“Cut his throat.” 

 

“Give him to Davy Jones.” 

 

“Fifty lashes!” 

 

Jackson sneered up at him. “Anything would be preferable as long as I was off this cursed ship. All of you deserve nothing but to swing from the yard arm. Fowl scum that ye are. I would take ye all down if I could and burn this abomination till it was nothing but a faint nightmare in the good peoples memory.” 

 

Mabel heard Dipper mutter under his breath as he took a step closer to the Captain. “Let’s ask our newest member, shall we?” The Captain turned towards Dipper who was eyeing Jackson with a hard look. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to make someone walk the plank.” There was the smallest smile on the Captains face as he turned back to his crew. 

 

“You heard him boys. Bring out the plank!” Bill ordered. 

 

“Dipper.” Mabel tried to get his attention, but his eyes were trained on Jackson below. 

 

“The plank, the plank.” The crew was chanting. Jackson was yanked to his feet as the piece of wood was placed over the side of the ship. Dipper moved down the steps and Mabel could only watch. 

 

“Monster, demon fodder. You’ve given your soul to that creature and you will now burn in hell.” Jackson said at Dipper and then spit in his face. The Captain took a step forward but his first mate took a hold of his arm, staying him. 

 

Dipper wiped off his face and decked the man, causing the crew to cheer. Taking hold of Jackson, Dipper led him to the plank and pushed him onto the board which buckled under the weight. Her brother, had a sword in his hands and was pointing it at the man and looked up at the Captain. 

 

“You have made your choice, but as you can see we are not entirely without mercy.” The pirate Captain said. “There is a sliver of land in the distance and if you’re lucky, and your God is on your side, you might even make it there before the sharks get you.” Then he nodded and Dipper turned and thrust his sword at the man, making him take a few more steps out over the water. Jackson cursed them, then turned and jumped into the blue sea. The crew cheered and Mabel shook her head, eyes prickling with tears. 

 

“What have you done to my brother?” Mabel whispered and both men glanced at her. 

 

“I have done no harm to him.” The captain said tilting his head at her. Dipper was suddenly there, eyes bright as he handed the blade back to the Captain. 

 

“You did, well Pine Tree.” 

 

“Do you…think he’ll be alright?” Bill sighed and glanced at Tad. The first mate looked to where Jackson was swimming towards the faint land mass. 

 

“He should.” Tad said quietly. “His path is clear enough.” 

 

“Thank you.” Dipper muttered. 

 

“What I won’t do for you Pine Tree.” Bill grumbled before yanking Dipper towards him and kissing him. “I’m just going to make you pay for it later tonight.” He whispered, and Mabel watched her brothers face turn beat red. 

 

Tad cleared his voice. “Captain, I’m sure Dipper would like to get reacquainted with his sister.” 

 

“Ah, but of course.” The Captain turned to her. “Shooting Star, It’ll be a pleasure to get to know you.” He nodded at her and she was soon left alone with Dipper. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Pushing the door to the office open Bill stumbled in before nearly collapsing, catching the table before he would hit the ground. Tad rushed over as Bill let out a groan and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself so hard.” Tad said with a frown, trying to ignore the panic that ran through him. 

 

“I’m fine, just a bit weak.” Bill said as he leaned against Tad. 

 

“You used a lot of magic, you’re lucky you didn’t hurt yourself or worse.” Tad said as he led Bill to one of the chairs. 

 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be even better tomorrow, after Pine Tree sleeps.” Bill said with a grin. 

 

“I do not want to hear about it.” Tad said shaking his head. “Just try not to do something so reckless like that again.” 

 

“What was I to do? I couldn’t let them take him from me. Pine Tree is mine, and it wasn’t like I could kill his Uncle. It was the only thing I could think of.” Bill said with a glare and Tad knew that his eye was glowing red under the eyepatch with his agitation. 

 

“Calm down, I meant no harm.” Tad said as he raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled when Bill let out a huff. 

 

“Just, give me a warning. I could have helped and then you wouldn’t have been so drained. Besides, you scared the shit out of him when you passed out.” 

 

“He called me his Captain.” Bill said with a bright grin. 

 

“Congratulations.” Tad said as he rolled his eye, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free. Its about 12:30 am which means its valentines day.... so Happy Valentines Day guys!! Thank you for all of the comments and kudos, they make my day!! Thanks to my wonderful beta Morgana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter

The wind blew, ruffling their brown hair as twin sets of brown eyes were locked in a staring contest as they waited to see who would make the first move. Mabel stared at her brother whose cheeks were still a light pink from when the captain had kissed him, clenching her fists Mabel opened her mouth to speak. 

 

“Mabel, I can explain.” Dipper said beating her to the punch as he moved towards her. Mabel held her hands up and took a few steps back from him. There was nothing Dipper wanted to do more than pull her into a hug and never let go but that wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“Can you? Can you really? Because I don’t know what you could say that would explain this situation.” She practically growled at him. 

 

“Yes, just…can we go somewhere more private?” Dipper begged as he glanced around the deck of the ship where some of the crew members were working; several glanced in their direction more than once. 

 

“Fine,” Mabel bit out and turned and followed Dipper down the stairs. Some of the crew members congratulating him before they reached a door that lead down to the lower decks. Mabel watched as her brother looked in both directions before deciding and heading down the hall. 

 

The twins reached a door and Dipper pushed it open and moved so Mabel could enter the room, with a huff Mabel looked around the large room a bed in the corner which was unmade, a large desk and a couple of shelves, and a large window that appeared to look out onto the ocean with a couple of chairs facing it. 

 

“Well?” Mabel asked as she turned to face Dipper who shut the door behind him. 

 

“Mabel… I don’t know where to start.” Dipper admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Start from the beginning.” Mabel said as she folded her arms. 

 

“Well, I got kidnapped at the Northwest party, where I was dressed as you by the way… thanks for that, Pacifica had a field day with me trying on dresses to wear.” Dipper said giving her a pointed look, but Mabel was having nothing to do with it. As amusing as she would find that situation, right now she couldn’t find the humor. Her brother got the hint and looked abashedly downwards. 

 

“Anyways, they thought I was a girl when they brought me aboard the Mindscape. Thought I was you really, until I tried to make a run for a long boat. Bill, the Captain, grabbed me by the wig and it got yanked it off, so yeah, the gig was up after that and everyone called me lass for a bit. I was given a choice; I could either rot in the brig or work on the ship.” 

 

“Go on.” Mabel ordered when he paused for too long. 

 

“I worked with the One Eyes’, mostly swabbing the deck and the other menial tasks that needed to be done. I was just a simple cabin boy, doing his chores.” 

 

“You did good enough work to be promoted so quickly to Second Mate, or was that after you started fucking him?” Dipper gasped his eyes going wide, his mouth opening and closing a few times. 

 

“No, it, it wasn’t like that.” 

 

“Really Dipper? Because from where I’m standing it sure as hell looks that way.” 

 

“I tried to stay indifferent to them, Mabel, I did! But, they have their reasons for being here too.” 

 

“They’re pirates, you know what pirates do? They destroy, burn, take what they want and murder anyone standing in their way.” She practically shouted. 

 

“Bill’s different!” 

 

“He kidnapped you, this is all a game to him.” 

 

“Your wrong he’s never hurt me.” Dipper defended. 

 

“He’s a pirate!” Mabel shouted in anger. 

 

“So am I!” Dipper shouted back and Mabel flinched back at those words as she stared back at her brother not believing what she just heard. Her brother stood there, his eyes wide, but his back was straight and his hands were fisted at his side. 

 

“So what, you’re going to stay on this ship and live your life killing innocent people? Did you feel any remorse about making Jackson walk the plank?” 

 

“He’s part of the Navel Guard, we couldn’t let him stay on board. Besides, there’s a good chance he’ll make it to that island.” 

 

“Ya, because that makes it so much better.” She sneered at him. 

 

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Dipper pleaded. “The Navel Guard kills people all the time, why would this be any different?” 

 

“We don’t just go and kill random people. We serve the government and go after those that have broken the law, and have committed horrible crimes.” 

 

“Look, I’m sorry, but it had to be done.” Dipper whispered still refusing to meet her gaze. 

 

“Did you know they killed our parents?” Mabel stated her tone dark. Dipper’s head shot up as he gazed at her brown eyes wide in shock. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your Captain’s first mate killed our parents, Grunkle Stan told me while we were out hunting for their ship. He told me that Bill Cipher swore to kill every last member of our family.” Dipper began to shake his head. 

 

“No, that can’t be true.” He said softly, shaking his head. 

 

“It is.” 

 

“No,” Dipper walked away from her, hands in his hair before he turned back towards her. “They saved my life. If it wasn’t for Bill and Tad, I would be dead.” 

 

“They must have tricked you into believing –“ 

 

“It was during a storm, I was feeling really low and even had contemplated….” Dipper interrupted and then shook his head before continuing. “I was swept overboard, couldn’t find my way to the surface.” 

 

Familiar brown eyes locked with hers. “The last thought I had was of you Mabel. I drowned. Bill jumped in after me, and Tad…he did something to get me breathing again.” 

 

“Dipper…” Mabel took a step towards him, but stopped, tears began to prick at her eyes. 

 

Stepping forward Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel pulling her close and buried his face against her shoulder, Mabel trembled before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. Quiet sobs began to wrack her body. 

 

“I thought you were dead, I wanted to believe you were alive. But Grunkle Ford kept saying you were most likely dead and I… I didn’t know what to believe.” 

 

“I’m fine, they haven’t hurt me.” He murmured and rubbed her back. 

 

They stood holding on to one another as Mabel’s sobs started to slow Dipper pulled back smiling shyly at her and Mabel gave a water smile back before rubbing at her eyes wiping away any remaining tears. Mabel moved forward and punched his shoulder causing Dipper to let out a whine and raise a hand to his shoulder. 

 

“What was that for?” Dipper complained. 

 

“That was for joining a pirate crew. What are you thinking?” 

 

“It’s complicated.” Dipper said with a sigh. 

 

“What happens now?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked confused. 

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” 

 

“You heard Bill. You will be treated as a guest here on the Mindscape. You can do what you please, as long as you don’t cause any trouble.” 

 

“So what, I’m just to stay out the crew’s way.” 

 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

 

“This makes no sense. Grunkle Ford told me that Cipher wants to kill all Pines.” 

 

“I think he and I need another talk. Straighten out this whole mess.” Dipper sighed, but a soft smile crossed his lips and Mabel just stared at the expression. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re in love with him.” 

 

“What?” Dipper squeaked out. 

 

“You heard me.” 

 

“N-no, I don’t love him.” But the blush that washed over his face told Mabel what he wouldn’t admit to himself. Something dark and angry settled into the pit of her stomach. That fucking pirate had manipulated her brother. She had to break him out of whatever spell had been cast over him. 

 

“So,” Mabel changed the subject. “Are you going to show me around or what?” 

 

“Y-yeah, come on.” Dipper said and grabbed her hand. 

 

Mabel let her self be pulled along after her brother and smiled at his enthusiasm before a dark frown fell across her face. Dipper only knew the romantic type of pirates he would read about, stories that were sugar coated with happy endings. She had witnessed death and destruction first hand by pirates. She would never forgive these bastards for what they did to her parents, or Dipper. 

 

She would get her revenge, somehow. Mabel would watch them, figure them out and strike where it would do the most damage. Mainly, she was going to observe this Tad Strange, First Mate to Bill Cipher, the one who killed their parents. And she would get retribution, of that she was certain. 

 

******************************************************************** 

 

Dipper sighed as he walked down the hall, a headache had started and was only getting worse. From learning magic was real, to becoming a pirate, finding his sister and learning about his parents….it was a lot to take in. He was still mulling it around in his brain. 

 

“Are you ok?” A voice asked and Dipper looked up and met the one eyed gaze of Pyronica. 

 

“Fine, just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment.” Dipper said with a shrug. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Dipper said with a bark of laughter. Pyronica smiled at him gently. 

 

“Come on.” She said and pulled Dipper down the hallway after her. Dipper snorted when they reached the door to where the cannons were and Pyronica stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. 

 

“Step in to my office.” She said with a grin and they entered the room. He walked over to one of the crates and sat down while she rummaged through another pulling out two bottles of rum. Handing him one of the bottles, she plopped down on the crate next to him. 

 

“Thanks.” Dipper said as he uncorked the bottle and took a gulp, it burned as usual on the way down and he still coughed with the effect. Pyronica just snickered, taking her own swig. 

 

“So, what’s up second mate?” She teased. Dipper quirked a smile at her before running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Do you know about the magic?” Dipper asked quietly, embarrassed as it still didn’t seem real. 

 

“I would say so.” Pyronica said with a sly smirk and she held out her hand, palm up. A flame burst into life in the center of her palm and Dipper watched the pink flame for a moment before looking up to meet her eye. 

 

“Can all of you do that?” Dipper asked in awe, causing her to laugh and close her hand snuffing out the flame. 

 

“Nah, there’s a few of us that can use magic, but there are some who can’t.” She shrugged. “And everyone’s talents are different.” 

 

“Does that mean you’re a…half-breed as well?” Pyronica stared at him a moment before answering. 

 

“They haven’t told you much have they?” 

 

“No?” 

 

She sighed. “It’s complicated, but ya I’m a half breed and so is most of the crew on the Mindscape. There are a few humans, but there is one thing we all have in common here.” She paused taking another swallow. 

 

“What?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

 

“You could say we are all in hiding.” 

 

“What could you possibly be hiding from? You have magic, which is awesome.” She laughed. 

 

“Well, there are more dangerous creatures than us out there. And many would like to see us dead or worse. This ship,” She gestured to the room around her. “Is a sanctuary. Cipher and Strange took us all in to help protect us. So we swore our loyalty to Bill and Tad.” 

 

“You have powers, couldn’t you use them to protect yourself?” 

 

“Ahh, but remember, I am only a half-breed. My powers aren’t very strong compared to the others. And they would rather see me dead. They hate the very idea of a mixed breed, want to keep the lines pure.” She said bitterly. 

 

“I see…” Dipper said softly lost in thought. “I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” She knocked her shoulder into his in a friendly manner as she grinned at him. 

 

“Flirt,” She giggled before taking another drink. There was companionable silence as they drank for a moment. 

 

“There’s something else bothering you.” She said quietly. 

 

“Mabel told me that Bill and Tad killed our parents.” Dipper said with a sigh and Pyronica winced. 

 

“I see, and is it true?” She asked. Dipper tipped his head to the side and looked at her, a frown on his face. 

 

“Yeah…well, Mabel seems to believe it anyway.” 

 

“And who told her?” 

 

“Our Uncle Ford.” 

 

“Ahhh, the betrayer. That makes sense.” She said with a nod. 

 

“Why do you call him that?” 

 

“You will have to ask the Captain for the details, but there was a time there was peace between us and him. Shit went down and next thing we knew he had taken Captain Cipher to hang. Tad was furious, and when he got Bill back the two never separated for a long time; stayed where they could see the other.” 

 

“So he did killed them.” Dipper frowned as he looked away. 

 

“Now, I didn’t say that.” She said and he looked back up at her. “I have served aboard this ship for a long, long time. Longer than you might believe. And I have never known the Captain, or his First Mate go take personal revenge against someone. In my own personal opinion I don’t think Bill wants revenge anymore, or Tad. And if he does it’s more directed at your uncle but I don’t think he would do anything too drastic.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because he had his chance to end Sixer’s life but stopped because of you. He doesn’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“But, my parents.” Dipper said softly. 

 

“You will have to have that conversation with the Captain.” Dipper took a long pull from his bottle. “Just think, if the Captain hadn’t been betrayed and wanted revenge. You might never have ended up here on this ship, might not have met any of us. Guess you would be back home, but is that something you would want now?” Dipper suddenly felt cold. 

 

“Your right.” Dipper finally said and smiled at the pink haired women. “I need to find Bill.” She just grinned at him as he left the room. 

 

*************************************************

 

Dipper paced the room, waiting for Bill to return. It was getting late, and he was pretty sure he and Tad should be wrapping things up. Besides, he wanted to speak with him privately. When the door opened he spun around to see the Captain there, resplendent in his gold and black coat, his hat sat crookedly on his head and he carried a journal which he sat down on his desk. 

 

“Did you get your sister settled oomph –” Dipper yanked him down into a breath stealing kiss, his tongue seeking entrance which was immediately granted. Bill growled and pressed him against his desk, taking over the kiss immediately. Dipper gasped for air when Bill began to nip and kiss down his neck. Items went flying off the desk as Bill resituated Dipper to sit on the edge. Legs came up and wrapped his waist. 

 

“I need you.” Dipper gasped out. 

 

“Pine Tree.” Bill growled, and glanced over at the bed. He didn’t know if he had enough strength to carry the kid over to it. 

 

“Bill,” The kid grasped his chin and forced him to look at him. Pine Tree studied his face a moment. “You’re exhausted, you’ve pushed yourself too hard.” He chided. 

 

“Not too tired for this.” He said as he rolled his hips against the kids. They both were hard and wanting there. Pine Tree shuddered in his arms and dropped his legs to the floor. He gave Bill a gentle shove backwards so he could stand up. His hands slid up, underneath his coat and pushed it off, letting it fall to the floor. All the while stepping forward which made him take a step backwards. Bill was very much enjoying this boldness. Dipper hands then made quick work of the buttons and ties to his shirt and pants. The shirt came off, and Bill helped yank his pants down. By that time he had reached the bed and sat down. Dipper blushed and pulled off his boots so his pants could come all the way off. 

 

Bill laid back on the bed, waiting for Dipper to come join him. The boy looked down at him, his eyes darkening as he did. Bill preened under the attention, his hand going to his already hard cock and giving it a few strokes. Pine Tree swallowed and licked his lips before he began to take his own clothing off. 

 

Once naked, he straddled Bill’s hips and leaned down to kiss him. Bill’s hands roamed over the kid’s back, down to his ass where he squeezed. Dipper yelped slightly and the pirate grinned. 

 

“Can you,” Pine Tree licked his lips. “You know…the stuff.” 

 

Grinning, Bill snapped his fingers and the jar of gel appeared. He had to close his eyes briefly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Already drained, even that small little bit was tiring. But the warm body on top of him was soothing, and worth it and he moaned as Pine Tree shifted, rubbing his hard length against his. Bill reached over and quickly dipped his fingers into the substance. Once coated he let his fingers go to Dipper entrance where he pressed a finger inside. The kid gasped, his eyes closing as he moaned and pushed back against the slight intrusion. It was a sight to behold. 

 

His face was flushed, eyes closed and mouth opened slightly as he gasped and panted. “More, please.” Bill obliged and added another finger, enraptured by the view as the kid rode his fingers. It wasn’t long before he was slicking up his own cock and Dipper was positioning himself over it. Giving a small grunt, Pine Tree sank down. Bill frowned. 

 

“Slow down Pine Tree.” 

 

Brown eyes opened to look at him, a bit pain filled, but he shook his head. “No, need this, need you.” Bill gripped onto his hips, a bit harder than he should have when Pine Tree began to move, but fuck but it felt good. He reached one hand up pulling Dipper down into a kiss trying to ease the pain with pleasure. The kid’s movements got smoother, less jerky and had found a rhythm that was making Bill see stars and panting into Dipper’s mouth. 

 

He let his other hand wrap around Dipper’s own cock. It had softened somewhat, but a bit of attention had it at full mast once again. The kid gasped with the pleasure and Bill grinned up at him. He pulled his legs up so that his feet were on the bed and could thrust up into that wonderful heat. It took him a few tries, but he found the right spot to hit, the one that made Pine Tree yelp and gasp with unexpected delight. By the gods, but Bill would never get tired of listening to him. 

 

“Bill…” Pine Tree groaned his name that sent dark arousal shooting through him. “So close.” Bill took that as his cue to hold onto Dipper’s waist as he thrust upwards quickly. 

 

“Come for me,” he growled, his own breathing shallow and fast; his own release was nearing and he wanted Dipper to come undone first. Dipper tilted his head back and cried out, hands grasping for purchase on Bill’s chest. Pine Tree’s already tight core spasmed around Bill causing him to grunt and groan as he found his own release. His thrusts got a bit shallower as Dipper fell forward, collapsing against his chest. Bill wrapped his arms around his bounty and held him as they both breathed heavily, hearts racing as they calmed down after their small storm. 

 

His hands ran up through Dipper’s hair and down his back as he fought his own eyes from closing. It wasn’t long before Pine Tree sat up with a grimace and looked down at him shyly. It was adorable, really, and Bill couldn’t help but smirk and pull him back down for a soft, lingering kiss. They shifted so that they were laying on their sides facing each other, and Dipper’s hands were tracings old scars and lines on his chest, their legs tangled together. 

 

“How is your sister?” Bill asked. The kid shrugged, but stayed silent, head down. He frowned and reached a hand over to tip his head back to look at him. Pine Tree’s eyes were glistening with tears. 

 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

 

He huffed out a laugh. “No.” 

 

“Than what is it?” 

 

“Mabel said Tad killed our parents.” Bill stilled, his brow furrowed in a frown. “Is it true? Did he kill them?” 

 

The pirate laid back on the bed and brought his hand to his own hair and huffed out a breath; his mind reeling. “I don’t know.” Was all he could say. 

 

“Please Bill. Just tell me you didn’t kill them, that you didn’t go h-hunting them because they were P-Pines.” 

 

“Oh god, no.” Bill Sat up and pulled Dipper into his arms, felt hot tears on his chest as he ran his hand over him soothingly. 

 

“But, the whole revenge thing with Grunkle Ford –“ 

 

“Is regrettable, but between him and me. I may have vowed vengeance against the Pines at one time, but Dipper, I would never hunt them down. What I said, was out of anger. I never really thought about it past hurting Sixer. If something happened to your parents because of me, or Tad, then it wasn’t on purpose. But I honestly don’t recall anything specific. I suppose the best way is to see for myself what happened. When you sleep, I will look for those memories, see what I can piece together.” Brown eyes looked up into his golden one and Pine Tree smiled softly as he reached up to take the eyepatch off. 

 

“That’s better.” Pine Tree stared at him a moment before leaning in to kiss him. “Alright then; remember to eat some dreams, you need to rebuild your strength.” He said with a yawn. 

 

The demon just shook his head as they lay back down, Dipper snuggled next to him, head on his shoulder. What had he done to deserve such trust? No human, let alone demon, had ever given him so much before. It was almost…humbling. Dipper was soon asleep, and Bill reached over and traced the mark on Pine Tree’s forehead. He closed his eyes and gently pushed his magic into the boy, noting how easy it seemed like a familiar warmth surrounded him, pulling him in. It was like he was home. 

 

*************************************************

 

Walking through the large crowed port, Lanius made a face of disgust as a human brushed up against him. At any other time he would have made sure the man paid for touching him but he was on a strict time schedule and had more important things to do. 

 

Nearing his destination, Lanius eyed several of the ships that were docked, his red eyes trailed across the ships until he found the one that would suit his purpose; a sleek, top of the line battle ship that looked like it was part of the Queen’s royal guard. 

 

With a quick stride, Lanius reached the plank and marched up it as if he already owned the ship. He reached the deck and examined the ship as he walked around, a grin slowly making its way across his face as he ran a hand over the smooth wood. 

 

“This will do nicely.” Lanius purred. 

 

“Sir, you can’t be a board this ship.” A man’s voice stated and Lanius turned to face the solider. 

 

“I will be commandeering this ship.” Lanius stated and grinned as the man suddenly moved in to a defense position. 

 

“On behave of the queen I can’t let you do that.” The man said and drew his sword alerting the rest of the crew that was present on deck. “You will leave or be incarcerated.” 

 

The group of men surrounded Lanius with their weapons at the ready. A laugh bubbled up from his throat at their measly attempt to scare him off. This caused them to look at each other nervously, which only made him laugh harder. 

 

“Do you really think you have a chance against me?” Lanius asked tilting his head to the side in amusement. 

 

“We are ordering you off this ship or we will not hesitate to-” The man suddenly choked, his hands reaching for his throat as he dropped his sword. He began clawing at his throat, trying to draw air into his lungs. 

 

With a smirk Lanius raised his hand and clenched it into a fist; amused as he watched the man in front of him struggle as his lips started turning blue. He opened his hand after the man had fallen to the ground, where he started gasping for air. Some of his comrades showed concern for him, others were beginning to show fear towards Lanius. Most excellent. 

 

“Enough games.” Lanius said grinning, revealing sharp serrated teeth. “We have a vile half-breed to catch.” And raising a hand he snapped. 

 

There was a moment of nothing and then screams filled the air. Lanius watched with a twisted grin as the crew of the ship collapsed to the deck screaming, clawing at their faces. Most clawing at their eye’s and mouths. It was a rush and he feed off their pain greedily. It wasn’t long, never long enough, before the men had dug into their flesh and pulled out their own eyes. The blood dripped and pooled on the deck floor and smelled so sweet, the soft plunk of eyes just added to the sweetness. 

 

Lanius watched and let his magic twist around their minds, driving them insane, pushing them where he wanted them to go, making them dig until nothing was left but dark hollow holes in their heads. It wasn’t until they had each stood back up and faced him, faces smeared red with blood, eyeless sockets that he spoke again. 

 

“Well now, wasn’t that fun?” Lanius cackled. 

 

“Now, let’s get this ship on the move.” Lanius ordered and watched as his mindless puppets moved about. Lanius let his magic seep through the ship, snagging the crew members that were below the deck, making sure the entire ship was under his control. He could feel their pain and suffering, the horror and it excited him. 

 

Leaning against the wooden beam Lanius’s red eyes gazed over the water, a dark grin on his face as his mindless crew worked the ship silently. He only had to think his orders and they would be followed. 

 

“It’s been a long time Cipher, but it looks like you have finally fucked up. I’m coming for you, and this time you will not get away so easily.” Lanius said and ran his tongue across his sharp teeth in anticipation, his lips smacking at the thought of the upcoming meal he would be consuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else cry their eyes out after the last episode of Gravity Falls? T_T my heart!!! So here's a chapter to sooth our hearts. Thanks for the comments and kudos, they are amazing!! Thanks to my amazing beta Morgana!!


	16. Chapter 16

Stanley watched in horror as Bill shoved his brother off the ship and into the dark water below, time seemed to stop briefly before Lee ran towards the railing. 

 

“Man overboard!” Stanley shouted. One of the crew members grabbed a rope and threw it. Stan watched as his brother broke the surface with a gasp. His eyes landed on the rope and he swam for it, taking hold of it. Relief spread through him before he turned back to face Cipher’s ship. 

 

There was nothing. 

 

The ship was gone and the rest of the crew were beginning to notice as well. All of their attention had been on Ford when he hit the water. Whispers filled the air and no one made a move as they just stared at the empty sea before them. Turning Lee marched towards his brother who was kneeling on the deck coughing up the water he had swallowed. 

 

“What the hell is going on Ford?” He shouted and his brother looked up at him confused. 

 

“Why aren’t you attacking? Take down his ship!” Ford yelled as he struggled to his feet. He turned to face towards at the ocean. 

 

“I can’t attack a ship that isn’t there!” Lee shouted back as he watched his brother curse. 

 

There was a moment and suddenly Stanford was patting down his pockets looking for something and in a quick movement he pulled out a compass and flipped it open. He stared down at it with a strange intensity before a look of relief crossed his face. 

 

“Change direction, south east full sails!” Stanford shouted to the crew. 

 

“Aye, aye Captain!” They shouted and ran about the deck following their Captain’s orders. 

 

“Ford, what the fuck is going on?” Lee growled and grabbed his brother’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s complicated.” 

 

“Bullshit, enough secrets and tell me what’s going on. Cipher’s ship just,” He gestured towards the empty ocean. “Disappeared.” And he glared hard at his brother before Ford let out a sigh. 

 

“Fine, in the office. I’ll explain there.” 

 

The twins made their way across the deck and into the large office. Stanford sat at the desk and fished out a bottle of rum and brought it to his lips. Raising a brow Stanley sat across the desk and folded his arms with a glare. 

 

“Well?” 

 

“It happened after my first encounter with Cipher, there were things I didn’t understand, things that weren’t possible. The Navel Guard turned me to a man named Fiddleford Mcgucket, who worked for them under a group that ‘doesn’t exist’.” Ford said he ran a hand through his hair out of nervousness. 

 

“They’re,” Ford paused, blowing out a harsh breath of air. “We are called Hunters. We hunt down, demons and creatures who harm humans.” 

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. You belong to some non-existent, secret, organization called Hunters? And you never thought to inform me about this?” Lee asked. 

 

“I couldn’t.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Lee said as he yanked the rum bottle from Ford and took a long drag. 

 

“Stanley, I would if I could have. I made a blood oath when I joined. It’s something I took very seriously.” 

 

“Too seriously.” Lee muttered. 

 

“You don’t understand, you never did. The order forbade me to say anything to you because they knew you wouldn’t understand.” 

 

“They’re right, I don’t. So, what happened?” 

 

“I was assigned to look into a case that involved Bill Cipher. They had too many strange occurrences that happened with him around. I jumped at the opportunity.” Stanley slumped forward, catching his forearms on his legs. His eyebrows drawn into a frown as he stared at the floor.

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“I joined his crew.” 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Look, it wasn’t a permanent position. I just had to find out how involved Cipher was with these strange instances. If he was guilty I would bring him in.” 

 

“So you lied to get aboard his ship, as I doubt he would have let just anyone join up.” 

 

Ford shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, but I don’t regret it. Not after finding out the things I did. Cipher is a manipulator, he spoke and did things that filled one’s head with dreams and nonsense.” There was a bitter tone to his brother’s voice. “Promised to teach me magic, learn things I could never do on my own. For a while it was tempting, I could almost believe his lies. The things he showed me seemed so real. I thought I could use it to make a difference in the world.” 

 

“Magic? Seriously?” 

 

“Can you think of any other reason why that god forsaken ship just disappeared?” His brother questioned. 

 

Stanley sat there, stunned. “Is that the reason Cipher looks no different? Even after thirty years?” 

 

“Yes and he used his magic to teleport his ship away from us.” Stanford muttered bitterly and looked away. 

 

“What sort of person is he that he can do this kind of…thing?” 

 

“He’s a demon. Along with his crew and whatever else he has under his command on that ship.” 

 

“A demon.” Stanley said with a deadpan look at his brother. “A demon swore revenge against our family…” In a sudden flash realization Stanley’s eyes widened with horror. “And now he has Dipper and Mabel!” Ford looked away from his gaze and Stanley stood up, placing his hands on the desk to glare down at him. 

 

“What happened to Mabel?” Stanley said quietly, not having to shout, but Ford flinched nonetheless. 

 

“She was alive the last time I saw her, as was Dipper.” Stanford said, but couldn’t stop the frown that formed as his eyes shifted to the side. 

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

 

“Dipper, seems to be under the pirate’s thrall.” 

 

“Has he been hurt, or tortured?” 

 

“No, not that I could see. It was just, fuck, he begged the pirate not to hurt me, calling him Captain. He has to be under some sort of spell.” 

 

“At least he’s alive.” Lee breathed letting the brief moment of relief to wash over him, his twins were alive. 

 

“For now. Who knows what that demon scum has planned now that he has both of them.” Ford said angrily. 

 

“They’ll be fine.” Stan said, trying to convince himself, and his brother. “Mabel has a good head on her shoulders and if anyone can find a way off that ship, it’ll be her.” 

 

“You don’t know what Cipher is capable of. I’ve seen him kill without hesitation. If they’re a threat he will take them out.” He argued and his brother shook his head. 

 

“Possibly, but I raised those two more than you did. Don’t underestimate them. Now, how are we going to find Cipher? We have no idea where he went.” 

 

“With this.” Ford said as he placed a copper compass on the table. “It’s enchanted with Mabel’s hair and it’s locked onto Dipper’s location. The compass will always point to him.” Ford stated and Stanley picked it up from the desk and frowned as the needle swung south east. 

 

Stan grunted then gave a small grin. “Well, let’s get them back then.” 

 

“This time we’ll be better prepared and Cipher won’t get away.” Ford said with his own grin. 

 

Later, after night had fallen, Stan stood on the deck and looked up at the star filled sky. His eyes were drawn towards the Big Dipper and guilt racked his gut. He had promised to protect them, his twins. Now they were both being held prisoner on board a demon pirate ship. The same pirate he had sworn he would never let near them. 

 

“Mr. Pines?” Stan turned and spotted Pacifica. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she looked to have control at the moment. He never dealt well with crying woman. 

 

“Yeah, what do you need?” He asked quietly. 

 

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” She said and her lip wobbled a bit. He let out a soft groan and pulled her into a comforting hug. 

 

“This, in no way, is this your fault.” Stan said sternly. 

 

“If I wasn’t for me, Dipper wouldn’t have been taken, and now…now Mabel –“ 

 

“Will be fine. You know how she is. If anything, we should be worried about those pirates.” The girl huffed out a small laugh. “It’ll be ok, we will get them back. Trust me.” He whispered as he rubbed the girls back in a soothing motion. 

 

“But, how?” 

 

“You let Ford and I worry about that. But we will find them, and when we do, you need to be ready.” She looked up at him and pulled back. “I will be taking over your training.” Her eyes searched his face a moment before a small smile appeared and she nodded. 

 

“Ok.” She said, her green eyes glittered hard with determination. “I look forward to it.” 

 

**************************************************** 

 

Mabel let out a sigh and leaned over the railing. Her eyes looked out at the horizon, but occasionally she would turn her head to catch a glimpse of the crew. She was mentally making a list of each member and what their assigned duty was. Dipper had been with her, but he had been called away to see to something below deck. He asked her not to move, or cause problems. She had smiled and told him she wouldn’t. 

 

Yet. 

 

“Not planning on going overboard are you?” A voice asked from behind her. Mabel jumped around, hand going to a sword that wasn’t there. She cursed before relaxing and turned back towards the ocean. The pirate Captain stood there, a grin on his face. Her fists closed and she had to restrain herself from punching the bastard in the face. 

 

“Not without my brother.” She responded sharply. 

 

“Hmmm, the last time Pine Tree went over, it didn’t go to well.” 

 

Mabel gritted her teeth. “I should thank you for saving my dumb brother, but since you were the one to kidnap him to begin with, it’s your fault he went over in the first place.” The pirate was quiet a moment. 

 

“I like you Shooting Star.” He final said. 

 

“Why do you call me that?” 

 

Bill tilted his head to the side, causing some of his blond hair to fall across his eye patch. He leaned back against the railing, watching his crew members. 

 

“When I first met Pine Tree, he had this necklace on that looked like a shooting star. He should still have it. That’s what I called him, when I thought he was you.” 

 

“And Pine Tree? Is that your little pet name for him?” She sneered. 

 

“Well, he does have the cutest little Pine Tree embroidered into his underclothes.” 

 

“Bastard,” Mabel said as she couldn’t stop from swinging at him. Bill caught her fist in his hand with a small chuckle. 

 

“My, my but aren’t you a spitfire.” 

 

She took a deep calming breath and the pirate released her hand, anger still coursed through her. “I don’t know what you’ve done to him, but I will find out.” She hissed. 

 

“I have done, and will do, no harm to him, of that you have my word.” His face was serious, his golden eye looked into hers. And for the briefest of moments, she believed him. Shaking her head she tried to dispel the feeling and looked back towards the sea. 

 

“I also wanted to offer my apologies, about your parents.” Mabel tensed at that. 

 

“What do you mean?” Her voice was tight, eyes pricking with tears. Damn it Mabel, keep it together, she told herself. 

 

“It was an accident. They were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I am truly sorry.” 

 

“No,” She shook her head. “No, you have no right,” She hissed as she turned to him. “To say that to me.” All of her anger, and hatred and frustration coursing through her. “You have no idea what Dipper and I went through. How dare you say that to me now?” She took a step towards him and he backed up slightly a weary look on his face. Good. “I know of your revenge you wanted on the Pines, and you saw our parents and took the opportunity. Do you have any idea how distraught Dipper was? How he cried each night with nightmares in my arms and his anxiety attacks?” She shook her head. “What am I saying, of course you wouldn’t understand, how can you? Filthy pirate scum, think they can do what they want, when they want –“ 

 

“Enough.” The pirate commanded. It was quiet, but Mabel could feel the power behind the word. She glanced up at him as her tirade faded. His face was hard, teeth gritted, but there was something in his eye, something that spoke of a familiar pain. 

 

“Captain!” A voice called out and Mabel watched as Bill turned and glanced at the man running toward them. 

 

“What is it Kryptos?” He snapped. 

 

“I need to go over the course you laid sir.” The helmsman’s eyes flicked to her a moment before going back to his Captains. 

 

“Fine, meet me in the office. I will be there shortly.” 

 

Mabel watched as the man nodded and ran off before Bill turned back to face her, there was an annoyed look on his face but it was gone in a flash. 

 

He studied her a moment. “I may understand better than you think.” Then his face transformed into a grin. “Duty calls, Star. I will see you later tonight.” And with a flourish he bowed and left. 

 

Mabel only scowled at his retreating back, not quite sure what he meant but that last part. 

 

“There’s going to be a party to celebrate your brother officially joining the crew.” The one person she had avoided like the plague appeared next to her. 

 

“What do you want?” Mabel spat at the First Mate. 

 

“You seemed confused by Bill’s statement so I was clarifying.” Tad said as he raised his hands in defense. 

 

“Yeah, well I don’t need your help.” Mabel snapped. 

 

“You shouldn’t be so harsh to judge. Many here on this ship know what you have felt.” 

 

“Really, and is that supposed to…what? Make me friendlier towards them? Sympathetic?” 

 

“Look,” The pirate growled and Mabel almost smiled in victory at having riled him; until he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” She seethed as she yanked her arm away from him. 

 

Tad Strange scowled down at her, he closed his strange color eye and took a long deep breath through his nose. “I know this isn’t ideal for you, but you have to understand that Dipper is happy here. No, don’t interrupt.” Mabel closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“I spoke with the Captain this morning and he told me about your parents. I would like to apologize, and give you my sincerest condolences.” 

 

“For murdering my parents?” She barked out a laugh. 

 

“You misunderstand Miss. Pines. I didn’t kill them, although I may have had some unintentional involvement, and for that, I am sorry.” 

 

“And why should I believe anything you tell me?” 

 

“You don’t have to. When you are ready to hear my side of the story, I will tell it to you. From the information Bill gave me, I remember the events clearly. Until tonight.” He gave her a small bow and left. She glared at his back a moment, before looking back out at the ocean. 

 

Her emotions rolled within her, such the opposite of the calm waters below. What did she really know about her parent’s death? She had only been given the name of the one that had killed them. But could she really take his word for truth? Or was he lying to gain her trust? Mabel, gritted her teeth, she wanted to scream, or punch something, or someone. 

 

****************************************************************** 

 

Mabel’s eyes widened at the sight of the crew gathered in the dining area, table’s had been pushed off to the side and the room was filled with loud music as a band played and the crew sung along laughing as a few of them began to dance with one another. It was obvious that several of them were in their cups already. 

 

“It’s crazy right?” Dipper asked as he sat down next to her a bottle of rum in his hand. 

 

“I don’t even know what I expected from pirates.” Mabel admitted and watched as her brother brought the bottle to his lips. 

 

“Want some?” Dipper asked after taking a swig and letting out a cough before offering the bottle to her Mabel scrunched her nose at it. 

 

“Since when do you start drink rum?” 

 

“It’s a new development, and this stuff is ridiculously strong.” He said as he offered her the bottle again, swishing it enticing before her. Mabel took the proffered gift and took a large sniff. She scrunched up her nose a bit. It was strong, but she’s had worse. 

 

“Chicken.” Dipper taunted, and Mabel eyed him with a raised brow. 

 

“You forget who the alpha twin is bro-bro, besides, I’ve spent much time in the Guard and on the seas, this,” She tipped the bottle in his direction like a toast. “Is child’s play.” Mabel then brought the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp, and then another, and another just because she could. She licked her lips free of any remaining rum as she turned with a smirk to see Dipper staring at her, wide eyed with a bit of respect. 

 

“Alpha Twin.” She grinned and then Dipper threw his arm around her and laughed. 

 

“I’ve should have known.” He muttered. “Come on, dance with me.” Dipper said as he stood and pulled her up. The twins weaved their way through the crowded room to where there was a spot with slightly more room and catching her in his arms, Dipper began to twirl her around the floor with the music. 

 

Mabel couldn’t help but laugh and twirled her brother around in return which caused them to both laugh, it brought back memories when they were younger and had had lessons on how to dance and be proper. Those kind of dances where more strict with following the pattern of preassigned movements. Here it was an ebb and flow, just like a ship in water. It was exhilarating. 

 

They fell into a familiar rhythm as they crew shouted encouragement at them. Mabel was breathless, and sweaty as she grinned at Dipper who, most likely, looked a bit like she did. As the song ended the crew was in an uproar of cheers, and even surrounded as she was by these pirates she couldn’t bring herself to care at that moment; not when she had her brother standing whole and smiling next to her. 

 

“Mind if I cut in?” The Captain asked and Mabel almost did a double take at the casual look he had. His flamboyant coat was gone, along with his hat. In fact, he looked to be an average looking man in his pants and shirt, his sleeves rolled up to show his muscled forearms. His blond hair was disheveled and some of it fell across his eyepatch, and dared she even admit, that he was looking quite handsome. His eye was crinkled with his smile as he looked at Dipper. Mabel noticed that her brother returned his smile and she frowned slightly, a little pit of doubt settling into her stomach. 

 

“Sure.” Mabel said as she pulled away from her brother as the music started back up. She walked back to the edge and found a bottle rum. There seemed to be enough of it here that it wasn’t hard to do. 

 

It was almost disturbing at how happy Dipper seemed. He laughed at whatever the pirate said to him as he was twirled around the floor and a blush spread across his face. It was the look the Captain gave him though that disturbed her the most. It looked…genuine. 

 

“Miss Pines?” Mabel turned to face one of the crew members, a young man with blue eyes. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Could I have this dance?” His eyes shifted from her to the floor and his feet shuffled back and forth. She could tell he was nervous as he held out his hand to her. 

 

“Yes, you may.” And the kid gave her a brilliant grin as she took his hand and they were off, moving around the dance floor. She couldn’t stop the smile from her lips, or a bit of laughter here and there as he practically tripped over his own feet a few times. He was a head shorter than her and grinning, Mabel took the lead. He seemed almost too sweet and innocent to be working on a pirate ship, and she wondered how he had ended up here. 

 

The evening flew by from there, and Mabel danced with several of the other crew members, each as different as the last. And they each treated her with respect, albeit with a little curiosity and cautiousness, but it was still a pleasant experience. She drank between dances and that, along with the jocularity, the warmth of the room (along with the rum) was making her very relaxed. It was after the end of one of the songs when the Captain’s voice boomed out. 

 

“Quite!” Bill shouted. The music stopped, but a bit of laughter could be heard here and there, along with a bit of whispering. “That’s better ya damn landlubbers, I want you damn fools to give Pine Tree a proper pirate welcome now that he’s officially part of the crew!” Bill shouted and wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders. 

 

“Aye, aye captain!” The crew shouted, those that had a bottle of rum in their hands saluting him with it and then taking a drink. 

 

“Now which one of you are going to challenge him to the traditional drinking contest?” 

 

“I’ll do it Captain!” Pyronica shouted and stepped forward. Mabel watched as a pink haired pirate gave her brother a wink with her one eye. Dipper grinned as he sat down at a table across from her. It had been cleared off for that purpose it looked like. Mabel took another swallow of her rum and raised an eyebrow. Her brother was a light weight, there was no way he could beat pinky. Mugs of ale were placed in front of them; well, at least this would go a little longer with slightly less stronger stuff than rum. 

 

Whispers were going on around her, bets being made. 

 

“Care to make a wager?” She stiffened at the familiar voice. 

 

“I have nothing to wager with.” 

 

“A friendly wager then?” Tad asked. 

 

Mabel huffed a sigh. “Pinky will win, in six.” 

 

“Such little faith in your brother?” 

 

“No, I just know his limits.” Mabel felt the grin start, but stopped it from forming. 

 

“Then I will bet on Dipper for the win, in seven.” 

 

“On my count.” Bill shouted. Mabel watched as the girl said something inaudible to her but her brother laughed. “Go!” Bill shouted 

 

The crew roared with excitement and watched as the two began to chug down their ale as fast as they could, Mabel watching as Dipper fished his first, then second and was trying to catch up to Pinky who had already downed her fourth one. The crowd cheered and Dipper groaned, half of the mug of ale sluicing down the front of his shirt before his head fell forward and hit the table. Pyronica finished the pint in her hand and slammed it down on the table raising her hands in triumph. 

 

“And the winner is Pyronica! Sorry Pine Tree, maybe next time.” Bill said with a laugh and rubbed Dipper’s back, before helping her brother up from the table, who immediately would have fallen if the Captain picked him up into his arms. “But Pyronica is still the undefeated champion.” Bill shouted and the crew cheered and bets were paid out. The band began and Mabel watched as the Captain leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Looks like you won.” Tad said. 

 

“Wasn’t much of a bet.” 

 

She watched as the Captain walked out with Dipper in his arms. Making a decision, Mabel marched over to where Pinky was still celebrating and sat down across from her. The other woman gave her a questioning look. 

 

“Afraid of a real challenge?” Mabel asked her coolly. Pyronica smirked and sat back down and leaned across the table. 

 

“I’ve never been defeated.” Pinky said with a smirk. 

 

“Hmm, first time for anything. Even for you, but by the look of you, you’ve been around a few too many times.” Something hard and dangerous flared in her eye before she laughed out loud. 

 

“Bring it on girl Dipper. You have to be easier than your brother.” Mabel only smiled at that. The crew around them cheered and bets were placed. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Tad asked behind her. She scowled at him, getting a little annoyed. 

 

“Do you really have nothing better to do then bother me?” She asked. 

 

“I’m concerned for everyone’s well-being on this ship, including yours –“ 

 

She waved a hand at him. “Fine, let’s make a bet shall we?” Mabel said, honey dripping like venom from her voice. “I win, you leave me alone.” 

 

“And if you lose?” 

 

“I will give you an hour of my time and listen to whatever god forsaken lies you have to tell me.” His purple eyed stared into hers a moment before he begrudgingly nodded. 

 

“Deal.” And with that he stepped over to Pinky and leaned down to say something to her before moving away. Mugs were placed before them and Mabel had her hands around one, waiting for them to start as she stared her contestant down. They were going to be surprised by what she could consume. She was a part of the Navel Guard, had spent my days, even weeks and months at a time at sea. SHE, could handle her liquor. 

 

One of the crew members stood next to them, Mabel and Pyronica were eye locked, just waiting for signal. “Ready…Set…GO!” He yelled and Mabel began to down the ale. It was milder then the rum and not the best quality, but she had had far worse. 

 

She hardly paid attention to the cheers and shouts around her as she downed mug after mug. All she knew was once she emptied one, another one was filled before her. A quick glance at her opponent showed that they were keeping even. 

 

“Giv’ up, Plinky,” She slurred reaching for the next mug. “I was ‘aught by the ‘est.”

 

“As if,” The girl slurred right back, her hand reaching for her next mug and missed it, before finding it. Mabel blinked, not sure how many she had consumed. She was feeling bloated, numb, and full and knew she was reaching her limit. The ship seemed to sway more than usual, and she shook her head to clear it. “Gi-give up?” Pinky asked, and Mabel noticed that not all of her last mug made it into her mouth. She grinned. 

 

“Fu…ummm, fuck that.” Mabel said as she went to grab the next mug to find it slipping through her fingers. She frowned as she tried to grab it again and a hand pushed a more solid one into hers. 

 

They both slammed their mugs down on the table at the same time. “You...you no ba’, ummm…what, uh what again name….thing?” Pinky asked swaying in her seat and caught the edge of the table before she fell over. 

 

“Mabel,” She got out and had to blink as the room spun. Her hands gripped the mug and she brought it to her mouth. She couldn’t even taste it anymore, her face had gone numb and she could feel most of it start to dribble down her chin. One more, she could do one more. Mabel dropped the near empty mug on the table and went to reach for the next one that seemed to be avoiding her. She overbalanced and started to tip to the side, that’s when everything decided to go black. 

 

Tad reached out and scoped the Pines girl into his arms before she hit the floor and watched as Pyronica was caught by Amorphous Shape. Well, at least she would be happy to know that she was still undefeated as they both passed out at the same time. Tad shook his head as that was the longest round he had ever witnessed. Bill would need to be making a stop to refill their larder with the ale and rum soon, especially after tonight. At least he hadn’t lost the bet, maybe he still had a chance to speak with Miss Pines. 

 

Not that it was any of his concern, but he just wanted to sooth things between her and Bill. She could hate him, blame him for her parent’s death. But Bill and Dipper deserved some happiness. And she was the best bet for some type of truce between the two families. At least, that’s what he told himself as he gazed at her. Her checks were flushed, her mouth open with a bit of drool at the corner; she gave a soft snort as she shifted closer to him. 

 

Tad pulled his eye away, and shook his head slightly as he moved out of the dining hall and towards his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has over 400 kudos!! i cant thank you guys enough!! i'm just amazed at how much love this story has. Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments!!! Thank you to my personal beta Morgana, she is amazing. And we have passed the half way point of this story! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter

Dipper let out a giggle as Bill opened the door to his cabin, using his foot to shut the door behind him. Once they were inside, Dipper, snaked his hands up into Bill’s hair and pulled him down to his lips. He giggled at first when he missed, even at such a close range, before Bill corrected the mistake. The kiss turned hungry as tongues clashed against the other and teeth clicked slightly painfully against the others. Dipper broke away with a gasp for some much needed air. 

 

“Impatient Pine Tree?” Bill asked with a grin. 

 

Dipper’s eyes were still a bit glazed from all the alcohol he had consumed, but held a mischievousness to it along with his sideways grin. “A bit.” He said as he reached up and pulled the eyepatch off. 

 

“You did good today.” 

 

“I didn’t win the drinking contest.” Dipper said with a pout and Bill laughed. 

 

“Kid, no one has ever beat Pyronica in a drinking contest.” Bill laughed as he reached the bed and set Pine Tree down. He began to take his clothes off as he looked down at him. Dipper looked up at him with a bashful look, but his smile was anything but. The kid started to take his own clothes off, almost falling off the bed when his pants got twisted around his legs. 

 

“Oh Captain.” Dipper said in sweet but slurred voice when Bill saved him from falling and tried to ignore the rush of heat to his groin. “I may need a little help removing my clothes.” His voice was husky as he brought Bill’s hand to the bulge in his underclothes. 

 

Bill’s blood began to heat, and he squeezed gently, causing Dipper to buck up into his hand and moan. “Are you up for this tonight? You did consume quite a bit.” Even though Bill probably drank as much if not more. But with his demon blood, the alcohol burned through his metabolism faster. 

 

“Yes, god don’t stop.” Dipper whimpered. Bill quickly divested Pine Tree of his clothes and slid his own naked body on top of his. Their lips met, Bill nipping at the kids lower lip until he opened and he slid his tongue inside. Dipper tasted of ale and rum and something else that made the demon want to devour him if he could. 

 

He moved to Pine Tree’s neck and began to suck and nip. “You taste so good.” Bill groaned. Dipper just gasped and tilted his head back to give his Captain more room to work with. 

 

“Want you.” Dipper mumbled as his hips buck up into him. 

 

Bill groaned, but grinned as an idea caught him. Trailing his lips down Dipper’s chest he peppered kisses as he went. Giving some attention to the nipples that had Pine Tree squirming and gasping. He listened to the kid’s breathing get heavier as he continued downwards. 

 

He only gave Pine Tree the smallest hint of what he was going to do before he leaned down and dragged his tongue up Dipper’s cock from the base to the tip, enjoying the way he squeaked and moaned. And then he swallowed it, taking as much as he could into his mouth and giving a gentle suck. Dipper let out a strangled moan, his hips thrusting upwards. 

 

Holding down Dipper’s thighs, Bill set a slow pace as he bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the sounds that fell from Dipper’s lips and chuckled when Dipper tried to thrust his hips upwards. His breathing was ragged, and his hands were fisted into the sheets. Bill pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to Dipper’s tip before grinning down at the kid. 

 

“Should we continue?” Bill asked as he looked down at Dipper who was trembling slightly as he looked up with half lidded eyes, watching as Dipper’s tongue darted out to lick his lips before he nodded. 

 

“Yes, now.” Dipper begged and spread his legs wide open. Bill shuddered at the display as lust surged through him. There was nothing he wanted more than to take Pine Tree fast and hard and had to close his eyes a moment to get control of himself. Gritting his teeth, Bill snapped his fingers ignoring the way the magic protested as the container of gel appeared in his hands. His magic still wasn’t up to full par yet, and he refused to take too much from Pine Tree’s dreams. 

 

“Be careful for what you ask for.” Bill growled as he dipped his fingers in the gel before he trailed his fingers past Dipper’s cock and positioned them at the kid’s entrance. He didn’t spare much time at foreplay as he pressed the digit in, pumped in a few times before adding another one. His patience was running thin. 

 

“Ahh, oh, oh yes, more,” Dipper begged as he thrust back on his fingers. “Feels good.” 

 

Bill added another finger, twisting and scissoring before pulling them out and slicking his own cock. He didn’t give Pine Tree time to complain with the loss before he was pushing his hard length into him swiftly, stopping when his hips were pressed against Dipper’s ass.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Dipper cried out, a hand fisting into Bill’s hair pulling him down into a hungry kiss. 

 

Bill waited, as they kissed, his muscles screaming to move, the tight core of Dipper’s body so snug around his length. He needed to move, needed to claim. 

 

“Come on, move already.” Dipper growled and Bill obliged with his own snarl. He had planned to keep the pace slow and steady, but that was thrown out the window into the sea at some point. Now it was the sound of flesh slapping together as Bill took what he needed. Dipper was moaning, encouraging for more, harder, his fingers fisting in Bill’s hair or nails digging into his back. 

 

At some point, Dipper had wrapped his legs around his waist. Bill took hold behind one of his knees and pushed it towards Pine Tree’s chest, giving him a little more thrusting room. Dipper’s eyes went wide and his head tilted back when Bill found his spot and practically howled out his pleasure. Bill grinned and didn’t stop, needing to see Pine Tree come undone beneath him. 

 

Curses spilled from Dipper’s mouth as he tried to find purchase as Bill pounded into him. “That’s it Pine Tree,” Bill growled. “You’re mine, now come for me.” 

 

Dipper shuddered and Bill felt his hot core clamping down on him as he continued to thrust. “B-Bill.” He cried. The demon moaned as he rode it out and a few more thrusts had his own release filling Dipper’s tight canal. 

 

Catching himself before he fell on top of Dipper, he leaned down and pressed his sweaty forehead against his lovers. Their heavy breathing mingling together, heartbeats still racing. Bill leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. 

 

“Mmmm, that was good.” Dipper mumbled as his eyes blinked sleepily at him, a small smile on his face. Bill could only smile back and shook his head slightly. He hissed as he pulled out, a bit sensitive and laid back on the bed where Dipper immediate curled up to his side. He leaned over and inhaled Pine Tree’s scent, letting it wash over him. 

 

“Night Bill.” Dipper murmured so softly, and if it wasn’t for his good hearing, he would have missed it. Bill smiled and pulled the blankets up over them as Dipper’s deep even breathing told him he had already fallen asleep. 

 

“Goodnight Dipper.” Bill whispered back to the sleeping boy and tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered as he held Dipper close. It was a bit disconcerting as he hadn’t had anyone close for the longest time, except for Tad but he was family. It was also a bit alarming. 

 

*********************************************************** 

 

Mabel let out a groan when her eyes peeked open slightly. She quickly squeezed them closed and pulled the blankets up over her head. There was a dull throbbing pain in her head and she curled up in a ball and whimpered softly. Damn it, how much did she drink last night? It had been a long time since she had been this incapacitated. 

 

Slowly blinking her eyes open she let them adjust to the dull light under the blanket then slowly peeked out. Where was she? Next to the bed was a glass of water and she reached over and gulped it down. 

 

Pulling herself up in to a sitting position Mabel whined as her head, and stomach, protested the movement. 

 

Setting the cup back down, she gave the room a good look over. There was a desk covered in papers and books and what appeared to be a comfortable looking couch next to a shelf filled with more books and secured cupboards and chests. 

 

Where the hell was she? As if to answer her question the door to the room clicked open revealing none other than Tad Strange. Mabel flopped back to the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Of course it was him, who else would it be with her luck? 

 

“You’re awake.” Tad said as he moved towards the bed. She heard him set something down. 

 

“I just woke up.” Mabel mumbled her head hurt too much to argue and she peaked back over the edge of the blanket. 

 

“I brought more water, how’s your head?” Tad asked. 

 

Mabel just grunted, “What do you think?” as she reached over to take the glass Tad had refilled. After downing another glass of water she looked at him. “Where am I?” 

 

“My bed.” Tad said, his face neutral and Mabel narrowed her eyes at him. She pulled back the blankets but noticed all of her clothes were still on from the night before, expect for her shoes. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You passed out. Thought you would be more appreciative here than the brig. But now that you are awake, I can show you to your new quarters. 

 

“Did I at least win?” 

 

“No,” Tad smirked at her. 

 

“Damn it,” she muttered. 

 

“But to be fair, you didn’t lose either.” Mabel looked at him, head tilted to the side. “Pyronica passed out at the same time.” 

 

She couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across her face with some satisfaction. 

 

“Which means I don’t have to leave you alone,” Tad told her. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to give you an hour either,” she grumped. 

 

“No, but I look forward to earning that hour some other way.” 

 

“Sod off,” she told him, her checks going slightly pink for unknown reasons. 

 

Tad went to his desk, albeit a bit to cheerfully. He sat and pulled out some journals and books and began going through them. “Whenever you are ready I will escort you. I don’t think your brother is up yet. The Captain said he needed the extra rest.” 

 

Mabel groaned and pulled the blankets back up over her head. The last thing she wanted to hear about was her brother’s sex life. 

 

************************************************* 

 

Mabel ran her finger over the little shelf that was in the small cabin she was given. It wasn’t as large as the one she occupied on the Stan O’ War, but it gave her some privacy. And the good thing was, she hadn’t displaced anyone. As much as that shouldn’t bother her, it did. She didn’t want to take someone’s room. With the bit of dust on the shelves, clearly no one had been in here for a bit. 

 

There was a bed against the side, with a desk that pulled down from below the shelf she was now looking at. There were some books there that seemed interesting enough, at least to keep her occupied as she tried to figure out how to get off this ship, along with Dipper. 

 

Thinking of which, it was about time to find her bro, and pull him from bed if she had too. She opened her door and walked out, not even looking at the crew member sitting outside. 

 

“Can I escort you somewhere Miss?” He asked, catching up to her quickly enough. 

 

“I need to speak to Dipper.” She told him, not even slowing. When Tad had brought her here, it wasn’t hard to figure out which way was which and where the stairs to the upper deck were. 

 

Mabel paused as she reached the deck and looked around. The area seemed a bit more sparse today, most likely due to many of the crew members still recovering from last night. 

 

“H-he’s probably over in the office with the Captain and the first mate.” The kid told her as he started walking towards a door. Mabel shoved past him and threw the door open before the kid could open it. Three sets of eyes turned to look at her. 

 

“Dipper I need to…” Mabel trailed off as her eyes fell on the two pirates who stared back at her, their eye patches were on the table and both had two eyes. But that wasn’t what had caught her attention. There was something wrong, different with the pupils. The Captain’s had a vertical slit and Strange had a horizontal pupil. 

 

“Sorry to be disturbin’ ye, Captain,” the kid said as he bowed. 

 

“That’s alright, Seth, dismissed.” The Captain waved him off and the kid bowed before heading back to what duties he had before waiting for Mabel outside her door.

 

“Mabel? What’s the matter?” Dipper asked and she turned her gaze to meet her brothers, did he not see what was wrong with their eyes? 

 

“Their eyes,” Mabel said and suddenly she remembered the way blue fire had surrounded the ship before they were suddenly in different waters. Something was wrong, terrible wrong. Did Dipper not see this? Was this the way they were bewitching him? Dipper looked from her to the Captain back to her again. 

 

“Mabel, you need to stay calm,” Dipper said and moved toward her. She took a step back from him, missing the flash of hurt that crossed his face, as she kept the other two occupants within sight. Jackson had been right, they had to be practicing witchcraft. 

 

“What’s going on?” she asked. 

 

“Just stay calm, I can explain,” Dipper said before he glanced back at the Captain. The pirate nodded and Dipper looked back at her. “Come on, I’ll, I’ll explain.” 

 

Taking hold of her arm, Dipper led her out of the office. The walked in silence towards the front of the ship. 

 

“Well?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” Dipper muttered. 

 

“Start explaining than. What’s with their eyes?” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong with them, that’s just how they were born.” 

 

“No one is born with eyes like that.” 

 

“Are you going to listen to me, or just ignore what I have to say?” Dipper practically shouted at her and Mabel blinked, surprised by his outburst. He heaved out a breath. “Will you at least listen before passing judgment? Can you do that for me?” 

 

Mabel locked eyes with him and nodded. “Go on, I’ll listen.” He gave her a grateful smile. 

 

“Alright,” he heaved a breath of air. “It’s only something I just learned about myself. Do you still believe in Magic?” Mabel blinked at the question. There was a time, when she was much, much younger, that she believed in Unicorns and fairies. But she had long ago outgrown such childish fancies. And yet….she had witnessed….something. 

 

“I don’t know…” she admitted. 

 

“Well, it’s real, Mabel, magic.” Dipper breathed and the look of wonder that crossed his face was amazing. His eyes lit up, that quirk to his lips. It reminded her so much of when they were younger and carefree. “What Bill did when he moved the ship, he used his magic.” Mabel could see he believed it. 

 

“Ok, so let’s say you’re right and magic is real…than who or what are they to be able to do that?” 

 

Dipper bit his lip, which was never was a good sign, before answering her. “Demons.” 

 

“What!?” 

 

“Shhh, Mabel, just…just listen to me.” 

 

“Demons?! Dipper are you crazy?” Mabel couldn’t help but shout, dread filling her just at the mention of the word. She had heard many a sailors’ tale of demons. Stealing and devouring your soul. And here her brother was, consorting with them. Willingly! “No, we need to get off this ship. Clearly they have you under a thrall.” Her hands fisted in his shirt, but Dipper grasped her arms and yanked them down, holding her own hands before her. Since when did Dipper get so strong? 

 

“Listen to me!” Dipper took a deep breath looking at her. “Mabel, look at me and tell me if I am under a spell.” She searched his face and could find nothing but her bro-bro there. Mabel relaxed slightly and Dipper released her hands. “Bill wouldn’t hurt me. And he has had several opportunities to do so. He saved my life, he didn’t have to do that. He treated me as one of his crew, instead of staying in the brig –“ 

 

“Dipper,” she started but he interrupted her. 

 

“Most of the crew here are half breeds and Bill took them in.” 

 

“Did he tell you that?” Mabel asked. 

 

“No, I put it together after I was talking to them and I learned the truth.” 

 

“I can’t believe this. Why? For what purpose would he have, to carry a ship full of demonic creatures if not to cause trouble and mischief?” 

 

“He’s protecting them.” 

 

“What…” Mabel was at a loss for words. 

 

“Most everyone onboard The Mindscape are half-breeds, the same as Bill and Tad. But there are other, more powerful creatures out there. Ones that are pure blooded, full demons that would rather see them dead, or worse, because they weren’t born pure enough.” 

 

Mabel turned to look at the sea as the ship cut through the water. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess; protecting his crew, keeping them safe? Their parent’s death and Grunkle Ford’s overzealous nature? She didn’t know what to believe anymore, it felt like everything was getting jumbled up in her mind. Mabel needed more facts, proof that either Dipper was telling her the truth, or he was being used. 

 

“Mabel?” He asked quietly. 

 

“I don’t know what to believe. But for now, I will wait and see.” Dipper brought her into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I know you’ll see the truth.” Mabel returned the hug, just glad to have him by her side again. He pulled back, “I need to get back. Learning my new duties.” 

 

She followed Dipper back into the office. For now she would play nice, but that didn’t mean if something came up she wouldn’t do everything in her power to protect Dipper, or get him away from these…monsters. 

 

“Ah, Shooting Star, glad to see you’ve not gone running off screaming yet.” Bill said and she only glared at him. 

 

“As if,” she growled. The Captain and Strange both had their eyepatches back on, Dipper walked over to Bill and removed his. The captain just grinned down at him, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. Mabel looked away, still not comfortable with their relationship. 

 

“You are welcomed to stay in here of course,” he told her. 

 

“I was planning on it,” she said as she crossed her arms in defiance. 

 

“Ok, as I was saying the nearest town to restock on supplies is at least a week away.” Tad said and pointed down at the map on the table. Mabel watched as both Dipper and Bill looked down at the map. 

 

“Is the ship going to make it that far? We took a lot of damage from those cannon balls,” Dipper replied. 

 

“I thought you weren’t going to doubt my ship Pine Tree?” Bill said and Mabel watched as the man folded his arms in a pout. 

 

“Sorry, Captain, but you weren’t down there helping with repairs. It looks bad.” Dipper said. 

 

“It will hold. My,” Tad looked over in her direction before looking back at the Captain, she noticed that he kept his eyepatch in place, “My magic will help make sure we reach it to port safely enough. We’ve seen worse.” Tad said and Bill nodded. 

 

“Very good. Dipper, Tad will start to show you the ropes, what you need to know with your new position.” 

 

“Aye, captain,” both Tad and Dipper responded. Mabel turned to follow them out the door. 

 

“Shooting star? Could I have a word?” The Captain asked. 

 

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes turned back to look at Dipper who was looking at her. She sighed and turned around. 

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's to early, posting this before I go to work. Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments, I cant thank you guys enough :) And Thank you to my beta Morgana!! and if anyone was wondering I do have a tumblr, its the same name as here. so if you guys have an questions or just want to say hi.


	18. Chapter 18

“How have you been fairing on my ship?” The Captain asked her as he replaced his eyepatch. 

 

“As well as can be expected, for a prisoner.” Mabel retorted. 

 

The pirate smiled at her and turned his back to her while he seemed to be studying a map. She frowned slightly, wondering why he was giving her such and opportunity. No enemy would turn their back to you, it was just…stupid. She shook her head slightly and went to sit in a chair. 

 

“What is it you want from me?” She sighed. 

 

“And why do you think I want something?” He asked turning and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the desk.

 

“Unlike my brother, I’ve worked with sailors and the like. I know what kind of shit is out there, what evil lurks in the darkness.” The Captain tilted his head slightly. 

 

“And yet you remain so, true,” he mumbled. 

 

“Why do you cover your eye?” She asked, waving a hand towards his eyepatch. 

 

“Does it bother you?” 

 

“Oh no, you do not answer my question with a question.” The pirate barked out a laugh at that. 

 

“You are a breath of fresh air, I must admit,” he shrugged. “It’s out of habit really. Everyone on this ship knows of course. But I would forget when we would hit shore somewhere and that would just cause problems with the locals. So we kept to wearing them all the time.” 

 

“What are your intentions with my brother? Because I will tell you right now, that if you hurt him, in anyway. Or if I find you have messed with his head, I will kill you.” Mabel growled softly. 

 

“Shooting Star, I have no intentions of hurting Dipper.” 

 

“Then why not let him go? Let us go?” Mabel watched him, how his eyebrows drew down and he looked towards his left, frown on his face. It made her shake her head in denial, a pit of foreboding formed in her stomach. 

 

“I can’t. At least, not Pine Tree. I will take you to whichever port you desire if it is your wish to leave. But Dipper will be staying here on the Mindscape. He is part of my crew, which means he belongs to me.” 

 

Mabel wanted to scream and pull her hair out in frustration. They were going to go round in circles with this. Some of her conversation with Dipper popped into her head, how this ship was full of creatures of mixed blood and supposedly magical abilities. And the pirate was protecting them. She stood up and paced the room a few times before she came to a stop before him. 

 

“I want to believe my brother, I do. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me.” Bill’s gold eye studied her before he nodded slightly. 

 

“I would never hurt him of that you have my word.” 

 

“And what about our parents?” 

 

Sorrow crossed his face and he reached a hand out towards her but she pulled back. “It was never my intention for them to die. I am sorry, Mabel.” Mabel felt her eyes prick with tears and shook her head to clear them. 

 

“Then tell me what happened.” 

 

He sighed, “I do not remember the details. You will need to ask Tad as he would have more details of that day than I do. Just know that for my part, I am truly sorry.” Mabel turned her head away. 

 

None of this was fair. What was she supposed to do? On one hand there was Dipper who seemed to really like it here; and seemed to be liked in return. On the other, it could all be just a lie and they were using him, and her, to get at her Uncles. Stuck on this ship in the middle of the fucking ocean left her with few choices.

 

“Alright, let’s make a deal.” Mabel spun towards him. “I will stay aboard your ship for as long as I deem necessary. I will be watching you, my brother, and this whole god forsaken crew. And if I so much as find anything unsavory, or objectionable I will take Dipper and leave. In the meantime, I will play nice with you and…Strange, along with the others. Until I at least find out the truth. Do we have a deal?” She held out her hand towards him. 

 

Bill smirked at her, and it sent shivers down her spine. Mabel just lifted her chin up a bit higher. His hand fitted into hers and she felt a slight shock race up her arm. “I do believe we have a deal.” The pirate said, a bit too happily for Mabel’s peace of mind. “I can now officially welcome you aboard The Mindscape.” 

 

**************************************************************

 

Dipper had spent the day following Tad around, learning what he needed to perform his duties as Second Mate. There were small and large details to know to make sure the ship ran as smooth as possible, Tad had explained they had Master’s for different jobs, and they used the One Eye’s to communicate between the different areas.

 

Taking it all in stride Dipper nodded and took in everything as Tad spoke and even laughed when they joked about Bill, who was more likely to cause damage then to be helpful. His thoughts strayed to Mabel and wondered what Bill had wanted to talk to her about. He had half expected her to catch up with him, but it was nearly mid-day and still there was no sign of Mabel. 

 

So when Tad said he was dismissed for lunch he went in search of her; and found her talking to Amorphous. High up in the rigging no less. Dipper stood there, hand over his eyes to block out the sun as he stared up at them. 

 

“Mabel!” He yelled. 

 

“Hey, Dippin’ Dots,” she yelled back down with a small wave. Then she turned to Amorphous and with a nod of her head stood and grabbed onto one of the ropes and launched off the rigging that had his throat closing with panic. Dipper wasn’t able to breathe until she landed next to him on the deck. 

 

He glanced back up at Amorphous then back to her, his head slightly spinning. Mabel just grinned at him. “Problem bro-bro?” She asked. 

 

Dipper shook his head. “Naw, you want to get something to eat?” 

 

They headed towards the galley where some of the other crew members had begun to gather. Dipper knew that rations were getting slim as they would need to make port soon to pick up fresh supplies. That thought had him biting his lip worriedly, thinking maybe Mabel would leave if they did. He wasn’t ready to part from his sister. 

 

“There she is,” a familiar voice called out and a hand slapped Mabel on the back knocking her forward a step. Turning, Dipper could see that is was Pyronica sporting a grin on her face. “Mabel Pines, the only one to come close to beating me.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t quit remember your name.” Mabel shrugged shyly. 

 

“Pyronica, Master Gunner, at your service,” she said with a flourish. “And I would have been surprised if you had. No one has been able to outdrink me, and you came damn close. Which means we were roaring drunk.”

 

“Believe me when I say my head was feeling it this morning.” Pyronica laughed and gave his sister a wink. 

 

“I like you. If you get board of these scallywags, you’ll find me down below. I’d love some company.” 

 

“Will do,” Mabel replied. 

 

Dipper stared at her moment. “Who are you and what did you do with my sister?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Did…did Bill do something to you?” He asked a bit worriedly. Not that he thought Bill would do something, but Dipper wasn’t sure how far his pirate would go to protect him.

 

Mabel stared at him a moment then burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard she had to clutch at her sides as tears fell from her eyes. “Oh, D-Dipper, that just made my whole day.” Dipper looked around and noticed some of the other’s looking at them; some had smiles on their own faces as Mabel’s laughter was always infectious. When she was able to, Mabel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“No, but we did make a deal of sorts.” 

 

“Oh…?” He said, not able to keep the curiosity out of his voice. 

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” she said with a grin. 

 

“If you say so,” Dipper said a bit worriedly. Mabel grabbed a bottle of beer, a hunk of salted pork along with a few hard biscuits and gave him a wink. 

 

“Look, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ve got things to do, people to see. Catch you later Dippin’ Dots,” and just like that Mabel was out of the galley. 

 

“What in the world…?” Dipper wondered out loud before he grabbed his own beer and meager seafaring rations. 

 

********************************************************************

 

Lanius was bored and that was a bad thing all on its own. He couldn’t even torture the puppets because they no longer felt pain and he was in desperate need for screams of agony, begging for mercy or just the taste of fresh blood; but there was nothing! Growling in anger Lanius wasn’t surprised Cipher had chosen the vast ocean as a hide out, but that wouldn’t matter he could practically taste Cipher’s magic on the wind as close as he was. 

 

An idea popped in to his head and a large grin spread across his face. Perhaps he could have a little fun until he caught up to the half-breed. With a large grin he strode across the deck and stopped when he reached a large area of open space and pulled out a knife. 

 

With a quick slash of the blade across his palm he watched as his black blood oozed to the surface then he set about drawing a large circle, injected with demon script and commands. When the circle was complete, Lanius squeezed his bleeding hand into a fist letting the black blood hit the wooden deck, smoke rose along with the smell of burning wood. 

 

As he took a step back, Lanius mumbled the final words needed. The burnt circle began to glow faintly at first, like embers from a dying fire, then it turned into a bright orange, flaring to a deep dark red before there was an inhuman shriek as black flames burst into being. It took only moments and as the demon fire diminished it left a hunched over creature in its wake. 

 

The thing stood and stretched its limbs, wings spreading out to its sides, back arching as bones popped into place. “Who summons me?” The creature asked, its red eyes locked onto Lanius, appraising him, judging his power. Lanius knew that if he were a weaker demon the creature would try and overpower him. There would be no chance of that, he thought with a smirk. 

 

“I would like to inquire about your services.” Lanius stated and the large bird like creature nodded. 

 

“Speak and I shall listen.” 

 

“I am in pursuit of a ship, held by a half-blood,” the creature growled and it only pleased Lanius that much more. The creature would surely be more willing to help him if he disliked half-breeds as much as he did. “I want you to go and bring back someone that is important to this…mongrel. I want a bit of fun before I catch up and destroy him.” Lanius said his red eyes glowing with power. 

 

“And for my payment?” The monster questioned and Lanius smirked. 

 

“Feel free to devour a few of my puppets.” Nodding, the creature grinned showing off several rows of sharp teeth. 

 

“I accept these terms.” 

 

“Good, make quick work of your meal. And I would appreciate it that whoever you retrieve be whole and still alive when you return.” Lanius said with a twisted grin. The creature nodded again and he watched as it snatched up two of the mindless puppets before it devouring them. The sound of bones crunching and the splattering of fluids on the deck was obvious, but without the shrieks and screams it was so mundane. 

 

The creature spread its wings, all four of them and shot into the night sky. Lanius watched as it moved swiftly out of sight towards Cipher’s ship. Now all he had to do was wait. Whoever the creature brought back, it would ensure Cipher’s anger. All Lanius had to do was fan those flames to his advantage. Not like that mongrel had any chance against him. Being a full-blooded and powerful demon, Lanius knew he would defeat Cipher. He just liked to play with him a bit, let his hopes rise enough just so he could crush them. 

 

*********************************************** 

 

Dipper let out a chuckle as Mabel gave a large yawn only to yawn himself. The night was cool with a gently breeze blowing in from the south. It was a night that reminded him of simpler days when they were younger and their Grunkles would take them out for a bit of fun. Someone was playing a fiddle somewhere, nothing jaunty, just a bit of strumming. 

 

“So, you seem to be in better spirits.” 

 

Mabel shrugged and looked up at the star filled night. “You know me.” 

 

“Ya, always making friends at the drop of the hat.” 

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know if I would go that far,” she mumbled, but she looked down at her hands a small smile on her face. 

 

“It’s true. You’re going to make a fine Captain one day, Mabel.” 

 

“You think so?” She looked at him. 

 

“I know so. Oh, I have something for you…” Dipper patted down his pockets until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. The silver chain glittered softly in the faint lantern light. The star on the end twisted and spun a bit, making the dangling parts twinkle faintly. “It’s from Pacifica actually. She had me wear it, for the party.” 

 

“It’s lovely,” she gasped as he put it into her hand. 

 

“Figured I would give it to you since it was supposed to go to you originally,” He rubbed the back of his neck. Mabel practically tackled him to the ground as she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

 

“Thank you Dipper,” 

 

“It’s from Pacifica remember.” 

 

“I know, but, thanks anyways,” Mabel quickly put it around her neck and let her fingers rub over the star a few times before leaning back against the railing. 

 

“So, learning your duties as Second Mate?” She teased. 

 

“It’s a lot of work,” he grumbled, not really meaning it. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you like. Wish it was with the Naval Guard, but you never did things the conventional way did you Dip.” 

 

“And you did? At least I would research and gather supplies, you liked to jump right in and figure it out as you went.” She laughed. 

 

“Still do,” She told him. Dipper could only shake his head, but held nothing but love and fondness for his twin. 

 

A dark shadow passed over them and something hard knocked into them, sending them both to the deck. Mabel grunted with the impact but had twisted and kicked out at their attacker. She pulled a small knife out which was thrown and struck the creature. Its clawed hand reached up and yanked the blade out and backhanded her which sent her flying backwards before turning to Dipper. He took a few steps backwards, fear making his feet cold and his mind numb. 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel screamed and his eyes flicked to hers for the briefest of moments before pain, sharp and hot pierced his shoulders as he was wrenched upwards. A scream tore from his lips as he reached up, trying to get free, but that movement just made it worse and his arms fell uselessly to his sides. He could feel a warm, wet liquid making small trails down his arms. 

 

The Mindscape looked to get smaller and smaller and he could see it light up as crew members made their way on the deck. But it was the familiar head of blond hair that had his attention. 

 

“B-B-Bill,” he stuttered out as a bone deep freeze started to overtake him. The hooks, or whatever had snared him, clenched a bit harder and he gasped with the pain. A blue fire spread across the deck but was suddenly snuffed out as quickly as it appeared. 

 

Soon the Mindscape was nothing but a speck of light on the water and Dipper could hear the rustle of the creature’s wings as they moved through the sky. Things were getting blurry and his arms were going numb as he shivered. 

 

He was barely aware of reaching another ship until he was dropped to the deck. His arms being useless and numb, Dipper wasn’t able to catch himself as he usually would have and his head smacked hard into the wooden surface and he groaned in pain. Black spots danced before his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. 

 

“I have done as you asked,” the bird creature hissed. 

 

Someone was leaning over him. “Good this is very good, you are dismissed,” the voice said and Dipper watched as what appeared to be a man’s face came into view, grinning down at him with sharp looking teeth. 

 

“We are going to have a lot of fun together, I can tell,” the man said. But Dipper couldn’t hold the darkness back anymore and it over took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one expects the second kidnapping!! OMFG guys this story is at 500 kudos what?! How?! I honestly cant thank you guys enough!! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments!!!! and Thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana.
> 
> My beta described this chapter as the joke from family guy, with Cleveland in the bathtub and just keeps saying no no no XD


	19. Chapter 19

Bill let out a scream of frustration as he tried to call on his magic again only to have it avoid his grasp. He was still too weak to call upon it, golden eyes began to search the crowd before he opened his mouth. 

 

“Tad!” Bill shouted and looked back up to see the creature carry his Pine Tree further and further away. 

 

“Can’t you do anything!?” Mabel shouted as she ran over to him. 

 

“I’m trying! Where’s Tad? I need him,” Bill shouted eyes frantically searching the dark sky as Shooting Star raced below deck. There was nothing, no sign or disturbance to prove that something had swooped in to disturb their peace and quiet. But Bill’s heart thundered and anger coursed through him telling him otherwise. 

 

“What happened?” Tad shouted as he appeared above deck, followed closely by Mabel. 

 

“Something took Pine Tree!” Bill shouted, his demon eye glowing red in anger. Tad yanked his own patch off and scanned the sky. There were faint traces of demonic activity, a signature he wasn’t familiar with. It would be too difficult to track as the air currents would quickly disperse the trail. 

 

“Did you get good look at it?” Tad asked as he watched Bill’s eye flickering from red to black as he seethed. 

 

“I did. We were standing over there, talking when it hit into us. There wasn’t much to see, its body was black, the eyes glowed red and it appeared to have four sets of wings.” Her voice trembled slightly, but she was keeping her emotions under control. Tad was impressed. 

 

“Change course were going after it!” Bill shouted and the crew ran following his orders. 

 

Mabel gritted her teeth. This wasn’t fair, she had just gotten her brother back! What foul creature was this that even the creatures on board this ship couldn’t detect the presence of it? 

 

“Mabel,” It was the second time Tad had said her name before she turned to look at him. Her eyes were hard and sharp, if a bit shinier than usual. He could feel the anger and despair radiating off of her. “We’re going to get him back.” 

 

She nodded and turned towards Bill who was searching the sky as Xanthar steered the ship into the direction he wanted. He tried pulling on his magic again which produced nothing but a wave of dizziness to course through him. 

 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! 

 

“Captain, permission to join your crew.” Shooting star said as she spun towards him. Bill blinked at her and his eyes flicked towards Tad who looked just as surprised as he was. When he looked back at her, she stood straight and at attention. Her brown eyes, so familiar and yet so different, stared at him intently, serious and determined. It gave him sense of calmness he wasn’t really feeling and he grinned; a murderous rage still simmered and boiled just beneath the surface of his skin which was itching to be released. 

 

“Permission granted. When we retrieve Pine Tree we’ll have to celebrate.” 

 

“I look forward to it sir,” Mabel nodded her head before heading below deck. Tad watched her go, and turned back to Bill. 

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” 

 

A low sounding laughter came from Bill. “Since when have I ever made the wisest decisions?” 

 

Tad closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath through his nose before slowly letting it out of his mouth. Things just went from bad to worse and he wasn’t sure who he should blame. Turning, he went to find Mabel. Maybe he could talk her out of this, and let the more experienced crew handle it. 

 

************************************************************** 

 

When Tad caught up to her, she was in the armory. He was a bit surprised at how fast she had learned the ships layout. She picked up a few of the swords, testing them for balance and weight, setting one down and picking up another one until she had a few she liked. There were also several daggers and pistols at her feet. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tad asked her. 

 

She didn’t even look at him. “What does it look like? I’m getting ready for war.” 

 

“No,” he said as he moved to block her way. She had gathered her small arsenal and was trying to leave the room. 

 

“Excuse me?” She said, eyebrows rising high. 

 

“You have no idea what we will be up against. Powers that could cut you down before you even knew what hit you.” Tad suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, a knife against his throat. 

 

“I think I can handle myself well enough,” and then she moved through the door. Tad made a small disgruntled sound and followed after her. 

 

“I never said you couldn’t, but think about Dipper. Whoever took him has the power to summon a demon which means that we are in for a bloody fight. I don’t think you can comprehend –” Mabel spun on him. 

 

“I can,” She glared up at him. “I was top in my class in the Naval Guard. I have my own trainees. I have earned several medals of valor and recognition, seen battle. I am no stranger to death.” Mabel practically seethed at him. “I know what this lifestyle entails, and I’ll be damned if I let it take Dipper like this. Not when I just got him back.” 

 

Tad pursed his lips together and he just wanted to shake some sense into her. “If it was the Captain that was taken, what would you do?” She asked quietly before turning and heading back out. He closed his eyes; that wasn’t fair. 

 

It took him a few long strides to catch up to her. “Fine, but remember you are a part of this crew now which means you take orders from the Captain, and me.” She nodded and he knew that was the best he was going to get out of her for now. 

 

When they reached the office, Bill was there pacing back and forth. His demonic eye was glowing red and occasionally would fade to black before turning red again. He was muttering and cursing under his breath as his hands clenched at his sides. 

 

“What’s the plan,” Mabel asked, although it really wasn’t a question. 

 

“Were going to go get him back.” Bill growled, not even pausing in his pacing. 

 

“That’s a great plan, but we don’t know who even took him,” Tad said as he pulled a few different maps out. Most were of the area they were in. 

 

“It doesn’t matter who took him, I’m going to kill them either way.” Bill said with a snap. Clearly his mind wasn’t focused. Tad knew that feeling all too clearly and really couldn’t fault him for it. But if they were going to have a chance at this, then they needed to concentrate and formulate a real plan. 

 

“That creature was summoned, Bill, which means they have a lot of power. And as of right now you are too weak to even call upon your magic. Which leaves me and those few on the ship that even have enough power to fight against them,” Tad said between gritted teeth. 

 

“Why would they summon a demon to only take Dipper? Why not just start attacking us?” Mabel asked. 

 

Tad thought about that a moment. “There could be many reasons, but I’m going to guess that whoever summoned that creature is someone who has found us.” 

 

“You and the Captain,” Mabel said as she tilted her head a bit. 

 

“Yes, and the crew. Everyone onboard The Mindscape have been in hiding for one reason or another. But mainly, Bill and I are the most sought after.” 

 

“Because of who you are.” Her brown eyes were dark and looked at him, and Tad felt a chill run down his spine. Not because of her gaze, but because it was the first time a …. A human looked at him and saw who he was. Almost like she was figuring out a puzzle and he was just one of the pieces that had just clicked into place. Breaking the eye contact he swallowed and continued. 

 

“There are too many that would love to see us dead. But in order to start formulating a decent attack we really need to find out who summoned that beast to begin with.” 

 

“I’m going to rip them to shreds.” Bill hissed his pacing hadn’t slowed in the slightest. Tad frowned, he hadn’t seen Bill this agitated in a very long time. 

 

“Captain!” a voice shouted from beyond the close door, closely followed by pounding. 

 

“What!” Bill shouted as he went and yanked it open. 

 

“You might want to come see this,” the One Eye said as he pointed over towards starboard side. 

 

Mabel and Tad quickly followed Bill over to where Pacifier was leaning over the railing. There was a woman in the water, holding onto a rope that Pacifier had thrown down to her. It was so she wouldn’t have to speak and try to keep up with the ship, although Tad was fairly sure the mermaid could have done so easily. It was all formalities really. 

 

Her bright red hair framed her face as the rest of the length floated around her in the dark water. Full, plump lips formed into a smile that even had Tad blinking and he had to shake his head to clear it. A mermaids’ beauty was part of her power, one that like to lure sailors to their death. Her emerald colored eyes sparkled up at them and a slight dimple had appeared on her right check. She brushed her hair over one of her shoulders exposing large breasts, the nipples peaking above the surface. Tad had to grab hold of Pacifier and shove him away from the railing least he fall in trying to get closer to her. She wasn’t even using her powers and the crew was practically thrumming with lust. 

 

“Stay back,” he ordered the others, who all grumbled but did as they were told. 

 

“Ahoy there Captain!” She shouted up, her voice was song-like, melodically. 

 

“What business do you have with me?” Bill asked with narrowed eyes. 

 

“I have news, from one magical being to another,” she said and bowed her head in respect. 

 

“Aboard or below?” Bill asked letting out a sigh, fingers drumming irritatingly on the railing.

 

“Down here is preferable, I don’t fancy growing legs at the moment,” she responded. Tad signaled to the One Eyes’ and they quickly prepared the long boat. 

 

Bill stepped into the boat, along with Tad and was a bit surprised when Mabel followed. 

 

“What are you doing Shooting Star?” Bill asked as she sat down. 

 

“Coming down with you.” 

 

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Tad began, but Bill held up his hand. 

 

“Star is part of our crew, she is welcome to come,” Bill said as he nodded in her direction. Tad clicked his teeth shut, angry at both of them. The pulleys creaked as they were slowly lowered down, the spray of the water soothing in a way. 

 

Once down, they kept the long boat attached to the Mindscape. It wasn’t as if they were going anywhere, just having a conversation. But the boat still dipped and swayed with the waters movements. The mermaid moved easily enough the side of their boat, hands folding over the edge as her blue tail slapped the water. Her teeth were sharp when she smiled at them. 

 

“A mermaid,” Mabel breathed with a bit of awe and the women sent her a wink before she turned her gaze to Bill. 

 

“Thank you for your time Captain Cipher.” 

 

“Hello Lillian, what news brings you to the surface?” 

 

“This and that,” she giggled, her head tipping to the side. “It’s been a long time, and look you have a human with you!” 

 

“This is Shooting Star, part of my crew,” Bill growled out in warning. She acquiesced with a nod of her head. 

 

“And Tad Strange, always nice to see you again,” she practically purred. 

 

“Lillian,” he acknowledge. Tad wasn’t fool enough to get involved with mermaids, not when they liked to play their games; those never ended well. Not that it stopped Lillian from trying. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Mabel said softly and Tad turned to look at her. Her eyes looked unfocused and she had begun to lean closer to the sea creature. Reaching down between them, he wrapped a hand around hers and let some of his power slip into her. Just enough for her to shake her head clear and lean back. 

 

Unfortunately Lillian had noticed and gave him a smirk. 

 

“Don’t you think it is a bit unwise to be using you powers over a member of our crew?” Tad asked with a sharp growl, his violet eyes held a warning. 

 

“I wasn’t even trying,” Lillian pouted, but her eyes glittered dangerously as she kept them on Mabel, a pink tongue rubbing along her bottom lip. Tad practically growled a warning. 

 

“Enough, what is it you want?” Bill snapped and he watched as the mermaid winked at Shooting Star before she swam closer to him. 

 

“An old enemy of ours has entered these waters,” she began. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Lanius,” No one said anything and just the sound of water slapped against the ship and boat could be heard. 

 

“Are you sure?” Bill questioned, his voice was low and dangerous and a cold dread filled Tad. 

 

No, no, no his mind screamed. 

 

“As if I would forget that monster, not when he murdered some of my sisters. His signature was unmistakable.” 

 

“Have you seen the ship yourself?” Bill questioned. 

 

“Briefly, but I dared not get too close. His magic was radiating off of it.” 

 

“What kind of ship?” Tad asked trying to keep the cold numbness at bay. 

 

“From what I could tell, it is from the Queen’s royal guard; it reeked of death.” 

 

“I see,” Bill said a scowl on his face as he processed this news. “Thank you for the information, it was very helpful.” 

 

“He travels quickly towards you, two day’s at best.” Lillian said as she began to swim backwards. 

 

Tad signaled up to the One Eye’s to start hauling them in. 

 

“Plan carefully Cipher…Lanius will not let you go so easily again.” 

 

“He will be the one begging by the time I’m done,” he replied, his demonic eye red. The mermaid nodded and like all of her kind, gracefully dived under the waves and out of sight. 

 

It wasn’t until they reached topside that Tad realized he still had a hold of Mabel’s hand, and what was even more surprising was her own fingers hand entwined with his. She must have realized it at the same time since she released his hand to follow Bill back to the office, her cheeks slightly pink. 

 

“Who is this Lanius?” Mabel asked. For once Bill didn’t resume his pacing, but just stood staring out the window, arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes flicked towards Bill then back to him. 

 

“A full blood demon. One who hates our kind and thinks we should be eliminated.” 

 

“I take it you’ve messed with him before.” 

 

“Yes,” if his voice was hard and cold, there was nothing Tad could do about it. And now that bastard had Dipper. He turned to Bill worriedly. “Bill,” he said softly. 

 

“Nothing changes we still go after Pine Tree.” Bill said but his body had tensed up, anger and pain was coming off him in waves. 

 

“Do you really think it’s him?” Tad asked in a hushed whisper. 

 

“There would be no reason for Lillian to lie about this. She hates him as much as we do.” Then Bill spun and with a cry of despair flung everything that was on his desk to the floor, followed by his books on the shelves and the maps on the walls. 

 

“Bill, stop it!” Tad ordered him as he grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him. 

 

“How can I stop him? I’m drained, I don’t even have enough magic to conjure a quill let alone save my Pine Tree. I’m useless!” Bill despaired. 

 

“We will get him back you hear me?” Tad ground out. “We will find a way.” Bill searched his eyes and then took in a deep shaking breath and nodded. 

 

“Yes, we will.” His hands clamped onto Tad’s shoulders in appreciation 

 

The sound of a voice clearing their throat had both Tad and Bill turning towards Mabel who had twin pistols pointed at them. “You are going to explain everything to me now. Then we will go get Dipper. Is that understood?” They both nodded a bit surprised. “Good, now let’s start with the basics. Tell me about this Lanius.” 

 

*********************************************************

 

Sweat dripped off her forehead and Pacifica would have sneered with disgust if she wanted to be punched in the face. Stanley wasn’t taking it easy on her, now that he had taken over her training. 

 

A fist came swinging at her left side and she quickly put her arms together to block. Using her left arm she quickly pushed it away and jabbed with her right. 

 

“Good,” Stanley told her even though her hit didn’t land. She pulled back, keeping her fists in front of her face, watching her opponent. “Move your feet more. Stay low, but not too low. You want to keep your balance.” 

 

She dodge another swing, spinning and caught him in the side with a quick punch. Stan grunted but Pacifica didn’t stop. Nope, she learned that lesson. Let her guard down even for a moment and Stanley would attack. 

 

They traded more jabs, a solid punch got under Pacifica’s defense and she grunted with the impact. It wasn’t a hard hit, but still stung. After landing a punch of her own, Stan raised his hands. 

 

“Whoa, there. Let’s call it a day shall we?” He huffed. He was wearing sleeveless shirt, and still covered in sweat. 

 

“Thank god,” Paz mumbled as her legs felt wobbly and her arms like lead weights. She staggered over to a water bucket and pulled out a ladle, sipping the cool water from it. She would have loved to dump the whole thing over her head, but fresh water was a precious commodity out on the ocean. Which was weird since they were surrounded by water; which was full of salt. It felt good going down her throat and Stan was there taking the ladle from her, getting his own drink. 

 

He eyed her face a moment. “Do you still have some of that salve I gave you?” 

 

She smiled up at him. “Yes, don’t worry. It looks worse than it is.” He just grunted. 

 

“You’re aim’s improving,” Stan groaned as he rubbed a sore spot on his side. She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her, then turned to look out at the setting sun. “You think they’re okay?” 

 

“With those two together? I almost feel sorry for the Pirates,” Pacifica closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her face. It felt good, cooling her off. She had to admit it, she felt at peace out here. 

 

Looking down at her hands, the calluses forming, and the blisters that were still there. Her black eye and even the bruises on her torso. It was all so invigorating and worth it. Pacifica had never felt so alive before. Free, even. Not that her parents had held her back, and her education was the best. But there were rules, protocols to follow. 

 

Sure there were still regulations and rules to follow out here, but they didn’t bind her like the ones back home did. 

 

“I’m going to do it,” She said and turned to look at Stanley who only raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Do what?”

 

“Join. When we get Mabel and Dipper back that is. I’m going to join the Naval Guard.” 

 

“Your parents are going to go bat shit.” 

 

“That’s why I won’t tell them until after the legal documents are signed. Or until I am shipped out,” she grinned. 

 

“Mabel’s rubbed off on you I see. I couldn’t have stopped her if I wanted to,” Stan said with a fond smile. 

 

“She has that way about her. I’m glad to be her friend. No matter what happens, I’m glad for that. Dipper too of course.” 

 

“Ya, don’t know what I’d do without them kids,” Stan mumbled. It was the small quiet moments like this that Pacifica enjoyed. The sun slowly dipped below the horizon and she felt settled. As if she had made the right choice. Now she had to find Mabel just to let her know of her decision if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!! They make my day!! Thanks to my beta Morgana.
> 
> OMG so there is fan-art for my story so go check out these amazing people!!
> 
> http://roboticspacecase.tumblr.com/post/139952637079/omg-so-tumblr-totally-killed-the-quality-of-this   
> (They are actual really awesome!! go follow them and go check out their stories because they are amazing :D )
> 
> http://christdawxcoffee.tumblr.com/post/140061298628/fanartdoodles-for-the-amazing-darkdagers-wow


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mild torture!!!!

“Alright, now,” Mabel paced back and forth in front of Tad and Bill who had calmed down somewhat and were sitting watching her. “This, Lanius, is a full blooded demon?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And he wants both of you dead.” 

 

“Along with the rest of the crew, yes,” Tad answered her. 

 

“Why? Because you are only half-demon?” 

 

“Yes, he is a very old and powerful demon. All the full-bloods hate those who have assimilated into human society. Lanius thinks we are nothing more than dogs that need to be slaughtered at birth. And for that reason, he hunts us, takes pleasure in killing us. Not just demons, but any lessor half-breed.” Tad looked to the side before turning back to her. “And he hates humans with a passion.” 

 

Mabel paled a bit and kept pacing, it helped…somewhat. “And now he has Dipper.” 

 

Bill growled lowly. “If he lays one hand on my Pine Tree, I will make him suffer for a thousand years.” 

 

“And you’ve beat him before?” This time Tad and Bill looked at each other before Bill jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and began to pace himself. Mabel took the empty seat. Tad sighed. 

 

“We got lucky. And at the time, Bill, was at full strength. Unfortunately, he depleted his power when he teleported us.” 

 

Bill stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned to look at them, his face stricken with disbelief and pain. “That’s how he found us,” his voice was strained. 

 

“Ah,” Tad murmured. 

 

“What?” Mabel demanded. 

 

“When we teleported, it took so much magic and energy that it created a huge ripple. Like when you drop a rock into the water, it ripples outwards.” 

 

Bill slumped to the ground, with a dull thunk when his knees hit, head bowed. “This is all my fault,” he whispered quietly. It was so unlike him it unnerved Mabel a bit. The room fell into an eerie silence. Mabel had to blink her eyes a few times to clear the tears that were starting to gather. 

 

No. 

 

She was not going to accept this. There had to be something they could do, but looking at the two of them, they both seemed to be in some kind of shell shock. Almost as if they had already accepted defeat. 

 

Not on her watch. 

 

“Get up,” she ordered Bill. He looked up at her, blinking, a dazed look on his face. “This ship needs its Captain, so get up and start acting like one. We have a crew member that needs saving.” 

 

Bill tilted his head slightly, brows turning down as his mouth twisted into a slight frown. He opened his mouth to say something until Mabel grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. She shoved him roughly back into the chair and stood before them. 

 

“I have an idea,” she said as plans started forming in her mind. Many were weak to begin with, but grew stronger as they were flushed out. There was one person she needed to talk to, one person that always helped her find a way out any problem. 

 

“What is it?” Tad asked his interest peeking through. 

 

“First off, for even a chance to defeat him, we need some kind of help right?” 

 

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt,” Tad answered confused and Mabel gave him a small smile. 

 

“He would never agree…” Bill stated but Mabel could see that hope had returned to his face, his gold eye beginning to shine and his demon one a steady red. Mabel gave him a dazzling smile. 

 

“You let me worry about that.” 

 

“You’re not seriously think about...” Tad began. 

 

“Oh yes, I am.” 

 

“And how do you expect to get to them?” Bill asked tilting his head, Mabel turned and walked towards the table where she had pulled some maps. The two demons rose and followed her over and she pointed at one of them. 

 

“This is where the Stan O’ War was last,” she glanced up them. “When we found you. This,” she moved her finger to a different map. “Is where we are now.” 

 

“Thant’s a huge distance,” Tad said softly. Mabel shrug, her smile still in place. 

 

“Do you really think they would still be sitting there? Grunkle Stan and Ford would have changed course immediately. They’re probably closer than you think.” She locked eyes with Tad, searching his purple ones. “But we need to know for sure. And, you know, since you still seem to have your…abilities,” she blushed and looked away. “Would you be able to locate them?” 

 

Tad nodded at her, fascinated with the way her cheeks turned pink in her embarrassment. He closed his eyes and his power coursed through him and he let it run, skim really, over the water. It only took a little nudge to push it in the direction he wanted it to go, to where Mabel had pointed out on the map. 

 

His eyes flared open when he bumped against the familiar signature of Ford’s mismatched magical attempt at shielding and smiled at her. Both she and Bill were staring at him intently and he pointed down at the map. 

 

“Here,” 

 

“This we can work with,” Bill ran a hand between the position of all three ships. “How will you communicate with them?” 

 

“Can you get me there and back?” Mabel asked Tad. 

 

“It’s possible.” Tad said thinking quickly. “If it is only you and I, it shouldn’t drain me too much. He turned to Bill, “Captain?” 

 

Mabel watched Tad and Bill just stare at one another, like they were having a silent conversation. And who knew? Maybe they were. Bill nodded hesitantly. 

 

“Alright, but do I have your word that Tad will come under no harm?” He asked and turned to her. 

 

“Of course, Captain,” she saluted him and was glad to see his mischievous smile back on his face again. 

 

“Then do it. I will inform the crew.” 

 

“I know it’s not in your area, but try and meditate a bit, it could help,” Tad told him. Mabel walked to the door and turned back to see Bill pull Tad into a fierce embrace. He whispered something to him before they broke. Tad nodded and said something quietly back and turned towards her. She quickly looked away, as if she had witness something too personal. 

 

“When do we leave?” Mabel asked suddenly nervous. 

 

“Now if you’re ready,” Tad said holding his hands out to her. Swallowing, she tentatively put her hands into his and he smiled at her encouragingly. 

 

“Let’s do it.” She said and Tad grinned. A purple flame twirled around them, flowing and weaving, pushing them closer together. It felt like it was sinking into her skin, which was a strange feeling. It didn’t hurt, but it did tingle. In a good way, making her nerve endings more sensitive. She was very much aware of Tad, where his hands clasped hers, his breathing, and the soft puffs of air that fell on her cheek from his breath. 

 

Then they were flying. 

 

**************************************************************** 

 

Dipper slowly woke, the pain in his shoulders throbbed along with his head. A soft whine escaped him as he tried to remember what happen. When it returned he snapped his head upright causing his vision to black out momentarily as a wave of dizziness washed over him and he dropped his head back down. 

 

He panted slightly as things righted themselves and twitched his arms. There was some pain in his shoulders and he still wasn’t able to get them to move how he wanted them to. Dipper brought his head up slowly this time and glanced around an unfamiliar room. It was then he realized he was tied to a chair.

 

“Well it’s about time you woke up I was getting bored,” a voice startled Dipper and he looked toward the door which had opened revealing a man with pitch black hair and vivid red eyes. The man’s voice sent a shiver of fear through him. Which seemed to make him grin in amusement. 

 

“Who are you?” Dipper asked and tried to glare at his captor, but ended up grimacing instead. 

 

“I am known as many things and by many names,” the man said as he walked around Dipper. He stopped in front of him and smiled and Dipper could see his mouth was full of sharp, serrated teeth. 

 

Dipper flinched when the man, brought a hand to his cheek and caressed it. His touch was ice cold and so wrong it made him want to vomit. Dipper clenched his mouth shut, his teeth clacking together as his breathing picked up in pace and he tried to move his head away. The hand just slid down to his jaw and gripped tightly, so he couldn’t move. 

“Aren’t you feisty?” The man said softly with a smirk. But he was no man, Dipper could put together that much. 

 

The…thing…caressed his cheek again and Dipper shuddered at the icy touch. He closed his eyes and turned his head when he was released. 

 

“I will tell you my name, and you will tell me yours in return. Fair trade and all that.” 

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Ah, then we get to start playing. And I do so love to play,” a hand settled on one of his shoulders and squeezed. Dipper gasped out, the pain shooting down his arm and side. “I was hoping you wouldn’t have been damaged at all, but this will work just fine.” One the man’s fingers jabbed into one of the wounds on his shoulder and twisted, making Dipper scream. He tried to buck back, move away by instinct but there wasn’t much leeway with the rope. 

 

By the time he pulled back, Dipper was panting. He felt clammy and sweaty all at the same time. 

 

“That was lovely,” the thing said as he ran his tongue ran over his lips and slowly inhaled. “We are going to have so much fun together.” Standing, the creature popped a bloody finger in his mouth, sucking Dipper’s blood off of it. He grimaced as he pulled his finger out. Frowning the man grabbed a hold of Dipper’s hair, tilting his head back. Dipper couldn’t stop the whimper of pain. 

 

The thing leaned towards him, nose brushing against his neck and inhaled, moving upwards. He was sniffing Dipper and there wasn’t anything he could do about it either, not with a fist in his hair holding him still. 

 

“Well, well, well,” it murmured, soft and hideously. “Isn’t this interesting” he said as he stood back. Dipper looked up at him as those red eyes looked him up and down, a leer on the man’s face. “That mongrel found a bitch.” He practically purred. 

 

Dipper frowned, “What?” 

 

“Human and stupid, how delightful. Oh, we are going to have fun. This is just too perfect,” The thing was practically giddy. “Of course, we will have to cut our time short, since Cipher will certainly be coming after you.” 

 

“Why would he do that?” 

 

“You don’t know?” The creature tilted his head back. “Is it possible that not even Cipher knows?” It cackled with glee. “Because,” he leaned back in, his putrid breath brushing across his face. “Cipher has claimed you as his mate.” 

 

“M-mate?” 

 

“A bond, marriage, consort, familiar, their all essentially the same. For a demon, a mate would be someone they see as worthy enough to share and raise to power with. It’s no surprise that Cipher mated himself to you, a lowly human.” He laughed. “This is just too good. It will be another blow I can inflict before I finally kill him.” 

 

“No,” Dipper whispered a cold dread spread through him as he shook his head slowly. 

 

“You see, human, Cipher needs to die, along with his crew. They are fowling up the blood lines. Making it impure by combining filth,” the creature reached out a finger where a sharp nail pressed into his face near an eye and scraped downwards. Dipper screamed as his skin was torn open. “Like you into it. His mother, the fucking whore, was weak. That whole family line needed to be destroyed. I almost had Strange, and if it wasn’t for Cipher, he would be dead too.” 

 

Dipper panted, his head tipped forward. He could see the droplets of blood that fell onto his shirt and pants. “Do you know what I enjoy about humans?” This time he placed a finger under his chin and gently tipped it up. Dipper glared at him. “You all think you can keep your secrets safe up in that soft squishy head of yours.” 

 

“Fuck you,” Dipper spat. This only caused the creature to laugh. 

 

“Perhaps, but you’re really not my type,” That had Dipper’s whole body stiffening and what felt like a cold hard rock settling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“I would rather have you as one of my slaves. I can’t wait to see Cipher’s face when you obey my every command. Enough to control you, and yet still be subject to my enjoyment.” The demon snapped his fingers and a black flame appeared at his fingertips. 

 

“No, please…” Dipper whispered. “Y-you don’t have to do this.” His eyes widened, and he could feel them prink with helpless tears. He was never going to see Mabel or his Uncles again, and most of all, Bill. 

 

Without another word, the demon pressed the flames into Dipper’s head. He closed his eyes, waiting for pain, madness, anything…All he felt was a cold numbness and even that was fading quickly. He cracked open his eyes. The demon looked confused before moving back forming another flame, this one bigger, and flung it at him. It was almost like getting hit with an extremely cold wind and it made him shiver. 

 

“Impossible,” The creature growled. It summoned more black flames, they twirled around Dipper, making his skin feel dirty, and oily. The cold made him catch his breath, but they soon passed and he blinked. “IMPOSSIBLE!” The roar vibrated through the room and Dipper winced from how loud it was. 

 

In horror he watched a man walk into the room, his eyes were gone which had left his face a bloody ruin. The demon’s black fire leapt from his hands and engulfed what was left of the man. The flames licked at him greedily, and Dipper gagged at the smell of burning flesh as it melted and dripped onto the floor. The man, or what was left of him, stood there silently while the flames ate him, falling to the floor bit by bit, the stench and smoke was overwhelming and Dipper heaved with the foul stench. 

 

The demon stood there, seething with anger, chest rising and falling in quick bursts as his fists clenched at his sides. He spun and stepped towards Dipper, a clawed hand encircling his throat and squeezed. His air was immediately cut off and he struggled to breathe but it wasn’t enough. Black spots were starting to appear on the edge of his vision and the room was getting darker. Suddenly his throat was released and he could breathe, which he did with huge gasping gulps.

 

“No matter, I don’t know how that half-breed managed it, but it won’t stop me from having my fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!!!! you guys are amazing!! and Thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana who has help with rewriting a few parts!! 10 more chapters to go.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the strangest, and most exhilarating feeling Mabel had ever felt.  Until they bounced against some sort of barrier.  They literally bounced against it.  She could…feel?...Tad’s disgruntlement at the barrier and let Mabel touch it.  The barrier seemed to waver momentarily and then they were through and she was gasping as shapes, sounds and smells rushed back into focus. 

 

 

Her knees went weak and she would have fallen to the ground if Tad hadn’t been there to hold her up.  

 

 

“Are you ok?” Tad asked quietly as he rubbed her back.  She blinked her eyes, half blind with the bright sunlight and took a shaky breath.  Her stomach rolled with the sensation, but other than that she felt great. 

 

 

“Yeah, what a rush,” she said with a breathless laugh.  

 

 

“My apologies, my magic lies more with energy than the physical plan.”  

 

 

“Mabel!” It was Stanley and she took a step towards him before she stopped and looked back at Tad who had taken out an eyepatch and had covered his demon eye. 

 

 

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shouted and smiled, but she stepped in front of Tad all the same.  She noticed his frown as he approached her and a darker look crossed his face as he saw who was behind her. 

 

 

“Step away from him, Mabel,” it was Stanford, anger in his voice and sword at the ready. 

 

 

“No, you need to listen to me-“ 

 

 

“He is a demon, Mabel, he killed your parents.  Now step away from him.”  Ford growled out at her. 

 

 

“I know what he is, but that isn’t – “ 

 

 

“Move now, that’s an order.”  The air was deathly still, and silent.  Mabel could feel how tense Tad was behind her. 

 

 

“I can’t do that sir,” she answered. 

 

 

Her great uncles looked at each other before turning back to her.  “Mabel, honey, you’ve been under a lot of stress.  Just step away and we’ll take care of him.”  It was Stan and he took a small step towards her, his hands up in a soothing gesture.   

 

 

Heaving a sigh, Mabel pulled out her sword and brandished it.  It was the last thing she wanted to do, but desperate times, meant desperate measures.  Stan stopped, a hurt look crossed his face briefly which hurt Mabel more than anything. 

 

 

“We need your help to rescue Dipper.” 

 

 

“What are you talking about?  They are the ones that have Dipper!”  Ford argued.  Mabel looked around and could see others surrounding them. 

 

 

“And how did you even get here?”  Stan asked. 

 

 

“First off, I gave my word that Tad would come to no harm here.  So if you cannot guarantee some kind of truce, then we will leave.” 

 

 

“Both of you?”  Stanley asked. 

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

“But…” He seemed to be a loss for words. 

 

 

“How can we  _trust_ him?”  Ford growled.  

 

 

“Because he brought me here, that should be trust enough for now.”  She told him.  He didn’t seem pleased with that.  “Can we talk in private?  Please,” Mabel asked them.   

 

 

“Of course.”  Stanley said almost immediately.  She noticed that Stanford had taken longer to agree.   

 

 

“Alright.”  He murmured before turning and heading towards the office.  Mabel sighed and put her sword away and shot Tad a half-grin. 

 

 

“See, piece of cake.” 

 

 

Tad hummed, “I will reserve judgment until after this meeting.”  He drawled.   She stuck close to him as they followed her Grunkles, the eyes of the other crew members on them.  Mabel ignored them and opened the door, allowing Tad inside before she closed it.   

 

 

“Are you okay?”  Stan asked her.  “They haven’t hurt you have they?” 

 

 

“No, I’m fine, but…” she did take a few steps closer to him and without hesitation he pulled her into his arms.  She heaved a sigh of relief and felt like anything would be possible with her Uncles here.  They pulled apart and she turned to Ford who looked her up and down a moment before pulling her into a hug.

 

 

“I was worried,” he whispered softly.  

 

 

“I know.”  She pulled back and looked at Tad who had his back against the wall as he watched them anxiously. 

 

 

There was some shouting behind the closed door and some furious pounding before it burst inwards and a blonde whirlwind came through, practically tackling Mabel to the floor.  Her arms automatically wrapped around Pacifica who squealed in delight. 

 

 

“Oh my god, it is you!  I was so worried.” 

 

 

“Paz!”  Mabel laughed and squeezed her eyes shut as she swung her friend around.  Pulling back she gave her friend a look over, green eyes doing the same to her.  “What happened?”  Mabel asked as she spotted the nice shiner her friend was now sporting. 

 

 

“Just training,” She shrugged it off and had Mabel blinking in surprise, but smiled appraisingly back at her.  They both had so much to tell the other, but here and now was not the place.   

 

 

It was then Pacifica noticed Tad and she spun on him.  “Who’s this?”  She asked with an icy tone.  Mabel stepped away and towards Tad and turned to face everyone.  

 

 

“This is Tad Strange, First Mate on The Mindscape.  And we need your help.” 

 

 

************************************************************

 

 

Bill gritted his teeth, his anxiety rising as Tad disappeared from his sight.  He was always more nervous when his only family member was gone.  How was Bill supposed to protect him when he wasn’t around?  And now he was in the hands of one of their enemies.   

 

 

He set his eyesight in another direction, the one they were heading in.  Where someone else he needed to protect had been taken from him.  Bill fisted his hands as his eyes scanned the horizon.    Tomorrow at some point another ship would appear.  Blood will be spilt, and friends would die.  

 

 

“Dipper,” Bill moaned softly, hoping that he was still alive and in one piece to bring home. 

 

 

This was his fault and now Dipper was paying the price.  Bill wasn’t dumb he knew exactly what Lanius could be doing.  Dipper was only human and that thought just caused shards of fear to pierce his heart.  It hurt and terrified him.  What if he lost him? 

 

 

Lanius … just the thought of him had his blood boiling.  As bad as Bill wanted to swoop in and take back what was his, he knew he had to listen to Tad and make a reasonable plan.  He knew, in his heart, that if Dipper was…gone…Bill would stop at nothing to kill that smug demon bastard.  Even at the cost of his own life.  This he swore, could feel it singing in his blood the need for vengeance. 

 

  

It had taken such a short amount of time, for a simple human to worm his way past Bill’s defenses.  Pine Tree’s smile, his laugh, the way he would curl up next to him in the dead of night, and the soft smile he would give Bill before kissing him. 

 

 

A human that trusted him. 

 

 

Bill squeezed his eyes shut and watched as images of Dipper flashed behind his lids and a whimper escaped Bill’s lips before he could stop it and he bowed his head and tried to ignore the pang of loss that filled his chest. There was a long moment before Bill’s eyes snapped open and with a growl he narrowed his eyes back over the water. 

 

 

“I will get you back.” Bill promised under his breath and he would get Dipper back or he would die trying. He looked around his ship, at his crew members that eyed him, curious to what was happening.  These people, were his family as well.  They had sworn to serve and in return he promised to protect them to the best of his abilities. 

 

 

He made his way towards his helmsman where there was a bell was situated.  Bill rang it, signaling for the ship to assemble which they did quite quickly.  Placing his hand on the railing he looked over his crew. 

 

 

“I’m sure I don’t need to inform you that one of our members has been taken.”  Bill started.  “We’ve discovered that the one responsible is Lanius.”  Murmurs broke out, whispers.  He wasn’t surprised to see some wore frightened expressions.  Everyone on this ship knew who Lanius was, and some had even had personal run in’s with the pure blooded ass. 

 

 

“I am going after him.  My powers have been greatly depleted from earlier, and there hasn’t been time to replenish them.  This fight, will be one of desperation, cunning and hopefully some luck.”  Bill paused and looked at his crew.   “I cannot in good conscience lead you into a precarious situation with such an unknown outcome.  You have served me well through the years, I considered you all my family.   With that being said, I will only ask for those willing to stay aboard.  I hold no grudges to those who decide otherwise.” 

 

 

Silence.   

 

 

“I’m with you Captain.”  Pyronica said as she stepped forward. 

 

 

“Aye, me too Captain.” Kryptos voice joined in. 

 

 

“Me as well.”  Amorphous said. 

 

 

One by one each member of his crew raised their voices. 

 

 

“You would do the same for either of us, we take back what’s ours!” Someone shouted.  The rest of the crew cheered at that.  Bill preened with pride at his crew as he nodded at them. 

 

 

“Then prepare for war.  The dawn will burn red, but we shall be victorious.”  

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

 

Chaos broke loose, at least that’s what it felt like. 

 

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

 

“Who needs help?” 

 

 

“Where’s Dipper?” 

 

 

They all spoke one on top of the other.  “Let me explain,” Mabel tried to get out. 

 

 

“What are you even doing with that demon bastard?”  Ford ground out. 

 

 

“Demon…?”  Pacifica gasped. 

 

 

“That…man….killed your parents.” 

 

 

“SHUT UP!”  Mabel shouted and they all quieted down.  She looked to the floor a minute blinking and getting her breathing under control.  She looked up at them, these men who meant so much to her, and her best friend.  “Dipper is in serious trouble.  And if you don’t help, he will die.”  Her Uncles looked at each other a moment then back at her.  

 

 

“Go on sweetheart, we’ll listen.” 

 

 

“Good, I will tell you what I know, but Strange will have to fill in the details.  Dipper was taken by a full-blooded demon named Lanius.” 

 

 

“There’s a difference?”  Ford snorted. 

 

 

“Yes, in fact there is.”  Tad said with his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned back against the wall. 

 

 

“And you’re what, a full-blooded one?” 

 

 

Tad gave a bitter laugh and shook his head.  “Show’s what you know  _hunter_.  I am half, my mother was human.” 

 

 

“Does that even matter?”  Stan asked. 

 

 

“It means I am far less powerful then a full-blood.   Lanius, along with all full-blooded demons hate us and would love to see us all dead, or worse.” 

 

 

“There’s worse than dead?”   

  
 

“Yes.” 

 

 

“Why would you and Cipher care?”  Ford took a step forward.  “Wasn’t it Bill that swore to end all Pines?  Why would he even care if this other demon took Dipper?” 

 

 

“I care,” Mabel whispered.  “And I know this is hard to understand Grunkle Ford, but Captain Cipher does care.” She took a step towards him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand.  His body was tense, and his eyes hard.   

 

 

“You’ve spent time aboard his ship, Mabel, how can I trust that he hasn’t spelled you?” 

 

 

“I thought the same thing with Dipper.  And you are just going have to trust me on this one.”

 

 

“It’s true.  Bill is still angry but he does not desire revenge against you or your family.”

 

 

“Ha, the word of Bill Cipher.  The last time I trusted him, he betrayed me!” 

 

 

“It was you who betrayed him!”  Tad yelled back.  The room was suddenly charged with energy and made goosebumps run over her arms and down her back. 

 

 

“You can’t deny that it was  _you_  that killed their parents.”  Tad’s eye flicked to Mabel and he seemed to deflate before looked back to Stanford. 

 

 

“I admit, unfortunately, that I had some involvement.  But it was unintentional and the circumstances were out of my hands.” 

 

 

Stanford smirked in triumph but Stanley placed a hand on his arm.  Mabel stared at Tad as the sensation of cold water ran down her spine.  A small bit of warmth touched her arm and spread upwards.  Looking over she smiled softly to see Pacifica there, and gave a small nod of thanks. 

  

 

“Now’s the time to explain Tad.” Mabel told him and he nodded. 

 

 

“I’ve pieced together what I gathered from Bill and the time frame of when it happened.  You need to realize that there is another world within the one you know.  One full of demons and magical creatures.  While most of us prefer to live peaceful lives and not intrude on the lives of others, some like to cause havoc and chaos. 

 

 

“With demons, to be half of one, means death or a life of servitude.  Like Lanius, there are other full blooded demons that would rather see us dead and they don’t care who gets in the way.   Least of all humans.”  Tad’s eye had a faraway look in them, as if her were remembering that day. 

 

 

“We had made port that day, to refill our supplies.  Unfortunately, we ran into another old enemy.  Not a full blooded demon, but what you call a Vampire.  A blood drinker.  You see, Lanius, among others, have placed bounties on our heads.  From a…previous encounter.  This Vampire had a large coven and they were very determined to gain favor with Lanius and collect on the bounty.”

 

 

“It became a battle for survival, really.  The coven had no regard for the life of humans, or lessors for that matter.  Many fell.  I got cornered, and I couldn’t, would not be captured, not again.  I wouldn’t be so lucky to get away this time.”  Tad shook his head slightly and blinked away the memories. 

 

 

“I remember screams that filled the air, the smell of smoke and blood.  I was able to slip away and I fled, with the help of Bill.   We, at least, were able to defeat the leader, and free the town of his future horrors.  But some of his coven remained.  They must have accused me of murdering the Pines.  I can assure you I did not.  I would never take a life, least of all a fragile human one, so callously.  Not when Bill and I protect those lessors that cannot defend themselves.  But I am so, so sorry that it was your family, Mabel, that got involved and lost their life’s.  And perhaps in a way it is because of me.” 

 

 

Mabel closed her eyes, the hot pricks of tears threatening to fall.  She wanted to hate him, she really did.  So many things had been turned upside down, her perception of the world was no longer black and white, but a variety of color and shades of grey in between.   Yet, which was she to believe? She had already seen such wonderful amazing things that shouldn’t exist but did.   

 

 

It was clear that Bill held great affection for Dipper, and was willing to go to great lengths to get him back.  To face someone stronger then he was, when his power was so drained.  And the way her brother looked at him.  He was so in love it was ridiculous.  She did not want to see his face if they retrieved him and Bill was lost.  It would be like losing their parents all over again, but worse now that they were adults.  It had taken Dipper a long while to heal over the loss back then.  Would this be what finally broke him?   Mabel nodded to herself and turned towards her Great uncles. 

 

 

Ford looked uncertain, and his hands itched to look into a book and gather more information before making a final decision.  Stanley on the other hand shook his head, unbelievingly.  “Why doesn’t Cipher just use his powers then?  Why didn’t you use it back then to save them?” 

 

 

“It doesn’t work like that.”  Tad snapped.  “You know what war is like.  It was fight or die, I hardly had time to keep those blood suckers from my own throat.  I wasn’t even aware that anyone else had been involved or killed at the time.” 

 

 

“And what about now?  Why don’t you just go get Dipper?  You got here just fine with Mabel?  Why can’t you or Cipher do that for him?” 

 

 

“You  _hunters_ are all alike.  You think you know everything, but in reality you know very little.”  Tad sneered. 

 

 

“What’s a hunter?”  Mabel asked. 

 

 

“A group of humans that also hunt us down.  But they are more like children throwing tantrums and being destructive more than anything.” 

 

 

“Why you son of a – “ 

 

 

“Stop it!”  Mabel shouted as she put herself in front of Ford.  She shook her head and looked back to Tad. 

 

 

“If you and Cipher have powers, why don’t you just go and get Dipper the same way you brought Mabel here.”  Stanley asked. 

 

 

“It’s not that easy.” 

 

 

“Why not?”  Stan demanded. 

 

 

“Because Captain Cipher drained his power moving his ship.”  Mabel interjected.   

 

 

“Then why doesn’t  _he_  do it?”  Ford demanded. 

 

 

“I can’t.”  Tad growled.  “My magic isn’t as powerful as Bill’s and I am just not strong enough to go up against Lanius shields.  He would strike me down before I even before I materialized.” 

 

 

“If Cipher hadn’t moved his ship we wouldn’t even be in this predicament!”  Ford yelled. 

 

 

“What were we supposed to do?  You attacked us!  Dipper and Bill were perfectly happy and we couldn’t attack back, or outright kill you.  Don’t you see that?  Bill did the only thing he could thing of that would end in a peaceful result.” 

 

 

“Is he really?  Happy, that is?”  Pacifica asked quietly.  Her eyes were a bit wide as she took in the entire conversation. 

 

 

“More likely enthralled.”  Ford growled. 

 

 

Tad gritted his teeth but Mabel shook her head slowly.  “I don’t think so Grunkle Ford.  I thought so to at first but now….I’m not so sure.  Captain Cipher was devastated and angry that he couldn’t even do anything to get Dipper back.  He let Tad bring me here to convince you to help us.  Help us get Dipper back.  Because this time he will die if we don’t do it.” 

 

 

“You’re asking a lot, Mabel,” Stanley said quietly. 

 

 

“Am I really?” Mabel looked at him with pleading eyes.  “You were all willing to go off and save him from Cipher, but you can’t work with him to get him back from someone more dangerous?” 

 

 

The room fell quiet a moment.  “I’ll help.  Whatever it takes.”  Pacifica said.  “That’s what I came out here to do, and I am still determined to do it.”   

 

 

Mabel smiled at her and nodded. “Thanks Paz.” 

 

 

“Well, I never meant to sound like such an ass,” Stanley grumbled.  “But you should know I would do anything to help you kids.”  He looked at his brother.  “Even if it’s working with the enemy.” 

 

 

“A temporary truce than.”  Ford nodded.  “But I have stipulations.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!!! They really make my day!! :) Thank you to my beta Morgana!!


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you sure you three can behave civilly?” Mabel asked once again looking at them, eyes narrowed. 

 

“Yes, Mabel, you have my word.” Ford sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

 

She turned towards Stanley, “I expect you to at least keep him in line.” This was said with a hand gesture in his direction and Ford refrained from rolling his eyes. There was only so much he could promise though. The bastard didn’t deserve this chance, but his nephew was in danger it seemed and they needed to do this. Mabel was a good judge of character, he would give her that. If she wasn’t so much like Lee, he would have recommended her to the Hunters. 

 

Mabel headed to the door with Pacifica and paused by Strange. “Go, I’ll be fine.” Her nose scrunched up at him but then she left and the door shut behind the girls. The room was silent. 

 

“I don’t know about you two, but I need a drink.” Lee said and pulled open a drawer from the desk and pulled out some scotch. The bottle was nearly full as he only drank it on special occasions. Stanley poured the amber liquid into three cups he had pulled out, handing them out. The demon was hesitant, but accepted it. 

 

Ford swirled his a bit and watched the liquid while Stanley downed his and poured himself another glass. 

 

“Do you think he is still alive?” He asked looking up at Strange. 

 

The demon, or half-demon, was looking at his glass and then down the whole thing and nodded. “Yes, I am quite positive he is. What condition he will be in when we get to him will be another question.”

 

“Christ,” Stanley muttered. 

 

“How do you know this?” Ford demanded. “Why wouldn’t he just kill Dipper then?” 

 

The pirate took a step towards Lee and held out his cup, which Stan refilled. “You have to understand how much Lanius hates Bill. More than you do, if you can believe it. And, unlike Bill, Lanius is a true demon. He cares naught for the life of anything but himself. He feeds off of pain and suffering and would love nothing more than to cause Bill anguish.” 

 

“And explain to me why this would matter so much to Cipher.” Ford asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

 

“Bill and Dipper have formed a … relationship…of sorts.” 

 

“That piece of shit better not have laid his hands on my nephew.” Ford growled while his brother just slumped down into a chair, and was in the process of pouring himself another glass. 

 

“This has just gotten so much better,” Lee muttered, downing the liquid quickly and pouring another. 

 

The pirate lifted his chin and looked Ford straight in the eye, it was such a strange color. “And if he has? I can tell you now that it was mutual consent. Dipper was never forced to do anything he didn’t want to do.” 

 

“Besides being taken prisoner in the first place.” Stanley said. Tad only nodded his head at that. 

 

“He was brought to no harm. I think that it surprised Bill that he was a Pines in the first place. And his only thought was of you, Sixer, and how he could get to you by using him. He never was in any danger of being harmed much. And at the time Bill believed he was Mabel. If it had been her, she would have been treated with as much respect as one can be allowed on a ship. A bargaining piece to use against you, of course.” 

 

Stanley laughed. “If only it had been her, we wouldn’t be in this situation. That girl would’ve driven Cipher crazy and he most likely would have gladly turned her back over.” The half-demon’s lips gave a small upwards quirk before disappearing and Ford scowled at him. 

 

“Don’t you care that Cipher has dishonored our nephew, Stanley? And now he needs our help to get Dipper back so he can continue to do so?” 

 

“I think I’m more concerned with getting him back alive then whose bed he’s sleeping in.”

 

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his anger. Lee was right in that aspect. Getting Dipper back should be first priority. 

 

“What will this Lanius do?” 

 

If Stanford hadn’t been looking he would have missed the slight shudder that ran down Strange’s body and he tipped back the cup of scotch he held before answering. “Torture him. Drive him insane. He will keep Dipper alive long enough to reach Bill. I’m sure he will make a grand show of it and have something planned to kill him in front of Bill.” 

 

“How do you know this?” 

 

A single purple eye looked at him, lifeless and dull. “I was once his prisoner. It took everything Bill had to get me out and even then we were very, very lucky. It is one of the reasons why Lanius hates Bill so much.” 

 

“And how will we stop him from doing that to Dipper?” Stanley asked quietly. 

 

“I have a few ideas.” Strange told him. “Do you have some paper?” Stanley pulled some out, along with a pen to write with. “Can you make mask your ship again?”

 

“Yes,” Ford said with a slight smirk. 

 

“Good. That will be very helpful. Here are some designs and spells we will put into place to make the Stan O’ War faster, so you can reach us in time.” 

 

“You’re planning on attacking before we get there?” 

 

“Lanius will reach us either way. But if you come in from this side, he will not expect you, or sense you. It should turn the tides of victory in our favor.” 

 

“You’re planning on killing him.” 

 

“If we do not stop him here, Lanius will continue to do as he pleases. Once he has killed everyone on the Mindscape, he will move to you and your crew next. Then the next ship, the next port. This should be your job as a Hunter. Stopping monsters like him.” 

 

Stanford gritted his teeth and knew the bastard was right, but he needed more information. “I am will to work with you, but I want some information in return.” Strange hesitated than nodded. 

 

“What is it you want?” 

 

“More information on this demon world. I need something tangible that I can match to my records.” 

 

Strange dipped his head. “That I can do. If we live through this I will give you some of my books, which will be a sufficient start.” 

 

“You’re willing to give him this information, knowing that he could use it against you?” Stanley asked and Ford turned to him with a glower. 

 

“It’s a chance I am willing to take.” Strange told him. Ford just watched him as he began to write down some other symbols and patterns. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“It’s a spell we will need to do to protect your crew. Lanius is rather infamous with driving humans insane. We need to make sure you are all protected so as not to be brought under his control and turn on us.” 

 

Ford looked over the writing and nodded. He could see the particulars and how the spell would work, but some of it was new. It was fascinating. Ideas started running through his head on the best way to implement it. 

 

“And what about Dippers sanity?” Lee asked, bringing Ford up from his thoughts. “He’s already a prisoner, how will this protect him?” 

 

“Leave that part to me and Bill. I already have some ideas of what we can do.” 

 

********************************

 

As soon as the door shut Pacifica was wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tight. 

 

“Oh my god I am so glad you are safe. You don’t even know how worried I was.” She pulled back and smacked her on the arm. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, Mabel Pines, or so help me I’ll, I’ll... make you attend every formal function my family throws.” 

 

Mabel laughed and returned the embrace. “Paz, I missed you too.” They started walking towards the lower level to their shared cabin. It would be good to get a new change of clothes. 

 

“So tell me, how are you. Really.” Paz said quietly. 

 

“Fine, I’m serious. Things were a bit iffy at first, but they settled down.” Mabel told her what had transpired after her capture aboard the Mindscape. “I was a bit disturbed, still am really, about the Jackson incident. But I was glad to see Dipper alive and well.” 

 

“And what’s all this about demons? I mean, okay, yeah, the whole summoning fire out of thin air explains a whole lot. But, did you know about it?” 

 

They approached their cabin and Mabel looked up and down the hallway and shushed Pacifica. “Shhh, I don’t think it’s a good idea to be saying that out loud. I’m not sure who knows and who doesn’t.” They went in and shut the door. “I didn’t know until after we set sail. There were a lot of things I didn’t know.” Mabel said as she slumped down on the bed. “It’s all so confusing, and the things I’ve seen, I just…” she shook her head as Pacifica sat down next to her. The blonde laid her head on Mabel’s shoulder. 

 

“Your parents?” 

 

“Ya, that’s one of them.” Mabel sighed. 

 

“I don’t mean any disrespect, but there are times I am so glad you and Dipper came into my life.” Pacifica sat up and turned slightly so that she was facing Mabel. “You saved me, Mabel. You and Dipper. I was the perfect little puppet for my family, doing whatever it was they wanted. I was dead inside, given up all my hopes and dreams and in you waltz, a breath of fresh air and suddenly life was amazing again.” She took Mabel’s hands in hers. “I hope that doesn’t make me a bad person.” 

 

Mabel squeezed back and shook her head. “No, no of course not. Come here.” And she pulled Pacifica in for another hug. It was all too much. Talking about her parents, Dipper being taken twice, and this time not sure if they would get to him in time. Strange and Cipher and that whole other world that was out there. Hot tears filled her eyes and this time she let them fall. Pacifica just held her, letting her get it out. If anyone understood, it was her friend. There were many more times when their roles were reversed. 

 

Her hands fisted into the back of Paz shirt as she sobbed. She cried for her parents, her brother. She cried because she was so angry and frustrated and why could nothing be easy. Pacifica held her and rubbed her back as Mabel cried into her shoulder. 

 

“It’ll be alright.” She murmured softly. “I’m here for you. It’ll be alright.” 

 

Her tears slowed and then stopped and Mabel sniffed as she pulled away. Pacifica reached over and pulled out a handkerchief from near the bed and handed it to her so she could blow her nose. 

 

“Feel better?” 

 

“Much,” Mabel answered. “Sorry about that.” 

 

“Don’t be.” Pacifica smiled at her then a strange look crossed her face and she reached a hand over and fingered the necklace she was wearing. “That’s the necklace I had Dipper wear…” 

 

“Oh, ya…” Mabel looked down as Pacifica ran it through her fingers. “He said it was a gift from you to me. He still had it.” 

 

“It was, I mean is. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but it just went so well with that dress…” Their eyes locked on that and then they both burst into laughter, and more tears leaked from Mabel’s eyes. This time she didn’t mind so much. 

 

“I love it, thank you, Paz.” 

 

The blonde grinned and shrugged. “You’re welcome. So, what’s life like on a pirate ship?” 

 

*********************************************

 

Tad walked across the deck, trying to ignore the whispers and looks he was receiving from the rest of the crew. Many by now most likely suspected his true nature, seeing as how he and Mabel had suddenly appeared on board. 

 

And now the word of going to battle had spread quickly as he could see the crew members scurrying to get the ship ready. He just hoped the plan they laid out would pay off. Tad felt they had a good chance as long as Lanius wasn’t expecting the Stan O’ War. Especially since they would be protected from his magic. 

 

It was something he tried not to think about and pushed those thoughts away. After he had spoken with Mabel he would assist Stanford and get his crew protected. Bill was most likely getting worried and they would need to return soon. He didn’t like to leave him alone on his own for long. 

 

He paused as he looked down the hallway and he suddenly wasn’t sure which room Mabel was in. “Excuse me,” he asked a passing sailor. “I’m looking for Miss Pines.” 

 

“She be the third door on the right.” The man said with a glower before moving off. Tad pursed his lips and continued. He did not like being here on this ship. Not one bit. He could feel their eyes on him, and many of them just felt malicious. 

 

Upon reaching the door Tad turned the knob and walked inside, closing the door before he spun around. “Ma….” The words dried up in his throat, his mouth hanging open on the words that wanted to form but couldn’t. 

 

There before him stood Mabel Pines in all her glory. Her brown eyes had widen slightly with surprise and a shirt hung loosely in her hands, but everything was laid bare, literally, before him. Brown hair hung back behind her shoulders and down her back, her soft looking pale skin looked almost unblemished, the occasional small scar or freckle not lost on his perusal. Her breasts were perfection, not large but not small neither, and her perky nipples that were a dark dusky pink. His eye continued to sweep downwards over her toned stomach, down to her small pink undergarments where hints of brown curls could be seen. Toned thighs and well developed muscles from working aboard the Stan O’ War and with the Naval Guard. 

 

All this must have taken place in just seconds and yet it seemed longer as his gaze took it all in. He could feel the blood rush to his head, and the heat that spread out across his face, and good god, down to his groin. 

 

Mabel snorted out a laugh and brought her shirt up to pull it on. Tad spun around, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the correct words to use. 

 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, I mean, I d-didn’t mean to, I…” 

 

“Tad, its fine.” He could hear the laughter in her voice and the rustling of her clothes as she put them on. “So, even demons are brought down by the sight of naked breasts.” She mused out loud. 

 

“H-half…” He managed to choke out and stared intently at the wooden door. 

 

“Ah, then brought down by your human half then?” Mabel said as she placed a hand on his arm. His eye swung to her, now fully clothed, and he could see she was teasing him. 

 

“I…deepest apologies. I did not mean to …” His hand gestured up and down her body and he could feel his face still burning. She just shook her head with a smirk and went over to the bed and sat down to pull her boots on. 

 

“You wouldn’t have lasted in the Naval Guard if the sight of a naked girl affects you so.” 

 

“Th-this happens often?” He asked and cleared his throat. 

 

“Not often, but sometimes quarters are tight, and you get so tired you just don’t give a fucking shit whose watching and whose not. Besides,” she said with a mischievous grin. “It’s not like I haven’t seen my fair share either.” 

 

“Still, I apologies. I wanted to see when you would be ready to leave. Your Uncles and I have come up with some plans and I’m sure Bill is going crazy with me not there.” 

 

“You two are really close, huh?” 

 

Tad nodded. “He’s my cousin. The only family member I have left.” 

 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware. Is that why he gets so anxious while you’re away?” 

 

“Partly. Mostly because the last time we faced Lanius…” He trailed off, frowning he looked down trying to decide if he should tell her this or not. 

 

“Tad?” Her hand took hold of one of his and pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. When he looked up at her, there was concern in her brown eyes. 

 

“I was once a prisoner of Lanius. If it wasn’t for Bill, I wouldn’t be here right now.” Her lips parted in surprise. Mabel’s brown eyes searched his for a long moment, he could see she wanted to ask, but was too polite to do so. 

 

“It was a very long time ago….before Bill and I became pirates.” 

 

“You don’t need to explain,” she said softly. But there was a part of him that knew he needed to and he held up a hand. 

 

“This may help explain a few things, and what we’re up against.” He said quietly and she nodded. “Like I’ve said, this happened a very long time ago. Bill and I had fought and I was so angry I stormed off. Trying to let my temper cool as I wandered the village we were in. It was a thriving place, full of many different people and had various types of wares and interesting things to look at. It was at this market I ran across another half-breed, Pyronica. 

 

“We recognized the other right away from our magical signatures and we began to talk. Unfortunately, neither she nor I knew, that Lanius was already on her trail. He had been hunting her. He captured both of us. 

 

“When I came to, we were in a large underground room. The chains that bound me, and the others there, were spelled to drain us of our magic. It was very disorienting and frustrating. It was then I noticed that we were in a torture chamber, made to watch as Lanius tortured and feed off his victims. I don’t know how long I was kept there, but it felt like years.” Tad shuddered at remember the room of horrors. But once started he couldn’t seem to stop the words from coming. 

 

“He would choose one of us and take us to the center to do with as he pleased. Never knowing if that would be the last time or not. Sometimes he would just play. Make us scream and beg until we couldn’t form coherent words. Or he would play and then feed. And when Lanius feeds, he likes his victims to live as long as possible, so they can watch him devour their flesh. 

 

“There was a small boy. He was so young. He wasn’t a demon, but a lessor of some kind. But anything weaker than Lanius is not worthy of living, according to him. I will never forget his screams and the pleasure Lanius took from it. Pyronica must have felt the same way as she screamed for him to stop, begged him to stop. But Lanius continued, and that boy lived for days.

 

“When Lanius was done, he went to Pyronica and dug her eye out and ate it before punishing her. I couldn’t take it anymore and somehow I managed to form enough magic that pushed him away from her. Even though it drained me, it was enough to pull that demon bastard off of her.” Tad could feel his breathing coming shallower as he remembered and then a warmth pressed into his side making him take a deep calming breath in which he let out slowly. 

 

“The anger on his face as he approached me. I knew I was dead in that moment. Lanius dug his claws into my side, yanking me down from my chains as he threw me to the center of the room. I could barely move, having been days since I last ate or drank anything, and my magic being drained from me constantly. I practically passed out right there, but Lanius likes his meals to be aware of what’s happening so I was not given that luxury. 

 

“I remember the iron nails being driving into my hands on his table and through my legs to hold me in place. A deep rumble sounded and shook the ground. Even now I’m not entirely sure what transpired. I just remember hearing Bill’s voice, low and angry. Power from the both of them filled the room. It was enough to choke you. Bill appeared above me at one point and pulled out the thick iron nails. He was bloody, and bruised. I could see a deep gash along his side where the blood was still seeping, but once I was free he pulled me into his arms and I cried with relief. I could hardly move and he had to support me as I stood up. I asked him to free the others before we left, which he did and we slowly made our way out of there. I blacked out then, and when I woke it was days later and we were at sea.” 

 

“That’s when you became pirates?” Mabel’s voice asked quietly, softly as if she didn’t want to disturb his story. He nodded, stiffly, still caught up in the past. 

 

“Yes, Bill decided it was the perfect place to hide. The ocean was wide and deep, and we knew Lanius wouldn’t have the patience to travel it just to look for us. Many of those we saved are still with us. We became a haven to those being hunted or needing a place to hide.” 

 

“Why didn’t Bill kill Lanius then?” 

 

His laugh was bitter. “If it were possible he would have. Bill is only a half-blood and he used every trick he could think of just to out maneuver Lanius. I think some of those very chains he used on us helped out. But that demon bastard escaped to lick his wounds. This was the second time I’ve escaped his hands, one more might be pushing it.” 

 

“Second time? Wait, I thought- “ 

 

“He slaughtered my parents, and Bills.” He turned to Mabel then. “You can see why Bill gets so upset. We’ve had too many close calls in the past and no one else to rely on.” She nodded, eyes wet and then she pulled him into a fierce hug. 

 

Tad sat stiffly, not sure what to do and then his body slowly relaxed and he brought his own arms up and around her. It felt so good to be held and comforted. Tad couldn’t remember the last time. 

 

“We’ll stop him and make sure he never hurts anyone else again.” Mabel said. 

 

“I hope so.” She pulled back slightly and smiled at him and he returned it. Then her eyes flicked down to his lips and Tad felt his heart beat increase slightly. He wasn’t given much time to think when her lips were suddenly pressing against his. So soft and sure and it felt like a small spark leapt between them. She pulled back with a soft ‘oh’ her eyes going to his. It was when her arms started to loosen and withdraw that he pulled her back in and returned the kiss. Her arms tightened back around him. 

 

The kissing was soft at first until she licked his lips and with a groan he opened his mouth, letting her tongue slide against his. She made a small pleased moan, one of her hands going to the back of his head and fisted in his hair. Somehow she ended up in his lap, and Tad had one hand splayed across her back, while the other slid lower. 

 

Mabel gasped when they broke apart and Tad moved his lips to her neck, which she eagerly tilted her head to give him more room to work with. Until she had her breath back and then she was tugging him back to her lips which he gladly complied.

 

She began to squirm on his lap, his bulge there becoming quite obvious. His head was spinning with the sensations and all he could do was feel and touch and do as she silently commanded. 

 

Until the door burst open and someone squeaked. Tad had never moved so fast in his life. One second he was on the bed the next he was muttering something and rushing out the door, past the Northwest girl. 

 

His face was in flames and his heart hammered in his chest. When he reached the deck he made his way to the railing and took several deep breaths of the sea air to calm his nerves. 

 

“Bad idea,” he mumbled to himself, but other parts of him thought that it was a very good idea. And it wasn’t like Mabel had been complaining. He shook his head free of those thoughts. No, now was not the time. Maybe after they rescued Dipper, maybe… He sighed. Tad wasn’t a fool. This battle was not going to end well, for anyone. Mabel Pines would most likely not want anything to do with him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad should really learn to knock before he enters a room lol I really love this chapter so im posting early. Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments they really make my day!!!! :D Thank you to my beta Morgana!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Torture in this chapter!

Dipper hurt, his head throbbed, his shoulders ached and his wrists were in the metal cuffs which were cutting into is skin.  He hung suspended in the middle of a dimmed room, his feet barely touching the floor.  Dipper tried standing on his toes to ease some of the pain and tension in his arms to no avail.  A deep soft chuckle sounded somewhere in the darker shadows.  

 

 

“You are so amusing to watch my little butterfly.  All caught up in my web and nowhere to go.”  The demon, Lanius.  He had been quick to learn its name.  Dipper tried to twist around to face the steps that were heading towards him, but was unable to do so.    

 

 

_Crack_  

 

 

Pain blossomed across his back and Dipper screamed.  Another one landed and another.  Dipper gasped in pain when they seemed to stop.  His backside felt like it was on fire and he could feel a wetness run down his legs.   He tried to stifle the sob but was sure the demon heard it anyways.  It was the touch of a hand that had him flinching and crying out in pain. 

 

 

“Don’t hold back for my sake.”  Lanius purred as he stroked his hand across his back, face near Dipper’s, his red eyes glowing ugly in the darkness.  Dipper would have spat into his face if he could have managed it, but his mouth was just so dry from screaming and no water.  “Too bad you stink like that filthy half-blood.”  And nails raked downwards.  “I would have loved to sample you.”  Lanius made a disgusted noise and walked back to the shadows. 

 

 

“F-fuck you.”  Dipper managed. 

 

 

“Still got some fire left in you.  I like that.”  Lanius said as he walked back within Dipper’s eyesight.  “I want to at least keep a bit of that to lure Cipher in.  Make him believe he can save you.”  The demon laughed at that.  “But damaged enough to blind him with anger and rage.” 

 

 

“Bill will…will kill you.”  Dipper panted out. 

 

 

“Oh, you think so?”  Lanius laughed.  “No, he and his little ragtag of lessors are no match for me.  You will die along with Cipher and Strange.  The rest I will devour and make examples of.” 

 

 

Dipper’s head shot up and his eyes widened as Mabel flashed through his head.  She was aboard the Mindscape.  Fear raced through him of what Lanius would do to her.   

 

 

“Well, this is interesting.  I haven’t done anything and yet you reek of fear.”  The demon said as he stepped closer to him.  Dipper tried to look away but a clawed hand fisted into his hair and yanked his head back sharply.  Those eyes bore into his and Dipper tried to shake free even though there was little hope of that.  “What has you so frightened?  Not Cipher….someone else than.  Someone aboard his ship.” 

 

 

He couldn’t stop his heart from speeding up, or his breathing to hitch.  But he kept his mouth closed, Dipper would rather die than betray Mabel to him.  Lanius growled and yanked his hand away.  “No matter, I will discover soon enough.  And whoever it is you’re trying to protect will be my new little pet.”   

 

 

Dipper shook his head but still said nothing.  A hard slap across his face had him seeing a bright flash of light and had him gasping.   The demon suddenly grabbed a hold of his face, to the point that it was painful.  His red eyes narrowed. 

 

 

“Your eyes,” Lanius murmured as he peered intently at them.  Dipper could smell his putrid breath and it made his stomach turn.   Lanius frown before growling lowly.  “For a moment…no matter.”  He said shaking his head and stepping back.  “Shall we continue?  Give me the names of those on board Cipher’s ship.” 

 

 

“Never,” Dipper spat at him. 

 

 

Lanius smirked and pain flared up from the bottom of Dipper’s feet, causing his whole body to jerk with it.  When released he weakly gripped the chains that bound his wrists, trying to ease the pain somewhat. 

 

 

“Is that half-blood still with him?  Pink hair, one eye?”  Lanius liked to walk around him a hand would touch and caress a wound here and there making him shudder with more than just pain.  It was almost like a lovers touch and Dipper loathed it.   

 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  Dipper said then howled when the pain lanced through him again.  It went on longer this time and when it finally stopped he was literally gasping for breath.  His arms began to shake with the excursion of trying to hold himself up and his legs felt like jelly. 

 

 

“I don’t know why you’re trying to protect them.  It won’t matter in the end.  Cipher will be dead and his crew will be mine to do as with I please.” 

 

 

“Y-you’re wrong.”  Dipper muttered, trying to keep his wits about him as he gasped out.  “Bill will kill you.”  He was expecting the pain, but still screamed in agony when it hit.   Dipper thought he was going to pass out as he could hardly drag in any air.  When it stopped he let the chains hold him up, not caring as the iron bit into his wrists as he hung there.  He could feel the tears that poured down his face.  But still he managed to tilt his head back enough to glare at the demon.   

 

 

“I’m not sure you can handle another session like that.  I’ll have you rest a bit and save the rest of the show for Cipher.  I want to show him how well you scream for me.” 

 

 

“Fuck you.”  Dipper spat.   

 

 

Lanius snapped his fingers and the chains holding him were loosened and he fell to the floor at the demons feet.  Dipper just laid there a moment, stunned as pain rippled through him.  The demon grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him across the floor and towards the door.  Dipper tried to get his legs under him, which he managed to do a few times, but Lanius continued whether he did or didn’t.  Not caring in the slightest to Dipper’s gasps of pain. 

 

 

Once on the main deck, Dipper thought he would have some fresh air to breath but all there was around him was the stench of death.  It was enough to make him gag and dry heave.   

 

 

“Time to get my trap set.  It won’t be long, I can taste it.”  Lanius said with a grin, his tongue swiping out over his lips.  “So many years, I knew it was only a matter of time.”  Dipper suddenly found himself pressed against the cold metal of an anchor.  His wrists were bound by the side of his head with rope that glowed and burned.  The more he moved, the more it burned.  He tried to hold still as much as possible.  The rope was placed around his neck and his legs to hold him in place. 

 

 

“It’s infused with my power.”  Lanius smirked as Dipper gasped with the pain.  He held one of his fingers up where a black flame danced and he touched it to the rope where it seeped into it causing it to have the red-black glow.   “Even if Cipher reaches you in time.  He won’t be able to free you.  I’ve made these ropes impossible for him to break.”  He laughed.   “This is going to be so much fun.  Now, let’s hear some more of those delicious screams of yours.” 

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

Sighing Mabel threw some clothes into her bag, deciding to use her training gear.  It was lighter than her Naval Uniform and she could move a lot faster in it.  If they were going into battle, she was going to need to be able to move easier and quicker. 

 

 

“So, are we going to discuss what the hell that was all about?”  Pacifica asked as she sat on the bed watching her. 

 

 

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Mabel said as she avoided Pacifica’s gaze.   

 

 

“You had your tongue down his throat, I think that amounts to some discussion.” 

 

 

“Alright, look,” Mabel sighed as she looked at her friend.  “We were just talking and one thing lead to another and it just happened.  But that’s it, just a onetime thing.”   Green eyes studied her and Mabel could feel her checks turning pink. 

 

 

“You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can’t fool me, Mabel Pines.  You like him.” 

 

 

“Do not.” Mabel turned back to her packing. 

 

 

“Is this something I should be concerned about?  Or just a passing fancy?  He is rather handsome.  For a half-demon pirate.” 

 

 

Mabel couldn’t stop her grin and when she looked towards Pacifica they both giggled.  “Sounds ridiculous when you say it like that.”   

 

 

“God, I can’t believe you’re leaving again,” Pacifica said with a frown. 

 

 

“I know, but I would rather be on the front lines when we meet this bastard,” Mabel tightened the strap to the bag. 

 

 

“I would rather be with you.  I still feel like this is all my fault.” 

 

 

“This is not your fault.  And besides, you won’t be far behind.  If anything, I’m going to be worried over you.  We’re going up against a powerful demon.  This is not what you came aboard for.” 

 

 

“My choice,” Pacifica wave her hand dismissing it. 

 

 

“Yeah, but…” 

 

 

“Mabel,” Pacifica stood and went to her, hands resting on her friend’s shoulders.  “This has been the best decision of my life.  In fact, I’ve decided to join.” 

 

 

“What?” 

 

 

“The Naval Guard.  When we get back, I’m going to enlist.” 

 

 

“Seriously?!”   

 

 

Pacifica nodded and Mabel wrapped her arms around her and spun her around the room as they laughed.  “Oh my god!  When did you decide this?” 

 

 

“Oh, the other day when Stanley was training me.  My parents are going to freak out.” 

 

 

“You know they’re going to blame me, or Dipper.”  They both sat down on the bed. 

 

 

“Well to be fair it really is Dipper’s fault for getting kidnapped in the first place.  But then if my father hadn’t had shady dealings with the pirate in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

 

 

Mabel laid her head down on Pacifica’s shoulder and hummed.  “Can’t cry over spilt milk and all that.”  They were both quiet for a moment. 

 

 

“What’s the deal between this pirate captain and Dipper?” 

 

 

“They’re sleeping together.” 

 

 

“WHAT!?!”  Pacifica practically shouted and Mabel giggled slightly at her friend. 

 

 

“Yep, my bro-bro’s not a virgin anymore.” 

 

 

“That’s…I don’t….oh my god.”  Pacifica sputtered. 

 

 

“Deep breaths, in and out.”  Mabel coaxed her and rubbed her back.  “It really isn’t unusual out at sea.  And if you’re joining the Guard you might as well know that now.  It’s a great stress reliever.” 

 

 

“I just don’t know what to say.”  Her checks had turned bright red Mabel noticed and chuckled. 

 

 

“Did he…did he force him?” 

 

 

“He better not have,” Mabel growled at that thought.  “But I didn’t get that impression when I talked to Dipper.  I believe my brothers in love with him.  The way he looks at him, the soft smiles they give each other.  If I’m not mistaken, they both really care about each other.” 

 

 

“That just seems like such a short amount of time for that to happen.”  

 

 

Mabel shrug her shoulders.  “Sometimes, if it’s the right one, you only need a little bit of time.  I believe my parents were like that.  It’s one of the few memories I have of my mother.  Her telling me how she met my father.  They were married fairly quickly, love at first sight she said.”   

 

 

“Does that even still happen?  Love at first sight I mean.  My parent’s marriage was arranged.  And being a Northwest, they want to do the same to me.  Which was why I had you attend all those ghastly parties with me.”  

 

 

“Maybe, but then sometimes when you find love, you have to fight for it to.” 

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

Tad was feeling itchy, like he needed to get back to the Mindscape.  Bill was probably wearing down a pathway in the deck waiting for him to return.  He should just go, leave Mabel here and head back to Bill.  She would be safer here.  At least she wouldn’t be facing Lanius head on before the Stan O’ War appeared.  He shuddered at the thought of that foul demon getting his hands on her.  Tad would die before he let that happen. 

 

 

That thought had him pausing.  And then he paled and Tad had to lean against the railing as his thoughts raced.  Would he really sacrifice himself for her?  Tad would definitely do what he could for Bill, but that was different.  Bill was family his only family.  Mabel Pines was a girl who…who.   

 

 

He closed his eyes a moment.  A  _woman_  who listened to him tell the darkest part of him and offered him comfort.   A woman that saw who he was and  _what_  he was and still treated him with kindness.   A woman whose lips were soft and pliable under his and tasted as sweet as honey.  

 

 

“What’s with that look?” A gruff voice asked and had Tad spinning around and straightening up to face Stanley Pines, who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   

 

 

“Just thinking about the upcoming battle.”  Tad squeaked out and had to clear his throat.  Stanley raised both his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

 

 

“Humph,” Stanley finally said and leaned against the railing next to him looking out at the ocean.  The silence hung thick between them and Tad had to physically refrain himself from fidgeting.  “I’m going to ask a question, and I want an honest answer.”  

 

 

“Alright,” Tad agreed to. 

 

 

“My nephew, Dipper.  What actually happed after he was taken aboard the Mindscape?”  

 

 

Tad almost visibly relaxed and he would have sighed in relief if that wouldn’t have put unwanted attention to the other Pines he was thinking about.  “Like I said before, we believed he was a girl.  And when we figured out he was a male, Bill gave him a choice to work with the crew or stay in the brig.  Dipper chose to work.  Other than the usual sore muscles and calluses one gets with that kind of hands on duty, nothing else untoward happened to him.”  Tad frowned a moment when he thought about Dipper drowning. 

 

 

“What aren’t you telling me?”   Tad looked at the older Pines from the side of his eye and sighed. 

 

 

“He did fall over board during a storm and drowned.” 

 

 

“….the fuck?” 

 

 

“During a storm, he was thrown overboard by a large wave.  Bill jumped over and retrieved him.  But by the time we got them back shipside, he had drowned.  I used my power and was able to get him breathing again.” 

 

 

Stanley gripped the railing his head lowered.  “Jesus,” he muttered.   

 

 

“I can guarantee you that I am just as concerned with his well-being as you are.  As is Bill, if not more so.”  Stanley cocked his head at him. 

 

 

“You’re just lucky I’m a bit more open minded than my brother is.  Still pissed, but more levelheaded.”   

 

 

Tad nodded his thanks, not knowing what to say.  The sound of Mabel’s voice reached his ears and he turned in her direction.  She and the Northwest girl were walking towards them talking quietly, there was a smile on Mabel’s face as the blonde said something.  Her brown eye’s flicked to his and she winked at him.  It caused his eye to widen slightly and his face went hot before he looked away. 

 

 

Stanley leaned over towards him.  “If anything happens to my niece, I will personally hold you accountable for it.”  The threat was real and the look Stanley gave him was very dark and menacing.   Tad swallowed and bowed slightly. 

 

 

“I will protect her with my life.  You have my word.”  Stanley just grunted his acknowledgment.  And he would, but not because of the senor Pines threat.  Tad would do it because he chose to do so, because he was selfish and wanted to protect such a bright soul. 

 

 

“Ready?”  Tad asked her. 

 

 

“Just about.  Where Grunkle Ford?”  Mabel asked her Uncle. 

 

 

“In his office.” 

 

 

“Be right back,” she told Tad as she rushed off. 

 

 

The Northwest girl stood there and stared at him, making Tad more uncomfortable.  Mostly for the fact that she was the one that had walked in on them and he was, maybe, just a tiny bit terrified that she would say something to Stanley. 

 

 

She leaned in close to him and said softly so that only he could hear.  “You hurt her and I will make you suffer.  I have very large resources of money available and there would be nowhere you could hide that I wouldn’t find you.”  And then she leaned back with a very bright smile on her face. 

 

 

_Humans,_ Tad thought,  _could be very scary._   He pasted on a smile and nodded back to her, like they had just discussed the weather and not a veiled threat she had just given him.   

 

 

Mabel was suddenly back with them, her eyes a little bright as she looked at Stanley.  “Heading off now?”  He asked her. 

 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

 

“Stay safe pumpkin,” Stanley whispered to her as he pulled her in for a hug.  Mabel hugged him back tightly. 

 

 

“You too.”  Then she pulled back and pulled Pacifica into a hug and then she was turning to him, picking her bag off the deck.  “Ready.” 

 

 

Stanley and Pacifica moved giving them room.  Mabel immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and he couldn’t stop his heart beat from speeding up a bit.  He returned the embrace and hesitated.  

 

 

“You don’t have to come, you can stay here.”  He told her. 

 

 

“Oh no, there is no way you’re getting rid of me now.  Besides, what would  _our_  Captain say if you abandon a crew member?”  Tad just scowled at her and she smirked back at him.  He shook his head and closed his eye, letting his magic swirl around them.  It was like a breath of fresh air and it twirled delightedly around him and Mabel, pulling them closer together.  He heard her sigh happily and then they were moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica knows whats up. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!! I cant thank you guys enough!! Thank you to my beta Morgana!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Mabel/Tad smut at the end of this chapter!!!

Bill paced the length of The Mindscape as worry and fear rose within him. They had been gone for far too long.  Something could have happened and he began to fear for Tad.  If he had the power he would have been tempted to go find him, but then he had Dipper that was in just as much trouble.  And his Pine Tree was only human which, in Bill’s mind, made him more vulnerable.  It was tearing him apart and so he paced, he had to keep moving.   Not being able to do anything was maddening. 

 

  

Why had he let Tad go with Shooting Star?  He wasn’t sure he could trust her, even though it was her brother that needing rescuing.  No, no he couldn’t think like that.  She had been the one to ask to join his crew.  Unless she was more like sixer...Bill was ready to scream and tear his hair out.  Maybe he should have gone with Tad.  No, no that wouldn’t have worked either.  Stanford would not have listened to anything he had to say and then things would have ended up in a fight and Dipper would be lost.  And it was only a matter of time before they encountered Lanius. 

 

 

Damnit all to hell!  

 

 

A flash of purple light, and the feeling of familiar magic got Bill’s attention and he ran to where Tad and Mabel were materializing on the deck.  He nearly sagged in relief at the sight of his cousin, safe. 

 

  

“Bill.” Tad greeted and smiled as Mabel stepped away from him. Bill marched forward and pulled Tad in to a hug reassuring himself that he was indeed here and safe, Tad hugged him back. 

 

 

“What took you so long?” Bill asked as he pulled away. 

 

 

“Sorry, Grunkle Ford was a hard man to convince.” Mabel said and Bill turned his gaze to her. 

 

 

“And were you able to convince him?” Bill asked and Mabel grinned.  

 

 

“The plan is a go.”   

 

 

“Good, that’s good to hear.”  Bill said.   

 

 

“I’m going to go put my things away,” she told them as she took her bag and turned.  “Captain, Tad.”  

 

 

Bill turned back to Tad whose gaze was still on Star, an odd look on his face.  It had Bill frowning a bit before Tad turned his attention back to him. 

 

  

“What?” Tad questioned and Bill shook his head unsure of what he had seen in his cousin’s gaze. 

 

 

“So what did happen?  I’m sure Sixer freaked out.”  Bill muttered as he leaned back against the rail of the ship. 

 

  

“A lot of shouting and arguing ensued.  Stanford Pines is still as stubborn and hates you just as much as ever but if it weren’t for Mabel he wouldn’t have listened.  She stood up for you.” 

 

 

“Really?”  Bill said amused.  

 

 

“Yes, but I would still be careful around Ford or Lee.  They know the truth of the situation and neither are very happy about it.” 

 

 

“Situation?” 

 

 

“With you and Dipper.” 

 

 

“Ah,” Bill waved a hand in the air.  “That doesn’t concern me.” 

 

 

“It should.  They are the boy’s only family, besides Mabel.” Bill frowned at that.  “But then I do believe they are acting like any parent would.”  Tad added with a small grin.  Bill elbowed him in the side.  “I also had to give Ford information on some spells.  One to get their ship moving faster, and one to help protect the human crew.  Which we also need to do.”   

 

 

“That was to be expected.”  Bill told him. 

 

 

“Along with a few books I said I would give him.” 

 

 

Bill sighed, he figured as much.   

 

 

“But at least with the Stan O’ War on our side, and undetectable to Lanius, it should give us the edge we need.” 

  

 

Bill was silent, his gaze unfocused in front of him. 

 

 

“This is the best chance we have.” Tad said and turned and watched the sun that was slowly setting. 

 

 

“I’m going to kill him this time.” Bill murmured. They stood in silence as they watched the sun sink beneath the horizon.  The brightest stars began to appear, the big dipper being part of them. 

 

  

“You think we can do it this time?” 

 

 

“I will make sure it happens.  You and I know that Dipper won’t be spared any mercy.  For that alone he will pay.”  Bill said darkly. 

 

 

“The sea is far to calm for what’s to come.” Tad stated and Bill nodded absently.  

 

 

“You should go and get some rest.” Bill said as he turned to face his cousin.  

 

 

“I will, after I see to a few things. You should do the same.”  

 

 

“I will in a while, I just want to gaze at the stars a bit.”   

 

 

Tad placed a hand on his shoulder.  “We will get him back and we will stop Lanius permanently this time.”  He gave a squeeze and then turned and headed off below deck. 

 

  

Bill watched him go, his only family member before returning his gaze back to the night sky.  The light was quickly fading and the smaller stars were beginning to appear filling the night with the soft light.  It was bitter sweet to look upon the constellation that marked his Pine Tree. 

  

 

“Lanius.” Bill hissed and his demonic eye flashed a deep red.  That foul demon would pay for taking what was his. 

 

 

**************************************************************** 

 

 

Tad wandered the hall checking up on the ship, making sure it was still in one piece after his brief time away.  With battle just on the horizon it was better to be sure everything was ready. 

 

  

Pushing the door open to the cannons, Tad wandered down the row and a flash of pink startled him out of his mental check list.  Turning he saw Pyronica sitting on a crate her single eye trained on the pink fire that had engulfed her hands before it faded. Pyronica’s eye narrowed and her hands flared back to life with a more intense looking fire. 

 

 

“Nervous?” Tad asked quietly startling her out of her focus. 

 

 

“Aren’t you?” She asked running a hand through her hair. 

 

 

“Of course I am, I would be a fool if I wasn’t.” Tad said as he sat down next to her on the crate. 

 

 

“And how is the Captain handling all this?” She asked softly. 

 

 

“With his usual grace.  Pretending he doesn’t care while scared as hell.” 

 

 

“I was thinking back to that time, when we were prisoners of that monster.”  She said softly.  “And I hate to think what Dipper might be going through.” 

 

 

Tad nodded, having nothing to add.  Out of everyone on that ship, they were the only two that really knew what Lanius was like. 

 

  

“Do you think we will get him back?” she asked after a while. 

 

 

“Odds are against us.” 

 

 

“I know, but let’s just say we do get him back…is he going to be the same?”  Pyronica wrapped her arms around herself.  “Lanius has no reason to keep him alive.”  

 

 

“We, we can’t think like that.” Tad murmured and rested a hand on her knee.  

 

 

“I know, but he’s only human.” She said and Tad saw tears gathering in her eye. 

 

 

“Humans are resilient.” Tad replied and she looked over at him with her one eye that held tears that refused to fall.  

 

 

“I’m just worried how this will end.  And how the Captain is going to handle it.” She rubbed her eye and sniffed slightly. 

 

 

Tad closed his eye and took a deep calming breath to ease his own misgivings.  He was just as concerned, but there was no point in worrying about that now.  The best chance they had was to try to survive this upcoming battle and salvage what they could afterwards. 

 

 

“I’m worried about him too.”  He whispered.   “And for the Captain.  I don’t see anything good coming from any of this.  But if we can get that foul blooded demon out of our hair once and for all.  Then I’d say we accomplished something.” 

 

 

“I agree with you one-hundred percent there.”   

 

  

“Try and get some rest.” Tad murmured as he stood and headed back the way he had come.  His thoughts were in a jumble and he needed to clear them. 

 

  

“You should rest to Tad.” Pyronica’s voice called out to him and he smiled to himself. 

  

 

************************************************************** 

 

 

Satisfied that the ship was as ready as she would ever be, Tad turned and went to make one last stop.  Sure enough, by the time he reached Bill’s cabin he could see light coming from beneath the bottom of the door. 

 

 

He gave a curtesy knock, but turned the knob and walked in.  Bill looked up at him as he entered and nodded towards an empty chair.  He had a half empty bottle of rum in his hands and was twirling it around, the liquid swirling along the sides in a hypnotizing fashion.  

 

 

“You should be resting.” Tad stated and watched as Bill smiled for a brief moment before it fell. 

 

 

“I am.”  

 

 

Tad just rolled his eye and sat, finding another bottle of rum nearby and having some himself.   

 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Tad asked and Bill nodded as he took another swing from his bottle. 

 

  

“It’s not the same without him here.” Bill said softly and Tad could only nod his head.  A comfortable silence settled between them. 

 

  

“Are you worried about facing Lanius?” Tad asked softly. 

 

 

“No, I’m not afraid of  _him_.” Bill hissed and Tad watched as his demonic eye flashed a deep red that neared black before it faded back to a dull lifeless gold color.  “I meant it.  Lanius will die, one way or another.  Its…Dipper I’m worried about.” 

 

 

Tad sighed and took a deep drink.  “I am too,” he said quietly.  “What will you do if his mind –“ 

 

 

“No!” Bill said very loudly and vehemently shook his head.  “No, Dipper is going to be fine.” 

 

 

“Bill – “Tad tried to reason with him. 

 

 

“I said no, I cannot think that, I can’t…”Bill closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.  “Pine Tree is fine, and we will get him back safely.” 

 

 

“You love him.” Tad said.  Bill emptied his bottle and sank down into his chair.  His blond hair was askew and his shoulders were slumped.  The bottle clanked to the floor empty and Bill sighed and then groaned, bringing a hand up to run over his face.   

 

 

“Dangerous waters.”  Bill murmured.  Love was dangerous.  In the wrong hands it could be used against you.  Something they had already learned. 

 

 

“Is this wise?” 

 

 

“I can’t explain it but I need him.  The moment he was taken, I could practically  _feel_  it,” Bill tapped a spot on his chest.  “It’s part of the reason I have to believe that he is alright, or will be once I get him back.”  Tad watched Bill rub that spot on his chest absentmindedly and frowned slightly.  He wondered if…but shook his head.  No, that was an impossible thought.  Tad placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. 

 

 

There was a soft knock at the door and the two looked at each other a moment before Bill went to open it.   Keyhole was standing there, a jar held in his hands that seemed to be filled with odd colored lights, but swished around as if one liquid. 

 

 

“Beggin’ the Captain’s pardon, but me an’ the rest of the crew figured you could use this to help boost your power.”  He held out the old rum bottle to Bill who took it reverently in his hands.  “Some of our best, and worst memories.” 

 

 

Tad blinked in shock as Bill pulled it towards his chest as he would hold a child.  It was almost unheard of for another demon or lessor to willingly give of themselves to another being who could hold it over them.  Could even control them with it if they so desired.  It showed a lot of faith and loyalty. 

 

 

“Thank you,” Bill said softly and even Tad could hear the emotion choking up his voice.   

 

 

“Goodnight Captain.” 

 

 

“Goodnight,” Bill said as he shut the door and went back to sit down.  He held the bottle gently in his hands and just stared at it.  Tad watched the colorful motion within it a moment before he shook his head, a smile spreading across his face.  

 

 

“You know Bill…we have a great family right here.  You’re right, we will get Dipper back.  I think we may have chance after all.” 

 

 

Bill looked at him, hope shining in his eyes as he grinned back.  

 

 

“Get out and get some sleep.  I have some memories to eat.” Bill ordered with a huff and Tad just grinned. 

 

 

“Aye, aye Captain,” Tad said and stood from his chair.  He stretched before he began to head for the door only to be stopped by Bill’s voice. 

 

 

“Tad… keep an eye on Shooting Star, they tend to fall and burn quickly.”  Tad looked at Bill with a frown, but his cousin was staring at the old rum bottle and the memories that were held within.  It was such an odd statement to make and Tad was wondering if Bill was aware he had even said anything.  But then he nodded and made his way to his own room. 

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Once in his cabin, Tad removed his outer coat and boats and sat down at his desk.  He ran a hand through his hair and just stared at nothing for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts.  There was no way he was going to get any sleep and he knew it.  Not that he or Bill needed much, like most of the crew members aboard.  Their demon blood helping out with that aspect, but it still cleared the mind and rested their bodies. 

 

 

A soft knock on his door had him staring at it a moment before heading over and opening it.  Mabel stood there, looking unsure which was not like her.  He opened the door wider and invited her inside. 

 

 

“Is there something I can do for you Miss Pines?”  He asked, falling into roll of First Mate and going over to his desk.  He firmly kept his mind from slipping back to what he had seen earlier that day.  She bit her lip and shrugged. 

 

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said softly. 

 

 

“Seems to be a lot of that going on,” he said with a small smile.   

 

 

“I was hoping you could help with that.” 

 

 

Tad frowned, confused as he looked at her.  “I don’t understand.”   

 

 

She smiled softly and looked down a moment before looking back at him and walked towards him.  Tad pulled back in his chair, his eye going wide a bit more as she neared.  Her brown eyes had turned darker and a blush spread across her cheeks.  Before he could move, or stand she had leaned in and pressed her lips against his. 

 

 

His response was immediate as he kissed her back, all his rambling thoughts from earlier fled like dandelions on the wind.  It wasn’t until he was out of breath that he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back.  He swallowed and had to tear his eyes away from her swollen red lips.   

 

 

“Miss Pines-“ 

 

 

“Mabel,” 

 

 

Tad had to close his eye and take a deep breath.   “Mabel,” he whispered.  “I don’t think this is what you want.”  Even though every part of him was screaming that it was definitely what he wanted. 

 

 

She tilted her head slightly and frowned just the tiniest bit as she seemed to study him.  “I think it is.”  She said as she leaned back in and Tad pulled back just enough for her to stop.  Mabel straightened and leaned back on his desk. 

 

 

“No, you don’t.  I’m half-demon, you don’t know what that means.  What kind of consequences there could be?”  Mabel crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

 

“Then tell me.  You didn’t seem to have any problems earlier today?” 

 

 

“Well…my mixed blood –“ 

 

 

“Yes, you’ve already said that.”  She smirked.  “Bill and Dipper don’t seem to have an issue with it.”  Tad felt his face heat. 

 

 

“Usually, my half-blood is enough to keep people away.”  He mumbled.    This time she frowned.  

 

 

“That seems lonely.  If you’re worried about me becoming pregnant, I have a herbal tea I take so you don’t need to worry about that.” 

 

 

“What?! No….I….that is…that isn’t an issue,” Tad sputtered.  “Since I’m half-blood I don’t think that would be a possibility anyways.” 

 

 

“Oh, well that’s good.  So what else is there?” This time she moved in towards him, and straddled his lap.  Her scent hit him, a bit of the ocean air, and sunshine.  It had his head reeling slightly.   

 

 

Tad licked his lips and couldn’t form a coherent thought.  “I just ….what I mean is I…you…” 

 

 

“This is just for tonight,” she said softly. “You know tomorrow we will most likely see battle. But tonight, just you and me can have this.”  Her arms reached up and went behind his head where he felt her undo his eyepatch.  Mabel pulled it off and set it down on the desk behind her.   Tad blinked up at her, both of his eyes free to roam over her.  His heart was beginning to beat furiously and his breathing was getting quicker and they hadn’t even done anything yet. 

 

 

Mabel let her hand cup his cheek under his demonic eye, her thumb rubbing underneath it as she looked.  “That’s better.”  She leaned in and brushed her lips against his a few times before Tad’s arms wrapped around her and kissed her back.   

 

 

Her mouth opened and Tad licked his way inside, liking the way his tongue slid against hers, both of them just feeling, giving and taking.  Mabel was making small little noises of pleasure. 

 

 

Tonight, he could give her tonight.  Tad wasn’t going to fool himself into believing there would be anything more after tonight.  But damn if he was going to waste it.  He pulled back and kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking, enjoying the way she gasped and moaned as her hands clutched in his hair.  Her hands slid between them and had begun to undo his shirt.  With a soft growl he pulled back and yanked his shirt off and she pulled her own off, throwing it onto the floor somewhere. 

 

 

They leaned back in, all tongue and lips, both moaning with the feel of their skin sliding against each other.   His hands slid down to her breasts which he squeezed, letting his thumb brush over the pert nipples.  She moaned and began to undulate over his own hardened length. 

 

 

“Fuck yes,” She murmured.  “Let’s move over to the bed.”  Tad said nothing but stood, holding her in his arms.  Mabel slid her legs around him, and it was then that he noticed she had come to him without wearing her boots.  One hand was on her backside, the other in her hair as their lips still explored one another.  She found a spot behind his ear that had him shuddering and groaning, especially when her teeth grazed over it.  He could feel her smile against his neck.  “I’ll have to remember that spot.” Then she dropped her legs to the floor and stepped back.  Tad almost reached for her to yank her back towards him but stopped as he watched as she took her pants off, baring herself completely before him. 

 

 

His blood was pounding through his veins before, but now he thought his heart was going to burst.  “You’re so beautiful.”  Tad said softly, and fuck if that blush wasn’t back and spreading across her cheeks and even down her chest.  It was wonderful to see and especially now that he had both his eyes free to gaze upon her.  She looked down shyly a moment before looking back up at him with a small smile.  Mabel sat down on the bed, and slid back waiting for him. 

 

 

Tad undid his own pants and was glad he had already taken off his boots.  He pulled them and his small clothes off and almost yelped in surprise when Mabel was suddenly before him, still sitting on the bed, but her hand rested on his hip while the other gripped his hard cock.  She smiled up at him and while keeping eye contact wrapped her lips around the tip, giving a gentle suck.   

 

 

One of his hands went immediately to her head, not to force or guide her, but just to give him balance.  Tad’s eyes were wide as he watched her, lips stretched around him, the wet warmth of her mouth as she slid lower and pulled back.  Her wicked tongue doing things he hadn’t known were possible.  Mabel’s eyes sparkled as she watched him.  God, he had to close his eyes or he would be losing his load and he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

 

 

“Enough of that,” he growled softly as he pulled back and pushed her down on the bed. 

 

 

“Oh, going to give me orders in bed…Captain?”  Just the  _thought_  of that had him shivering in delightful ways.  

 

 

“Are you always so audacious?” 

 

 

She grinned up at him as Tad hovered over her.  He leaned down and captured her lips as he lowered his body against hers.  Just the feel of flesh against flesh felt so good, and they both were soon panting and moaning as hands moved against the other, exploring, touching.   

 

 

Tad moved downwards so he could take one of those nipples in his mouth.  His hand cupped her breast as he sucked and nibbled, liking how Mabel arched up into it gasping.  Her hands went to his hair and fisted there, not painfully, but enough to make him moan.  She guided him over to the other one which he quickly gave his attention to.   

 

 

Bringing a hand over to the now free nipple, Tad let a bit of his magic dance across his fingertips as he squeezed it, pinching it gently. 

 

 

“Oh god!” Mabel shuddered and it was Tad’s turn to smile as his eyes looked up at her.  Her checks were flushed and her eyes were practically glazed over as her body shivered.  She blinked then looked at him and yanked him up to her lips.  “More…of that...” she gasped between their kissing.   Tad was happy to oblige, letting one hand reach down and pinching a nipple, his other stroking down her side and along the top of her thigh.  He kept his magic on the tips of his fingers as he raked them over her, kissing her and loving how she squirmed and writhed beneath him. 

 

 

Mabel had her feet on the bed, her legs open as he lay between them.  Tad pulled back enough to peruse her beauty as his need and want assaulted him.  For a brief moment he wanted to bite her, mark her as his.  Claim her for all to see so no one would dare touch her.  Tad had to take a deep breath and shuddered from the onslaught of emotions.  It was bad enough he wanted to plunge in and fuck her into the mattress.   He took two fingers and slid them into her tight wet heat.  Mabel moaned and he gasped at just the thought of his cock going in there.  He pumped his fingers in a few times, letting his thumb stroke her hidden pearl as he added another finger, but she was slick and ready.  Mabel spread her legs a bit wider. 

 

 

“Come on, I’m ready.”  She complained while panting and Tad smiled as he pulled out his fingers, using her juices to slick up his own cock.  He lined up and pushed in.  It left him breathless as he pressed tight against her, and  _in_ her.  Mabel arms had wrapped around his back, clutching at him, her breath panting in his ear.  Dear god, the wet heat that gripped him felt so good. 

 

 

Mabel brought her legs up to wrap around him, the heels of her feet pressing into his backside to get him to move, so Tad did the only thing he could and complied with her wishes.  He pulled out and pushed back in slowly a few times until need dictated otherwise.   Quiet obscenities were coming from Mabel as her lips pressed against his neck and face, like  _fuck, god, and so good._   He could feel her nails dig into his back, pulling at his hair.  Tad panted as he was getting to close too fast.  

  

 

Tad reached down and grasped a breast, letting his fingers gently pinch the nipple while his magic pulsated into her, intensifying it.  It was enough and Mabel legs were tightening around him as she shuddered and gasped.  He groaned as he continued thrusting through her climax.   

 

 

Mabel pulled his lips towards hers and kissed him, tongue thrusting in as she continued to shiver and gasp.  Tad thrust once more before he was groaning into her open mouth, his hips stuttering as he emptied within her.  He rolled slightly to his side so he wouldn’t fall completely on top of her and crush her, but it was as if all of his strength had left him.   

 

 

They lay like that, legs still entangled, lips brushing softly against each other.  Hands moved soothingly over heated skin that was quickly cooling as their breath returned to normal, along with their heartbeats.  Mabel sighed as she pulled back, eyes half-lidded as she looked at him.  “That was amazing.”  She said softly with a smile.  Tad smiled back at her and let his hand brush through her hair.  Mabel pulled away a bit and frowning Tad placed a hand on her shoulder.  

 

 

“You’re welcome to stay,” he told her, afraid that she was going to leave and suddenly feeling like he didn’t want to be left alone right now.  It may have been for selfish reasons, but the night was still not over.  She gave him one of her brilliant smiles and snuggled back into him. 

 

 

Tad reached down and pulled the blanket up over them and quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Look i posted another chapter, you can thank my beta for it she wanted me to post this one XD  
> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!!! you guys are amazing!!! Thank you to my amazing beta Morgana!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel/ Tad smut in the beginning of this chapter.

Mabel bolted awake and placed a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing.  The nightmare already fading, leaving her nothing but the aftermath of emotions and a quickly beating heart.  She took a slow deep breath in and let it out slowly.  Glancing down next to her was Tad, still asleep.  She let herself smile softly at him.   

 

 

He lay on his stomach, his head facing away from her.  One hand under his pillow as the other trailed off the side of the bed.  His pale broad back rose gently with deep even breaths, and his purple hair just reached the tops of his shoulders.  The blankets had rode down to his waist and she admired the expanse of his back.  There were scars as well.  Some were old and white, a few were still pink and fresh.  And of course there were the marks from her nails.  Mabel had tried not to dig in too deeply, but he hadn’t seemed to mind.  It had seemed like he had tried to get her to lose control. 

 

 

She shivered slightly at the thought of their activities and she wondered if he wouldn’t mind another round.  From the look out the window she could see just a tinge of blue, the dawn was quickly approaching.  Mabel let her hand run across Tad’s back gently.  She didn’t want to leave this bed, just wanted to forget everything else outside the door.  But that wasn’t possible.  

 

 

They were going to get Dipper back, and Mabel was willing to do anything to see it done.  Even if it meant sacrificing herself.   It was a decision she had come to, one that she would not say aloud to Pacifica, her Uncles or Tad.   Bill Cipher might understand, but she had to make sure he stayed alive as well. 

 

 

This was the strangest situation she found herself.  Here she was, in bed with the man (half-demon) she thought had murdered her parents.  And as much as the deaths of her parents hurt, Mabel had moved on not letting anything get in her way.  Tad’s story had reminded her that she was not the only one to have pain and tragedy in her life.  Tad and Bill also lost family to the hands of others.   

 

 

Tad stirred and turned his head, his eyes blinking in the soft light.  They had left one of the lamps lit during the night so they could see each other.  Mabel gently brushed his hair from his forehead and smiled at his demon eye as it looked at her.  It was quite captivating.  He caught her hand suddenly and brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.  It made her shudder and blush.  It was such an intimate gesture, even compared to everything they had already done. 

 

 

This was the most she had spent in anyone’s bed.  Usually Mabel left right after, and was glad to do so.  Last night had been the first time she had actually  _slept_  in the same bed with a partner.  She leaned down and pressed her lips to his and Tad shifted so it was more comfortable for both of them.  His hands felt so good as the roamed over her bare back.

   

 

Their gently kissing got more heated and they were both soon panting.  “Do we have time?”  She asked between kisses.  Tad glanced at the window then back at her, rolling over onto his back and pulling her along so she straddled his waist.  His hardening cock was pressed between them and it wouldn’t take much adjustment from her to let him slip inside her. 

 

 

“If we’re quick.”  His voice was still deep with sleep and sexy as hell.  One side of her mouth quirked up and reached between them and stroked him.  Tad groaned as he panted and one hand went to her breast and nipple which were now extra sensitive thanks to his damn magic seeping into her skin.  How was she ever going to do without  _that!_  

 

 

Shifting forward, Mabel guided him inside and they shivered with the sensation.  She was going to be a little sore later, but it was worth it.  Mabel rode him gently, letting her own hands ran over his chest, teasing his own nipples, tasting, and licking.  She added more marks to his neck and chest.  Tad would not be forgetting about her soon, she was making sure of that. 

 

 

Tad suddenly sat up, pulling her close, her arms went around his neck as he deepened the kiss.  She could feel his magic swirling around them, making her shiver already.   

 

 

“That’s not fair,” she gasped, even though she loved it.  Mabel couldn’t stop herself from moving faster, a bit harder. 

 

 

“What part of quick didn’t you understand?”  Tad asked, but she could feel the smile against her neck as his hands ran over her. 

 

 

“One of these days I will tie your hands to the bed frame and take my time with you.”  Mabel growled as Tad moaned and thrust upwards.  He buried his head into her shoulder as he gasped, whispering her name.  That and a bit of magic had her clamping around him and she shuddered hard with pleasure.  “Oh fuck, Tad.”  Mabel moaned softly, as she rode through it, feeling Tad lose himself inside her.   

 

 

They stayed that way a few moments, catching their breath, foreheads pressed against each other.  Mabel blinked her eyes open, she hadn’t even been aware she had closed them.  Tad smiled at her and she returned it.  Around them, the rest of the ship was starting to wake up. 

 

 

**********************

 

 

Standing on the deck Bill stared at the blood red clouds that filled the sky as the sun slowly rose, a frown on his face.  Red was never a good color for morning, not when a battle was looking more and more eminent. The sound of boots clicking caught his attention and he knew by the steps who it was without even looking to face them as they came to rest at his side. 

 

 

“Red in the morning sailors take warning,” Tad said and Bill glanced over at him for the first time. 

 

 

“It’s going to be today.” Bill replied and their eyes met and understanding flashed through them.  

 

 

“It’s a shame to ruin such a beautiful morning.” Tad mussed and Bill just nodded and turned to face the water.  Today he would be getting his Pine Tree back.  Bill was about to issue an order to Tad when something caught his eye.  A purple bruising that was peeking out from underneath his shirt.  Anger rushed over him and pushed Tad against the railing, pulling down his shirt, revealing several more. 

 

 

“What the hell?  Did sixer do this?”  Bill growled. 

 

 

“What!?  No….knock it off.”  Tad said as his face went bright red and he shoved Bill away as he fixed his shirt and overcoat.   “It’s nothing.” 

 

 

Bill looked at him in confusion.  “Did you get hurt on their ship?  What happened?” 

 

 

Tad sighed.  “Bill, drop it.”   

 

 

Opening his mouth to order Tad to tell him Bill caught sight of a familiar head of brown curls.  She nodded in their direction a bright smile on her face as she carried supplies for 8-ball.  He looked at Tad (who had smiled back), then back to Shooting Star, then back to Tad again.  Tad was avoiding his eyes.   

 

 

Bill grinned. 

 

 

“So what did happen over on the Stan O’ War?  Hmmm?” 

 

 

“Nothing happened.” 

 

 

“Tad, I know you’re keeping something from me.  Now, are you going to tell me or should I just go ask Shooting Star instead?”  Tad was quiet, his mouth clamped shut.  “Fine, Shoot-” Bill began before Tad yanked him back. 

 

 

“Alright, just…”  Tad heaved a sigh.  “I walked in on her changing.”  He mumbled and if it wasn’t for his demon blood, Bill wasn’t sure if he would have heard it. 

 

 

“And….?” 

 

 

“One thing lead to another and last night we…” Tad shrugged.  Bill pulled him into his arms and laughed, lifting him off the ground.    Tad gave a small oomph and then Bill was putting him back down. 

 

 

“Well, who would have thought?”  And Bill was happy for his cousin, he really was.  Tad never reached out to anyone, never seemed to have any interest.  So Bill was pleased that he had found a bit of happiness and comfort.   

 

 

“It was just a onetime thing, Bill,” Tad warned him.  “Don’t go thinking there’s more to it than that.” 

 

 

Bill glanced over at Star who was working with 8-ball, making sure the rest of the crew was armed and ready.  He didn’t miss the glances she kept shooting their way and out of the corner of his eye he could see Tad was focused on her as well.   After they retrieved Dipper, they would make sure those two would see reason. 

 

 

“Fine, fine.”  Bill waved his hand, but his smile was still in place.  It felt like a good omen, as if they were going to pull this off.  By the end of the day Lanius would be dead, Dipper would be back on board, and he would make sure Tad and Star spent some quality time together.  They still needed to welcome her properly into the crew.  Perhaps he could turn the tables on his First Mate and keep Mabel out of  _his_ reach. 

 

 

“Wake the crew, I want every one up and the ship ready for battle.” Bill ordered getting back down to business. 

  

 

“Aye, aye Captain.” Tad said and marched off and Bill huffed out a small bit of laughter to himself.   

 

 

He shook his head before turning back to gaze over the water.  It wasn’t long before he narrowed his eyes.  His heart picked up a beat as they caught sight of distant sails.  It got his blood boiling just thinking about seeing Lanius again after all these years.  Bill would kill him this time.  

 

 

“Captain,” Pacifier said from behind and Bill turned to face him. 

 

 

“What could you make out?”  Bill demanded.  Pacifier had been up in the crow’s nest, keeping a looking out.   

 

 

“Looks to be part of the Royal Guard from the look of her.  Sails look to be in poor shape, but still making good speed.  I say we have a few hours, more or less.  Winds in his favor.” 

 

 

“Relay this information to Tad and return to your post.  Let me know if anything changes.” 

 

 

“Aye, aye Captain.”   

 

 

Bill let his fingers trail over the handle of his sword, itching already to pull it free and use it.   He headed towards the Helms.  Tad looked up at him and nodded.  He had received the message.  Bill refrained from pacing, trying to take deep even breaths.  He let his magic coil with in him, preparing himself.  His crew’s gift had given him a boost that he needed, and yet the strangest part was a spot that felt to sit right behind his heart.   

 

 

He reached up and rubbed at his chest a moment, it wasn’t painful, but he never had a feeling like it before either.  The closer they got to Lanius, the more pronounced it grew.  It filled Bill with determination and he pictured he could feel Dipper, who was waiting for him.  Not sure how he knew, but Bill just  _did_.  Pine Tree was still alive. 

 

 

****************************

 

 

Lanius grinned as they neared Cipher’s ship.  He could practically taste that traitor’s blood on his tongue.  Turning he looked over his little human prisoner who was tied tight to the anchor.  Lanius had made sure that it was placed just right so it would be hard to miss, and yet easily enough to tip over into the water.  He could just imagine the look on the mongrel’s face when that happened and chuckled to himself.  Oh, such fun and games.  It had been too many years since he had had so much fun. 

 

  

“You won’t get away with this.” Dipper spat.  The boy had stopped his struggles, and Lanius purred at the bruising and burn marks he could see where his rope touched him.   Lanius had almost plucked out those eyes, but wanted the boy to see how much stronger a full blooded demon was compared to a weak half-blood fool. 

  

 

“Do you really think Cipher can defeat me?” He asked amused, those brown eyes glaring at him and for the briefest moment a flash of blue went through them and was gone.  It made Lanius frown but shook it off.   

 

 

“You underestimate him, it will be your down fall.”  

 

 

This time Lanius laughed.  “Such a silly boy.  In my world it’s the strongest who rule the weak.  The weak just die, but that’s all a part of the fun.  Now, I wonder what I would have the most pleasure in.  Killing you in front of him, or slowly killing him as he tries and fails to save you over and over again?” 

  

 

“Bill will kill you.” Dipper seethed, this time his eyes seemed bluer with only hints of brown.  The change to the human’s eyes was a bit disconcerting and he wondered if he should do something about it.  Lanius mentally shook his head, it didn’t matter.  The boy would be dead soon either way.

 

  

“He wasn’t able to do it before, and he won’t be able to do it now.”  Lanius said and walked away grinning.  He waved his hand at two of the crew members which turned and moved towards the human.  They would guard him and make sure no one would be able to approach him, and if someone by chance did, they would just push him into the ocean. 

 

 

As the ship grew closer Lanius could make out more details, like the crew that was running about the deck doing whatever they thought was going to help.  It was very amusing but his eyes still searched for the one he loathed the most.  Lanius wondered if the coward was hiding below deck.  He waved his hand and his zombie crew moved into position. 

 

 

“Well isn’t this a pathetic looking crew.” Lanius said as he leaned against the rail and grinned revealing his sharp teeth.  He had put enough magic into his voice to carry loud and clear to Cipher’s ship and smirked when a few of the crew members took a step back.  He could smell their fear and he let his red eyes trail over them, picking out the most notable half breeds.  If they lived through this battle they were the ones he would devour first. 

 

 

“Where is the so-called captain of this ship?” Lanius questioned and smirked when a door slammed open and he watched as Cipher marched across the deck to the railing opposite his.  A black and gold coat swirled around his prey, the blond hair covered by a large tricorn hat. 

 

  

Lanius watched in amusement as Cipher slammed his hands on the wooden railing opposite of him and met his gaze.  It was still a distance, but his demonic sight took in the details as if he was much closer.  For a brief moment Lanius’s grin faltered when he gazed into the gold human-like eye of Bill Cipher, and then the demonic eye that was blood red.  When it locked with his it turned to black. 

 

 

 “Lanius, return what you have taken from me.” Cipher snarled and Lanius let a slow grin spread across his face.  Oh, he could practically feel the hatred pouring from Cipher. 

 

 

“Oh, you mean this human?  He’s perfectly safe.”  Lanius gestured to where Dipper was. 

 

  

“Bill!”  Dipper shouted and Lanius watched as Cipher’s demon eye fade back to gold as he saw his human mate.  It was disgusting. 

 

  

“Pine Tree, you did not have permission to be kidnapped!” Cipher turned back towards him. “Release him to me now!” Cipher ordered, like Lanius would do his bidding.  

 

“Now, now Cipher we have only just begun. What would be the fun in just letting him go?” Lanius asked with a predator smirk.  “We have had so much fun together.”  And with that Lanius snapped his fingers and the human began to howl with pain, his screams carried very clearly to the other ship.  He watched Cipher closely, delighting in how he gripped the railing, raging pouring off of him.  The mongrel’s eyes had turned back to his pathetic mate.  Watched as the boy struggled against the magical ropes which burned and cut into him more as he did so.  Lanius could smell the blood that started to drip more freely. 

  

 

“Lanius!”   

 

 

Snapping his fingers, Lanius let his magic drop and looked up.  He knew that voice very well.  “Well, well, well.  I was wondering where you were…Strange.  I am looking forward to finishing what we started all those years ago.”  

 

 

There was a crack of a gun and Lanius jerked back slightly.  He glanced down at his chest where a black spot was spreading.  He frowned and pressed his hand against it.  It actually hurt and he glanced back up to see a human girl, her pistol pointed at him, anger and hatred on her face.  And strangely he could not sense any fear from her. 

 

 

What had become of human’s these days that they no longer feared their superiors.  Lanius would have to set that straight in the future.  But first he needed to take care of Cipher and his dogs.  

 

 

“Attack!” Cipher shouted and it was in a quick moment he watched as Cipher’s crew swung on ropes and boarded his ship. 

 

  

Lanius gave his puppets the order to fight and kill those that attacked.  Yells and gun fire filed the air, along with blades colliding as his zombie crew did as told.  He turned to face Cipher but he was no longer there.  Lanius let his gaze sweep across his deck which seemed full of heated battle, looking for that golden hair.  One of Cipher’s crew got close enough that Lanius lashed his magic out and held the lessor in place so he could run his own sword across its throat.  The smell was sweet and how he wish he had time to feed.  There would be time, he told himself as the body fell to the deck with a thud. 

 

 

His ship shuddered as it made contact with the Mindscape and ramps were ran across, briefly connecting the ships together as more crew members raced across.  Out of the corner of his eye, Lanius got a glimpse of gold and turned in that direction.   

 

 

Cipher made his way across the deck of his ship, cutting down puppets as he made his way to the bound human.  Well, that just wouldn’t do, Lanius thought with a smirk.  He sure didn’t want his fun to end so soon.   

 

 

With a wave of his hand a wall of black flames flared to life in front of Cipher who had to leap back or be caught within them.  The half-breed turned to face him, face full of rage and a feral look in his eyes.   His sword was red and black with the zombie blood, and raised it in his direction. 

 

 

“I have waited a long time for this, Cipher, so at least make it entertaining.” Lanius said as he pointed his own blade at the mongrel.     

 

 

“You’re going down this time, Lanius.”  Cipher growled.   

 

 

Lanius smirked.  “You make it sound like this will be a challenge.  Don’t worry, your human won’t have long to morn you when you die.” 

 

 

With a scream full of animosity, Cipher lunged at him. Lanius brought his own sword to block.  The sound of steel on steel as they danced, blades colliding again and again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins! Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!! This story has over 700 kudos and over 10,000 hits I cant thank you guys enough for that!!! :) Thank you to my beta Morgana!!


	26. Chapter 26

Pacifica’s nails bit in to the wood of the railing as the Stan O’ War raced across the water.  They were moving so fast.  Even when Stanford had shown them the symbols imbued into the sails it was hard to believe.  And yet here they were, speeding across the water by use of magic.

 

 

In the distance she could see the two other ships already engaging each other.  Pacifica could feel her heart beating a bit quicker as they got closer.  So far they hadn’t been detected, but Ford had assured them they wouldn’t be until he dropped the spell.  They wanted to get as close as possible before doing so. 

 

  

“Looks like it’s already started.” A voice muttered softly and Pacifica turned her head a bit to see Stanley standing near her.  A grim look on his face as he braced his hands on the railing. 

 

  

“Are we going to make it in time?” She asked.  

 

 

“Cipher’s crew will hold out.  We will be there soon and they just started.” 

 

  

“Why don’t they just fire the cannons?”  

 

 

“My guess would be that Cipher wants to know where Dipper is first and get him free.  He could start firing his cannons but if my nephew is below he could be hit by shrapnel or blasted into the ocean.  Now for the other…that demon doesn’t have any experience at sea, so he probably doesn’t even know to use them.  Not if his crew is insane and just puppets under his control.” Stan said and she nodded as her pale fingers brushed the hilt of her blade that was strapped to her side. 

  

 

“Let’s just hope this ends quickly so we can take that demon out.” She said. 

 

 

“Pacifica,” Stanley started.  “Look, I know you’re capable, but I want you to stay on board the Stan O’ War as much as possible.  You’re new and still inexperienced.” 

 

 

She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand.  “Please, just trust me on this.  Battle is a horrible, gruesome experience.  If you’re worried about seeing action, I can tell you that you will see it.  First hand unfortunately.  And if you want to join the Naval Guard, then you need to start learning to take orders.” 

 

 

Pacifica pursed her lips a moment, but then nodded.  “Alright, I understand sir.”  

 

 

“You’ll make a fine Naval Guard.” He told her and she gave him a small smile before looking back at the proceeding battle.  As they got closer her heartbeat picked up speed along with her breathing. 

 

  

A Northwest was going to battle!  Not sitting behind the lines and orchestrate it, but participating in it.  To help save those that she cared about.  Pacifica almost wanted to see her parent’s faces at the very notion of the idea. This was her choice,  _hers_  and she didn’t regret it at all.  It beat having to dance around and entertain suitors and party goers in a ballroom, that was dull and boring.  Even though a battle could mean injuries, and death she still never felt so free. 

 

 

Screams and yells carried to them from the wind as they neared.  The sounds of steel on steel, and the occasional gunshot could be heard.   

 

  

“Prepare to board the enemy ship.”  Stanford shouted and the crew moved into position.  Pacifica watched as they Stan O’ War slowed and pulled up alongside the other, opposite of the Mindscape.  Her green eyes going wide as she took everything in and she had to swallow.   

 

 

A circle of black fire caught her attention and see could see two men dueling.  One was Cipher, his blond hair distinguishable, the other was darker, grinning as they fought.   Cipher wasn’t doing so well.  Every time he seemed to gain ground, Lanius would easily push him back and laugh.  Pacifica gritted her teeth as she watched.   

 

 

“Let those bastards know we’re here.  Fire cannons across the bow!”  Ford ordered. 

 

 

The loud boom of the cannon made her jump slightly, but she kept her gaze on Cipher and the demon.  Cipher grinned and Lanius face turned ugly with rage.  She could see Cipher’s lips move and the demon reacted violently.  What they had been doing earlier seemed like child’s play.  Now she could hardly keep track of their movements they moved so quickly.      

 

 

“Attack!” Stanford shout and Pacifica watched as a few of the crew swung across the gap and landed on the enemy’s deck.  Several others placed planks across so they could run over, but it also allowed enemies back onto their own ship.   

 

 

She drew her sword, preparing herself to face them and froze in horror.  This was not what she had prepared herself for.  The man, if she could call him that, came towards her.  His face was a bloody mess, his eyes missing, and his mouth open in permanent terror.  Dear god, is this what that demon did to these men?  She was suddenly glad that they were all protected.  Its body fell at her feet, its head rolling away on the deck. 

 

 

“Snap out of it Northwest!”  Stanley shouted, and Pacifica did just that.  Adrenaline filled her system as she raised her own blade and attacked the next one that came towards her. 

 

  

It came automatically…thrust, block, attack.  Shaking, Pacifica barley had a moment to feel pride as she pushed forward.  She dodge, lunged forward and her blade sank into her opponent’s chest…which should have ended the fight.  When she yanked her blade out the man still kept coming at her. 

  

 

“What the hell?” She mumbled as she attacked the same assailant again. 

 

  

The creature took no notice of any of the stab wounds she left as it seemed not to feel any pain.  In a fit of panic and rage she swung her blade hard and with wide eyes watched as the man’s head landed on the deck and roll a bit before the body collapsed to the ground.  

 

 

Filled with triumph she spotted Stanley fighting two of the zombie like men and she wasted no time run across the deck to draw one of them away.  Stanley nodded to her and she kept her grin to herself as she engaged.  It wasn’t long before they were back to back, taking down any of the zombified men that boarded their ship. 

  

 

************************************************************ 

 

 

Mabel felt the ache in her arms as she continued to swing her blade.  She sliced down on one of the zombie’s shoulders causing the creature to stumble back.  She pressed back against Tad’s back as they moved.  If she had a moment to think about it, she would have been concerned at how well they moved together.  But the enemy kept coming, one after the other.  And since they seemed to have no living heart or vital organs, taking them out was harder than usual. 

  

 

“Fucking puppets.” Tad spat and Mabel nodded absently before she lunged forward slicing off one of the zombie’s arms, watching it fall uselessly to the ground with its weapon.

 

 

“He has to run out of them sooner or later.” Mabel said with a huff.  

 

 

“The more we take down the less man power he has.” Tad replied and moved from her side to strike another one down, only to have the armless creature pick up another weapon in its other hand and come at them again. 

 

 

They could not continue like this.   They had to take them out as quickly as possible or risk becoming exhausted faster.   She glanced at the other ship, an idea blossomed in her head.  They had to stem the flow, cut them off from the source.  

 

 

“I have an idea.” she breathed and seeing an opening sprang forward. 

 

 

“Mabel.”  She heard Tad yell behind her, but she didn’t have time to answer, let alone think.  Mabel hacked at the necks, the legs, and the arms hoping to separate them from the body.  Jumping up on one of the planks that connected them to Lanius ship, Mabel ran forward and leaped, landing with a thud on the deck of the enemy ship. 

 

  

Glancing around quickly she caught site of Bill still engaged with Lanius, the black flames making it impossible for her to help him.  Then her eyes spotted Dipper, bloody and twisting against the ropes.  She caught a glimpse of the Stan O’ War, but then she was swamped with the zombie crew.

 

  

Ducking, Mabel took off legs, causing them to fall to the deck, or their heads where she could while avoiding their own swords.  They may have been part of the Queen’s Guard at one point, but now that they were mindless puppets, they lacked the skill.  They just seemed to follow through the motions which worked in her favor.  It was their numbers that had her worried. 

 

  

“Keep moving.” She mumbled to herself.  At some point she had picked up another blade and kept swinging.  Her muscles were screaming, but there was no time to think, or stop.  Either one would be death.   Suddenly she was in the clear and had a moment to pull in a few deep breaths of the foul air.  This ship stank of death and rot.  Then she could see clearly and before her was Lanius and Bill, the demon had his back to her.  Dropping one of her swords she pulled out a still loaded pistol from behind her, took aim and fired. 

 

 

******************************

 

 

Tad had been startled by Mabel’s sudden disappearance and watched as she made her way over but lost her as soon as she landed on Lanius ship. Fear for her ran through him and he sliced down the puppet in front of him before racing across the deck, searching for her.  When he spotted her, it wasn’t with relief but hitched his anxiety up more.  She was surrounded by those puppets, wielding two swords as she swung and cut her way through.  It took him a minute to realize what she was doing.  Not killing them, for they were already dead, but making them useless. 

 

  

Grinning, Tad grabbed a rope and flew across the gap, landing on the deck as smoothly as he could following Mabel’s lead.  This time he aimed for making the puppets useless and not necessarily killing them.  It was the small crack of a pistol that had his head jerking up.  Mabel had fired at Lanius, hitting him in the back, causing the demon to stumble forward.    

 

 

As he watched, everything seemed to slow down.  Lanius turned his head and spied Mabel. “No, no no, no.” Tad murmured.  There was only so much they could protect against.  Going insane and under Lanius control yes.  But there were still many other things the demon could do.   Tad ran, pulling his magic around him, getting it ready.    

 

 

Lanius flared one hand out towards Bill, sending him flying backwards who had to scramble so he didn’t fall into the black flames already there, while his other hand formed another flame, his red eyes were locked on Mabel. 

  

 

She had no idea how much danger she was in.  Mabel, he thought with panic as he looked toward her fighting the puppets that were attacking her.  Lanius was going to kill her and she wouldn’t even know what hit her.  Fear lanced through him, his magic pushing the mindless zombies out of his way.  Tad began to work his own spell under his breath, his magic seemed to sense the urgency and urged him forward. 

 

 

He would get to her, he would protect her, had to protect her.   

 

 

Tad’s fingers grabbed hold of her arm and he yanked her around, covering her as Lanius released his own magic.   

 

 

He felt the power slam into him.  Eat through his magic like it was nothing and sink into his body.  Tad screamed as it burned, but he held Mabel safe inside a bubble of his magic in front of him.  The pain intensified briefly but then dissipated and Tad slumped to the ground, panting, his vision swimming.   The world seemed silent for a while and then the noise rushed back in and he was looking up into Mabel’s surprised face.  Tad tried to smile at her but a cough racked through him and he could feel the blood dribbling down his chin.  Fuck, it hurt and he closed his eyes. 

 

 

“No, Tad, open your eyes.”  Mabel’s voice called to him and he struggled to do as she asked.  It was hard but he finally opened them.   She was alive, he wanted to smile, tell her it was okay.  “Stay with me okay?”  She muttered as she tried to see the wound on his back.   

 

 

“Mabel,” he said softly, forcing one of his hands to move to her face.  It shook with the effort, but she caught it and held it against her cheek.  Her brown eyes were bright and a tear leaked out.  He just wanted to close his eyes and let this darkness take him.  It was just there, at the edge of his sight.  Safe, she was safe. 

 

 

“You stay with me, understand Strange?”  Mabel ordered and he wanted to smile at her commanding tone.  It was hard to breath and he couldn’t keep the darkness back much longer. 

 

 

“Try,” he muttered and then everything did go black. 

 

  

 

*****************************

 

 

Stanley had moved towards Ford as the crew fought.  Pacifica did what she could, protecting those that needed aid, while staying onboard the Stan O’ War until she heard Mabel’s scream.  Her head whipped up and she saw her friend fall to the deck on Lanius ship.  Fear spiked through her and without thinking, she ran.  Grabbing a rope, she took a few deep breaths and swung over the gap.   It was reckless and exhilarating and had her heart hammer in her chest.  But she needed to get to Mabel.

 

 

The deck was a mess of limbs and bodies, some still moving and deadly, but Paz easily avoided those and kept moving to where she saw Mabel go down.  Pacifica quickly dispatched a few of the zombie crew that were creeping behind her friend. 

 

 

“Mabel,” she called out.  Her friend looked up at her, panic and grief on her face.  But relaxed at the sight of her.  

 

 

“Paz, help me.  We need to get him out of here.”  Laying on the ground was Tad Strange, unresponsive, small wisps of smoke coming from off his coat.  Pacifica immediately bent down and pulled one of his arms up around her shoulders as Mabel took the other.  She took one look at his back and winced.  It wasn’t pretty. 

 

 

“What happened?” 

 

 

“He saved my life.”  Mabel said as they moved towards the Stan O’ War, it was the closest.  A pink fire flared past them, striking one of the zombies behind them.  Pacifica looked to where it had come from and noticed a strange pink-haired girl watching out for them. 

 

 

Mabel nodded to her and continued.  “Hurry, we need to get him out of here.”  Pacifica was panting by the time they reached the ship.  Tad was heavy and unresponsive.   

 

 

“Is he going to be alright?” 

 

 

“I don’t know,” Mabel muttered softly.   

 

 

It was tricky getting across the plank, but a few of the crew members saw them and came to help.  They soon had Tad Strange safely away from the fighting, but his breathing was shallow, and his skin color looked very pale.  Paz watched as Mabel gently wiped the blood from his face.   

 

 

“Watch over him, will you? I have a demon to kill.”  Mabel said as she stood up and turned back towards Lanius ship.  A feral look in her eyes almost had Paz taking a step back, but then smiled.  

 

 

“Be careful.”   

 

 

Mabel nodded at her with a smile, eyes dark with fury and determination and headed back into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War is never pretty. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!!! They make my day!!! :) Thank you to my beta Morgana who helped rewrite a few parts in this chapter!!


	27. Chapter 27

It was only a brief moment, but a moment that seemed to last forever.  When Tad’s scream filled the air it had Bill’s heart stopping.  There wasn’t anything he could do to stop Lanius from releasing his power.  Anger boiled within him, a rage he hadn’t known for a long time.  Bill got to his feet and tackled Lanius, who wasn’t expecting such a human response.  His fist slammed into the bastards face a few times before Lanius used his power and shoved him away, skidding along the deck surface.  Bill took a bit of pleasure at the dark blood that was running from the demon’s nose.  It didn’t seem to faze him though. 

 

 

“Just like old times.”  Lanius mocked with a large grin.  “But this time, I don’t think Strange will be recovering.” 

 

 

Bill growled low and menacing.  “I’m going to kill you.”  His hand reached down for his sword but his hand found nothing.  It wasn’t there.  Lanius’ laughter filled the air, horrible and mocking. 

 

 

“What’s the matter Cipher?  Lose something?” 

 

 

Bill glared at him and called his magic forth.  Not as strong as it usually was, but still enough to give him what he needed.  It formed into a blade of blue fire, which wrapped up around his arm.  “Let’s end this.” 

 

 

A dark gleam filled the demon’s red eyes and he discarded his own sword, calling forth his own magic.  In one hand formed a sword, in the other was a long black whip that curled and moved on its own as if alive.  “Very well, if you insist.”  Lanius said as he flicked out his whip. 

 

 

He had to lunge to avoid the whip and then brought his sword up to block a downward swing from Lanius.  The flames spitted and grated against each other.  Bill could feel the full-bloods power as it beat against his own.  It was straining his already weakening power and he had to grit his teeth against his magic protesting before shoving Lanius back and taking his own swing.   

 

 

“You know Cipher, I was very surprised when that beast brought back a human from your ship.  I had thought you couldn’t have fallen farther from the teachings of our kind.” Lanius said as he lashed his whip out towards Bill.  A part of it caught his leg and Bill could feel it burn and cleave into his flesh.  “But then, taking a human as your mate really shouldn’t have been a surprise.  Just like that whore mother of yours.” 

 

 

Bill frowned as he and Lanius danced.  “What are you talking about?”  And then it all clicked into place.  His eyes widened in shock and he glanced over to Dipper.   They had bonded, a demonic claim, how Pine Tree said his eye glowed during sex, and marking him.  And how he knew, within his heart, that Dipper was still alive. 

 

 

Lanius laughter drew his gaze back to the demon.  “You didn’t even realize it.  Oh, this is too much.  It makes your defeat so much better.  Maybe I will kill him first, just so you can watch him die.” 

 

 

With a yell, Bill attacked like a mad man, raining hit after hit onto Lanius.  The demon had little time to react and one lucky hit had him slamming into the deck.  Turning, Bill ran toward his mate.  This changed things and he had to get Pine Tree out of here at all costs.  It wasn’t supposed to be possible, but yet Bill knew that Lanius spoke the truth.  As he neared the black flames across the deck, Bill slammed his own magic into it and it parted briefly, just enough that he was able to slip through. 

 

 

“Bill!”  Dipper shouted in warning, but not soon enough as Bill felt pain encircle his throat and yanked him backwards.   

 

 

His hands went to his neck and using his own magic, Bill pulled Lanius’ whip free.  He got to his feet, coughing and spitting blood.

 

 

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”  Lanius smiled.   

 

 

Bill grinned back, and reached behind him.  He still had a few tricks up his sleeves.  Where Lanius only thought about demon fighting tactics, Bill didn’t.  His fingers brushed across the pistol handle and he brought it in front of him and fired.   

 

 

Just the look on Lanius’ face was worth it, as the bullet struck him in the head.  The demon shrieked with pain.  Bill had made sure it was imbued with some magical properties as the bullet alone wouldn’t kill him.  He turned towards his Pine Tree, but was horrified to see the puppets there were pushing the anchor overboard. 

 

 

“You will pay for that.”  Lanius hissed behind him.  But Bill no longer paid him any attention as he sprinted towards his mate, his fingers grasping at empty air as the anchor fell over and disappeared into the water below. 

 

 

Bill didn’t even think as he jumped in after him, bringing up memories that were best left buried, as he chased after the fast sinking weight.  Bill lashed out with his magic, grabbing hold of the anchor, but all it did was drag him down with it.  It was too heavy and he wasn’t able to stop its decent.  His magic was running out, Bill could feel it straining as he continued to reach for it.

 

 

It wasn’t long before it hit ground, a small cloud of rock and dirt sprayed around it as it settled.  Bill clawed his way down, until he was before Pine Tree.  Dipper looked at him, eyes looking panicked and Bill placed his hands on his face trying to communicate that he was going to get him out of this 

 

 

His hands, covered in his blue flames, went to the rope as he tugged and pulled.  Nothing.  Oil-like bubbles rose from his hands as the power from Lanius sizzled into his and the blue flames disappeared.  The rope burned, even in the cold ocean water.  Bill could see the bastard’s magic that was twisted through the ropes fibers.  Reaching down, he pulled out a knife that he kept in his boot and brought it out.  Bill sawed at the rope, but it did nothing and he wanted to scream with frustration.  This was it, his power was depleted.  There was nothing else he could do.  Bill wanted to despair, to scream, why couldn’t he save the ones he loved?  Why couldn’t he be powerful enough?

 

 

Bill looked down at his mate whose eyes were locked onto his, an acceptance there that shouldn’t be.   His lungs were beginning to burn as Bill tried to convey what he felt, how much he loved him.  One hand cupped Pine Tree’s cheek and he pulled himself closer and pressed his lips against Dipper’s. 

 

 

They would at least die together. 

 

 

********************************** 

 

 

Stanford moved across the deck, slicing down another zombie puppet.  Glancing back up he noticed that Bill was gone and Lanius, the demon, had turned his attention towards the crew members.  He held a malicious looking blade and a whip that crackled.  Ford could hear it even from his position.   

 

 

Now was his chance to act. 

 

 

“Lee!  We need to get over there.”  He shouted at his brother, needing him to watch his back.  No matter what, Ford knew he could count on his brother in these kinds of situations. 

 

 

“What’s the plan?”  Lee panted as he drew up beside him. 

 

 

“We need to get to that damn demon, get his attention away from the crew.”  Ford muttered some of the incantations under his breath that McGucket had taught him.  Those hadn’t worked on Cipher, but Tad had embellished on them so they should work on a full-blooded demon.   “You remember the plan?”

 

 

“Ya, lead the way.” 

 

 

And with that Ford pressed forward.  Taking out the puppets that were still standing in his way, trusting to Lee to watch his back.  The demon laughed as his sword and whip lashed out at the crew members from the Mindscape and the Stan O’ War.  Each withered with pain and agony, their screams filling the air before he ran his black flamed sword through them.  Stanford gritted his teeth as he watched.   

 

 

Lanius formed a large ball of black fire which shot forth and slammed into the Mindscape.  Then another one which made the ship rock, causing everyone to pause and get their balance.  The flames quickly licked upwards and across the sails.  The main mast splintered and cracked, the sound loud over the melee as it broke and crashed down. 

 

 

“Demon!”  Ford shouted and Lanius turned towards him. 

 

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”  Lanius asked as he stalked forward.  Ford glared as fear settled in his gut.  This was a real demon, the evil, malicious intent radiated off of him.   Cipher seemed human compared to this. “A human standing up against me?”  The demon chuckled.  “I really must not be doing a good job of instilling fear into your kind if this keeps happening.  I shall see to it once this affair is taken care of.” 

 

 

“I don’t think so.  There are more human’s like me than you think there is.” 

 

 

Lanius laughed and before Ford could react, the demon threw a black flame towards him.  It was instinct as Stanford raised his forearm to protect himself.  The flame sizzled against his coat but died out and he gave a small silent sigh of relief.  Ford had put extra protection into his overcoat, and the spells Strange had given them seemed to have helped as well.  He lowered his arm to see the demon scowling at him. 

 

 

“That must have been Strange’s spell.  I can smell that filth on you.  No matter, just a bit of inconvenience, and since he’s dead now, this should end quickly.” 

 

 

Ford wasn’t sure why he felt angry at that statement.  He should be glad that even the half-demon was gone, but if Strange is dead, where was Mabel? 

 

 

“You won’t take me down that easy.  I am what you can call a Hunter and I kill things like you.  Your days of terrorizing are over.” 

 

 

“Now I’ve heard everything.”  Lanius laughed and Ford wasted no time in casting a circle around them, the Latin flowing from his lips quickly.  The demon suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him more seriously.  “Well then, let’s play human.”   

 

 

*************************

 

 

Mabel made her way quickly below deck on Lanius ship.  There weren’t as many puppets down here which she quickly dispatched of and caught up with Pyronica.  They both looked at each other and nodded as they got to work.  Mabel took one side, Pyronica the other as they pulled out the cannons.  They pointed each one to the center of the ship and loaded them.    

 

 

“Don’t worry about the fuses, I’ll take care of that.”  Pyronica told her as they worked. 

 

 

“Got it.”  Mabel poured gun powder around the inside edge of the ship.  A dull glint caught her eye and she looked up at the wall and grinned.  Reaching over Mabel pulled down the weapon.  It was like a grappling hook and a crossbow.  It had a strap and she quickly slipped it on as she finished dumping out the powder.  “This place is going to go down fast.”   

 

 

“That’s the point.”  Pyronica smiled at her. 

 

 

“I like your style.”  Mabel grinned back. 

 

 

They headed for the stairs and Pyronica held up her hand, pink flame encasing it as she launched it at the cannons.  They all started sizzling and it was only a few seconds before they began going off.  The ship shuddered beneath them but they kept on their feet, moving upwards.  They barely made it on deck when the whole section below them exploded and red flames flicked out after them.  The sound was loud and almost deafening.   Pyronica helped Mabel to her feet as they looked about.  

 

 

“Get who you can over to the Stan O’ War.”  Mabel told her.  She just caught sight of her Grunkles, and knew she had to help them out.  The Mindscape was on fire and her Uncles ship seemed the least damaged out of all of them. 

 

 

**************************************

 

 

 

“You don’t know who or what you’re messing with, human.”  Lanius taunted.   Ford just focused on his circle, chanting under his breath.  He just needed to keep the bastards attention on him, and only him for the moment.   

 

 

Stanford flung out a small bit of power, testing, seeing what it would do.  As he suspected, the demon just brushed it off like and annoying insect.  Ford kept circling, moving, and trying different things.  Each time the demon reacted the same. 

 

 

“Are you quite finished with your little tricks,  _human?_ ”  Lanius sneered.  “You’re are no match for me or my kind.”  His black whip flicked out and wrapped around his leg, yanking.  Ford hit the deck hard as it burned like acid through his pants and flesh.   

 

 

He kicked out and managed to get back up on his feet as Lanius whip teased the space before him.  “Lee?”  Ford called out, hoping his brother had finished. 

 

 

“Last….one….Done!”  His brother yelled.  This time Ford smirked triumphantly at the demon and began the _real_ incantation.  The one that would bring him down. 

 

 

The circle around them began to glow and it was then that he could see the realization in the demons eyes.  While they had be dueling, Lee had been inscribing the needed symbols into the deck.  They glowed white and gold, forming a strong barrier.   

 

 

Lanius tried to pass, but was thrown backwards.  His dark magic hitting against the barrier again and again and Stanford was suddenly grateful that Cipher had worn the demon down so they could do this.  Without Cipher or Strange, he wouldn’t have been able to get this far. 

 

 

“You will pay for your crimes.  What you’ve done to my nephew, and those you deemed lessor than you.”    

 

 

A silver chain shot out of one of the symbols and attached itself into Lanius.  The demon howled with pain.  Ford called forth another chain and another, each one striking true.  Lanius fell to his knees, screaming. 

 

 

“Impossible!”   

 

 

The ship rocked with an impact that had them all stumbling.  Ford maintain his concentration, even though he too was on his knees.  Using so much magic was draining his strength and he couldn’t get back up.   A metallic taste entered his mouth and Ford realized his nose must be bleeding.  He would deal with that later. 

 

 

The demon continued to shriek, its skin turning black and then beginning to flake away.  Its red eyes glared at him with hatred.   Ford continued until every single chain had secured the monster. 

 

 

“I’ll take you with me.”  Its true guttural voice grated out.  Its mouth cursing and spitting at him in a language he didn’t know.   

 

 

The demon reached towards him, with great effort.  Its arm was elongating, scaly and black, fingers turning into claws that grabbed hold of his coat and began to pull him closer.   There wasn’t much Ford could do, he had to complete the spell.  He could hear Stanley yelling and something wrapped around him, yanking him backwards, pulling him away from the demon. 

 

 

He watched as Lanius turned to ash, nothing more than a stain on the deck and flecks in the air.   Ford sagged backwards, his gaze turning up at the sky that was littered with black smoke and it was then he could smell the fire burning.  Lee looked down at him with a worried expression before giving him a smile that seemed more like a grimace. 

 

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”  Stanley said as he helped him up and Mabel was on the other side of him, unwinding the rope from around him.  She looked at him and grinned holding up a crossbow looking gadget. 

 

 

“Grappling hook.”   

 

 

He gave a chocked out laugh.  “Thanks Mabel.” 

 

 

“Ship’s sinking, we need to get back on the Stan O’ War.”  Lee told him as he helped him walk.  The puppets had fallen down, useless now that Lanius was gone.  Cipher’s own ship was half sunk as it was, and everyone was gathering on his ship.   

 

 

There were many wounded, both human and lessors.  “Dipper?”  He gasped out.  Ford wasn’t sure why it was so hard to speak at the moment, but that spell work had taken a lot out of him. 

 

 

“No sign of him or Bill.” 

 

 

Ford hung his head.  They had won the battle, but at what cost? He was supposed to watch over his nephew, not let him die at the hands of the very creatures he fought against.  It was a deep disappointment that left a bitter taste in Ford’s mouth.   Lee wouldn’t blame him, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to forgive himself.  Ford suddenly felt very old and weary in that moment.

 

 

Then he heard the Northwest girl cry out. 

 

 

“Man overboard!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle is done, time to pick up the pieces. OMG!! This story has over 800 kudos I cant thank you guys enough!! Thank you so much!!! :) Thank you for all the comments and kudos they make my day!!! Thank you to my amazing beta who helped me rewrite a few parts to make them better!! :D
> 
> There's more fan art and its amazing!!! please go check it out:
> 
> http://kaoru-doodles.tumblr.com/post/141511220824/aaah-i-love-this-fic-so-much-guys-you-should-all


	28. Chapter 28

Everything was going black and Dipper strained against his restraints as he pressed his lips as hard as he could against Bill’s.  There was so much he still wanted to say to the pirate.  Things he wanted to do that he no longer would be able to.  If it wasn’t for the water pressing in on them, Dipper would have sobbed.  Instead, he put every bit of feeling he could into this final kiss. 

 

 

Would Bill even know that he loved him?  Dipper wanted to at least tell him that.  This was it though, his only chance. A pressing of lips was a poor substitute to let Bill know how much he loved him.  How far and fast he had fallen.  Dipper’s heart was breaking over the thought of not being able to spend more time with Bill.  The things he wanted to share with him, the books he had read or go to places he wanted to see.  No, all he had was this.  Deep under the water that was going to kill him, not allowed to speak, not even allowed to hold him as it steals his breath away.  Dipper felt his eyes burn, and the tears that fell were unseen as the ocean swept them away.  Dipper wanted to scream and wished he could somehow curse Lanius with his own death. 

 

 

Why wasn’t Bill leaving?  Why was he still here and not swimming back up to the surface?  Bill needed to go now so that he could at least live. 

 

 

When Bill pulled back he looked into his eyes and something sparked between them.  No, no this wasn’t fair.  Bill’s power was used up, Dipper could see that, feel it somehow and then his pirate wrapped his arms around him, one hand behind his head to hold him under Bill’s chin.  Dipper twitched, he couldn’t stop his body from fighting the bonds, straining to get air. 

 

 

It was strange, and funny, how fast things moved between them.  And yet, Dipper wouldn’t have changed any of it.  The last of the air escaped his lungs and his mind screamed that they just needed a bit more so they could breath.  Just a little bit… 

 

 

And something deep within him broke and flooded his body making him jerk with the suddenness of it.   It hurt, but the pain quickly settled and whatever it was felt familiar and strange all at once.   He gasped as a flash of blue blinded him momentarily.   

 

 

And then he blinked. 

 

 

And took another deep breath in. 

 

 

Bill pulled back and blinked before looking around them. 

 

 

“Bill?”  Dipper’s voice rasped out.  His pirate looked back at him, his demon eye glowing blue. 

 

 

“Pine Tee,” he said softly before pressing his lips back against his again.  This time it wasn’t soft or gentle, it was a moment they had been given.  One not to waste.  They kissed until they were desperate for air and when they parted they both were panting, dragging air into their lungs.  Bill pressed his forehead against his a moment before pulling back. 

 

 

“Your eye is glowing again.”  Dipper said. 

 

 

“My eye,” Bill laughed.  “ _Your_  eyes are glowing blue.” 

 

 

“My eyes?  How is that even possible?”  Dipper winced as he shifted in his restraints, the rope still burned and felt more pronounced now that the water covering them was gone.

 

 

“Hold still.”  Bill muttered and blue flames flicked to life in his hand and he placed it against the cursed rope.  Blue light shot through it as black flame flared to life fighting it.  Dipper gritted his teeth against the pain and squeezed his eyes closed.  There was intense heat and as suddenly as it flared it died and when he opened his eyes the black fire was dying out and it glowed blue.  When the light died the rope fell to dust and Dipper sagged forward suddenly free as Bill caught him.  He couldn’t stop the soft whimper as hands touched his damaged back.  “Shhh, I got you.  We’ll get out of here and get you patched up.” 

 

 

Dipper could feel the hot tears in his eyes and he nodded against the embrace of his lover.  He never thought he would see him again, let alone be held by him.  He gave a look at their surroundings.  It was as if they were encased in a shimmering blue bubble.   

 

 

“What’s going on?  What is this?”   

 

 

“I honestly don’t know.”  Bill told him.  “It may have something to do with our connection.”  Dipper looked up at Bill’s face.  “You are my mate.  A demon mated to another shares power.  I used all of mine fighting Lanius and coming after you.” 

 

 

“But…I don’t have any magic, I’m just a regular human.”   

 

 

“This is your magic, I can feel it through our bond.  I don’t know how or why, but you do have magic.  Maybe it’s something that runs in your family?” Then Bill grinned down at him.  “I knew you were special, Pine Tree,” but Dipper could still see the worry in his eyes. 

 

 

“No more than you, my Captain.”  Dipper said with his own smile. 

 

 

“And don’t you forget it.”  Bill said with a grin. 

 

 

Dipper’s heart began to beat stronger and he wrapped his arms around Bill.  He had to tell him now, now that they had been given this chance.

 

 

“I love you.”   

 

 

Bill’s smile faded and a serious look came over him as one hand gently cupped his cheek. He took a step back to look down into his eyes. “I love you too.” He said softly and then warmth flooded through Dipper and whatever connection it was they shared, opened wider and he was filled with such devotion and fondness it was almost overwhelming.  Dipper could see the same in Bill’s eyes as he looked back up at him wonderingly.   Bill leaned down and kissed him, gently, like he was the most important thing in the world.  When they pulled back Dipper looked back up at the bubble.

 

 

“H-how do we get out of here?”  Dipper asked, not wanting to break the moment, but he wanted to be back on the ship, being under the water was a bit disturbing.

 

 

Looking upwards, Bill studied the bubble they were in for a moment.  His eyes squinted at it and he tilted his head to the side before looking back down at him.  “I believe we will need to swim for it.” 

 

 

Dipper shuddered as he looked up.  It was a long way.  “I don’t know if I can make it.” He said quietly.  His shoulders were in no condition to swim that far, or his back.  Every little step he took already hurt, let alone having to move that far upwards. 

 

 

 

“You can.”  Bill told him.  “You will.  Now, take a deep breath.”  Eye’s wide, Dipper did as he instructed and watched as Bill reached out and ran his fingers along the inner surface of the bubble.  That was all it took for it to dissipate and the ocean swiftly took its place.  The cold water almost making him expel what breath he had taken.  Bill began to pull him upwards and hands intertwined they swam for the surface. 

 

 

******************************

 

 

The Stan O’ War was in chaos.  Pacifica rushed here and there, settling in those from the Mindscape, and making sure those that were injured were being seen to.  Her eyes kept flicking over towards the burning, sinking wreckage.  Where was Mabel?  Where was Dipper?  Had the plan worked? 

 

 

The strain of not knowing was killing her, so Pacifica continued to assist those in need, trying to keep her mind off what was going on.   Scrunching her nose, she took hold of some zombie body part and tossed it overboard.  It stank of rot and was just plain gross.  She wiped the gore off onto her pants. 

 

 

“Miss Northwest,” Williamson, she believed his name was, came rushing over.  “Where should we put the deceased?”   

 

 

Paz pursed her lips and glanced around the deck.  “Over this way.”  She said as she led him towards a smaller, more secluded spot.  It was enough to lay them down until a proper burial could be had.   Her stomach lurched as she thought of Mabel or Dipper laying here and she quickly turned back assisting the wounded.   No, she couldn’t think like that, she needed to stay focused.  Mabel was fine and they would get Dipper back.

 

 

She sniffed, and brushed away the tears that fell silently down her cheeks.  A sense of failure was overwhelming her and she had to go to the railing to take a few deep breaths.  It wasn’t supposed to end like this.   

 

 

Debris floated past the Stan O’ War and Pacifica bowed her head a moment, getting herself under control so she could get back to work.  She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve before wiping her tears one more time.  Time to stop moping and get back to work.   This was what it was like to be part of the Naval Guard.  She wouldn’t have any time to throw tantrums, or complain.  There were more important things that needed to be done.

 

 

She glanced once more at the ocean and the debris that was floating nearby.  There was a lighter circle of water that caught her attention and she turned towards it, eyes squinting slightly.  Then one bubble after another broke the surface until there was a surge of them, almost like a pot of boiling water.  As it settled a man broke the surface and took a deep inhale of breath, pulling up another, less responsive man beside him.  It was his blond hair that had her heart racing, and the familiar features of the brown haired one.

 

 

“Man overboard!”  She called out.  “Man overboard!” She shouted until crew members rushed over to her side.  There was a flurry of activity, and Paz saw that pink-haired girl rush over with a rope.  She threw it over the side where Cipher attached it around him and Dipper and they were soon pulled aboard the ship deck.

 

 

The pirate captain coughed and sputtered as he turned to Dipper and shook him slightly.  “Come on, Pine Tree, don’t do this to me.”   

 

 

Ford and Lee appeared, although Stanford wasn’t in good shape as Lee looked to be holding him up, one arm around his waist helping him walk.  Mabel was suddenly there, bursting through the small ring of people that had gathered.  She rushed to her brother’s side and fell to her knees next to him.

 

 

“His not breathing.”  She muttered as looked towards Cipher who only shook his head in denial.  Then the blond pirate leaned down and seemed to breathe into Dipper’s mouth.  Pacifica frowned at what he was doing.  “Come on bro-bro.” She could hear Mabel.  Cipher pulled his head back and then leaned in and did it again.   

 

 

Pacifica wrapped her arms around herself, bringing one hand up to her mouth.  And then Dipper suddenly bolted upright, vomiting water and began coughing taking in large gulps of air.  The crew cheered and Cipher pulled him into an embrace but he was soon stolen by Mabel and their Uncles as they knelt down next to him. 

 

 

“Uncle Ford, Stan, Mabel.”  He said with a raspy voice. 

 

 

“Welcome home kid.”  Lee said with a big grin.  Ford placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and gave him a nod.  Then Pacifica could wait any longer and lunged forward and yanked him into a hug.  He gasped softly and she relaxed her grip. 

 

 

“Sorry,” She said softly as she pulled back. 

 

 

“Pacifica?!”  He looked at them all, a bit confused as to what was going on.  “How, why…I don’t understand.”   

 

 

“You don’t understand?”  Mabel barked out a laugh.  “How the hell did you get free?”   

 

 

Dipper turned his gaze back towards Bill.  “I…I’m not sure yet.”  

 

 

“You can explain later.”  Ford rasped.  “Hoist the sails, let’s get the hell out of here.”  A call of Aye Captain was heard around them.  “Come on, let’s get your injuries seen to.” 

 

 

Stanley helped Ford back up, and Cipher quietly helped Dipper up.  Mabel turned to her and embraced her.  She smelled of smoke, sweat and death, but Paz didn’t care.  She pulled back and gave Mabel a look over. 

 

 

“You alright?”  She asked. 

 

 

“I’m fine,” Mabel said with a smile.  “How’s Tad?” 

 

 

Paz frowned and shook her head.  “He looks bad.  I have him in your cabin.”  She took hold of Mabel’s hand and pulled her through the small throng of people.   

 

 

When they entered the room, Mabel went immediately to the bedside.  Tad was laying on his stomach.  His face was towards them, his eyes closed and he looked as pale as death.   Pacifica had done the best she could with his wound, along with their ship doctor, but she didn’t know what else could be done. 

 

 

It was a mess, the black burn marks and spots where his blood was already seeping through the bandages they had placed around him.  The injury took up most of his upper back.  Mabel gently brushed the hair back from his forehead and he seemed to stir.   

 

 

“Mabel?”  His voice was so soft. 

 

 

“Yes, I’m here.  So is Bill and Dipper.  Everyone is safe.”   

 

 

A sigh escaped him and Pacifica could see a small smile even though he had closed his eyes again.   

 

 

“Good,” He said quietly. 

 

 

“Don’t you die on me, you understand?”  Mabel said sternly.  A small chuckle and then moan came from Tad. 

 

 

“Don’t…make …laugh.” He rasped.  Pacifica could see Mabel’s smile and how her eyes were getting watery.  “No die, rest.  Be better.” 

 

 

“Promise?” 

 

 

“Promise.” 

 

 

Mabel leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead and gently ran her fingers through his hair.  Pacifica felt like she was suddenly intruding and quietly left, leaving them alone.  She shook her head slightly with disbelief.  If someone had told her, Mabel Pines would fall for a pirate she would have slapped them silly. And Pacifica knew that her friend didn’t give her heart randomly.  This would be no onetime thing but a longer commitment. 

 

 

The ship had quieted down as crew members found places for their guests.  The injured were seen too as well as the dead.  Her green eyes flicked over them a moment then went over to the ships doctor.   

 

 

“What can I do to help?” 

 

 

*********************

 

 

Bill couldn’t stop touching his Pine Tree, whether it was running his hands through his hair, along his arms or brushing his fingers against his face.  His eyes watching as Stanley carefully cleaned his back.  It was a mess, some of the wounds were so deep that he worried about infection.  Dipper’s hand would squeeze his with a hiss of pain when a particularly nasty spot was seen too. 

 

 

“Some of these are going to need stitches.”  Lee said.  “Here, make yourself useful.”  And he set a jar of ointment down next to Bill.  

 

 

Picking it up, Bill gave it a small whiff and could detect the healing herb properties within.  Scooping some out he began to rub it, gently, into Pine Tree’s wrists.  Then he moved on to the other parts of his skin that had been burned by the cursed rope.  He frowned and wish that he had been able to kill that fucking demon for laying a hand on his mate.  A soft touch on his hand had him looking down into Dipper’s eyes, which were now back to their original color he noted.  The kid smiled at him and Bill couldn’t help but smile back.  He leaned down to give him a kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him.  Bill turned his head a bit to see Ford in his chair frowning at him.  Sighing, Bill pulled back and Dipper huffed a soft laughter.   

 

 

“He’s my mate,” Bill said. 

 

 

“And what does that mean?”  Ford said with a menacing tone. 

 

 

“We’re married.” 

 

 

“Like hell you are!”  Ford lashed out. 

 

 

“Knock it off, both of you.”  Lee ordered. 

 

 

“It’s what saved me.”  Dipper said, voice raspy his hand reaching for Bill’s as he finished with the ointment.  His brown eyes looked into his a moment before turning to his Uncle.  “I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for Bill.  I’m sorry Grunkle Ford, but…I love him.”  And then he took a sharp intake of breath as Lee stitched up a nasty cut. 

 

 

“If he hadn’t taken you in the first place- “ 

 

 

 

“No,” Dipper gritted out.  “Bill’s magic protected me or I would have been one of his soulless puppets.  And he tried, several times.”

 

 

Bill had to close his eyes a moment and take a deep steady breath.  Just thinking about his Pine Tree as one of those things made him want to vomit.  

 

 

“Can it, all of ya.”  Lee said as he worked.  “Sleep, rest, some food and then you can kill each other.  There, now you,” he pointed his finger at Bill.  “Take my nephew to get some rest, there is a cabin next to Mabel’s.  He’ll know where it is.”  Bill could only nod.  “And you,” he pointed to his brother, “will let me fix you up so you can get some rest.”  Ford just glared back at his brother before heaving a huge sigh. 

 

 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

 

 

“Can you walk, or should I carry you?”  Bill asked Dipper.   

 

 

“I can walk.”  Dipper mumbled as he rose slowly, wincing with the movement.

 

 

“Take is slow,” Lee told him.  “This isn’t a contest and it’s going to take a while for some of those wounds to heal.” 

 

 

“Thanks Grunkle Stan, and you too Grunkle Ford.  For saving me.  I love you both.” 

 

 

“Go on, get out of here, and get some sleep.”  Lee said gruffly and Ford gave him a fond smile before his gaze turned to Bill and he scowled.  

 

 

“You and I will talk, Cipher.  Later,” Ford growled.  

 

 

Bill nodded at him and helped Dipper out the door.  It was slow going as they walked out of the office and Dipper told him where to go.  They reached a small cabin and Pine Tree was already shaking with exhaustion.  Bill stripped him down and helped him into the bed where he curled up next to him.   

 

 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he listened to Dipper’s breathing.  Bill let his fingers trace the birthmark on his forehead.  The kid was soon asleep and Bill was going to make sure he got a goodnights rest.   

 

 

Leaning forward, Bill pressed his face into Pine Tree’s hair and took a deep inhale of his scent.  His mate, how could he have missed it before?  It was like a comforting blanket that wrapped around him and he almost sighed.  There were other scents there as well, like blood and smoke and sweat, but it paled in comparison to his.  Bill smiled and let his eyes close, for once able to slip into sleep since Dipper had been taken. 

 

 

***********************

 

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Bill blinked his eyes open.  He sat up as the door opened and Mabel was there, walking in.     
 

 

“How is he doing?”  She asked softly, not wanting to wake her brother.  Bill looked down at him, fingers running through Dipper’s brown hair.   

 

 

“Sleeping peacefully.”  He said with a smile, feeling energized.  He consumed many of Pine Tree’s nightmares last night, not letting any of them take enough shape to disturb the boy’s sleep. 

 

 

“Good, Tad’s sleeping too.”  Startled, Bill looked up at her. 

 

 

“Tad?  He’s alive?”  His tone was one of shock and disbelief.

 

 

She looked at him and then her eyes widened with horror.  “No one told you.  Come on, I’ll take you to him.”  

 

 

Leaning down, Bill gave Pine Tree a soft kiss, before standing and following Star.  She led him to the door next to his and ushered him inside.  The room was bigger than the one he and Dipper shared and he went straight to the bed that Tad lay in.  He sat down in the chair there and looked him over. 

 

 

His back looked to be freshly bandage, his color was paler than normal, but he looked to be sleeping soundly.  Bill placed a hand on his forehead and Tad felt a little warmer than normal.  It was such a relief to see him here, alive.    Bill picked up one of his hands in his own and squeezed. 

 

 

“He saved my life,” Mabel said quietly. 

 

 

Bill huffed softly.  “Of course he did.”  He looked at her, and saw how pale she really was and the dark circles under her eyes.  “He cares for you.” 

 

 

She blushed and looked away before looking back at him.  “I…I care for him too.”  She said softy, almost too quietly for him to hear.

 

 

He nodded and turned back to Tad.  Something was happening, it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.  A place where they belonged and people loved and cared about them.   Bill tried to pinpoint the emotion, to put a definition on it, but couldn’t find just one.  The closest he came to was … family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recovery begins. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos they make my day!! Thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana who helped rewrite a few parts in this chapter!!! and Thank you to RoboticSpaceCase for motivating me while i edited this chapter!!! XD


	29. Chapter 29

Tad stood still in front of the chair his mother sat in, listening to the song she hummed under her breath as she brushed his hair down.  He cringed and made a face.  He hated having to get all dressed, just because they were going to visit someone.

 

 

“Why do I have to get all dressed up?” He whined and his mother laughed. 

 

 

“Because it’s a special occasion we are going to visit family.  You should always try and make a good impression.” She said with a soft laugh and Tad huffed and folded his arms. 

 

 

“I don’t care.”  

 

 

“Turn around.” His mother ordered gently and Tad turned to face his mother’s blue eyes. They sparkled with amusement as she tried to tame his bangs. 

 

 

“I still think it’s stupid.” Tad grumbled and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead. 

 

 

“Now, now, none of that.  I want you to be on your best behavior, ok?” She said in a soft voice and Tad tilted his head at that. 

 

 

“Ok.” He agreed and his mother flashed him a bright grin and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

  

 

“That’s my perfect boy.” 

 

 

The door to the room clicked open and Tad turned and watched as his father strode into the room and looked down at them with grey eyes, a tight smile on his face. 

 

 

“Are you ready to go?” His voice is deep and his mother stood and walked towards him, her dress swirling around her.  She pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

  

“Yes, and stop worrying.” She chided before extending a hand to Tad. 

 

 

He grabbed tightly to her hand as his father began to chant.  Tad watched with his eyes wide, he could feel the magic beginning to flow around them.  Each time his father used the magic he seemed to feel it more and more, the power inside him.  Flames took shape and formed a circle around them until it was all they could see.  Tad squeezed his eyes shut, still a bit intimidated by it, and didn’t reopen them until his mother gently squeezed his hand. 

 

  

“Come along.” She said as they walked towards a door of a house.  His father knocked and it didn’t take long for it to open, revealing a woman with gold hair.  Tad stared up at her blinking owlishly.  

 

 

“About time you showed up brother dearest, I was starting to wonder.”  

 

 

“You have such little faith in me.” His father chuckled freely, all signs of stress gone from his face.  

 

 

“And who is this handsome gentlemen?” She asked with a smile, green eyes turning down to look at him. Tad gulped.  

 

 

“My name is Tad.” He said softly.  

 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tad.   There is someone I want you to meet.  Please come in.” She said and ushered them all into the house. 

 

 

They entered into a large sitting room where a blond-haired boy sat looking over a picture book. 

 

 

“Bill, I want you to come meet someone.”   His Aunt said.  The blond haired kid looked up and scowled but he set aside his book and with a huff, stood up and walked towards them.  “This is your cousin Tad Strange.”  The boy, Bill had golden eyes and he eyed Tad up and down, still frowning.  Tad shifted nervously from foot to foot not knowing quite what to say.  What he really wanted was to go back to his mother’s side, but everyone was standing and watching, as if waiting for something to happen. 

 

 

“Tad…” His mother urged him, reminding him of his manners. 

 

 

“P-pleasure to meet you.”  Tad mumbled.   

 

 

Bill just scowled. “I don’t like you.” He finally said. 

 

  

Tad blinked and felt angry all of a sudden.  “Well… I don’t like you either!” he said with a huff and folded his arms in front of him glaring.  

 

 

“Bill!” 

 

 

“Tad!”  

 

 

Their parents shouted in unison and both of them flinched, Tad ran back towards his mother and buried his face in her skirts while Bill ran out of the room. 

 

  

Later, after they had returned home, Tad still fumed.  What did he care if Bill didn’t like him?  Tad didn’t like him either.  He sniffed and blinked his eyes trying to get the wetness out of them.  He marched down towards the library and peeked in, spotting his mother sitting in her favorite chair reading. 

 

  

She must have known he was there somehow, because she looked up and smiled.  Setting aside her book she gestured him over.  He may have walked a bit faster than necessary but was quickly pulled onto her lap.  He sniffed some more as he curled against her as she ran soothing hands up and down his back. 

 

  

“What’s the matter?” She asked. 

  

 

“Bill is a jerk.” Tad mumbled after a long moment and is startled when his mother bursts out laughing.  He looks up to her with a frown. 

 

 

“Oh my dear, don’t pay him any mind. Bill will warm up to you. Your aunty says he is very stubborn. That’s all.”  

 

 

“I don’t care. I don’t like him and I don’t want to be his friend.” Tad said with finality and his mother just smiled down at him with a knowing look in her eyes and continued to rub his back. 

 

 

******************************************* 

 

 

“I still don’t like you Tad.” Bill stated as he opens the door letting them in and Tad huffs. 

 

 

“Well I don’t like you either Bill.”  

 

 

And that was the pattern his mother and father would take him to Bill’s house or they would come over to his house and each time that was how they greeted each other. Their parents seemed to want them to get to know one another but if Bill didn’t want to be friends then Tad didn’t care either. 

 

 

“Tad.” his father asked gently and Tad looked up from the book he was reading. 

 

 

“Yes father.” 

 

 

“I want you to try and bond with Bill more, you both have a lot in common and its very important to me that you two get along.” his father said.  

 

 

“Why.” Tad asked brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

 

“It’s not important now but it will be one day but for now just try to make friends.” his father said softly, a faraway look in his eyes and Tad nodded his head.  “You’re destinies are intertwined.”

 

 

“Ok, I will try.” and with that his father smiled down at him and ruffled his amethyst hair. 

 

 

“That’s my boy.” 

 

 

*************************************************** 

 

 

“Concentrate,” his father’s voice was patient and quiet.  “Feel it.  Don’t try and force it but guide it to where you want it to go.” 

 

 

Tad tried to do as he was instructed.  His eyes closed as he focused he could actually feel it, the magic.  As instructed he began to guide it to where he wanted, trying to locate Bill.  Just when he thought he had it, it would shift and Tad struggled to keep a hold of it.  The more it shifted, the more he tried to force it until it was completely out of his grasp and gone.  He blinked his eyes open and his father chuckled. 

 

 

“You did well.  Just remember you can’t force it.  Keep practicing, soon it will become as easy as breathing.  Now, go find Bill and come on in for dinner.” 

 

 

“Okay,” Tad said with a small smile and headed into the forest. 

 

 

“Bill.”  He called out but no one answered him.  “Bill, come on it’s time for dinner.”  

 

 

The sounds of the forest floated around him, birds and insects…but no Bill. 

 

 

“Come on, knock it off.”  Tad called out.  “It’s time to go in.” 

 

 

But Bill still didn’t answer him.   

 

 

Tad walked slowly, looking around, trying to find his cousin.  There were just too many places he could hide. Even though he couldn’t see Bill, Tad could feel his eyes on him.

 

 

“Boo!”  Bill shouted as he dropped down in front of him.  Tad wouldn’t admit that he may have screamed like a little girl as his arms flailed and he fell on his butt.  Bill began laughing, grasping his sides. 

 

 

“Oh, your face.”  Bill managed to gasp out. 

 

 

“Shut up.”  Tad mumbled as he stood up and brushed off his pants, his face heating up in embarrassment.  He turned and began walking back to the house. 

 

 

“Admit it, that was funny.”  The blond said as he caught up with him.  He bumped Tad’s shoulder with his.  Tad shook his head slightly but couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. 

 

 

“Next time I’ll find you.”  He told Bill.  Golden eyes looked at him and he nodded.   

 

 

“I know you will.”  And with that he began running.  “Come on, race you.”  

 

 

Tad shook his head and chased after him. 

 

 

********************************************** 

 

 

“It’s not that hard.” Tad chided and glanced over where the blond had his head resting on the book he was reading. 

 

 

“Latin sucks.” Bill groaned, “I just don’t see the point.” 

 

 

“Because you can’t always use your natural magic.  Sometimes we need the added elements for extra protection.” 

 

 

“I know,” Bill grumbled and gave a huge sigh.  “I just hate it.” 

 

  

“Well, you know I’ll help you, so stop your whining.” 

 

  

“Are we making a deal?” Bill asked perking up. His eye flashed blue and Tad huffed. 

 

  

“No, I don’t think so.  The last time I made a deal with you, you found a loop hole and got out of it.” Tad slide into the chair next to Bill as his cousin chuckled at the memory.  “Alright, which section are you having trouble with?” 

 

 

Bill began to point over the text and Tad showed him how to pronounce some of the words and some of the best uses of them.  He was sure once Bill started using his power with them he would get it quicker.  The blond was more of a hands on learner, sometimes making it up as he went.  Tad’s magic was a bit different, but together they were an unstoppable team.  

 

 

***************************************************** 

 

 

There was so much blood, and thick black smoke billowed around them.  Tad coughed as flames burned near them and he gripped Bill’s hand tighter, ignoring the way the blond tried to pull away from him.  Behind them, full-blood demons were killing their parents.   The screams had barely stopped, but Tad wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. 

  

 

Tears fell down his face, but he kept his hold on Bill, pulling him through the burning house.  They had to leave, get far away before they were discovered.  His father had told him of a secret place they could go, just in case something like this happened. 

 

 

“No! We have to go back, I have to help them.” Bill screamed, but Tad ignored him, knowing it was already too late.  Their magic was nullified, by whatever spells the demons had used.  They had made sure their parents would not be able to fight back.   

 

 

Finally, fresh air hit their faces, and Tad didn’t stop running until they were covered by the forest.  He had to find the tree, the special point.  His purple eyes scanned the darkness until he spotted the one he wanted.   

 

 

The tree was old, and there was an inscription that had magically been placed into the bark.  Tad placed his hand upon it, muttering the words his father had told him even as Bill tried to yank out of his grasp.  But it was too late, the magic had been invoked and it swirled around them taking them far away.   

 

 

They both collapsed to the ground, different birds and animal calls filling the air.  There was no fire, no smoke rising into the air.   

 

 

Tad released Bill’s hand and pulled his knees up and finally let himself cry.  Bill reached over and pulled him into his arms and Tad flung his arms back around him.  They held onto each other as they grieved.  They only had each other now. 

 

 

When the tears ran dry, they slowly got to their feet and looked around them.  Tad wasn’t sure what to do now.  He felt so lost. 

 

 

“Come on.” Bill murmured his voice horse and he grabbed Tad’s hand, entwining their fingers as they made their way down the path and to the nearest town. 

 

 

********************************************* 

 

 

“Bill, you can’t just talk back to other demons.”  Tad said as he ran a hand over Bill’s bruised eye.  He let his magic seep in, speeding up the healing process.  “What if it had been a full-blood?  They would have killed you and no one would have raised a hand to help.” 

 

 

“Well, they shouldn’t be able to treat us like dirt.  It’s just not fair.”  Bill said with a huff, but held still for Tad. 

 

 

“No, it isn’t.  But that’s just the way it is.” 

 

 

They were both silent for a moment as Tad finished and looked for any other wounds that needed a more speedy recovery. 

 

 

“If we want to continue living here, we must follow their rules.  At least we have some protection.  And as long as we do that, no one can out right kill us, or  _use_  us for their entertainment.” 

 

 

“I know, I know.”  Bill mumbled as he looks down at his feet, a huge scowl on his face.  Tad huffed and pulled him into a hug. 

 

 

“Come on, let’s get to bed.”  

 

 

It was late, and dark out and sunrise would come faster than Tad wished it too.  Their one little room was a generous one on the farm they lived and worked on.   

 

 

“We should leave.” 

 

 

“And go where?  Who would take us in?” 

 

 

“What about the human world?” 

 

 

This wasn’t a new topic.  In fact they had discussed this option several times before.  Tad knew it was only a matter of time before Bill would have to break free of these chains that held them.  He was too much of a free spirit and wanted to get out into the world. 

 

 

Tad sighed.  “We can’t,” and before Bill could say anything he continued.  “At least not yet.  You know we need to have more money saved up.  And we need to get better control over our magic.  A few more years.  Then we can talk about it.” 

 

 

The silence stretched on for a bit and Tad was just on the verge of falling asleep when Bill whispered, “I’m glad I have you with me.” 

 

 

Reaching over Tad grasped Bill’s hand in his and smiled, even though it wouldn’t be seen.   

 

 

“I’m glad too.” 

 

 

“Promise you won’t leave me.” 

 

 

“I’ll do my best, but I promise I won’t leave you.”  Tad fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.  As long as they were together, he knew they could accomplish anything.

 

 

************************************************ 

 

 

Tad opened his eyes and watched as the ceiling came into focus.  He frowned slightly, confused at his surroundings.  A cool rag was placed on his forehead and his eyes glanced over to a gently smiling Mabel. 

 

 

“Did I wake you?”  She asked softly. 

 

 

“Wh…,” he had to lick his lips, trying to get some moisture into his mouth.  “Where am I?” 

 

 

She reached over and poured a glass of water from the bedside table.  “At my house, in Gravity Falls.”    Mabel placed an arm under his head to help him sit up slightly so that he could drink some water.  It felt cool and eased the ache in his throat.  When he had had enough Tad laid back down with a small sigh. 

 

 

“What happened?” His voice was a bit ragged and rough sounding. 

 

 

“Well, Lanius is dead.  And his ship is at the bottom of the ocean now, along with the Mindscape.  Everyone was taken aboard the Stan O’ War and we reached Gravity Falls about two weeks ago.” 

 

 

“Two weeks?” He gasped out. 

 

 

“You were out longer than that.”  She frowned at him.  “Don’t ever do something like that again.” 

 

 

“No promises.”  He looked up at her, purple eyes serious as he viewed her there, whole and healthy.   She scowled and huffed out a breath of air.  Then her face softened and she leaned down and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. 

 

 

“Thank you, for saving me.” 

 

 

“You’re welcome.”  He smiled up at her when she pulled back. 

 

 

“Where’s Bill?” 

 

 

“Out with Dipper at the moment.  He’s going to be upset that he wasn’t here when you woke.” 

 

 

Tad chuckled softly at that.  “I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

 

“That’s what I told him.”  Mabel laughed and he yawned, still exhausted.  “Rest, I’ll be here when you wake.”  And Tad fell back to sleep. 

 

 

***************************************

 

 

“So, do we have a deal?”  Bill asked and Ford eyed him wearily.  This was putting a lot on the line.  Not only would this mean a truce between the two of them, but also all the other half-bloods and those seeking and needing aid. 

 

 

Then again, Bill was now …  _family._   It still irked him, but there was nothing to be done about it now.  Dipper seemed happy, and was whole and healthy after his ordeal. 

 

 

“Deal.”  Ford said and grasped Bill’s hand.  A slight power raced from Bill’s hand to his and when he pulled back he flexed his fingers slightly.  A genuine smile spread across Bill’s face. 

 

 

“What about the other Hunters?” 

 

 

“Let me worry about them.  We have much bigger fish to fry now as it is and we are grossly unprepared.  Your contribution to the cause will help out immensely.” 

 

 

“It’s the least I can do.  Besides, we’re family now.”  Bill said cheekily.  Ford only grunted. 

 

 

It wasn’t easy putting aside past grudges.  The first few days on board the Stan O’ War was a little strained, but they managed not to kill each other.  Killing Bill was no longer an option as it would be detrimental to Dipper’s health.

 

 

“And they’ll know it’s a safe house because of the symbol?”  He asked the demon.   The symbol was a triangle with a single eye.

 

 

“Yes, any of them can recognize it and know it’s connected to me.” 

 

 

“What will stop the stronger ones from attacking?” 

 

 

“We will have to place enchantments around the house.  Once Tad is up we can work on it.” 

 

 

Ford looked up at the large house they had purchased.  He hoped this alliance they had formed would work.  But after Lanius, the Hunters needed to do something else.  Stop focusing on the ones that were peaceful and friendly, and concentrate on those that were really out to harm the human race. 

 

 

It was definitely a different path than he expected he would take, and it still made him feel a little off balance.   But Cipher was actually teaching him things now, real magic and spells.  Like he had promised to do all those years ago.  So it was a good trade off.   And Ford was feeling like he was finally accomplishing his goals.

 

 

“How long is that going to take, to place the enchantments?”

 

 

“A full day at most, and it will need to be done during a full moon for the strongest results.”

 

 

Ford sighed and they turned to head back towards the house.  It wasn’t a far walk really, close enough that he could keep an eye on the place and yet still have his own privacy. 

 

 

“What are your plans now?” 

 

 

Bill looked at him from the corner of his eye and shrugged his shoulders.  “Look for a new ship.”

 

  
“You can’t seriously be going back to pirating?”  Ford growled.

 

 

The demon just laughed.  “Not…entirely.  But there are plenty of opportunities out on the seas, and plenty of ports and locations that need to know about this place.”

 

 

“Well, as long as you keep your nose clean, the Naval Guard shouldn’t bother you.  And watch after my nephew, or I will hunt you down again.”

 

 

They entered the house, and smells of dinner wafted towards them.  Laughter and voices could be heard in the kitchen and they headed that way.  The whole family was there, including Pacifica.  Expect for Strange who was most likely still sleeping. 

 

 

“Hey, you’re just in time for dinner.”  Mabel grinned at them.

 

 

Dipper smiled at Bill and stood, gingerly walking towards him.  Ford couldn’t help but watch the protective way Cipher wrapped his arms around his nephew, mindful of his injuries as they walked back to the table. 

 

 

“And still in one piece.”  Stan chuckled

 

 

“Did you find a good place?”  Dipper asked as he and Bill sat back down at the table.

 

 

“It will do.”  Ford told them, taking his own seat.  Stanley dished up the plates and passed them around.  He watched them, making his own comments here and there.  The kitchen had never been so full of laughter with friends and family.  It made something thaw inside of him, and shift. 

 

 

He thought that dealing with Bill Cipher had been a curse, the worst decision he had ever made in his life, and yet… through all of the pain and sorrow, something bloomed from the diversity.  It gave him hope and some peace.  Not that he expected life to be easy with Cipher, the half-blood attracted trouble.  Throw his nephew into the mix and there were bound to be some rough times ahead. But it was nothing they wouldn’t be able to weather together.  As family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Forget the past. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos!!! They make my day!! Thank you to my wonderful beta who helped rewrite a few parts in this chapter!! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long my beta got sick and then finally got a job (Yay!!) and then my job has called mandatory over time so I have been busy. Real life problems suck! :P I will try to get the last chapter out as soon as I can!! Thank you guys for reading!! :)
> 
> Only one more chapter to go!!! :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Bill/Dipper smut and Mabel/Tad smut

A few weeks later… 

 

 

Dipper moved around his room packing his bag before a knock startled him and he turned to see Stan standing there. 

 

 

“So you’re leaving soon huh?” Stan asked, seeming to be nonchalant but Dipper could see under the man’s tough exterior. 

 

 

“Yeah, sometime within the next few days. Bill is getting antsy.  This is the longest he’s been on land in a long time and he is starting to feel a little nervous.  The open water is calmer on his senses and no one can sneak up on him.” Dipper said with an amused smile and Stan just shook his head. 

 

 

“He’s got a ship already?  That’s pretty fast.” 

 

  

“Well, that’s what he says.  Whenever I ask him about it he just goes all cryptic on me.” 

 

  

“You’re sure you want to go?” Stanley asked and Dipper walked toward his great uncle, the man who had raised him most of his life and smiled. 

 

 

“Yeah, I love him and I can’t think of anywhere I would want to be than with him.” Dipper admitted and Stan nodded.    

 

 

“Just wanted to make sure.  You’ll always have a home here if you ever need a break.” 

 

 

“I know, thanks Grunkle Stan.” 

 

 

“And be careful out there, make sure to write home often.” Stan said rubbing the back of his neck and Dipper wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly ignoring the pull of the stitches in his shoulders before the man hugged him back. 

 

 

“I will, I promise.” he mumbled and felt Stan pat his back.  Dipper pulled back and smiled up at him. 

 

 

“I’ll miss you kid, but don’t tell anyone I said that.” Stan said with a pointed look and Dipper laughed.  

 

 

“I wouldn’t think of it.” 

 

 

“Good, let’s keep it that way.” Dipper chuckled before moving back to pack his bag as Stan left the room.  

 

 

With a sigh Dipper reached up and rubbed his shoulders gently, wincing before he felt a hand grab his own pulling it away from his shoulders. 

 

 

“Don’t touch it.” Bill ordered and Dipper rolled his eyes before turning to face his lover. 

 

 

“There fine, just a little itchy.”  

 

 

“Leave them alone and let them heal.” Bill chided as he wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist pulling him closer. 

 

 

“I am.” Dipper complained as he looked up meeting the blonds gaze.  Bill just looked down at him for a moment before a slow smirk crossed his face, he leaned down catching his lips in a slow kiss. Dipper kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, leaning into him. When they finally broken apart, Bill glanced down at the bag that Dipper had been packing. 

 

 

“Are you almost done packing?” Bill asked and Dipper rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“I would be if you would actual tell me when we are leaving.” He complained and his demon chuckled. 

 

 

“And where would be the fun in just telling you?”  

 

 

“Shut up and help me pack you jerk.” Bill chuckled softly and moved around him.  He reached for some items from higher up that Dipper couldn’t grabbed and brought them down. Dipper already had several boxes packed with books, paper and pens.  Stuff that he would be using when out at sea.

 

 

“So I discovered something about our bond.”  Bill stated nonchalantly as he packed up a box. 

 

 

“Oh yeah?”  

 

 

The half demon looked at him, both of his eyes uncovered, just how he liked them.  Bill turned and sat down on the bed and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

 

 

“Well, the most interesting thing I learned is that for a demon to form a bond, even a half demon, the other party must contain some magic themselves for there to be a connection.” 

 

 

“Are you…are you saying I have magic?” 

 

 

“Yes.  Somewhere in your family ancestry, there has been mixed blood.  That of human and some magical creature.  It’s the reason we mated, the reason Ford can perform the spells he can, and the way you were able to create that air bubble under the water.” 

 

 

“Oh,” Dipper said, not quite sure what to make of it all.  “Will I be able to perform spells and such?” 

 

 

“In time, with some guidance.  It’s already woken up within you, come here.” Bill held out his hand and Dipper placed his within it.  “I can feel you so strongly now.  It’s surprising I didn’t catch onto it earlier, but then you were quite distracting.”  Bill leered and Dipper just rolled his eyes.  “Concentrate, feel our connection.  Not just the physical aspect, but the power flowing between us.” 

 

 

Dipper creased his eyebrows as he stared at their joined hands.  Bill’s felt so large, strong and warm around his.  The pirate began to rub his thumb over his hand and it was too distracting, and was about to tell him so when there was a small…jolt.   He gasped and looked up at Bill who was smiling at him.  It was gone just as quick as it had come.   

 

 

“You’ll be a quick learner.” And Bill pulled him down gently so that he was sitting in his lap, lips pressed once again to the others.  Dipper glanced over at his door, but it was slightly open, unfortunately.  He groaned and tried to get Bill to stop his groping.   

 

 

“Knock it off, the doors open.” 

 

 

“So, I don’t care.”   

 

 

“I do,” Dipper huffed. 

 

 

“Fine.”  Bill snuck one more kiss, before pulling back.  “Have you seen Tad anywhere?” 

 

 

“He and Mabel went to the market. She had a few things to pick up and Tad volunteered to go with her since he was feeling better.” Dipper said with a shrug and Bill let out a hum.  

 

 

“I see…” 

 

 

“They’ll be fine.” Dipper reassured as he turned to face Bill who had a frown on his face and Dipper slipped his hand into Bill’s squeezing it. 

 

  

“Old habits die hard Pine Tree.   Now come on, let’s finish your packing.”  

 

 

******************************************************* 

 

 

Mabel couldn’t stop the smile as she walked through the market.  She would pause at various stands, looking at their wares before moving on.  She glanced back at the man who was with her, his eye patch in place and a small smile on his face as he watched her. They had become inseparable since the battle. And for reasons she couldn’t yet explain, she was happy with the situation.  Mabel ignored the warmth that flooded her cheeks as she reached back and grabbed his hand.  

  

 

“Come on slow poke, just a few more stands and then we can head back home so I can finish packing.” Mabel told him and Tad just chuckled. 

 

  

“I’m coming, I was just enjoying the view.” Tad said smoothly and ran his thumb over hers.  Mabel rolled her eyes at him but laughed. 

 

  

The two wandered the market hand in hand before reaching a stall filled with knives and swords.  It was a small armory and the pieces were very flashy and elegant, yet sharp and useful as well.   Mabel was admiring a set of throwing knives that would hide quite nicely under her clothes when a horribly loud and familiar voice filled the air.  Dread settled into Mabel’s gut. 

 

  

“Mabel, my honey blossom, is that really you?” Gideon asked as he slipped up next her.  

 

 

“Good afternoon, Gideon.” Mabel said stiffly. 

 

 

“I had heard you were back on land and became ever so worried when I heard about what had happened with those nasty pirates.” He continued. 

 

 

“Is there something you want?” Mabel asked, cutting to the chase.  She hated dealing with Gideon, and it was better to be blunt with him or he would just go on and on and on. 

 

 

“Of course, I wanted to extend my offer of courtship to you again. After this whole mess with those pirates I’m sure you can see now that it would be best if you just became my wife.  You can spend your time safe at home, knitting and cooking and bearing my children.” 

 

 

The thought of bearing Gideon’s children made her shudder.  “I told you before, Gideon, I’m not interested in courting with you.” Tad was tense beside her, his hands clenched at his sides and she wondered what his demon eye looked like under his patch. 

 

  

“But, sugar blossom, the Naval Guard is no place for a lady.”  

 

 

“Oh, haven’t you heard?  I am no longer in the Naval Guard.”  Mabel said with a small smirk. 

 

  

“See, that’s a step in to the right direction.” Gideon said grinning at her.  Mabel shifted and took a step closer to Tad so that she stood in front of him, intertwining one of her hands with his. His other free hand came around and rested on her hip.  Mabel held in her giggles as she watched Gideon’s eyes travel downwards to their connected hands.  A scowl crossed his face before he replaced it with a fake smile and looked towards Tad. 

 

  

“Well hello, I don’t believe we have met.  My name is Gideon Gleeful,” he said and extended his hand to Tad. 

 

 

“Tad Strange.” Tad just looked at the offered hand but refused to take it and Mabel griped his hand tighter. 

 

 

Gideon’s smile disappeared and he dropped his hand.  “Mabel, sugar plum, please tell me you’re not with this commoner?” He said distastefully, like there was something fowl in the air which made his nose seem to twitch upwards. 

  

 

“Oh, Tad is no commoner.  He’s First Mate on a ship….a pirate ship.”  Mabel said, the grin she was trying to hold back breaking through. 

 

 

 “A pirate ship.  Then that would make him –“ 

 

 

“A pirate,” Mabel interjected. 

 

 

She was pleased to watch him open and close his mouth several times, his eyes blinking rapidly. 

 

 

“A-a-a, pirate!  This is… I don’t…. Mabel, dear, he must have you under some spell!”  

 

 

“That he does.”  She replied and rising up on her toes turned her head and placed a quick kiss to Tad’s willing lips before looking back at Gideon.  “And I don’t want to be anywhere else.” 

 

 

“Sir, I don’t know what spell you have cast over my dear Mabel but rest assured, demon, I will get her back.” Gideon snarled and marched off.  Tad chuckled softly. 

 

  

“He wasn’t too far from the truth.” Tad mused and Mabel grinned then turned in his grasp to face him.  “But it is I that is under your spell my dear lady.” 

 

  

“Oh you,” Mabel said with a grin before pulling him down for a more thorough kiss.  There were a few gasps and snickers around them and she pulled back, cheeks flushed for a variety of reasons, but her eyes were only for the demon in front of her.  “Let’s finish shopping and get back home.” 

 

  

“Fuck the shopping, let’s just get back home.” 

 

 

Mabel’s heart picked up speed and she bit her lip as she grasped his hand and practically dragged him back home. 

 

 

Buildings and people were a blur as Mabel only had one goal in mind.   Once they got to the house they moved up the stairs where the door was promptly shut and locked behind them.  Then there was nothing but lips on lips and hands pulling off the others clothes.  There were a few moments when they had to break apart to lift an article of clothing over a head, and Mabel took one of those opportunities to make sure Tad’s patch was removed.  But then it was nothing but skin on skin as hands roamed and lips kissed and worshiped.  

 

 

Mabel’s heart beat frantically in her chest and she couldn’t get enough of the man in front of her.  Tad pushed her back towards the bed where she turned around and climbed onto it.  She looked over her shoulder at him while on her hands and knees.  A small appreciative growl was heard and she smirked which soon turned into a moan. Tad’s hands were there, exploring, pressing inwards.  She was hot and slick and more than ready. It was almost a surprise when the half-demon thrust inside her, causing her to yelp from the suddenness of it.   

 

 

Tad didn’t stop, just thrust into her, his hands on her hips as he pounded and pulled her back to meet his thrusts.  Mabel moaned and lowered herself to the bed, her backend still up in the air.  Her hands gripped into the sheets in a deathlike fashion as she bit her pillow to keep her voice down.  It didn’t prevent the continuing thunk of the headboard against the wall however, something that she was dimly aware of, but was incapable of comprehending at the moment. 

 

 

Something swirled within her, and she could feel Tad’s power wash over her.  It called to her, and if she wasn’t so far gone with the pleasure at the moment, she would have sworn she could see it.  It always sparked something inside her, making her want to feel it more and more.  Tad pulled her up onto her hands and leaned over her, his breath hot on her neck as he placed kisses along the exposed skin.  Mabel tipped her head to the side as his teeth brushed against her skin.  She moaned at the feeling, as he slid one hand around her chest, fondling a breast. 

 

 

“Tad,” she breathed as it was all building up.  “Oh fuck, yes.”  She groaned. 

 

 

“Mabel…” Tad moaned and she was lost, she cried out with pleasure as her body shook with the force of an orgasm making her squeeze her eyes shut.  It didn’t take long for Tad to follow her over and she fell forward onto the bed, boneless and gasping for breath. 

 

 

Tad lay on top of her, a pleasant warmth and weight that covered her which felt good.  She could hear his own ragged breathing and feel his erratic heartbeat against her back.  She just closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. 

 

 

She could hardly form a complaint as Tad pulled back and got something to clean them both up before laying down in bed beside her.  Mabel sighed and snuggled up to him to take a nice little nap.  They could finish shopping later. 

 

 

********************************************* 

 

 

Pacifica stood nervously in front of the door, waiting for someone to come open it.  When it did it was to Stanley’s surprised look.  She grinned and holding out her arms did a little spin on the front porch.   

 

   
“Well, what do you think?”  She asked a bit nervously. 

 

 

Her mentor grinned and punched her lightly on the arm.  “I think it looks good on you kid.”  She felt her face heat up slightly and looked downwards for a moment.   “Well, come on in.  The rest of the troublemakers are in the parlor.”  He stepped aside and she walked in, going straight to the room he had indicated. 

 

 

Dipper was sitting on a chair backwards, his shirt off as he leaned forward resting on the back of the chair.  He had his arms folded underneath his chin and Cipher sat in front of him.  Strange stood behind Dipper, his hands moving just above the scared skin.  Mabel sat beside him, her eyes glued on what he was doing clearly fascinated by whatever it was they were up to. 

 

 

“This is taking forever.”  Cipher whined.  

 

 

“It’s taking the right amount of time.”  Strange retorted. 

 

 

“Leave him alone and let him work, Bill.”  Dipper gave a small sigh as Strange moved his hands to a different location.   

 

 

Pacifica chose that moment to clear her throat and Mabel’s eyes swung to her.  It was almost comical to see surprise, shock and excitement spread across her friends face.  Then the brunette was running towards her and pulling her into a bear-like grip. 

 

 

“Oh my god!”  Mabel exclaimed as she pulled back.  “Look at you, just look at you.  You look absolutely amazing!”  Paz couldn’t help but preen at the compliment as she glanced down at her new Naval uniform.  “When did this all happen?”  Mabel asked as she pulled her into the room and sat her down on the couch. 

 

 

“Not long after we returned.  I wanted to surprise everyone.”   

 

 

“When do you leave for training?” 

 

 

“In a few days.  You should have seen my parents.  Mother passed out and Father was livid.   Threatened to disown me.”   Mabel gasped but Pacifica shrugged and continued.  “I told him to go ahead and do it.  But there was nothing he could do to stop me.  I had already signed the contract.” 

 

 

“He didn’t…did he?”  Mabel asked a little worriedly.  

 

 

“No, after the next several days he began to look at it in a new light.  Wants to see me Captain of my own ship.  Said he expects nothing less from a Northwest.”  Pacifica rolled her eyes and Mabel giggled. 

 

 

“That uniform looks really good on you.”  Dipper said and she turned to look at him.  He had a smile on his face and she nodded at him. 

 

 

“It’s good to see you’re doing better.”  She told him. 

 

 

“There, that’s about all I can do for now.”  Strange said as he took a step back and Dipper sat up, carefully rolling his shoulders and moving his back muscles. 

 

 

“Wow, that…. that feels great.  Thank you Tad.”   

 

 

“Sorry I couldn’t get to it earlier.” 

 

 

“You were unconscious at the time.”  Cipher told him.  “So you’re forgiven.” 

 

 

“You’re so gracious, _Captain_.”  Tad said as he rolled his eyes. 

 

 

Dipper stood and pulled a shirt on over his head and was immediately pulled into a fierce hug from Cipher.  His face buried into Dipper’s neck as the hug was returned.  

 

 

“You!”  Pacifica said coldly as she stood and walked over towards them.  Cipher pulled away from Dipper and took a quick step back, eyes going a little wide as her hand went to the sword strapped to her waist.  “I should run you through with all the trouble you have given me.  Disturbing my family’s party, kidnapping my friend, making me have to chase after you and fight in a battle.”   

 

 

“Pacifica – “Dipper tried to interrupt her but she held up a hand towards him, shushing him effectively as she backed Cipher up against a wall where she glared at him.   

 

 

“If things had turned out differently, I would run you through.  But seeing as how Dipper is safe, and would be very put out if I did, I’ll let it go this time.”  They stared at each other a moment, green eyes cold and hard, and golden ones wide with surprise.  Pacifica relaxed and yanked him into a hug, which Cipher stiffened at before relaxing just a bit.  “And if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have discovered the strength I had inside me.”  When she pulled back she smiled softly up at him and he grinned down at her. 

 

 

“Always good to have a Northwest as an ally.”  He said with a smirk.   

 

 

The crack of her fist on his jaw was loud in the room and then Strange began laughing.  

 

 

“That makes us even.”  She said with her own smirk before turning back to Mabel who was grinning at her.  Soon Bill’s and then Dipper’s laughter joined the others in the room.  It was good to be among friends. 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

 The early morning air had Dipper shivering. Bill had woken him up and told him it was time to go.  He wrote a quick note to the Stan’s and set it next to the one Mabel had already written them.  Dipper still wasn’t sure why Bill had insisted they leave early without telling their great uncles, but trusted the demon enough to do as he asked. 

 

  

As they walked down the cobbled road, Dipper glanced over at his sister who yawned as Tad guided her down the road.  She caught him looking at her and gave him a wink.  He smiled, glad she was with him on this new adventure of theirs. 

 

 

Dipper stopped and took a long look at Gravity Falls not sure when they would be back.  He would miss it, but was excited to go nonetheless.  

 

 

“Come on Pine Tree lets go,” Bill said gently as he grabbed his hand and led him down towards the dock. 

  

 

“So, you never told me how you managed to get a ship so fast.” Dipper said as they walked, eyeing each of the ships they passed, wondering which one Bill had acquired.

 

 

“You’ll see.” Bill answered and Dipper just shook his head. 

 

 

Up ahead was a familiar ship as they neared the end of the dock.   Dipper kept looking for Bill’s, but he couldn’t see one that would be his.  It wasn’t until they stopped in front of his Grunkles ship that he looked up, brows furrowed as he stared up at her.   The words Stan O’ War had been crossed out by black paint with a giant X and below it was painted the words The Mindscape II 

 

 

“You have got to be kidding me! We’re stealing Grunkle Ford’s ship?” Dipper asked as he turned and looked at Bill who was grinning like a cat that had caught the canary  

 

 

“I wouldn’t say stealing, Pine Tree, just borrowing her until we rebuild a new ship.  I told Stanford I would have my revenge.”  

 

 

“Ha! Well, I call my room.” Mabel interrupted as she stared up at the ship grinning and turned to grab Tad’s hand.  “And you’re coming with me.” Mabel said with a sly grin and Tad smirked back before leaning down to kiss her then they quickly made their way onboard.  Dipper groaned and ran a hand down his face.  

 

 

“I don’t need to hear those two more than I already have.”  Dipper moaned which Bill just laughed at. 

 

  

“Let’s go Pine Tree.” 

 

 

Dipper followed Bill up to the deck of the ship which was busy with activity as the crew ran around preparing to leave. 

  

 

“Ready to take off at your command Captain Cipher.” Xanthar boomed when they were spotted. 

 

 

“Then let’s set sail boys!” Bill shouted. Dipper couldn’t stop his grin as he cheered along with the rest of the crew. 

 

 

As the ship left the port Dipper leaned against the rail and watched as Gravity Falls slowly disappeared in the early morning light.  He briefly wondered what Ford’s reaction was going to be, but decided that it wasn’t worth the headache.  Instead he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the ocean breeze.  

 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Bill asked. Dipper smiled and opened one eye to look at him. 

 

 

“Aye, Captain.” 

 

 

Bill wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a heated kiss.  “Why don’t we go celebrate? Break in the new Captain quarters?” Bill said lowly when he pulled back. 

 

  

“Lead the way.” Dipper replied huskily and Bill practically dragged him across the deck.  The second the door was shut and secured, Bill shoved him against the closest wall and began to kiss him. It had been too long since they were able to do this, to be physical with each other.  Not when he was still recovering from his wounds, but thanks to Tad’s healing abilities they were able to do so now. 

  

 

They kissed hard and fast, full of want and need as Dipper pulled at Bill’s shirt as his was unceremoniously yanked off as well.  Just the feel of skin on skin made him moan into his lovers mouth as Bill’s hands pulled at his pants. 

 

  

“Off, now.” Bill growled as he pulled back, his own clothes falling quickly to the floor.  They slowly made their way towards the bed.  When the back of Dippers knee’s hit it he was pushed on top of it where he proceeded to scramble on top of the covers as he moves backwards, his half-demon following him. 

 

 

Bill was on top of him, hips pressing into his in a rhythmic movement, causing his heart rate to speed up and breath to catch in his throat.  They were both hard and the slide of cock on cock was making him pant with want and desire.  His nails pressed into Bill’s back, causing the man to moan.  A few more thrusts and Bill sat up, snapped his fingers and a familiar container appeared in his hand. 

  

 

“Show off.” Dipper teased and watched as Bill opened the container and scooped out some of the lube, coating his fingers with it.  His voice hitched slightly as a finger rubbed against his entrance and he shuddered at the anticipation. 

 

  

“Jealous?” Bill asked and Dipper opened his mouth to reply before Bill slipped a finger in him and his words died in his throat as he moaned. 

 

 

Bill working him open, but was impatient and soon a second finger slid next to the first.  It burned, but was a good burn and Dipper relaxed as much as he could as he was stretched.  It was with the third finger that Bill decided to hit that spot.  The one that had Dipper spreading his legs open like a whore and moaning with want. 

 

  

“Bill, please.” He begged, and he was positive that if Bill hadn’t wanted this as bad as he did, he would have dragged it out longer.  Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as Bill pushed into him quickly, the burn a little more intense than he expected it to be.  He felt kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, lips and he opened his eyes to a beautiful site above him.  Bill’s demon eye was glowing a bright blue and he lifted his head to give his own kisses, arms wrapped around the Captain’s neck.  After a brief minute, when the pain started to subside, Dipper moved against Bill.  

 

 

Taking the cue Bill began to thrust gently at first but began picking up speed as both of their control quickly slipped away.  Bill knew how to play him and angled his thrusts just right causing his nails to run down the demon’s back and hold on.  Stars flared behind his eyes and a deep ball of pleasure was building in his stomach.  He whispered Bill’s name as the demon kissed his face and neck, hands running over his body.  The pressure kept building and building and Dipper thought he was going to faint when his release washed over him.  His vision whited out as his body trembled with the pleasure.  He was dimly aware of Bill still thrusting into him, groaning.  With a final thrust, Bill pressed in with a sharp gasp and then collapsed onto of him. 

 

 

Their breaths came out in harsh gasps, hearts pumping wildly before Bill managed to push himself up and pull out of Dipper, rolling over onto his side and pulling Dipper to his chest. 

 

  

“Your eyes were glowing again.” Bill murmured after along moment and Dipper blinked up at him.  

 

 

“Really?” 

 

 

“Reminds me that you’re mine.” 

 

 

“Jerk,” Dipper said playfully, hitting him softly.  “Just means your mine too.” 

 

 

“Always,” Bill whispered against his hair.  “I love you.” Dipper pulled back enough so he could look up at Bill.  A grin spread across his face. 

 

  

“I love you too.” Dipper breathed as he leaned in and kissed his pirate.  When they pulled apart, he settled back against Bill’s side, a wave of contentment and happiness that he hadn’t known for a long time settled over him.  Lips pressed against his forehead and Dipper sighed with satisfaction.  

 

 

The sun was just rising painting the room in a golden glow.  It looked to be a perfect day to begin a new life.  One Dipper was defiantly looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together Forever. Thank you guys so much for reading!!! Thank you for all the comment and kudos!!!! Thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana who help write some of this chapter!! This story has over a 1,000 kudos and I can't believe it, Thank you so much!! This has been an adventure and I hopped you guys enjoyed it as much as I have. I do have a few one shots in the works that will go along with this story so keep an eye out for those!! I can't thank you guys enough!! Stay weird guys! :D


End file.
